


The Wrong Way

by pcworth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 135,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcworth/pseuds/pcworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after Zelena steals Regina's heart. Zelena offers Regina a chance to go back in time with her and change both of their lives for the better. But what will be the price of that decision. Slow-burn to SwanQueen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had now been a week since she had lost her heart.

Regina was sitting on her couch with a drink in her hand. She considered it, studied it, like she did everything lately. It wasn’t exactly like she couldn’t feel without her heart. It wasn’t exactly what she thought it would be like though.

She felt more introspective, like she was relying more on her mind than ever before.  
Regina was hardly surprised when there was a puff of smoke a few feet from her.

“Hello sis.”

“Hello Zelena.”

“Mind if I have a drink?”

“Help yourself.”

Zelena poured herself a drink and then sat next to her. “How are you feeling?” Zelena asked.

“I’m not feeling much,”

“What’s it like?” Zelena studied her half-sister much like Regina had been studying the drink in her hand.

Regina looked at her. “Considering taking your own heart out, because I would be willing to help with that.”

“Now sis let’s not fight. We aren’t going to have many of these moments left to us.”

“Ah yes, time travel. You are planning on going back and making sure what – that I was never born? You want my life? You want our mother to raise you? Go for it.”  
She downed her drink and went to pour herself another.

“Thanks for your blessing, but it goes a little deeper than that,” Zelena said. “If you could only how lucky you were to be born as you were.”

“Zelena, clearly you came here for a reason, get on with it or leave. Either way, I don’t care what your plans are.”

“Even if my plans involved your precious son.”

Regina turned and looked at her. “You have no reason to involve Henry.”

Zelena stood and walked to her sister, putting her hand on her chest over where Regina’s heart would have been. “You and I could have made an interesting team growing up,” Zelena said. “I wonder.”

“Wonder what?” Regina looked in confusion.

“If maybe I have been looking at this the wrong way,” Zelena smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you think she meant when she said maybe she had been going about this the wrong way?” Emma asked.

Regina had come over to Snow’s place after Zelena had left her home. 

”I have no idea,” Regina said. “Do you think maybe you all could stop asking me about her motives and intentions? You seem to be forgetting that I don’t actually know her. We may be half sisters, but that is genetics only.”

“Don’t you think it odd that she keeps popping in for these sisterly chats?” Emma said.

Regina stared at her, “Normally I wouldn’t believe a word she said given that she wants to destroy me, but she did say something interesting just before she left. She said that you intend to take Henry back to New York when this is all over, is that true?”

Emma took a step back.

“Emma is this true?” Snow asked.

Emma wouldn’t look at Regina or her parents. “We have a life back there. A good life.”

“A life I gave you,” Regina said. 

“What do you want me to say, thank you? Fine, thank you for giving me and Henry a great life where we don’t have to worry about any of this fairy tale crap.”

“You were going to leave with my son without even telling me, weren’t you?”

“He’s my son,” Emma spat back.

Regina didn’t give into her anger, instead she turned and left slamming the door shut. As soon as she was out of the building she disappeared in a puff of smoke. She reappeared outside of the home Zelena had commandeered for herself. She knocked on the door, not knowing what magic wards her sister may have put up.

“That was quick,” Zelena said opening the door to her. 

Regina came in, and started pacing the floor, “You were right, she was planning on taking Henry from me. Again.”

“Did you really think Emma and her parents would let you have even that bit of happiness? They see Henry as part of their family, not yours. But don’t you see Regina, we have an opportunity here. An opportunity to bring our family to power, not theirs.”

Regina stopped her pacing. “Tell me more.”


	3. Chapter 3

It’s not like Regina had a lot of friends, so after meeting with Zelena she found herself talking to the only person she could think of.

“You really think she can pull this off, travel back in time and change all of it?” Tink asked. Regina had asked the former fairy to come over to her house to discuss something and she told her all that Zelena had planned now.

“Yes, I think she can. She has worked on this just as hard as I worked to cast the curse that brought us here in the first place. She wants it just as bad.”

“But I guess I am confused about how she now wants to change things,”

“It is a little hard to wrap your head around,” Regina admitted. “And she isn’t going into a lot of specifics. She doesn’t trust me, and I don’t trust her. But if she pulls this off, that will all change.”

“She really wants to change things so you and her grown up together?” Tink asked. 

“That is what she says. It was not her original intention and she is actually delaying her plans to figure out all the details of how to do this because before she wanted me wiped from existence. I am not even sure what it was that made her change her mind.”

“Ok then I have a question. Why are you telling me this? Shouldn’t you be pow-wowing with Emma and Snow and whoever else gets a seat at the table? I thought you were on their side,” Tink said.

Regina bit her lip, a curious expression to see on the former queen Tink thought. 

“Emma wants to take Henry back to New York when this is all over. She was going to do this without even consulting me.”

“Regina,” Tink said. “I know you don’t exactly have a history of listening to me, but you need to listen to me. You can’t do this. You have to go tell Emma and the others what you have learned. You can’t seriously think that this is sane in anyway. First of all, think about how you grew up. Do you really want to grow up again with Cora? And what makes you think your sister will be any better?”

“It couldn’t be worse.”

“You don’t know that,” Tink said. “You don’t even know that Zelena isn’t trying to screw you over. I mean a few days ago she threw you through the clocktower. She took your heart. That doesn’t scream happy family. Plus, if you are so upset about Emma taking Henry, what do you think happens when you change things and he isn’t ever born?”

“Maybe you are right. Maybe the best thing is for me to tell the others.”

“Now you are thinking intelligently.”

“Finish your drink and let’s go. I could use the support.”

Tink finished her wine as Regina watched. As soon as she put the glass down on the table, she slumped back in her seat unconscious.

“Sorry, my dear,” Regina said. “When you wake up you won’t even remember we had this talk. You make a good point about Henry, but if we do this I could get Daniel back and have a son of my own."


	4. Chapter 4

Regina entered Snow’s home for their next meeting on what to do about Zelena who had been silent for several days. Of course, the idiots thought it was because of Emma and her magic had Zelena scared. While Zelena was not happy about how her plan to have Hook’s cursed kiss steal Emma’s magic had failed, the real reason she was lying low was because he was revising her plan on how to travel through time. 

After her chat with her Tink, Regina had gone over to see Zelena to agree to help her with her plan. She still didn’t trust her sister, and it was safe to say Zelena didn’t trust her. They agreed Regina should continue to meet with the others to stay abreast of their plans. So here she was. 

Robin smiled at her as she entered. She forced a fake smile back. There was a mistake of loneliness that was getting complicated. Once their memories had returned and she realized how she and Robin had interacted back in the fairy tale land, she figured he would want nothing to do with her. He didn’t end it though. She took a seat next to him, but gave him no other encouragement.

Snow started off talking and Regina drifted into her thoughts immediately. The emptiness inside of her chest was growing each day. She had asked Zelena about her heart – a vital ingredient in the spell she assured Regina – but Zelena also promised her that it did not mean Regina was going to die. In fact she said if all was done perfectly not only would she have her heart back she’d have everything she wanted in life.

That was when Regina sat down and told her about Daniel. She hadn’t spoken to anyone about her relationship with the young stable boy and what it meant to her. That stupid book of fairy tale stories had glossed over it – as if it didn’t matter. But it mattered to Regina. She surprised herself by being so open about it to Zelena, who surprised her in turn by taking her hand and apologizing to her. 

“This is exactly why I’m doing this,” Zelena said. “The pain you and I have endured in our lives, it wasn’t fair. We shouldn’t have had to go through those things. We have a chance to get it right for us. I’m not saying it will be perfect, but at least you and I will be going through it together as sisters.”

It meant something to her that Zelena appeared to care about what happened to Daniel, but at the same time she knew her reaction wasn’t what it would be with her heart. She was in a constant state of want – wanting to feel something more than what she was feeling. 

Even though she broke the curse that stole their memories away by kissing Henry, she found herself not fully participating in the moment. She loved her son. She knew this, and now she had proved it for all to see. And the moment she kissed him, she had felt that love and felt her first bit of pure feeling since her heart had been taken. But then it faded quickly. She wanted to hold on to that feeling but couldn’t. She ended up putting a fake smile on for Henry and Robin for the rest of that day. And neither noticed.

No one noticed that she was going through the motions of what she felt only faintly. And she couldn’t even feel mad about it, not fully. She couldn’t help but wonder if this was what it was like for her mother. Did she feel like this when she made the decision to take her own heart out or was it different because it had been her choice?

“Regina?”

She was broken from her musings to see everyone staring at her. 

“Yes?” 

“We were just asking if you had figured out any magical way to stop the spell,” Snow asked.

“No, but I’m still looking.”

“More reason to go on the offensive,” Robin said. “We now know Emma’s magic can stop her. I say we go at her head on. She’s up there at that house. If we go at her in force she won’t be able to deal with all of us. It could give Emma her chance.”

“You are forgetting she has Gold under her control. He could stop us,” Regina said annoyed by his suggestion. 

“Is there anyway to neutralize him as a threat?” Robin asked.

“Outside of killing him or gaining possession of the dagger? No.”

“You’re just full of optimism,” Hook said.

“I’m just looking at it logically,” she shrugged.  
…  
Emma returned to her rooms at Granny’s once the meeting was over. 

“How did it go? Henry asked. He had wanted to go, but she wasn’t letting that happen. She had left him there where he was watched by Ruby.

“Not well,” she said taking a seat. “Hey kid, how has Regina seemed to you since you remembered who she was?”

“Fine, why?”

“I don’t know, just a feeling I guess.”

“Is something wrong?” he asked concerned.

“No. It’s probably nothing. She just seemed a little off, not what I’m used to.”

“She told me about her heart. But she was still able to break the curse without it.”

“Yes she did,” Emma smiled. “She loves you, of that I was sure of even before she proved it.”

“About that, I know you said we’d return to New York, but …”

Emma turned to him, “But what?”

“Well, my mom is here. I mean you’re my mom too but so is she.”

“We could work out an agreement. You could come here in the summer, or during winter break from school. We can work something out between Regina and I.”

“What about staying here?”

Emma stood up and paced at bit. “We had a good life in New York.”

“I know, but … the memories, all of it was set up by my mom. We only really had one year on our own and yeah it was great, but this is home.”

“Look we don’t have to decide anything right now kid. Let’s get through this nightmare first.”

Emma sat on the couch later that night, thinking about her conversation with Henry, but more and more her thoughts turned to Regina. She had watched the other woman from the moment she walked into the meeting and everything in her instinct said something was wrong. Regina hadn’t lied or anything like that to set off her detector, but there was something off about her. Emma was sure about that.

The way she smiled at Robin, the way she was caught not paying attention, the she had responded to people. All of it was not like the Regina she knew.

And she was going to find out what was going on with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma knocked on Regina’s door and when there was no immediate answer she readied herself to knock again, but then the door opened and Regina was there.

“Miss Swan. What brings you here?”

“I was hoping we could talk.”

Regina looked past Emma and then moved out of the way so Emma could enter. Regina led her through the house and Emma had a sense of déjà vu as she was taken to the exact same room they had spoken in the first time Emma was ever in the house. They even took similar seats.

When Regina said nothing, Emma figured she should start.

“I thought you and I could talk about a few things in private,” Emma said, but as Regina said nothing she decided to continue. “First I wanted to say sorry about not talking to you about my plans to return to New York with Henry. I have been his only parent for what seemed like years to me even though it was only one year with the memories you set up for   
Henry and I but still it felt like part of a lifetime. And Henry didn’t remember who you were …”

“Is there a point to this beyond you feeling bad?” Regina said, rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache she could wipe away. 

“The point is I am sorry and moving forward I hope we can come up a system that will work for us and Henry.”

“Now that Henry has his memories back do you still plan on taking him back to New York?”

“Our life is still there. I was thinking some sort of custody arrangement could be worked out. It’s not anything we need to hash out right now.”

Regina stood up and walked over to where a small table with a decanter was on it. She poured herself a drink and downed half of it. Emma didn’t like the way Regina was acting – her mannerisms and this crooked smile that was now on her face. She watched as Regina drank the other half of the drink and poured herself another.

“You know I adopted Henry. I raised him, and I raised him well. Then you came along and all of a sudden it didn’t matter that I was his mother. It didn’t matter that when he was sick I was the one who comforted him, that when he had his first day of school I was the one who waited for him at the bus stop, or how I was the one who got the crayon-colored homemade mother’s day cards. None of that mattered when you came into Storybrooke. No one was ever going to say hey Regina is Henry’s mother and maybe you should respect that. So forgive me if I think that even without the memories I gave you so you could live a life where you were Henry’s only mother, that we would still end up right here in this place where I have to depend on you and how magnanimous you can be to determine if I see Henry what a month, two months out of a year. So Miss Swan that was the first thing you wanted to talk about so I assume there was another. Feel free to begin speaking.”

“Are you feeling ok?” Emma said standing. 

Regina laughed, “As much as I can feel, yes, I feel fine.” She drank down another glass and went to pour more, but Emma’s hand on her wrist stopped her. She was about to throw the woman off of her, but even the momentary burst of anger she felt at being stopped by her faded too quickly for her bother. 

Emma’s eyes bore into hers and she put the glass down and backed away, taking her seat back.

When she looked directly at Regina, Emma saw a brief flicker of emotion in the other woman’s eyes but it was gone so quickly she wasn’t sure even saw it. She backed away wondering why Regina hadn’t thrown her across the room or something.

“I meant what I said about coming up with something that worked for us and Henry.”

“I believe we have moved on from the topic of your son. What else did you want?”

Your son. The words sent dread flowing through her. Regina would never refer to Henry like that. She remained motionless trying to determine if she should confront Regina about it, but she decided not to. If she hadn’t thought something was wrong before, she definitely knew there was now.

She took a seat. “The plan, the one about taking Zelena on full force. It won’t work, will it?”

“It will not.”

“I didn’t think so.”

Regina sighed. “The problem with the plan it has a simplistic solution. We go at her, all she has to do is either turn Rumple loose on us or simply disappear to another location. She may not have been raised by our mother, but I can see the similarities. She wants this plan of hers just as much if not more than I wanted to cast the curse that brought us here. The difference is I was the idiot who got played by Rumple. He orchestrated it perfectly and I never even saw how he manipulated me. Zelena is smarter and more powerful than me. It’s as simple as that. She embraced her magic from the beginning. I never did. I never wanted anything to do with it until Daniel … perhaps if I had used it from the beginning I would be a better match for her. Anyway you are apparently the only one who can defeat her so none of the rest of us really matter. She only needs to keep you at bay.”

“I don’t think you should downplay your part in this. She wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t for a desire to go back in time to essentially claim your life. You are an emotional trigger for her and when people get overly emotional they tend to make hasty decisions. We could exploit that.”

Regina turned her head and stared at the wall for a moment. Emma first thought maybe she was being dismissive of what she had just said, but she also recognized the look on Regina’s face.

“You just thought of something,” Emma said.

“I thought of part of something,” she said turning back. 

“Care to share?”

Regina smiled, “If we can’t stop her from casting the curse, maybe we can keep it from affecting everyone.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

“No. She wants to go back and change the past. If she succeeds then our lives all change in unknown ways depending on what she does. But what if no matter what she does, we here weren’t affected?”

“How would that even be possible?”

“I created this place with a curse. A curse that had one other element than simply taking us here to a place with no magic, a place where no one would get there happy endings. It was also a curse that stopped time.”  
...  
Once Emma left her home, Regina poured another drink. She smiled at her spark of inspiration. All she needed to do was modify her original curse to stop time in Storybrooke once again. But it wasn’t for the reasons Emma believed, and she was grateful Emma hadn’t asked too many questions.

The last thing she needed was for Emma’s lie detector to go off.

Because now more than ever she wanted Zelena to succeed. If she grew up with Zelena and her mother there was no way she wouldn’t end up using magic from the very beginning of her life. And like she told Emma, if she had done that, she might be a match for Zelena.

She would have Daniel back, and with time being frozen in Storybrooke, she wouldn’t lose Henry either. 

The plan was forming in her mind, but she needed more information from her sister before she could move forward.

A wave of her hand and she was transported across Storybrooke to Zelena’s place.

“Hello sister,” Zelena said allowing Regina to come in.

“I was hoping we could talk about how this is going to work exactly. Not the spell itself but how the going back in time will work for us. If you go back and change the past starting with keeping our mother from giving you up, how do you ensure I am born when you have already changed a major event that could prevent that exact thing from happening? Not to mention, I am younger than you so how many years are you going to have wait until I am born?”

“Oh sis, you have hit on the very thing I have been working on. Come, come,” she said taking Regina’s hand and pulling her into the next room and on to the couch. “Think of the spell as a catalyst. It’s designed for time travel – not a singular event, although it has its limitations. Yes, the first stop is to ensure I am not given up by our mother. Once mother sees how powerful I have become, convincing her to keep me shouldn’t be a problem and even if it is, I am more powerful than her.”

“Please do not underestimate her. Our mother was … she knew how to handle situations to her advantage. I don’t want you going back with illusions about who she is.”

“I don’t have illusions,” Zelena said looking hurt. “I just want the same opportunities you had. Opportunities you wasted.”

“You are right,” Regina said. “I did waste them. I rejected my mother’s influence almost from the start.”

“But why?”

Regina thought for a moment. “Growing up, everything I did was never good enough for her. It’s not like I never tried, I did. I just wanted her to love me unconditionally, and I never got the sense that was the case. Maybe it was because she didn’t have a heart, maybe I was a disappointment. Maybe I wasn’t good enough to replace the daughter she gave up.”

Zelena smiled at her, “Once I do this, she won’t have to make that distinction. She will have both of us to raise and the best part is no one will know we are half-sisters because our mother and your father will raise us as their own. Consider it a gift from me to you.”

“How?”

“I am not going back in time to the point just before I was given up. I am going to the point where our mother knows she is pregnant with me. Then I am going to move her forward in time to when she meets your father. Rumple has been helping me with the timing since he was carefully watching our mother for years. When our mother gives birth to me, your father – I understand his name is Henry as well – with the help of my magic will believe I am his daughter. From there it is a matter of making sure you are born and then we are done. I figure that is all the time jumps the spell will allow.”

“You want to be raised by my father?”

“Our father and yes of course. I want us to be sisters in all meaning of the word. We are going to grow up together and we are going to do wondrous things together,” she said gripping her hand. “There is just one problem.”

“What is that?”

“The way the spell works, the new you and me will have to integrate with our present selves.”

“I am not sure I understand what you mean.”

“While I can change the past, when the spell ends, we will automatically be us at our current ages. We will have our memories of growing up together but won’t actually be living all those years together – we will, but it’s difficult to explain, but rest assured it will be as real to you as your current memories. Do you trust me?”

Regina considered her for a moment. “Yes.”

“You do?”

“You know I have lived more than my fair share of years due to the curse I cast and never in all that time has anyone been concerned enough about what I want until you came here. I know you wanted to kill me before, but I think you are right, we can do wondrous things if we are together.”

“Good,” Zelena said standing and holding her hand out to Regina who took it. She was led out to the storm cellar where Rumple was spinning straw into gold. Zelena entered his cage and opened a box—it contained a golden brain, Charming’s sword and Regina’s heart. Regina saw the part red, part black heart glowing and she could feel more now that she was close to it. 

But Zelena closed the box after retrieving something else from it. She held out two amber colored pendants. “One for me, one for you.”

“What are these for?” she said admiring the stone. The color in it swirled with magic. 

“This is what will keep you and I grounded at least for a little while. You wanted to know how I would be able to change multiple things in the past when my first act would clearly cause a ripple effect. These stones will keep you and I from being carried away with those ripples. And once the spell is complete, these stones are what will transport us to our new selves so we can be integrated into one.”

“Amazing,” Regina said holding the stone up to the light to examine it more. She lowered it and looked at her sister. “You really are most powerful.” 

Zelena smiled, “I am really going to enjoy having you for a little sister. Have I answered all your questions?”

“Yes. Now let’s talk about what the idiots have come up with as far as a plan to stop you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, in my version of things, the time travel spell does not involve kidnapping a baby

“Are you sure stopping time will work?” Charming asked.

“As sure as I can be.”

“Where did you even come up with an idea like this,” Hook asked.

“The Disney cartoon Sleeping Beauty.”

Emma tried not to laugh at the looks on everyone’s faces. She had already heard the reasoning but seeing Regina say it to the larger audience was pretty funny,

“You are relying on a cartoon?” Snow asked.

“Just the concept from it. In the cartoon the fairies put everyone asleep so they won’t know time passed until the prince kisses the princess and you know true love and all that,” Regina said. “I am going to stop time here so if we fail and Zelena casts the curse, everyone in town will not be affected by it because time can’t touch them.”

“But that doesn’t stop Zelena from doing what she plans on doing back in our world.”

“No it doesn’t, and I can’t guarantee it would last forever, but it’s the best chance we have right now.”

“Regina is buying us the one thing we don’t have, which is time,” Emma said. “At least it gives us a little breathing room.”

Regina glanced her way, more out of surprise for how supportive Emma was being than anything else. 

“When are you casting the spell?” Charming asked.

“Tomorrow, right before we try taking her on,” she said. “That way if she decides to cast her spell we are safe.”

“Alright then. Let’s go over our plan.”

They continued discussing their final strategies over the next couple of hours before breaking up. Regina saw Emma talking with that insufferable pirate.

“Regina,” Robin said. “I thought perhaps you would like to get a cup of coffee or something.”

“Thank you, but no. I need to talk with Emma about Henry. Another time perhaps?”

“Sure,” he smiled. “It appears time will be in long supply once you cast your spell.”

Regina returned the smile and then strode over to Emma. “Excuse us pirate,” Regina said linking her arm with Emma’s. “We have some magic to discuss.” She led Emma from Mary Margaret’s place and outside. 

“Seriously, what do you see in the handless one?” Regina said once they made it to the sidewalk.

“Um Killian, he’s ok,” Emma shrugged.

“You can do better,” she said starting to walk toward her home. 

”I don’t think you drug me out of there to discuss who I might choose to date.”

“That is for certain,” Regina said, although she couldn’t say why she had made the comment about Hook to begin with. “As you know, tomorrow’s fun relies heavily on you.”

“I would hardly describe it as fun.”

Regina shrugged, “anyway, I have something to give you.” She pulled out the amber colored stone, showed it to Emma and then held it in her hands. There was a glow of purple magic and when she opened up her hands the stone now lay in two pieces. “One for you, one for me,” she said handing a piece to her.

“What is this for?” Emma said mirroring Regina’s actions from when Zelena gave it to her by holding it up to examine it.

“Think of it as a tool to help focus your power. Keep it on you, but not visible. Keep it hidden from Zelena or she will seek to take it from you. Even if she succeeds in casting the spell, you need to keep it on you at all times because we don’t know what if anything will happen once she succeeds.”

“And this will help with my power?”

“It will help you by keeping you grounded,” she said. 

“Ok, thanks,”

“You’re welcome,” she said before turning and walking toward her home. 

She made it back to the mansion and didn’t bother turning on any lights as she went straight to her bedroom. She pulled out her piece of the stone.

“There’s nothing wrong with a little insurance,” she said. “You don’t know it yet Emma, but when Zelena succeeds you are coming with me back to the Enchanted Forest. And if thing don’t go according to plan and Zelena screws me over, well you will be there with your light magic to defeat her.”

Regina walked with the others to the barn on the property where Zelena had been staying. Her spell had already been cast – time was frozen in Storybrooke. As they approached Regina could feel magic already flowing from inside the structure.

“We have to hurry,” Emma said rushing forward. Regina couldn’t help but smile realizing her student had also sensed the magic. They ran for the doors, Charming and Robin pulling them open. 

“You’re too late,” Zelena smiled. 

Magic was swirling all around her. Zelena held up the dagger, “don’t let them stop me,” she ordered Rumple. He knocked aside Emma and Hook first. Regina already knew she would go flying backwards – Zelena had told her they needed to keep up appearances. Even so, as she banged up against the wall, the breath left her. She was trying to get back to her feet when it happened – the magic surrounded Zelena completely and she disappeared. Rumple’s dagger fell to the floor.

“She did it,” Rumple said looking at the empty space where Zelena had stood.

“Yes, she did,” Regina responded. 

...

She had no idea how long it would be before the amber pieces activated. 

Regina paced nervously in her bedroom. It had been hours since Zelena had left, but still no activation of magic from the amber. She was beginning to think she got played by her half-sister. 

As it neared 3 a.m., she decided to try and sleep. She lay down, but stared at the ceiling for a long while. She was falling asleep when the amber which lay against her chest began to warm up. She sat up as the heat intensified and felt magic coursing through her. It was powerful and she felt herself blacking out.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina opened her eyes and nearly fell out of bed in her haste to get out of it. “Where the hell am I?” she asked looking around. This wasn’t her bedroom. She looked down at herself, and these weren’t her clothes. She backed up and spun around to take in the room. She walked over to the wall and felt the cool stone. She recognized these kinds of stones. They were the kind used in castles. 

She went over to the balcony, opened the doors and stepped out into the early morning sun. She didn’t recognize the layout, but she was definitely in a castle. She was back in the Enchanted Forest. She placed her palms upon the balcony’s edge and took in the sights and sounds of an early morning at a castle. 

She never fully appreciated it until this moment, she realized. She smiled as she saw people getting ready for their day below her. She threw her head back and laughed.

“She did it. She actually did it,” Regina said. 

But where was her sister? And whose castle was this? Zelena had said once she integrated back into her new self, she would have her new memories, but all Regina remembered was the life she has always known. Did something go wrong, she wondered.

She started to feel a little panicked, walking back inside, but stopping. She was feeling anxious, actually feeling it. She placed her hand over her chest – the beating of her heart almost brought her to tears.

There was a knock on the door. “Enter,” she said. 

“Good morning my queen,” a young woman said bringing in a tray of food and placing it on a small table. From there she moved to straighten up the bedclothes. She smiled as she past Regina to do so. 

Queen, Regina thought, I am still queen. But she was confused by the young girl. Smiles weren’t exactly a reaction she was used to. She walked over to the tray which had fresh fruit, a piece of bread and a glass of milk on it. She picked up the glass, sniffed it and then took a drink. She almost spit it out.

“Is the milk not to your liking Queen Regina? I could bring you something else.’

“No it’s fine,” she said. She would definitely have to get used to food that didn’t go through some sort of pasteurization process first. 

“Sir Carolan asked me to remind you that the new mare in the stables is ready to be broken in once you command it,” she said. “He knows you wanted to see it first so he is waiting for when you get the opportunity.”

Sir Carolan, the name meant nothing to Regina. “Tell him I will try and make it out today.”

“Do you require anything else this morning?”

“Um … no, that will be all.”

“Yes my queen,”

She could get used to hearing that again. 

Regina ate a couple pieces of the fruit and then went to her closet to find something suitable for a queen to wear. She walked into it and her eyes widened as she took in the various colors – a lot of earth tones and pastels. There was very little black and the only leather she could find were for clothes to go horseback riding in. All in all the wardrobe looked more like things she wore before she had married the king.

“Shit,” she swore. The king. If she was queen, was the king still alive. But this wasn’t his castle. She knew every inch of that prison, and knew this wasn’t it.  
She needed her memories of this new reality, which meant she needed to find her sister. She changed clothes and noticed the amber pendant was still around her neck. She fingered it. It didn’t seem to be as rich in color as before. She wondered if Emma had kept hers on. If she did it meant not only did she have to find Zelena, she needed to find Emma too.  
……….  
Emma felt like she had a hangover when she woke. She groaned at the pain in her head, and rolled over only feel something hard jamming into her back. She opened her eyes and found tree tops above her.

“What the hell,” she said sitting up and turning to see the tree root she was lying on. She must be in the woods surrounding Storybrooke. She stood and stretched and only then looked down at herself. 

She was dressed in a pair of brown pants with brown soft leather boots that ended midway up her calf. She wore a simple white shirt that didn’t feel like anything you would buy at the store. Along with a brown cloak, she realized she had seen people dressed like this before – when she and Snow had gone through the portal and ended up in the Enchanted Forest. 

Had Regina’s spell not worked? Then she remembered the pendant. She felt under her shirt and found it still hanging there. She had woken in the middle of the night because she had felt it burning. Then she felt faint.

She knew it must have something to do with why she woke up here, but didn’t know what. Her knowledge of magic was extremely limited, but she knew the person who gave it to her probably knew exactly what it would do.

“Damn you Regina,” she said setting off in one direction. She needed to find out where she was and then find Regina.

She had seen the castle as soon as she emerged from the woods so she made her way there. It didn’t look like castle that she was supposed to have grown up in, but it was just as big. It would take her a while to reach one of the gates, which gave her plenty of time to think. She was sure Regina was responsible for her being here, wherever here was exactly. While she figured it was the Enchanted Forest it must one of the parts she had never seen.

She knew from things Snow had told her on her first trip here that the kingdom was vast so it was entirely possible that there were other castles than her parent’s.   
If she had guessed wrong though, she could be anywhere.

The question that was plaguing her mind was if Regina was behind this, why did she do it? She assumed Regina was also here because she knew Regina had the other part of the pendant. She had considered taking it off and throwing it away, but she had no idea if she needed it in order to get back to Storybrooke.  
She stopped – maybe Regina wasn’t here, maybe she was back in Storybrooke with Henry and this was her revenge for Emma’s plans to take him back to New York.

She didn’t want to think that was the case, but she couldn’t discount it either. Regina had been acting strange – and without her heart … no, she thought her heart being gone didn’t make Regina evil. She had her heart before when she was the Evil Queen. 

There was a reason for all of this, and if she wasn’t satisfied with the answer, she was to the point where she was ready to kick Regina’s ass.

After walking for what she figured was more than an hour, she arrived. While there were guards posted at the entryways and above on the towers and walkways, none of them seemed overly worried about the comings and goings of the people.

She walked in behind some others and no one looked at her twice. At least I am dressed for the part, she thought. She gazed all around her. The place seemed neat, orderly, and although it didn’t smell pleasant – no indoor plumbing she reminded herself – overall the place seemed peaceful. For the most part people were smiling as they conducted business or stopped to talk to each other. She didn’t see anyone wearing total rags for clothes or anything like that.  
She saw a woman loading a cart with baskets. One was too heavy for her so Emma walked over and assisted her.

“Thank you,” the woman said.

“You’re welcome. I was wondering if you could tell me where I am exactly. I have been traveling for many days and just arrived here, but I am not sure where here is,” Emma said hoping she didn’t sound like a complete idiot.

“Oh, you are in the southern most kingdom in the Enchanted Forest –home to our beloved ruler, may the light always shine on her – Queen Regina, the Redeemer.”


	8. Chapter 8

From the moment she left her bed chamber Regina felt uncomfortable. There were a couple of retainers standing outside waiting for her so she could make some decisions. She told the first one that they should sit and go over it and told him to lead the way. They walked through a series of halls -- Regina trying to remember them so she could find her way back -- and ended up in a chamber similar to that of her old castle. A single large table – rectangle, not a circle – and high vaulted ceilings highlighted the room, which had banners hung of a design she was definitely not familiar with.

The banners were a sky blue with a white unicorn on its hind legs, its horn pointed toward the sun. What stuck out to Regina was the red heart that was clearly emblazoned on the animal in the exact position where it would be if the unicorn were real. 

Whose kingdom was this she wanted to ask, but knew she couldn’t. She would have to play along the best she could until she found away to get her new memories or at least find a discreet way to figure all of this out. 

There were more people in there and they took their seats as she took hers at the head of the table where a page rushed over to pull the seat out for her. A serving girl brought over water and asked her if she wanted any. She said yes and watched as she put down a glass of clear water. There must be natural spring around here, Regina thought, because she knew water in this world wasn’t normally this clear. 

Everyone around the table seemed to be engaging in conversations. All of them relaxed. Normally, people wouldn’t dare speak in her presence unless she had given them leeway to do so. 

And that is what was bothering her – no one here seemed to be afraid of her. 

The question was why not?

The matters they wanted to discuss at least were easy enough for her follow. There was an irrigation problem in the west land that was in danger of affecting the crop season. Knowing the dangers of a less than optimal food supply, she gave the order to have the area inspected at once to see if there was something blocking the water, or way to rechannel the water to get it to the crops. If it came to it, they were to haul water in for the farmers, she said.   
She was given an update on the construction of an addition to the eastern end of the castle. Obviously an ongoing project that she didn’t need to be actively involved in – just updated on.

There were two parts to the meeting that intrigued her the most. The first was a mention of rotating troops on their southern border. It was apparently a routine rotation to keep the troops fresh and allow the others to return to their families for a bit. She approved it and made an off hand remark about if there were any gaps in protection she could always send fireballs down on anyone who dared to attack. There was a slight pause before a couple of the men (and yes women) at the table laughed and complimented her on her joke.

The second part that got her thinking was a report on what one woman – Lady Sylph, she thought she heard someone call her – called Regina’s personal project. It was as near as Regina could tell some sort of jobs program – an effort to make sure every citizen was contributing to the kingdom while at the same time giving them a feeling of self-worth. She thanked her for her update, the entire time wondering who had she become in this reality. None of this was like her former kingdom. The people around the table seemed genuine – smiles weren’t forced, nobody was sucking up to her, they all seemed to be working toward common goals and giving her credit for it.

As the meeting broke up, her royal adviser Sir Aaron (she had no idea of his last name as people were being quite informal) pulled her aside. He was acting more like they were good friends.

“Now I know what you were thinking that entire time your majesty.”

“I doubt that.”

“Come on, I also heard that Carolan is eager to get working on that new mare, so I know the only place you want to be right now is down at the stables. Am I wrong?”

“You are not,” Regina said still playing along, although the idea of taking some time alone to inspect a new horse did appeal to her.

“See, I know you too well at this point Regina,” he smiled. “But before you go we do have something to discuss – you still haven’t decided on what gift you will be taking with you to Phillip and Aurora’s wedding. Now I know it’s still a little ways away, and you are balking at the decision because you want it to be absolutely perfect for Aurora, but I would feel more comfortable if you would choose by the end of this week. Do you think you could do that for me?”

“Of course,” she smiled. “Maybe we could sit down tomorrow and discuss all the options.”

“You know what Phillip wants so keep that in mind as well when you are down at the stables. I am not saying you give him your best horse, but perhaps this new mare would be a suitable gift for him. Frankly, when he is here he spends more time in that stable than the stable boys.”

“I will give it some thought. Aaron, could you do something for me – a small matter,”

“Anything.”

“There may be a woman here in the kingdom. She is about my height, blonde hair. She would be a newcomer. Her name is Emma Swan. Could you spread the word that if anyone finds her, I would like her brought to me immediately no matter when or where I am?”

“I will do so, but who is this Emma?”

“She is um … she is just someone I would like to talk to.”

Aaron gave her a curious look but didn’t question her further. He excused himself and Regina managed to find her way back to her bedchambers. She inspected them this morning but did so again. There was definitely no sign that she shared this room with another. There was no mention by anyone of a husband, or a king. Maybe whoever it was, was dead and she ruled alone. At least she hoped so. Without her memories, she certainly didn’t need the complication of a husband.  
She went to her closet and pulled out some riding clothes. She let her hand pass over the worn, but soft leather. Imprinted on the side of one of the boots was the unicorn symbol.

She began to strip, but as she let the dress she was wearing drop, her eyes caught something in the mirror. She had dressed in such a hurry that morning, she hadn’t looked at herself fully in a mirror – why would she, she was familiar with her own body. But now she moved closer to the full length mirror so she was only inches from it. She was standing with her back to it, looking over her shoulder at the reflection – at the thin scars that marred her back. She had seen scars like this before back when she was queen. They were scars from flesh tearing from being hit with a whip. There were three long scars across her back.

She stared at them. Her back had been perfect before. 

“What happened to me?”


	9. Chapter 9

The scars had shaken her in a way she couldn't even imagine. She was queen, how on earth would she have gotten scars? It didn't make any sense. None of this made any sense.

Regina found herself staring at them in the mirror. If she could have, she would have traced each one of them with her finger. It seemed unreal, yet there they were. Who had dared to raise a whip to her?

They weren't fresh scars of that she was sure. They were faded too much, but now that she saw them she could swear she could feel them too. It was crazy to think she could feel dead flesh, but at the same time her back felt tighter like she knew the scars had  
pulled at her skin to form.

She almost told her chamber maid to let someone know she wasn't to be disturbed for the rest of the day.

She buried the confusion and uncertainty deep within her. She changed into some riding clothes, made sure she was presentable and made her face a mask to hide the emotions that were boiling just underneath the surface.

She had perfected the technique over the years first as a mechanism of defense against her mother.

She walked out of her room, and realized she had no idea how to get down to the stables. This was going to be harder than she originally thought.

Emma had hardly believed it when the woman made reference to Queen Regina, the Redeemer. But she was also even more convinced that Regina was behind her being here. She considered going straight up to the castle and demanding to speak to Queen Regina, but after a short mental argument she decided to see if she could find out more information about this Regina first.

She had considered the possibility that this wasn't the Regina from her world. If Zelena had succeeded in changing the past then maybe part of the result was this. But it would also mean Zelena didn't succeed in her plan to keep Regina from being born.

She had more questions than answers and she needed to level the playing field a bit before she found some way to speak to the queen. Because even if it weren't her Regina,  
this Regina must have magic and maybe magic to send Emma home.

Regina earned an odd look when she had some retainer, who had stopped her in the conference chamber which she managed to find on her own, to talk while going to the stables. She didn't care what he thought as it was better than simply saying she didn't know. People would think she had gone insane or was an imposter if they knew she had no idea how to navigate through this castle.

She dismissed the retainer with barely a glance in his direction once they got outside and saw the stables. They were larger than the ones she had at her old castle although the overall design was the same. She remembered how they had built onto her stables when she was a teen still living with her parents. It was a design that a young stable boy named Daniel came up with because it allowed for larger stalls and ceilings. When she had been queen before she had the old stables torn down and a new one built using Daniel's design.

Yet she never actually went into it.

While she would always love horses, she only rode them as queen when necessary because she didn't need any more reminders of the love she lost. While she helped keep the stables in Storybrooke well funded, she had never been in them or ridden a horse there in all her years.

She took a moment to just breathe before approaching. The smell of horses was both welcome and sad to her. Some guards nodded and greeted her as she approached.

"Is Sir Carolan here?"

"Yes, your majesty. He is in the side ring with one of the horses."

"Thank you," she said.

She made herself go around the stable instead of cutting through it. She approached the side ring and stopped. A man was in the ring with a brown mare that was rearing up. She walked closer her eyes not on the man, but on the horse.

"Magnificent," she said as she reached the fence. She had prided herself on having a good stock of horses when she was queen even if she didn't want to be near them or ride them, but she always wanted the best. Here she realized was one that surpassed them  
all.

The man in the ring saw her and came over.

"Well Regina, what do you think?"

"There is no way Phillip is getting this horse," she said unable to take her eyes off of it.

The man smiled. "She is perfect isn't she."

"Beyond perfect."

Sir Carolan smiled at seeing his queen so taken by the horse. He knew as soon as he had acquired it that this of all horses was fit to be called the queen's own.

…

Some semi-inebriated men offered to buy Emma a drink – or drinks – in a local pub, an offer she accepted even if it was in the middle of the day. Drunk people tended to talk more and she needed to find out more. The ale they got her tasted about a step above Natural Light, which wasn't saying much for the cheap concoction. They raised their tankards in some salute to unity, which Emma had no idea about but she drank anyways.

"So tell me," she said after getting halfway through the ale. "What is your queen like?"

…

Regina hadn't meant to spend so much time down in the stables, but after watching the first part of the breaking in process of her new mare, she went through a self-guided tour. She stopped at each horse in a stall, and examined it or petted it and in same cases fed it an apple. She wanted so much to take one of them out, put a saddle on it and just ride until she couldn't anymore.

Aaron finally came down to the stables to get her to come back inside as there were some other matters of state that she had to attend to.

She returned to her bedchambers after dinner, which apparently was not something she just did alone in her room. She learned that the dining hall was full every night, and not just with staff or members of the court, but also new arrivals to her kingdom were always invited to dine with her at least once.

She was having trouble reconciling this adoration from the people with who she really was. She caught Aaron looking at her a couple of times during the day and he had even asked her if she was feeling alright. She had assured him she was, but the truth was more complicated. Yes she was fine, but at the same time she felt … well she wasn't sure how she felt except when she saw the poor family that was dining with her that evening. They had lost their farm due to a flood and came to her kingdom to start over. She could tell they were desperate and in need.

She also knew the queen she was before would never let them get that close to her. She would have had them run into the ground. They had a son who would have been a couple years younger than Henry and her restored heart ached thinking about him.

Regina changed clothes again – how many outfits did she change into when she  
was queen before, she wondered briefly. Again she found herself staring at the scars willing herself to remember how she got them.

Once changed into some bedclothes she figured she would turn in early. She approached the bed when a searing pain lanced through her head. She dropped to her knees – images came into her head.

_"Come on Regina," the red-headed girl in front of her yelled as she ran._

_Regina ran faster trying to catch up, but knowing with her small legs she would never close the distance. The girl disappeared over a small hill and Regina got to the top, the red-head was at the bottom next to a creek._

_She turned and smiled at Regina, "hurry up!" She turned back to the water, moved her hand out over it and Regina watched as rocks from below broke the surface creating a walkway across. The other girl gleefully jumped from stone to stone until the reached the other side._

_"Better hurry."_

_Regina took off running, the hill's decline helping her accelerate but even as she neared the water the rocks began to sink. She almost made a jump for it, but stopped at the edge – almost falling in._

_The girl on the other side laughed at her, which only made Regina mad. She took a step back and imitating her hand movements, and shutting her eyes to concentrate she felt for the magic. It channeled through her body and she focused. It wasn't as immediate as it was for the other girl, but she heard the water moving and when she opened her eyes the stone were there._

_“I did it! Look Zelena I did it!"_

_Zelena smiled again, "yes, now come on."_

_Regina skipped across the stones and as she got there Zelena took her hand this time as they ran across the field._

Regina opened her eyes. "What the …" she said looking around her. She was in her bedchamber. She got to her feet but had to grab one of the bed's posts as her head spun. Once the disorientation passed she sat on the edge of the bed. A memory she realized. That was one of her new memories. She had felt it so intensely though like she had relived it.  
The sights, the sounds and the emotions.

She put her hand on her chest to reassure herself that the heart was there. She couldn't have been more than five or six in the memory – Zelena looking only a couple  
of years older than her.

Regina had never used magic at that young of an age.

She let the memory play in her head again and while the reality had faded, she knew how she had felt in it. She had felt joy. She was happy and a huge source of that happiness had been Zelena. It was a curious feeling for her, having never felt anything but negativity (or when she had no heart no particular feeling at all) toward her half-sister.

Then she realized – Zelena succeeded.

She had gone back in time and changed their pasts so they now shared one. She had a childhood with her sister. While the memory was more than a little unsettling she suddenly wished for more of them. She wanted to see – no wanted to feel – what it was like to be a sister.

She didn't even realize there was now a smile on her face as he replayed the memory again in her mind.

A knock at her door, interrupted her musings. She pulled on a robe and answered it.

"Sorry for disturbing you," Aaron said. "But you did say to bring her to you anytime anywhere."

"Emma?"

"Yes," he said. "Do you want me to have her brought to your study?"

"No, here is fine."

He said nothing even his look suggested he wanted to say something and he turned back to the hall and made a motion with his hand. A guard escorted Emma to the door.

"Thank you Aaron," she said.

"Anything else you need?"

"No, not right now. Get some rest."

She moved so Emma could come inside. She shut the door and saw Emma examining the room and its contents. Regina took note of the attire Emma was in – somehow she made the clothes appear feminine even if they were more of a man's cut for this world. Emma turned to her finally.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kick your ass, your majesty," she said this last part with full on sarcasm.

"Don't be ridiculous Miss Swan. I could have the guards throw you in a cell before you even touched me," she said with air of superiority that she had not gotten to use since waking up that morning.

"Do you even have cells here, Regina the Redeemer?"

"What did you call me?"

"The same thing everyone else in this blasted town calls you – the Redeemer."

"Why do they call me that?"

"You don't know? That's great. Got anything to eat around here? I am starving," she said crossing her arms. "And then you are going to tell me what you've done to bring me here, and then you are going to reverse it or queen or not, I will knock you senseless."


	10. Chapter 10

Regina paced with much impatience as Emma devoured the food which Regina had brought up for her. Emma had insisted on eating before talking and now Regina was beginning to think that she was taking her time – although if Regina wasn't being so impatient she would see Emma was eating fairly quickly.

"Can you get me something else to drink?"

"Are you serious? We have more important things than your thirst to talk about."

"Yes we do, but seeing as this is your fault you can indulge me."

Regina went to the door and told one of the guards what she wanted. Emma noticed there were two guards stationed out in the hall and she wondered why. Maybe it was standard for a queen to be protected like that, but she didn't really know.

"It will be up soon I am sure," Regina said.

"Thanks for confirming this is your fault," Emma said.

"This isn't my fault."

"I didn't see you denying it a second ago."

"I wasn't the one who went back in time and changed things."

"No, but I am beginning to wonder what you knew about her plans," Emma said taking the amber necklace out from under her shirt. She saw Regina's jaw clench but Regina didn't comment.

"So what did you mean that people call me the Redeemer? What have you found out about me?"

"No. We are not going to talk about that yet. You are going to tell me what you knew about all of this and what part you played in it first."

"I have no idea what Zelena has done."

"Bullshit," Emma said standing up. "I woke up in the woods out there. Why don't you think about what this means – Henry's two parents are in this world. He is in Storybrooke. We have to get back and I am at your mercy to get there but if you think you are going to push me around you haven't learned anything about me."

Regina took a step back. "I do not know what Zelena has done," she emphasized each word. "But I know what her plan was."

"I knew it. Damn it Regina, why? Why did you double cross us?"

"I didn't," she said, although she didn't really believe it herself. "I just … she offered me a chance to change things and I took it. But I figured she would double cross me so I … I brought you here with me to even the odds so you could defeat her with your light magic when she tried.”

"Tell me everything."

Regina told her all about what she knew of Zelena's plans and the pendants.

"So I can take this off," she said fingering the pendant.

"I would not. I don't know what affect my splitting them did or what they are exactly. Zelena wasn't big on details."

"Why did you do it? You were… people were being accepting of you back home. Henry got his memories back and you proved your love for him. Why Regina?"

"I told you what you wanted to know, so tell me about this Redeemer stuff."

"I can't. I don't know."

"I get that you are pissed at me, but you aren't helping things by withholding information."

"Yes I am pissed. But I also can't tell you what I don't know. About all I found out is that you or at leas the Redeemer version of you is practically considered a saint because you give anyone a chance. Most of the people who come here do so because they are looking for a better life after tough circumstances and you and your people help them. I talked to some guys who were apparently completely down on their luck, they come here and you have some program here that they got jobs through. And they toast your name in the pub."

"But they didn't tell you anything useful?”

“Such as?”

“I am queen, who is the king?” Regina asked, although she wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer.

“Oh, there is none.”

“How is that possible? My family was minor royalty. My father wasn’t a king or anything close to it.”

“Yeah, well it turns out you were appointed as queen and given this land to rule.”

“Given by who?”

“My grandmother. Snow’s mother.”

“What?” Regina said in shock. “How? Why?”

“I don’t know the specifics. But there is one thing people said about you that I also didn’t know about.”

“Which is?”

“They salute you but at the same time they feel sorry for you. Apparently you are under some curse.”

“A curse? What curse?”

“I don’t know. No one would say. But whatever it was, it practically brought grown men to tears.”


	11. Chapter 11

Emma needed Regina in order to get back home to Storybrooke, but it didn’t mean she trusted that Regina would actually help her. After the revelation that she was cursed in someway, Regina had gotten silent and had suggested they call it a night. Emma felt bad seeing the look of confusion on Regina’s face and there was something else. Once Emma had told her Regina had looked almost immediately behind her at full length mirror.

Regina had ordered one of the guards to get someone to find accommodations for Emma, although it was Emma who added accommodations next to the queen’s. Regina didn’t overrule her and Emma was placed in rather large sized bedroom. When she had laid down in the bed she thought to herself that it must be nice to be queen.

In the morning she was woken by a chamber maid who seemed almost scared of her – or at least very nervous as she told Emma that there was another woman there who needed to get some measurements for clothing for Emma by order of the queen. Emma obliged knowing she couldn’t wear the same clothes all the time, but hopefully she wouldn’t be there that long. This other woman took her sizes, and made notes of the style she was wearing.

Emma informed her that she preferred not to be given a bunch of dresses. The woman seemed to study her almost as much as she studied the clothing.  
Food was sent up for her breakfast, by yet another servant who seemed nervous around her. Emma couldn’t figure out why except maybe they weren’t used to having someone stay in that room.

She ate, freshened up and then went to talk to Regina. She was stopped by the guards, and one of them told Regina she was there before she was allowed in. Regina was dressed in a green-colored dress, that Emma thought accented her nicely in a subtle way.

“Got to say, not exactly the wardrobe I had pictured in my head,” Emma said and then felt foolish for admitting she had thought about what the Evil Queen wore.

“Yes, well it appears like with everything else – it’s changed.”

“Did you sleep at all?”

“I gave orders for you to get some clothes of your own,” Regina stated, avoiding the question. “It will probably be a little later in the day. We don’t exactly mass produce anything here. I am sure they can come up with something you can live with.”

“Have you come up with some story to explain who I am?” Emma asked. It was one of the last things they had said to each other the night before – the need for a plausible back story. Emma had insisted it be one that would keep her close to the queen’s side. She was not about to let Regina out of her sight anymore than she had to.

“I am queen. Me saying you are a personal advisor or some such should be sufficient enough. Most people don’t question a queen.”

“And what will I be advising you on?”

“I don’t care. Pick a topic Miss Swan,” she said. “Since I can’t exactly ask people to tell me my past, you are going to have to discreetly inquire about it. And perhaps you could come up with something more useful than vague references to how I became queen and this supposed curse.”

“Supposed curse? Do you think I was lying about that?”

“No, only that you might have gotten bad information. Curses aren’t something to played around with …”

“That’s rich coming from you.”

“My point is that if there was a curse why do I appear to be fine?”

“I don’t know, how many different kinds of curses are there?”

“More than you might think. While there are standard curses like the sleeping curse, there are also ones that are more difficult or more tailor made which require a sacrifice from the caster. It’s an art form in a way.”

“I am less interested in your curse and your past than I am in how we get back home? Any thoughts on that?”

“You can hate me all you want for being here, but why don’t you try thinking this through a little bit. Do you think I can simply wave my hand and send you home? If I had that kind of power we wouldn’t be here now but even if I could merely send you back you would have the same problem as you did in Storybrooke and that is Zelena. Do you really think that she will be satisfied to leave Storybrooke alone?”

“Perhaps if you had actually helped us defeat her back then, none of this would be necessary,” she said getting in Regina’s face.

“Yes then you could back to New York with Henry, get back to your happy life, isn’t that right? Isn’t that your whole goal here? Yes I admit I made a decision not to stop Zelena for a selfish reason, can you admit the same about your motivations Miss Swan?”

Emma backed away. Regina had no idea that she had already spoken with Henry about going back to New York and the conversation hadn’t gone well. She was determined that was the best place for the both of them, but Henry seemed to think they should stay in Storybrooke. The conversation had ended with Emma getting frustrating and telling Henry that she was his mother and she would make the decision about what was right for him. The kid didn’t miss a beat with pointing out that she wasn’t his only mother.

“You and me arguing isn’t going to help matters,” Emma said. “Truce?”

“Yes, I think that would be best.”  
....

Regina was sitting in her study going over some correspondences which came in with a messenger that morning. She was thankful for the excuse to have some time on her own. She had trapped Emma with the suggestion that she needed to familiarize herself with the castle grounds and kingdom and had her set up on a tour that she could hardly refuse. All morning while she met with various advisors, sat through a session where she heard petitions from the public – another initiative she had put into place. Apparently anyone could bring a petition before the queen no matter how low their station in life. She gathered the point was to be a queen that was accessible to the public.

It also gave Emma her idea for a cover story which she almost gleefully announced in front of various members of the court that she was advising Regina on personal security matters.

People had been looking at or studying her and Emma all day and this new revelation didn’t dissuade that. Even when she had Aaron set up the tour – something he said he would handle personally – he had whispered in her ear that as her friend he did expect a better explanation from her later as to who Emma was.

So much for not questioning the queen.

She rubbed her temple a little wishing she had a Tylenol. She hadn’t slept hardly at all – at first because she kept thinking about what Emma had said. But then it was because of the memories. She had another episode, but this time more memories came flying into her mind. It completely overwhelmed her and it made her feel less in control. There were several that stood out but others were like background noise or static, but like before, it was like she was reliving them, not remembering them.

She was beginning to find it hard to remember how she had grown up before Zelena changed things. She had to concentrate hard and still only caught glimpses of those old memories like they were a dream she was bound to forget.

Most featured her and Zelena. It appeared they had been raised together as Zelena had planned. They were practically attached at the hip as sisters. There was no doubt in Regina’s mind after this latest batch of memories that she loved her sister, worshipped her in ways only a little sister could and Zelena loved her back, doted on her, comforted her.

Comfort – something she really had experienced much as a child. She loved her father, and while he tried to comfort her at times he also tried not to openly challenge Cora and that more than anything hurt her. That apparently hadn’t changed much in this reality. Cora was raising her daughters with the specific purpose that one if not both of them would be high royalty. She and Zelena were constantly being told how to carry themselves, how to dress, how to interact with members of a court, and all the other tedious things Regina had gone through alone.

But she wasn’t alone in this time. And there was something else that she couldn’t quite understand – a feeling her last memory had given her.

She and Zelena were with their mother. It was a magic lesson. As the older sister Zelena’s lessons were often more advanced than hers, but not by much. Either way Cora always insisted on Regina being present. She was reading one of her mother’s spell books while Cora was trying to get Zelena to make a plant grow to the point she would be able to get the plant’s tentacles to restrain a person. It wasn’t going well, but their mother was not letting up on her.  
Regina figured she was no more than 13 in the memory, Zelena about 16.

_“This is a simple spell,” Cora said in frustration. “I think you are willfully disobeying me.”_

_“And why would I do that mother?” Zelena smiled._

_Regina cringed inwardly at the exchange. Zelena had been challenging their mother more and more lately and she didn’t want to see what would happen when Cora decided she had had enough. Having been on the receiving end more than once of one of her mother’s tirades, it was not something Zelena should be tempting._   
_She wasn’t sure what had changed recently, but Zelena being the first born always seemed to be their mother’s favorite. But lately she seemed to be doing all she could to topple that dubious standing._

_“Maybe if you can’t do it, we should ask Regina to try,” Cora said, and Regina looked up from her spell book. And there it was she thought, the thing that seemed to have rocked the relationship the two daughters and mother had. About a month ago they had been at another lesson and Zelena was struggling at it and Regina, not even knowing why she did it – that wasn’t entirely true Cora was yelling at Zelena over and over again and Regina had gotten angry. That anger had fueled her magic which had felt more and more lately and Regina had ended up setting fire to a cart in her anger. Fire was not a skill she had ever mastered – and one at her age was still a year or so away, according to Cora._

_But when she had done it, she hadn’t liked the look her mother gave her – pride. And it didn’t appear that Zelena liked it either. Later that night Zelena, who had been silent most of the day to her and everyone else, asked Regina how she had done it. She told her that she didn’t really know how, only that she was so angry at their mother. And she had wanted Cora to stop yelling at Zelena._

_She hadn’t even confided in her sister of how she could feel her magic more and more each day it seemed. The truth was it scared her._

_“Mom always says our magic is tied to our emotions. You must have some righteous anger little sis.”_

_But here they were again where Cora was pressuring Zelena and now Regina was being brought into it._

_”Regina come here,” Cora said._

_Regina put the book down and went and stood beside Zelena._

_“Now, show your sister how it is done,”_

_“Mother. I don’t think …”_

_“You don’t need to think Regina, just do it.”_

_Regina looked at Zelena who shrugged. “Go for it.”_

_Regina looked at the plant. She knew this was beyond her skill level and she had no desire to play one of her mother’s manipulative games._

_“Do it,” Cora ordered._

_Regina felt the anger build in her and for a second she was sure she could do whatever she wanted to do to the plant. But instead she let go of the anger. “No,” she said and she turned to walk back into the house._

_She heard Zelena yell her name a second before she felt the plant’s tentacles grab her and lift her into the air. She struggled against them as her mother approached her._

_“You aren’t strong enough to challenge me. I suggest you learn that lesson quickly,” she said. “Now when I tell you do something you obey. Now use your magic to unbind yourself.”_

_“Mother, she …” Zelena started to say but Cora waved her hand and Zelena flew backwards hitting one of their wells. Regina watched as Zelena didn’t get up. “Zelena,” she called out hoping her she was only momentarily dazed. “Zelena!”_

_She glared back at her mother and felt that anger again – only more so this time. The plants unwound from her body and as soon as she hit the ground she ran over to Zelena, who still hadn’t moved. She shook her trying to get her to wake._

_“She needs help,” Regina pleaded to Cora._

_“Don’t be dramatic. Your sister will be fine,” Cora said dismissively. “But you my dear. Your power is growing isn’t it? And here I thought Zelena would be the one, but maybe I was mistaken.”_

_Again, Regina didn’t like how her mother looked at her – with weird amount of happiness like she just discovered a new present._   
_Zelena started to come around and Regina turned her attention back to her as their mother walked away. Zelena was a little shaken the rest of the day but seemed to be ok._

_“I hate her,” Zelena confessed that night when they were alone in bed. “She cares nothing for either of us.”_

_“She’s our mother. It’s not like we can do anything about it.”_

_“Not yet,” Zelena smiled._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Nothing. It’s not something we need to talk about right now. I am sorry I couldn’t protect you from her.”_

_“I didn’t protect you either.”_

_“Yes, but I am the older sister, it’s kind of my job to watch out for you. You know keep you from doing something incredibly stupid like you did today.”_

_“It’s ok. No matter what our mother does, I know you will always be at my side.”_

_“That is true. Sisters forever,” she said. “Now let’s talk about something different. Did you notice the new stable hand?”_

_“His name is Daniel.”_

_“Oh, is it. Does my little sis have her first crush?” Zelena teased._

_Regina didn’t say anything but she felt her cheeks blush._  
...

Emma returned from her tour with Aaron, while she knew she should go seek out Regina, she didn’t. She returned to her room and sat down.  
She thought about what she had learned and her conclusion hadn’t changed from her immediate reaction.

She couldn’t bring herself to tell Regina about the curse.

She had seen how worried Regina had gotten when she said the word curse the night before, and again this morning when she tried to dismiss the idea of it.  
No matter what Regina had done, no one deserved the fate that had been placed upon her. She had no real concerns about Regina finding out about it. She couldn’t ask anyone about it, and while it was common knowledge Aaron said that it was never to be brought up in the queen’s presence. As nice as this Regina appeared to be apparently people understood there were some lines that weren’t crossed.

Emma was resolved that the only course of action was to get herself and Regina back to Storybrooke where they belonged. Maybe that would be enough to break the curse.


	12. Chapter 12

“What did you learn?” Regina asked, once Emma returned from her tour. Regina had been surprised to see Aaron first and not Emma. She learned Emma had returned to her room so Regina sought her out.

She thought it odd as Emma had made it clear she was keeping an eye on her.

“Are you feeling ok?” Emma asked seeing that Regina looked to be about a shade paler than normal.

“Just a headache,” Regina said. “What did you learn?”

“Aaron is completely devoted to you,” Emma said. “It was a little difficult to get him to open up because he doesn’t know me he was suspicious I think.”

“Does that mean you learned nothing?”

“No, only that I didn’t get all the answers I might have hoped for although I did get a fine tour of the castle so now I know enough not to get lost.”

“That’s more than I can say,” Regina said taking a seat on a chair at a small desk. Emma was sitting on the edge of her bed. Regina sensed Emma was nervous for some reason.   
Regina disliked being in the dark and especially disliked that Emma being more in the know than her.

“I can take you around the castle later,” Emma said. “As your adviser on personal security no one will find it unusual. As you may have noticed there are often guards around you. I am sure there are two down the hall right now.”

“That is not unusual. I usually kept standing guards all around my castle before.”

“Yes, but before you did that because you were well, not a popular person, so having guards around then was probably a sensible move. What I couldn’t understand was since that is not the case here, why all the guards?”

Regina shrugged. “It’s really not unusual. It’s like the president having secret service agents around. The kingdom has a standing army too, but we don’t appear to be at war with anyone. Although given the position of the kingdom in the land overall, its southern border is the most vulnerable to attack. There is a mountain range there – a stronghold of the ogres. We’re the first line of defense.”

“Aaron mentioned that. Apparently when you were given this land part of the agreement was that you would always keep a standing line of defense along the border. You have a system set up that if there is an attack messengers go out to warn the other kingdoms. You even have a back up system to that messenger system.”

“Have there been attacks?”

“Yes, but never anything that has required assistance from the other kingdoms. Lately there have been small skirmishes. Your general, a man named Steadman Kane, believes the ogres have been testing the border for weaknesses. He thinks a bigger attack may be imminent. He opposed your decision to keep up the rotation of the troops. You two had a disagreement over it because the current rotation had already been on the border for an extra two months. He has been scarce ever since.”

“Steadman Kane?”

“You know the name?”

“I know the last name. Maybe a brother or something,” she said. “Reginald Kane was in my employ before as queen. He was … challenging to deal with even for me. He tended to jump the gun on things, act before my approval. I had him removed from duty after he raised a village to the ground – killing everyone there. He said he had good information that Snow was there. She was not. I knew she was not. I had him dismissed.”

“Let’s hope this Kane is nothing like him.”

“So the personal guard here is because of a fear another ogre war?”

“No,” Emma said. “There have been scattered attempts on your life over the years. Some of them have been retaliation for your past.”

“What is that supposed to mean? I thought people generally liked me here.”

“They do now. But you can’t be called the Redeemer if you hadn’t done something to be redeemed from. And before you ask I don’t … your back story is common knowledge throughout the land. It wasn’t like I could claim ignorance about it to find out.”

She rubbed her head again.

“Are you sure you are feeling ok?”

“You said some of the attempts were about my past. What about the other ones?”

Emma licked her lips and leaned forward, her elbows on her knees. “The others weren’t serious attempts on your life. Rather the goal wasn’t to kill you. It was just to get your attention. They were … Zelena.”

“Zelena?” Regina stood. “That’s not possible.”

“How so? She hasn’t made a secret of her feelings about you.”

“That was before. We … we were sisters. She loved me. She wouldn’t have. You must have mistaken what Aaron was telling you.”

“Excuse me,” Emma said. “Are we talking about the same Zelena? She’s the one who stole your heart, imprisoned Rumple and who knows all of what she has done.”

“Don’t talk about my sister,” Regina said. 

“Why are you defending her? Is this because she gave you a shiny new life?”

Regina’s anger surged and a fireball appeared in her hand.

“Temper, temper little sis.”

Regina and Emma turned to the mirror on the side wall. There was Zelena.

The fireball disappeared from Regina’s hand. “Zelena?”

“I take it you didn’t use magic to get my attention,” Zelena said. “What I have warned you about that anger issue little sis? Not that I am upset. It’s always good to see you. Who is   
your friend?” 

Regina looked at Emma in confusion.

“Oh wait, not a friend,” Zelena said. “I assume so since you were looking like you were about to incinerate her. Well whoever you are, why don’t you do yourself a favor and leave? I don’t have much time to talk my sister before our connection wears off.”

“I am not going anywhere,” Emma said, and she moved to the mirror. She pulled it up off the wall and smashed it against the floor.

Regina backed up and was looking at her hand.

Emma sighed. “You don’t do magic. You don’t because the more you do magic the more you weaken the barrier between here and where you banished Zelena to.”

“I banished Zelena. I banished her,” Regina said sitting back down. “That’s not possible. I idolized her. I loved her. Why?”

Emma saw the look of pure pain in Regina’s eyes. “I don’t know your personal reasons for it. But you, Zelena and your mother almost destroyed this land with war. Your army was on the verge of a total victory. Then for whatever reason you switched sides. You helped my grandmother and the other kingdoms prevail. There was much discussion on what to do about you. Many who wanted you to pay for your previous crimes, but Eva took a risk. She gave you this land under an agreement with the other rulers. You have never let the other rulers down since.”

Regina left without saying a word.


	13. Chapter 13

The guards looked at Emma curiously when she came out of her room and knocked on the queen’s door less than a minute after Regina had left her room. Emma knocked again, and swore under her breath, opening the door and acting like she had ever right to do so. 

“What are you doing in here?” Regina asked. “Generally when one leaves, they don’t intend on being followed.”

“Yeah well ‘generally’ went out the door with us a while ago. We need to talk about all of this.”

“No, we do not. Now get out.”

“What was that all about in there?” Emma said. “Why were you saying those things about Zelena? You were talking about her like … like you knew her.”

“I did. I do. I … the pendant. Zelena said when she changed the past, when it was all done, she and I would still be our current ages. The pendants would help us integrate into the us of this time. We would have our new memories. Except when I got here I didn’t have any of those memories. I think because I spit the pendants into two it kept me from fully integrating into the me of this time.”

“I am beginning to see why you have a headache, thinking about this time stuff is beginning to give me one. Ok, so no new memories, we knew that already. But in there you were ready to make me a charcoal briquette for suggesting that Zelena isn’t the greatest person in the world.”

“The memories are starting to come to me. I remember growing up with Zelena. The last memory I had, I was 13 I think.”

“Wow. What was that like, growing up with Zelena?”

“It was nice, so far at least. She was like my best friend, and that is saying something as I have never actually had a best friend,” Regina said taking a seat on her bed. “Our mother, well apparently it doesn’t matter what time we are in, she would push and push us all the time with our magic. Zelena would try to deflect some of it from me. But something is different in this time. I was raised to use magic from the very beginning and even at that young age I can feel that the magic is strong, stronger than that I think it should be at that age. I think in this time, my magic is a match for Zelena’s.”

“That’s not exactly a bad thing.”

“Except I can’t use the magic or I risk lowering this barrier to wherever she is banished to. What I need is the rest of my memories back?”

“No, what we need is to get the hell out of here and back to Storybrooke.”

“I will find a way to return you,” Regina said. “But without the use of my magic, it may be a little difficult. Not impossible, mind you, just difficult. No wonder no one here fears me. They all know I can’t do anything. Now I know what your boyfriend must feel like having only one hand.”

“Not my boyfriend,” Emma said. “And people don’t fear you because you don’t have the use of your magic. They don’t fear you because you are one of the good guys. These people actually like you. I am pretty sure Aaron would lay down his life for you. You became a symbol of hope for people. Aaron said people flocked to your kingdom when you established it because for many of them they had nothing. They were either ran off from their homes or lost their loved ones in the war and they saw you embrace a second chance and they too wanted their second chance.”

“It’s why I let Zelena do this in the first place. I wanted a second chance. But the second chance I wanted … I don’t think I got it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing,” Regina said. “I am tired. I would appreciate it if you showed yourself out. Perhaps tomorrow you can take my on that tour.”

“Good night. Get some rest.”

Regina walked over to her mirror. It would be so simple to call up some magic and see if Zelena would appear. She could understand why she might betray her mother and switch sides, but what could have happened for her to betray her sister. Even now, after hearing what Emma said, she still loved Zelena.   
There had to be more to the story.  
...

Emma woke to find the chamber maid dropping off new clothes for her. “I hope I didn’t wake you Lady Emma.”

“It’s just Emma. Just like I said yesterday.”

“Sorry, I meant no offense.”

“It’s ok,” she said stretching as she got up. “I see my new clothes are done.”

“Yes, Queen Regina was adamant they be done quickly.”

“Do you know if her majesty is up yet?”

“Yes. She was up and breakfasted a couple of hours ago.”

“I was hoping she would actually get some rest last night,” Emma said examining the clothes, which made her miss the chambermaid studying her again.

“You are concerned about Queen Regina?” the chambermaid asked.

“Um, yeah. I mean she hadn’t slept well the last couple of nights.”

“Oh, the queen never sleeps much.”

“Why is that?”

“I do not know. I have probably said too much already. I will go.”

“No. Wait, Rachel was it?”

“Yes.”

“Can I ask you a question? I swear the answer will go no further than the two of us.”

“What is it?”

“The queen, is she happy?”

“It’s not really my place to say.”

“It’s just everyone here seems to be both happy for her and sad at the same time. This curse … it weighs heavy on her doesn’t it?”

“It has gotten worse in the last couple of years. She doesn’t sleep as much. Sometimes she will get up in the middle of the night and walk up to the gates and just stare out at the land. All we want is for her to find her happiness.”

“Thank you Rachel. Will you let her majesty know I am up and I will be over as soon as I change,”

“Yes Emma.”

When Emma made it over to Regina’s room she was surprised to see someone in there already.

“You must be Emma,” the man said. He was tall, dressed nicely with a chain mail vest and a sword. And he didn’t look happy to see Emma.

“Emma, this is General Steadman Kane.”

“General Kane,” Emma said nodding her head a bit but there was no way she was going to shake his hand or anything. He wasn’t trying to hide the sneer on his face.

“I was reassuring her majesty that her safety is always foremost on my men’s minds and a personal security adviser was not needed.”

“I haven’t questioned that your men aren’t doing a good job General. I am merely here to scope things out and make suggestions if I see something.”

“And what expertise do you have that gives you the right to make such suggestions?”

“Enough,” Regina said, and Emma could see the tension in her already this morning. She must not have slept for more than a couple of hours. “Emma is here at my request.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Kane said bowing to her. “If you will excuse me then. Perhaps we could discuss troop movements later.”

“Yes later would be good.”

He left and Emma stood her ground with her arms crossed to show she would not be intimidated. 

“Well, he’s an ass,” Emma said the moment he was gone.

“Yes and the similarities between him and the other General Kane from the other time are remarkable. He could be that man’s son but he’d be too old for that. He must be a   
brother or first cousin.”

“Yeah well, I stick my assessment that he’s an ass. Are you ready for your tour your majesty.”

“Learning some respect?”

“No,” Emma said. “Just keeping up appearances. Now get your ass moving.”

Regina rolled her eyes, but followed Emma out nonetheless.

An hour later.

Regina laughed. 

“What?” Emma said. “All I am saying is that you would do your kingdom a lot of good if you passed out deodorant to every citizen. I haven’t smelt an odor this strong since co-ed high school gym class.”

“And they say queens are spoiled,” Regina said. 

“Oh like you don’t think it’s a good idea. Miss I have to be dressed as perfect as possible.”

“One should not dress down from their station. You would do well to remember that princess.”

“I got to say, having been here to the Enchanted Forest twice, I am not sure this world would have been able to handle Princess Emma.”

“I suppose not,” she said as the continued to walk around the castle. “What is that door up ahead that those guards are stationed at?”

“I don’t know.”

“Great tour guide you are.”

“Hey it’s your castle, not mine.”

“Shall we go see what’s behind door number one then?”

Emma followed her as she approached the guards. One of them opened the door. “Your majesty.”

“Thank you,” she said moving forward and down some steps. Emma could see the way was lit by torches every so often. She also noticed the complete look of shock on the guard’s face when she followed Regina in.

They went down a set of about 15 stairs and down a short hall that opened up into a small circular room. There was a white marble, rectangular structure in the middle of it. She watched as Regina stepped forward hesitantly. She placed her hand on top of it and ran it along the edge.

“What is it?” Emma asked. The chamber itself was unadorned and this was the only thing in it.

Regina turned and gave her an uncomfortable looking half-smile. “It seems that no matter what timeline I am in, I construct some monument to her.”

Emma realized then that this was a tomb. 

“Your mother?”

“Yes,” Regina said turning her attention back to the monument.

“I’ll just head back up. Let you be alone for a bit.”

“No. It’s ok. I’ve spent more than my fair share of timing mourning by mother,” she said.

They got back upstairs and Emma sensed the tour was over as Regina went silent. They hadn’t made it five steps past the door when Regina almost collapsed on the floor. If it wasn’t for Emma being there, she would have. Regina cried out like she was in pain and gripped the sides of her head. Emma looked back at one the guards. “Get help. Now!”  
She eased Regina down to the floor. “Regina, what’s wrong?” But she saw Regina’s eyes were glazed over. They were wide open but didn’t seem to be seeing Emma. 

“Daniel,” Regina yelled. “No!”


	14. Chapter 14

Aaron watched as Emma paced back and forth outside of the queen’s room. They were both waiting for the royal physician to come out and give them a report on Regina’s condition. Aaron had to admit that he liked Emma, but he wasn’t sure what to make of her. 

He had known Regina for years, and knew while she would give anyone a chance, she still held people at a distance. He felt lucky to be one of those people who were close to her. Which was why he found Emma to be something of a mystery. She was vague about where she came from and how she knew Regina. Regina acted like they had known each other for quite some time, yet she had never mentioned her to Aaron until she had asked him to look for her. Now she was staying in a room next to the queen’s – a room that was hardly ever used and never by someone who didn’t have a royal title.

Seeing her now though it was obvious Emma was worried for Regina. 

“My father was first in Queen Regina’s service,” Aaron said. “He was a member of Queen Eva’s army. He was assigned to a unit that was supposed to watch her, guard her, actually I am not sure any of them knew what they were supposed to do when Queen Eva ordered them to stay with Regina throughout the war. Of course there were many who wanted nothing to do with her, my father included. But that all changed when they actually went out to war with her. She used her magic to not only defeat her sister but also to protect people. The first battle they were in together, my father said she was exhausted but she would not rest until all of men’s wounds were tended to. My father has a scar on his shoulder – from an arrow. He still likes to tell the story of how he got it and how it was Queen Regina who bandaged it for him. My father was loyal to her from that day on which is why he was one of the first to come here with her.”

“She used magic last night, do you think that had anything to do with this?”

“She used magic?” Aaron asked concerned.

“Yes, briefly. And Zelena she sort of showed up in a mirror.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time she had used magic, and she has never collapsed like this afterward,” Aaron said. “The question is why she used magic?”

“She and I were having a heated discussion and she got a little angry. It was my fault.”

“I wouldn’t be too hard on yourself. Regina has worked hard to keep her emotions in check. She once told me it was her emotions, especially the negative ones, that fuel her magic. She probably felt worse about it than you did. But tell me did Zelena say anything to her?”

“I didn’t give her a chance. I sort of busted the mirror.”

Aaron laughed. “I knew I liked you Emma.”

They had to wait another half an hour before the physician came out.

“How is she?” Aaron and Emma asked at the same time.

“She is awake now. As for what happened, I do not know. The queen insists it was nothing. I suggested that she remain in bed for the day and get some rest.”

“Can we see her?” Emma asked.

“Be my guest. Maybe one of you can convince her to take the sleeping draught I left at her bedside. She hasn’t been sleeping again by looks of it.”

“We will see what we can do,” Aaron said. “Thank you.”

They entered the room to find Regina lying down on the bed on her side staring at the wall. “Your majesty,” Aaron said.  
She didn’t look at them. 

“Regina,” Emma said. “Are you ok?”

“I am fine. Aaron could you attend to any matters of state on my behalf?”

“Of course,” he said looking at Emma.

“Thank you. I wish to be alone now, if you don’t mind.”

“Get some rest,” Aaron said. He grabbed Emma by the elbow and led her out.

“Maybe one of us should stay, she is clearly not fine.”

“She is not, but when the queen says she wants to be alone, you leave her alone. Come on, you can assist me with a few things. If nothing else it will keep your mind occupied for a bit.”

Emma glanced back at Regina’s door one last time and then followed Aaron. 

By that evening, Regina was still not allowing anyone into her room. Any food that was brought up to her was taken back downstairs untouched. Emma had tried on several occasions to get Regina to talk to her but she would only lie there staring at the wall.

Emma had guessed Regina had gotten more memories back, although she had no idea it would be that painful for her. Regina had been in immense physical pain, but that was nothing compared the desperate yelling for Daniel that had left her mouth. Emma still got chills thinking of how it was full of emotion and devoid of hope. She had never heard that much despair come from another human being.

Emma couldn’t sleep so when she heard Regina’s door open she went to her own door and peaked out. She saw Regina walking down the hall. She was still wearing her clothes from earlier. Once she disappeared from sight, Emma followed.

She kept a distance back, wanting to see where Regina was going before revealing her presence. It was late into the evening so not many people were around. Those who were greeted Regina but Regina walked by them as if they weren’t there.  
It was common knowledge by now Regina had collapsed earlier and wasn’t feeling well. Emma passed by those same people and saw how sad they looked that their queen was hurting.

They left the castle proper and Emma saw Regina was headed toward the stables. A sleepy stable hand asked if he could do anything for her, but she brushed by him. “Go back to sleep,” Emma said when she reached him. She was standing about 20 feet back from Regina who walked over to an iron ring mounted next to one of the stalls. She could just reach it to touch it. There was a bridle looped through it. She seemed to be studying it before walking a few feet away, where she stood staring at the ground.  
She sunk to her knees and Emma, fearing the same thing might be happening to her, rush forward. But as she got there, she saw Regina wasn’t in pain, she was just staring at the floor. 

“Regina,” Emma said kneeling beside her. “Regina, talk to me.”

“I lost him,” 

The words were barely audible to Emma, but she didn’t need to ask who he was. 

“Is this my destiny, to be hurt over and over again? Is this who I am – the person who isn’t allowed to have happiness? Why must Daniel pay for my sins? Would it matter what time we are in, would he forever die because of me?” 

She was practically pleading with Emma to give her answers.

“Come on,” Emma said pulling her up. “You’re exhausted and you need to sleep.”

She was surprised when Regina didn’t protest. Instead she let Emma lead her back to her room. Regina laid back down, and Emma went to her closet and found some bed clothes for her. “Here, you should change.”

Regina reluctantly stood and to Emma turned away as quick as her mind would let her when Regina proceeded to strip right there. She sensed more than heard Regina moving away from her and she risked a look over her shoulder. Regina had moved over to the mirror. She was standing there naked holding the clothes Emma had gotten for her. Her back was to the mirror and she was looking behind her at it. Emma found herself moving forward.

“Did you… have you always had those scars?”

Regina broke down sobbing into the cloth in her hands. Emma led her away from the mirror and on to the bed. “It’s ok. Let it out,” Emma said as she held on to her.  
...

The chamber maid entering the next morning woke Emma. Rachel stopped a couple of steps in. “Sorry,” she said leaving immediately. It took Emma a couple of seconds to realize number one, she wasn’t in her room, and number two, she was in bed with a still naked Regina, who was snuggled up against her finally sleeping. Emma carefully moved trying not to wake the finally sleeping queen. 

She got off the bed and moved the covers over Regina. She wasn’t even sure how long Regina had cried last night but it seemed to go on forever. It was heart-wrenching for her to hear and know there was nothing she could do to comfort that level of emotional pain. 

Daniel’s death had led Regina down the path to becoming the Evil Queen. She was never the Evil Queen in this timeline, yet it appeared Daniel’s death was no less of a major even in Regina’s life. 

She could still hear the desperation in Regina’s voice.

After assuring herself that Regina was dead asleep, Emma slipped out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Even as Regina woke, she didn't want to get up. The feelings from her latest memory onslaught had wrapped her in a cocoon of pain like she had never known before. She had a vague recollection of Emma being near her but she and everything else was nothing but background noise to her right now. Nothing else mattered.  
"Daniel," she whispered.

_As their lips parted she could only smile at the luck that had brought Daniel into her life. She kissed him again knowing their time together was short. "I wish we could stay here forever," she said as they lay against each other under a tree by the creek where they had a picnic lunch. Their horses were tied up nearby._

_"Why can't we?" He said._

_"Mother will be home tonight," she said already the feelings were fading with the thought of her mother's return. She had been gone a fortnight and Regina was ready to declare it the greatest time of her still young life._

_"Regina," Daniel said, bringing her focus back to him. "I want us to be together."_

_"That is what I want too,"_

_"Be honest with me, do you see that happening as long as your Mother controls nearly every facet of your life?"_

_She knew the answer was no. Cora had been grooming her daughters for greatness or so Regina had heard her say often enough in her 17 years. Things had gotten even worse two years ago with the passing of their father. He died in his sleep one night, something Zelena doubted. Regina tried not to think of the implications of it if Zelena were right about her suspicions. Zelena and Daniel were her only saving graces in this life. Without them she wasn't sure she would have survived being raised by Cora._   
_Her silence though was enough confirmation for Daniel's question. He sat up and she followed suit._

_"I want to be with you," she said again._

_"Then run away with me."_

_He said it so matter of factly that she was unsure he had said it._

_"Leave this life behind. We can find our own way in life," he said. "You deserve more than I could ever give you, but I see how this life wears on you, and I want to take you away from it."_

_She smiled, not so much because of the words but because of the idea of a life with Daniel. She didn't care if she had to muck stables at his side. She just wanted to be with him._

_"What about Zelena?" She said. "I can't leave her here with mother."_

_"Then give her the choice of coming with us._

_"You wouldn't mind if she came with us?"_

_"Of course not. I know how important your sister is to you. I wouldn't ask you to leave without her if that is what you want."_

_She hugged him tight. "When do we leave?"_

_"We will need to leave at night. How soon do you think you can get away?"_

_"I want to leave tonight," she said. "But we should probably wait a few days. Plan it out. If my mother finds us after we leave here there is no knowing what she will do."_

_"I won't let her hurt you."_

_They shared another kiss and as they pulled away this time he held a ring up to her. "Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes," she beamed as she accepted the ring. He placed it on her hand and she admired it knowing she could only wear it for a little bit before hiding it away so her mother didn't find it._

_"I love you," she said._

_"I love you too."_

_"Regina!"_

_She was startled by her name being called out a second before Zelena came upon their spot. "There you are," she said. "We must go. Mother has returned early."_

_She scrambled to her feet and before she could say anything Zelena was already walking away. They gathered their horses and walked out the woods with them. Zelena was mounting her own horse._

_"You better wait and return from another way," she warned Daniel. "Mother thinks Regina was out alone for a ride."_

_Regina gave him another kiss, hid the ring away in her pocket, before mounting her own horse and catching up to Zelena who had started back._

_"You risk too much with him," Zelena warned her. It seemed Zelena was forever warning of the consequences if Cora learned of her romance with the stable boy. But her sister had always covered for her so she could meet with Daniel._

_"I know what I am doing," Regina said a smile on her face still._

_"Do you?" Zelena asked._

_"It will all turn out Zelena."_

_Zelena said nothing else as they returned home. Cora was waiting outside of the stable for them._

_"What have I said about riding a horse in that manner?" Cora said._

_"Sorry mother," they said in unison_

_"Come. We have much to talk about."_

_They followed her inside where she laid out a plan to them. Regina sat horrified as her mother explained how all the trips she had taken in the past year were because she had been working with others to amass an army._

_"For what purpose?" Zelena asked._

_"Why to conquer of course," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You two are finally ready to embrace your destiny. No where in the lands are there three more powerful in the art of magic than us. In five nights we will travel to the southern border where the army is ready to march first on the Midas kingdom."_

_"You can't ..." Regina started to say. "We can't. I won't."_

_Her mother was on her a second later, her one hand gripped around her neck, her sunk into Regina's chest clutching her heart. Regina gasped at the intrusion. She couldn't catch her breath._

_"Mother stop it," Zelena said._

_But her mother held on. "You forget who you are speaking to you ungrateful little bitch. I can destroy you at any time and the moment you cease to be useful to me I will kill you. Do you understand my daughter?"_

_She tried to nod._

_"Let her go," Zelena said this time using her magic to knock her mother off. Regina coughed as she tried to take in oxygen._

_Cora glared at her oldest daughter. "I should have gone with my instincts and abandoned you at birth."_

_"I wish you had. Any life would be better than this."_

_Cora looked at Regina. "Go to your room. We will discuss your insolence later."_

_Regina had no intention of leaving Zelena alone with Cora, not with the pure anger she could feel coming off both women._

_"Go," Zelena said to her._

_"No."_

_"Regina go," she said. "This conversation between mother and I has been a long time coming."_

_"That is true," Cora said._

_"Regina go. I will come to you later." Zelena nodded her assurance to her little sister. "Remember your promise." Reluctantly Regina left, fearing for her sister. After their father's death Zelena had an exacted a promise from her, and not knowing the implications then she had promised. It was simple, Zelena had made her promise that when the day came_   
_that Zelena was done with all the abuse Cora had put them through, Regina would leave it to her to talk with their mother on their behalf. Regina knew now that talking would have little to do with it._

_She returned to the room she shared with Zelena and sat down, pulling out Daniel's ring. How could a day of such promise end this way._

_But she would never know exactly what happened between her sister and their mother._

_All she knew was the aftermath._

_She was pacing the room as the sun had dropped. She had seen her mother walk off to the stables about 20 minutes ago, but Zelena hadn't returned. She waited five more_   
_minutes and then went in search of her. She found Zelena sitting at the table they had all been sitting at not two hours ago._

_"Zelena?" But Zelena didn't say anything. She walked around so she could see Zelena's face. She saw the most haunted look on her face. "Zelena? Zelena." She shook her sister's shoulder. She looked up at Regina. "I'm sorry."_

_"What do you mean sorry? What did she do to you?"_

_"I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. It just came out."_

_"What just came out? Why are apologizing to ..." she trailed off looking toward the window. Her mother had been headed to the stables. Regina ran for the front door and was sprinting across the grass. She flung open the stable door to see Daniel down on his knees Cora standing in front of him - his heart in her hands._

_"Mother no, please."_

_"Daniel here was telling me of your plan to leave me."_

_"Please. Don’t . I will stay. I will do whatever you want. Please don't kill him." She dared to take a few more steps inside. "I will do anything you want."_

_"I know you will," she said. "Turn toward the stall."_

_"Please mother."_

_Cora exerted a little pressure on Daniel's heart and he cried out in pain. Regina, tears flowing down her face, turned toward the stall. She saw Zelena standing in the stable doorway. She shook in fear, knowing any disobedience on her part would be a death sentence for her love._

_"Raise your hands up and grip the iron ring."_

_She barely had the height to do it but she lifted herself up on her toes to do it._

_"Daniel, do you love my daughter?" Cora asked him._

_"Yes with all my heart," he said glaring at her._

_"As long as I have your heart you will do as I say. Now stand."_

_Regina couldn't see him but she knew enough her mom's magic to know she could force him to do her will._

_"Bind you love's hands to that ring. Make it tight so she can't escape."_

_Regina looked over her shoulder as Daniel approached. She tried not to cry out as he took the bridle and bound it tightly around her wrists and through the ring. She closed her eyes so she wouldn’t have to see him doing this. Once he was done, Cora had him step back. She walked up to her daughter tugging her hair back. “It’s time you learn the lesson that I have been trying to teach you since you were a child. And that is you will do exactly as I say when I say it.”_

_“Yes mother,” she said._

_“I’m afraid that will not be enough my dear. Your disobedience, your betrayal will cost you.”_

_“Please, don’t hurt him.”_

_“You really do love him, don’t you?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Don’t worry my dear, I have no intention of killing him,” she said. “After all, your sister needs to be taught a lesson as well.”_

_She said this last part so only Regina could hear._

_Cora stepped away. “Daniel, pick up that horse whip.” Regina turned her face away as she saw him do it. Cora made him stand behind Regina. “Now whip her, hard.”_   
_Regina screamed as the leather whip came down upon her back. “Again.”_

_The second time was even worse as she felt her dress rip. Her skin stung and all she could do was scream._

_“Stop it,” Zelena pleaded coming forward. “You’re hurting her.”_

_“That’s the idea,” Cora said. “Again Daniel, and don’t stop until I tell you to stop.”_

_She heard the whip crack and then felt it sear the flesh and she knew she had to be bleeding. She could barely make out Zelena pleading as it came down and landed on her again and again. “Stop.”_

_She slumped down against the wall, her legs no longer supporting her. She was sobbing from more than just the pain._

_“You want him to stop for good. The next time you will have to make the decision,” Cora said to Zelena. “Put your hands on his heart.” Cora held it out in her hands and Zelena looked at her sister, her face also ruined by tears. But she didn’t move._

_“Daniel, resume whipping her,” Cora ordered._

_“No,” Zelena said even as the leather hit her once more._

_”Then stop him,” Cora said._

_“No, please.”_

_“It’s a simple choice, him or Regina. Perhaps you wish them both to die. They didn’t seem to care about you when they made plans to run off.”_

_No, Regina tried to say but she couldn’t get her mind to function through the pain. The whip hit her again and she started to lose consciousness. She heard the crack of it again, but this time no pain came with it. Had she moved past the ability to feel it? She risked a look behind her. She barely saw her sister standing there, something like ash or dirt running through her fingers._

_This time she screamed and it came out. “Daniel! No!”_


	16. Chapter 16

Regina got out of bed walked to the mirror and looked once more at the scars on her back. Knowing how she had gotten them made them standout even more to her.

She remembered Zelena cutting her down from the iron ring and she had immediately gone to Daniel’s body and wept over it, wrapping her arms around him begging him to come back to her. Zelena had tried to get her to leave the stables several times, but she couldn’t leave him.

_Her mind was so consumed with grief that she lost all sense of anything else around her. Even as Zelena physically grabbed her and dragged her from that place. Zelena took her back to their room and tended to her wounds, but not all the marks would fade and she was left the cruel reminders etched across her back._

_The next morning, Cora entered the room._

_“We leave tonight,” was all she said._

_Regina sat up in bed feeling tired and sore._

_“I’m sorry …” Zelena started to say but Regina held up a hand to interrupt her._

_“Don’t,” she said simply. “Don’t ever say his name in my presence. Get dressed, we leave tonight.”_

As Regina looked into the mirror she knew she had intentionally numbed herself, turned off her feelings, might as well have torn out her own heart after that night.

_They boarded a carriage with Cora that night, and Regina had not said two words to Zelena that entire day. Even though it hurt her back every time the carriage hit a rut or if she leaned back too long against the seat, she never said one word or expressed any pain. She openly wore Daniel’s ring around her neck – practically daring her mother to say something, to punish her for it. But Cora said nothing and they began their trek to meet up with this army._

_Zelena had tried to reach out to her in the days following on the few occasions they were not in their mother’s presence. She saw the concern in Zelena’s eyes, but it only made Regina think of Zelena standing there with the remains of Daniel’s heart pouring through her hand._   
_Once they arrived Cora disappeared with some men to discuss their plans. Regina merely went to the room provided to her and Zelena, who decided instead to walk around the small castle they were staying in. Over the course of the next 10 days the sisters would learn more about the plans to overthrow the Midas kingdom and their part in it. It was the eve of the attack when Zelena tried once more to reach her sister._

_“You can’t possibly want to go through with this,” Zelena said. “Let’s leave, run away from this place, away from her.”_

_“There is no place to go that she wouldn’t find me.”_

_“You don’t know that.”_

_“Leave if you want.”_

_“I am not leaving you alone with her. I wouldn’t do that.”_

_“And I wouldn’t have left you behind. Did you really think I would?”_

_Zelena took a step back._

_“Yes, dear sister, through the haze of pain and fear, I heard what she said to you, that I didn’t care enough for you when I made plans to leave with him. You should have known that wasn’t true,” Regina yelled at her. She allowed the only feeling she could muster to course through her – anger. “We were all going to leave together. Da … he even suggested it before I could. He knew I would never leave you behind with her. But what, you didn’t hear that part when you came upon us in the woods? You heard I was leaving and you what told her?”_

_“No. Please Regina, calm down. Let me explain.”_

_“No, you let me explain what is going to happen. You can leave if you wish, perhaps that would be the best thing for you to do. I am going to stay. I am going to stay and do whatever she wants me to do. And I will wait. I will wait until the time she lowers her guard and I will kill her. Once that is done, I will tear my own heart out and crush it. I will find him in the afterlife or in another life. No matter how long it takes, I will find true love again.”_

_“Don’t,” Zelena said. “Don’t become her. That’s not you. You aren’t a killer. Please, we… we’ve tried to so hard, for years, to not let her get to us like that. You can’t. I am sorry about Daniel.”_

_Zelena flew back and hit the wall and found herself restrained there._

_“I said never speak his name,” Regina said approaching her. “You held his heart in your hands. You held something that belonged only to me and you …”_

_She was unable to say more, and Zelena saw some of the anger fade from her sister, as she released Zelena from the spell that held her._

_“Stay if you want, but don’t try and stop me.”_

_“I’m not giving up on you,” Zelena said as Regina walked out on her._

Regina still felt the residual anger from her memories as she looked in the mirror, and she felt it rise up in her to a level that she knew made her dangerous. She pulled on a robe, faced the mirror and with a wave of her hand she performed a simple spell and waited.  
It didn’t take long for Zelena to appear within the frame.

“Twice in a matter of days,” Zelena said. “To what do I owe this to?”

“How did she die?”

“Who?”

“Our mother. How did it happen?”

“Is this some sort of game Regina? If it is, perhaps you shouldn’t have risked what you are risking for something as silly as this?”

“How did she die?” she said with more force this time. “Tell me.”

Zelena looked at her sister, confused, by the way Regina was acting and what she was saying.

“What is wrong?” Zelena asked. “What has happened to you?”

Regina was stunned by what sounded like concern in Zelena’s voice. She looked away trying to hold on to that anger she had just felt. “Regina, what is wrong?”  
She looked at Zelena once more, tears forming in her eyes, and she hated herself for showing weakness.

“Where is his …. Where is Daniel’s ring? What happened to it?”

This time the shock on Zelena’s face was evident.

“You know what happened to it. Why are you asking me things you already know the answers to? What has happened to you?”

Regina realized she should never have done this; she should never have used magic. She backed away refusing to look again in the mirror.  
Zelena’s features looked panicked. “Regina the connection is fading, you have to keep it going.”

“What the hell is going on?” Regina turned to see Emma coming toward her and the mirror. “What have you done?”

“Regina, listen to …” but the image disappeared.

Emma grabbed each of Regina’s arms. “What did you do?”

“I just needed to know.”

“Needed to know what?”

“This life, I needed to know what happened.”

“I don’t think Zelena is the best source of information.”

“You don’t understand,” Regina said tearing away from her.

“Then help me understand. Help me understand all of it. Why did you trust her in the first place? Why did you betray us and help her? This second chance you wanted, was this about …. Was this about Daniel?”

Regina’s pained expression was all the answer she needed. “He died here too, didn’t he?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded.

“I’m sorry,” Emma said. “I don’t know what else to say but I am sorry. I can’t imagine what that must be like for you to have to go through it twice.”

“It wasn’t the same as before.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know Snow. I never met her or rescued her.”

“Then who?”

Regina looked to the mirror.

Emma took her hand and led her away from the mirror. They sat on the bed.

“I know we aren’t exactly friends, and maybe we never will be, but if you want to talk about it I am here for you.”

Regina didn’t say anything at first and Emma almost got up to leave.

“He asked me to marry him …” she began.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma left Regina’s room and went to find Aaron, whom she found out on a battlement with Kane. 

“How is she?” Aaron asked.

“Better. She ate and she is laying back down for a bit. I wouldn’t expect her to be up and around until tomorrow.”

“That’s good. Hopefully she does not have another of those attacks,” he said. “The doctor is still unsure what it was and therefore we have no way to prevent it or cure her if it is something more serious.”

Emma suspected it would continue to happen now that she knew it was tied into Regina getting her memories. Although it wasn’t the physical toll it took that worried Emma it was the emotional. Regina was more than capable of being up and moving, she had chosen not to. After listening to Regina tell her what happened in this time line with Daniel, Emma didn’t blame her.

Regina had gotten upset in the telling, breaking down and crying, and then getting angry again to the point Emma had to calm her down – fearful she would use magic.  
The entire story had made Emma sick. 

She thought about what Cora had done to Regina in this time, and it made her wonder what Regina endured before all of this. Without Zelena, Cora would have only had Regina to focus on, and Regina had said before that she hadn’t used magic growing up so what had it been like for her to grow up with that kind of mother?   
Emma had another concern – as Regina regained these memories, she would remember the nature of the curse. Given her already shaky emotional state learning what had been done to her could set her off in unknown ways. 

“If you will excuse me,” Kane said. “I have matters to attend to.”

“You should take Emma with you,” Aaron said. 

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Kane said, not even trying to mask his dislike.

“As her majesty’s chosen adviser on matters of personal security, she should be part of the planning for the logistics of the upcoming ball.”

“What ball?” Emma asked.

“The Unity Ball. It is our turn to host it so with that many dignitaries coming in Kane works on a security plan and drilling the guards on different scenarios.”

Emma was beginning to pick up on things, the ball must be a way of celebrating the kingdoms uniting to overthrow the invading army.

“I wish her majesty would have listened to me when I suggested she not host this year. With the activity on our border it’s not a good idea.”

“It comes around only once every five years,” Aaron said. “There was no way she would have asked one of the others to host. Besides it’s as much as celebration of our queen as it is the kingdoms. You will love it Emma. There are days of games, feats of skill, storytelling, music and more all leading up to the grand ball.”

“Storytelling?”

“Yes, they come from all the kingdoms telling stories from all the lands, but they all do stories of the war, different heroes and quests, and of course our queen,”

“Sounds nice,” Emma said. Just what she needed, a celebration of something Regina couldn’t remember and probably didn’t want to celebrate anyway, a bunch of other royals who would be expecting a different acting Regina and storytellers who could end up telling Regina things better left alone. She was inclined to agree with Kane that hosting this was not a good idea.

“If you are coming, let’s go,” Kane said.

She hated this man the more she was around him, but for appearance sake and information gathering she went with him.

Over the course of the next week Emma spent more time with Kane than she would have liked. 

“The man is a condescending ass,” she said.

“Would you like me to have a word with him?” Regina asked as they sat in her study.

“No thank you. I can handle it. I can’t figure out why everyone else here seems to be reasonably nice except him.”

“Having the level of responsibility he has can be stressful,” Regina said. 

“That’s not it. You and him have apparently had a series of disagreements about issues and so he is being a dick. And I don’t like the way he looks at you.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know. I get this creepy vibe whenever he looks at you. It’s like he is angry and picturing you naked at the same time.”

“And this bothers you?” Regina asked curiously.

“Yes. It should bother you too.”

“Yes, but why does it bother you?”

“Are you joking? First of all you are the queen and he’s like your general and employees should not look at their bosses like that. Secondly, I’ve dealt with guys like him before. He thinks he is untouchable so it doesn’t matter what he does. Thirdly, he has this whole jealousy thing going on about me being your adviser like no one else is allowed to consider your safety but him. Finally, he is an ass.”

Regina laughed. “All acceptable answers. He does remind me of the Kane from before. They have to be related in some way.”

“The other Kane, did you ever …?”

“Did I ever what?”

“Have sex with him?”

“No. Why do you ask?”

“Because that is the vibe I get from this one – like he wants to have sex with you or maybe you did have sex with him.”

“You think I had sex with him?”

“Maybe.”

“I suppose it’s not beyond the realm of possibilities.”

“Ugh.”

“He’s not unattractive.”

“His personality makes him unattractive.”

“Even if I have slept with him, I have no intention of doing it again,” Regina said. “Besides we have other things to discuss besides Kane.”

“Like getting us home,” 

“Getting you back home isn’t actually difficult. As you have seen, there are ways to move between realms. Portals can be made as long as you have the right tools like a magic   
bean. I figured it was the least invasive way to handle it. It’s only a matter of finding one in this time. I have some feelers out. They do exist, that much I have found out. And procuring one could be fairly easy once I found out who has one. There is something else I wanted to show you. I received a copy of the guest list for the ball. Most of the names on the list are people I have never heard of, but there are a few that I do recognize.” 

She got up and walked over to her showing Emma the list – pointing at a couple of names in particular. 

“My parents,” Emma said. 

“Yes, which begs the question, how are you here?”

“What do you mean?”

“The pendant brought me here to me of this time line and it’s more slowly than I would like integrating me into this timeline. If you are here, it would suggest that you don’t exist   
in this timeline because you aren’t experiencing what I am.”

“So whatever Zelena did, I don’t exist here?”

“That would be my guess.”

Emma sat there contemplating what that meant.

“Sorry,” Regina said finally. “I shouldn’t have brought you here at all, and for that I am sorry.”

“No you shouldn’t have,” Emma said. “Just like you shouldn’t be here at all. You talk about opening a portal to get me home, and don’t think I haven’t noticed you never include yourself in that concept, but how does sending me home help exactly. We need to get there in time to stop Zelena from doing this at all.”

“I am not going back,” Regina said taking her seat back behind the desk. 

“You can’t be serious.”

“I have nothing to go back to.”

“Really, because I am pretty sure you have a son back there.”

“A son that you plan on taking to New York when you return? A son who you make the decisions for like I don’t exist and I didn’t raise him. When I made the decision to allow Zelena to do this, I did it knowing that I was saying good-bye to Henry forever.”

“We can work out something concerning Henry. I should have told you from the beginning that I was planning on returning to New York. I am sorry for that. We will sit down and we will come up with a plan to share custody.”

“I am not leaving,” she said matter-of-factly.


	18. Chapter 18

Emma decided not to pressure Regina about going home. She didn’t want Regina getting upset or arguing with her. After all, she needed to get back home and pissing Regina off probably wasn’t going to make it happen quicker.

There was a lot of prep work going into the Unity celebration and ball and it seemed like each day there was something else to consider or to get done. Kane and her continued their dislike of each other but both had seemed to come to an unspoken agreement that what mattered was keeping everyone safe. She still didn’t care for the way he looked at Regina, and more and more she didn’t like it when he would pull Regina aside to discuss some matter with her. He always placed his hand on Regina’s arm or on the small of her back – not the way a general should be touching the queen in her opinion.

She was convinced that if Kane hadn’t slept with Regina (the Regina from before) he wanted to now. 

Regina was gracious to him like she was everyone else. Emma had to admit that Regina was filling out the role of the Redeemer quite well. She seemed to be actively interested in the kingdom’s programs to help people find jobs, or making sure people were fed. When she had dinner with newcomers to the kingdom she would ask them questions, and if there was a child, well forget drawing Regina’s attention away from a kid. Just two night ago, it was a four-month old baby who Regina held in her arms throughout dinner.

Emma wondered if that is what she looked like when she held Henry in her arms as a baby.

On the evenings when Regina wasn’t at state business, Emma and her would either eat in her study or her room. Emma would tell Regina about living in New York with Henry and Regina would tell her about Henry as a child. This evening Regina was recounting how hard it was to potty train their son.

“Wait,” Emma said after she was done laughing at some of the hell Henry put Regina through when trying to be potty trained. “How come I remember potty training Henry it wasn’t hard?”

“I don’t know. When I did that, it’s not like I had a lot of time to plan out each memory and give it to you. It was more like using a spell to give you a collection of memories that made sense to you and to Henry. There would never be a reason for you to question that they weren’t real.”

“And I didn’t until Hook showed up at my door. Did I tell you when he first showed up, he kissed me?”

“Why?”

“I guess he thought maybe a true love’s kiss would bring my memory back.”

“So, you and him aren’t …”

“Aren’t what? True loves? Hardly.”

“Oh. Not that there is anything wrong with that if you know he makes you happy.”

“I don’t know, part of me feels like all this true love talk is just it talk. I am supposed to be the product of true love – the savior, but surely there are other people out there who are also the product of true love. I can’t be the only one.”

“I am certainly not,” Regina said. 

“I wasn’t meaning anything by it.”

“You didn’t offend me. I have no illusions – at least not anymore – of who my parents were. Still, I loved them. When my father had that heart attack, I cried for days and if it weren’t for Zelena I don’t know how I would have gotten through that or most of my childhood.”

Emma didn’t say anything at first. Regina had been making more and more statements like this lately – saying things like she had been the one who had lived through this timeline. 

“Have you decided what you are wearing to the ball?” Emma said changing the subject and also having a little fun at Regina’s expense.

“No,” Regina said flatly. 

There were currently 11 dresses hanging in her closet – all of which had been specifically tailored for the queen to wear to this ball, but Regina couldn’t decide on which one. Emma enjoyed asking her if she had made her choice at least once a day. There was even a betting poll going around the castle that Emma may or may not have suggested to someone to start to take odds on which dress she would pick.

Personally, Emma was hoping the whole thing would become a moot point because they would be gone by then. Regina had informed her that a magic bean had been located and she was in the process of obtaining it. Of course then Emma had the issue of convincing Regina she had to return.

Regina stood up and Emma grabbed her before she fell. 

“Another memory?” she asked, but Regina didn’t respond. Her head ached worse than any migraine. 

“Bed,” she choked out.

Emma got her over there and laid her down. Regina closed her eyes as the pain, and emotions from the past welled up in her. She felt the bed sink a little and risked opening her eyes to see Emma sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her in concern. Regina started back at her, determined not to get washed away in another tide of memories. She kept looking at Emma and finally the pain began to subside. 

“Are you ok?”

“Yes,” Regina said. “I think I am.”

“What did you remember this time?”

“Not much. It seemed to stop. I concentrated on you … on being here in the present, and it just stopped.”

“Then you didn’t see anything?”

“No. I did. I saw the battle at Midas’ castle. His army was superior to ours, but because Zelena, my mother and I used magic in the battle, it made the difference. It was strange though – the last thing I saw was my mother striding into the throne room to confront King Midas, but it didn’t look like him.”

“What do you mean?”

”My memories tell me that was King Midas, my memories from here, but he didn’t look like how I remembered him from before.”

“You know you probably are just getting confused from the two sets of memories.”

“Maybe.”

“I should go. Let you rest.”

“Stay. I mean, will you stay? If it happens again, I feel like maybe I can control it better if I have something to concentrate on.”

“Yeah,” Emma said. “I can stay.”  
...

When there was a knock on her door the next night, Regina was sure it would be Emma. She had gone to sleep the night before with Emma in her room, but when she woke the other woman was gone. Then all through the day, she would feel like someone was looking at her, but when she looked around to see who it was she never saw them – or rather she never saw Emma looking at her. 

She didn’t know if her request for her to stay the night had freaked her out or what. She knew it was unlike her to do such a thing, but she couldn’t help that she felt much more grounded when Emma was around. She had chalked it up to being near the other half of the pendant at first, but now she wasn’t so sure.

She opened the door. “General Kane,” she said in surprise.

”May I come in your majesty?”

“Yes,” she said moving aside. She shut the door once he was through it. She hadn’t really given the man much consideration, but after hearing what Emma said about him she   
could admit she was curious. 

“You looked surprised to see me at your door. Were you expecting someone else?”

“No,” she said moving around him. “Is there something specific that brings you here so late?”

“I think you know,” he said grabbing her arm and pulling her in for a kiss. 

The kiss was forceful and Regina pulled back immediately.

“So it’s true,” Kane said smiling. “You have replaced me in your bed with your new security adviser.”

“Excuse me. What would give you the idea that me and Emma are doing anything of the sort? And how dare you even suggest it?”

“Save me the righteous indignation Regina,” he said. “Every one in the castle has been talking about how you and this mysterious Emma have barely been apart since she got here.   
Then this morning she was seen leaving here, where she had been all night. And that wasn’t the first time. You could at least tell me the truth.”

“Not that it is any of your business, but I am not sleeping with Emma. The truth is she and I have a history of not getting along well. But I owe her and for now she is here, but this is in no way a long-term arrangement.”

“Then what is wrong with us returning to our arrangement,” he smiled.

“Nothing beyond my complete lack of interest.”

“There is something different about you Regina. Most of the people here say it’s because of this Emma, but I am willing to believe you if you say that you are not pursing a relationship with her. There is something off about you though. I have been studying you since I returned, and I think I am fairly qualified to say it.”

“I knew another Kane once. He was an arrogant man who didn’t know when not to overstep his bounds. I dismissed his service easily enough. Don’t make the same mistake.”

He laughed, “don’t compare me to my father. We’ve been through this. I am not him.”

“What makes you think I was referring to your father?”

“What other Kane do you know? You know I am not like him,” he smiled. “My loyalty is to you. I know better than to overstep my bounds. Have I not proven it time and time again   
to you?”

“Reginald. Reginald Kane. He is your father?”

“Yes,” he said looking concerned. “What is wrong?”

He came closer and she felt like she was going to get sick. It wasn’t possible that this was his son. 

“I … I am not feeling well. Please show yourself out.”

“Your majesty,” he bowed, still eying her. But he left and that is all that mattered to her. She was out that door a couple of minutes later and knocking on Emma’s door. She didn’t even notice that Kane hadn’t left the hall completely as he watched her slip into Emma’s room.

“He is Reginald Kane’s son,” Regina said. “That’s impossible. Reginald was my age. I may have even been a year or two older than him. There is no way this Kane should be his son.”

“You don’t know that he is,” Emma said.

“He just said he was.”

”So what? You don’t know that it’s even the same Reginald Kane from your timeline. This could be a coincidence. There is still a lot about this world that you don’t know.”

“I don’t believe this is a coincidence. He didn’t blink an eye at me making reference to another Kane that I had dismissed from my service. He knew I was talking about his father. There is something not right here. First King Midas isn’t how I remember him, and now this.”

“Which is further proof of why we both need to get out of here.”

“I told you before it’s not up for a debate.”

“And I told you that I am not dropping it.”

“Don’t waste your time. There is nothing back there for me.”

“What about Henry?”

“I told you …”

“No don’t pull that you already said goodbye to him. You love that kid, how can you even think to leave him behind? What exactly was your ultimate plan here? Did you think once you were here in your cozy little set up that you could bring Henry here to live? You want to get on me about taking him back to New York, what exactly was your plan for him?”

”I didn’t have one.”

“Bullshit.”

“I didn’t have a plan for him. I really was letting him go.”

“Why? Why would you go through all you’ve done to prove you love him if you were just going to let him go? I am not buying it.”

“I thought … my plan was that … I was going to get a second chance with Daniel. That was my plan. That is why I did this. I wanted a second chance to be with him. And we were going to get married. And we were going to have kids. I was going to be happy. But … happiness it would seem is not something I get to have no matter what time we are in. May be that is the curse I am under – cursed to forever not have my happy ending.”

It was hours after Regina had left her room and Emma still couldn’t sleep. Even unknowingly Regina was touching on the nature of the curse. Emma didn’t have any choice she decided – Regina hadn’t left her a choice in coming here, so she wasn’t going to give her a choice about going back. When it came time to go through that portal, she would take Regina by force if she had to. It may be the only way to save her. 

She was determined that she had to whether Regina appreciated it or not. 

The night before she had stayed up too, but at that time she was lying in bed next to Regina watching her sleep. For the most part she seemed to sleep well, but there were a couple of times where her sleep seemed to be disturbed. She wondered if Regina was dreaming of Daniel and what had happened. She gently put her arm around her, hoping maybe her presence would keep her calm. Maybe she was fooling herself but she could have sworn that Regina had slept more peacefully after that.

She had woken with Regina pressed against her and she made a hasty retreat from the bed and into her own room. Throughout the day when Regina wasn’t paying attention Emma would study her. She wasn’t the same Regina from Storybrooke she had determined, and she wasn’t sure yet if that was good or bad. While it was nice to see Regina fitting in so well to her role as queen, Emma couldn’t help but feel like the whole thing was wrong on a whole other level.


	19. Chapter 19

“Would you stop it and be serious,” Regina said to Emma who continued to smile.

“Come on, you know you want to play along,” Emma said as they walked through the market. 

“I do not,” Regina said trying to keep her voice low so no one would hear them.

“Look at the guy over there, the one selling the pottery, what do you think? I am guessing in our world he’d be a lawyer. He’s kind of got that gut like he’s living high on the hog.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Regina said trying not to smile. “A used car salesman at the best.”

“Alright, then what about her? The woman walking toward us with the fruit.”

The woman walked by nodding to the queen before passing on. Regina took a quick look behind her at the woman as she walked away.

“Prostitute,” Regina said.

“Did you just check out her ass?”

“I did no such thing..”

“Sure looked like it.”

“I was merely making an assessment.”

“An assessment that she’d be a hooker.”

“What in your opinion would she be?”

Emma did a quick look back at her, but this time the woman saw she was being checked out. She smiled and winked at Emma. “Hooker,” Emma said turning back around. 

“Definitely a hooker.”

They continued to walk through the market, followed by an entourage that never seemed to leave Regina’s proximity except when she was in her private quarters or study. Emma was trying to find ways to keep bringing up home to Regina without seeming overly obvious about it. While she was fully prepared to take Regina by force, she was going to try and use that only as a last resort. 

Besides a couple of apples they didn’t buy anything, although Regina gave some money to some kids. It was clear the people here loved their queen. Emma watched as kids had been following them or running behind stalls and peering out – all just to get a glimpse of Regina. She wondered how many of those same kids had sat at dinner with her where Regina would pay attention to them and make them feel special. 

But Emma was getting more worried. Twice today Regina had greeted someone by name but didn’t seem to know how it was that she knew their name. Whether she was conscious of it or not more of this time’s Regina was bleeding through into her Regina. She shook her head, when had she started to refer to her as “her” Regina.

They made their way back into the castle proper – headed toward what Emma had dubbed “the really big room with the big table where people liked to talk a lot.” She didn’t really care for its real name. 

“Gina!” a little boy, no more than five or six, yelled as he came running to Regina, who bent down and picked him up. 

“Sam!” she said tickling him. 

Make that three times today, Emma thought.

Aaron came up to them. “That’s my son Sam,” he said to Emma. “Regina is like his favorite person in the world.”

“I can see that. She sort of has that affect on kids.”

“Yes she does,” Aaron said as they watched Regina put Sam down only to start an impromptu session of tag with him. “She seems to be doing a lot better these last couple of days.”

That was a matter of opinion, Emma thought, but she understood he meant she was more like herself – the self Aaron knew.

“She’s happy,” Emma said.

“She has been happier since you’ve been here. I wanted to make sure you knew that. She hasn’t had anyone in quite a while that she has been close to. You are a good friend to her.”

“Yeah, about that. I am not planning on being around much longer, I don’t know if Regina mentioned that or not.”

“She did not,” Aaron commented. “Why would you be leaving?”

“I have a home to get back to.”

“You know you would be welcome to make a home here.”

“I know but my family back home.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize. You have someone to return back home I take it?”

“Um …I have a son. His name is Henry. He is 13.”

“And his father is there too?”

“His father is dead.”

“I am sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you.”

“You know you could bring Henry here. You see how Regina dotes on kids, even teenagers. He could be happy here. You could be happy here.”

“It’s a little more complicated than that.”

“How soon do you plan on leaving?”

“I was hoping to be gone before the ball.”

“You can’t leave before then. Please, promise me you will at least stay through the celebration.”

“I will think about it.”

“Think about what?” Regina asked as she neared.

“Emma was telling me she plans to return home, but I was trying to secure a promise that she would be here through the ball.”

“Of course she will stay through the ball, won’t you?” Regina said.

“Would this be the same ball that you are apparently going to naked since you can’t decide on a dress?” Emma shot back.

“Ha. I have decided.”

“Oh really, and which have you chosen?”

“Come to the ball and you will find out.”

Aaron couldn’t help but smile at the interactions between the two women. Now he just needed to find a way to convince Emma that her home was here. 

“Gina can I go the ball?” Sam asked.

Regina picked him again. “You are still a little young and will be in bed when the ball begins. But I promise when you are older I will even dance with you at the first ball we can do so at. I may even put on a ball just to do it.”

Sam beamed at her. “When I grow up, I going to take my dad’s job.”

“I think your dad will still have it when you grow up, but we will find a place for you here.”

“You no grow up,” he said proudly. “I grow up.”

“Thanks,” Regina said, not sure what to say. “But don’t grow up too soon.”

“Sam, we should be getting you back to your mom,” Aaron said. Sam gave Regina a hug and a kiss on the cheek before Aaron took him.

“He’s cute,” Regina said as Aaron took him away.

“You think all kids are cute.”

“All kids are cute.”

“No they aren’t.”

Regina rolled her eyes at her and then looked around the room. “What say today we play hooky?”

“Really? You mean not sit here for two hours and listen to mindless chatter.”

“I get it, court business is not your thing, you could at least pretend to pay attention.”

“I pay attention and I even make sensible suggestions.”

“You mean like your suggestion that we retrofit the castle with indoor plumbing?”

“It’s a great idea. This whole chamber pot system has to go.”

“I agree it has its disadvantages but you can’t expect the people here to not think you are a little crazy when you say things that sound completely foreign to them.”

“Fine. I will try harder. Now about this playing hooky, what did you have in mind?”

Regina took her hand and started leading her out of the room. “You will love it.”

....  
“I thought you said I would love it,” Emma said feeling anything but comfortable in the stable. Especially after Regina had told her what had happened with her and Daniel she wondered how Regina could stand being here.

“You will love it,” Regina said as she supervised two horses being saddled up.

“You know I’ve lived mostly in cities. I haven’t really had occasion to ride horses.”

“Which makes my idea even better,” Regina said. “Ah General Kane, thank you for coming.”

“Is he coming too?” Emma asked annoyed.

“No,” Kane said. “But if you are going out alone with the queen, I insist you do so armed.” He held out a sword in a scabbard to her. 

“Um thanks,” she said, not sure about how she felt about wearing a sword while riding a horse. 

“Here,” Regina said taking it. Emma was surprised when Regina proceeded to wrap the belt around her waist and buckle it up. “You want to leave a little slack to it,” she said,   
running her hand along the leather to make sure it was on straight and had enough slack to it for Emma to be able to pull it out of the scabbard if needed. Emma looked over at   
Kane who was not hiding displeasure. Do not think about where her hand is at, she told herself as Regina readjusted the buckle. 

“There all set.”

“Your majesty,” Kane said. “If you are going to do this, I must ask that you stick close to the castle. The guards will observe from the ramparts.”

“Emma is not an accomplished rider so I don’t plan on pushing any limits today. I just want to get out and ride.”

“As you wish your majesty,” he said bowing before leaving.

“Are you going to ask his permission to breathe next?” Emma said.

Regina shook her head. “Let’s mount up.”

“Yeah, about that.”

Regina took her hand and again and led her over to the horse Regina had chosen for her. “Emma this is Destiny. Destiny this is Emma.”

“Um hi.”

Regina moved Emma’s hand up and had her stroke the horse’s main. Regina spoke softly to the horse while having Emma maintain contact with it. Once she was ready, Regina   
instructed her on how to put her foot in the stirrup and pull herself up. She was sure she looked stupid doing it, especially when she saw how graceful Regina did it on her own   
mount.

They went slowly out of the stable and down to one of the castle gates. Emma was sure as they left the castle that her ass was going to be sore tonight.   
But true to her word Regina kept them at a leisurely pace in sight of the castle walls. As they rode Regina told her about her first riding lessons and her first horse. The love and appreciation she had for horses was evident. They were about to turn back to the castle when they both heard the cry for help. Emma saw a horse and rider in the distance. The horse appeared to be out of control. 

Regina reacted quicker, digging her heels into the flank of the horse and loosening her grip on the bridle to let it run. She headed in a direction to cut the other rider off. Emma, being less adept at riding, had trouble getting her horse to turn in that direction and Regina already had a head start on her. 

She was going as fast as she dared to on the horse when she saw Regina run parallel to the runaway horse, lean over and grab the other horse’s bridle. She watched as both horses slowed down and finally stopped and the riders dismounted. She just got close enough to see the other rider as she hugged Regina.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Emma said as she saw her mother, Snow White pull back from Regina and look at her. 

A screeching noise came out of nowhere and Emma dismounted quickly, pulling out the sword and stepping in front of Regina and Snow just as a flying monkey came into view. The creature dipped once, twice and then thought better of it flying off. More riders came in from the direction Snow had came in from. On the lead horse was her father. He dismounted hugging Snow first and then hugging Regina. 

“Thank you,” he said to Regina in all sincerity.

“You’re welcome. What happened?”

“That thing came out of no where and spooked Snow’s horse,” Charming said. “There were others that came down out of the sky attacking. We held them off but Snow was out of sight by then. When I saw the other one heading toward you, I was worried.”

“This young woman saved us,” Snow said looking at Emma. 

”And to who do I owe my thanks?” Charming asked.

“This is Emma,” Regina said when Emma continued to stand there without saying anything. “We should all get back to the castle before Kane sends out half the army looking for us.”

Emma got mounted again and found herself riding beside her father, who of course had no idea he was her father. Regina and Snow were just ahead of them.

“So Emma,” Snow smiled at Regina. “We have much to catch up on. And here I thought I was the one who would be delivering the biggest news.”

“What news would that be?” Regina asked.

“Charming and I are expecting our first child.”

“What?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Oh. Um … that is big news. Congratulations.”

“Thank you. Charming of course hopes it will be a boy. I am holding out for a girl.”

“I think you might get your wish,” Regina said, looking back at Emma. Then she looked down at the pendant around her neck –the pendant that allowed her to be integrated into this timeline. The other half of which was around Emma’s neck. Regina realized now that it wasn’t that Emma didn’t exist in this timeline, she just didn’t fully exist yet. She hadn’t been born yet. 

“How far along are you?” Regina asked.

“Just over three months. I would have written to tell you but I wanted to tell you in person.” 

Three months. Not that she needed six months, but Regina realized she had to get Emma back to Storybrooke before baby Emma was born. 

“So tell me about this Emma,” Snow smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

They returned to the stable and once they were off the horses Regina led Emma aside.

“Flying monkeys,” Emma said to Regina.

“I know,” she said. “I am guessing that means I banished Zelena to Oz. The question still remains why I did it.”

“Maybe the Zelena of this time isn’t so different than the one in ours.”

“I don’t believe that. You don’t know her like I do. She’s a good person.”

“She must not be that good if you banished her. Regina, I know you want to believe that this place is better than our time, but …”

“Don’t,” Regina warned. “You are here until the ball, and then I will send you home.”

“We need to talk about this.”

“No we don’t. Do you want to know what your mother told me on the ride here? She said she is pregnant, which means she is most likely pregnant with you. What do you think happens when that baby is born six months from now? The pendant is doing its job with me; do you think it won’t with you?”

“Wait, are you saying that if I am born here then this thing will merge me with the baby?” Emma asked. The mere idea of it was horrifying to her.

“I don’t know, but are you willing to take that risk?”

“No, I’m not and while we are at it, maybe it’s best if you took that damn thing off.”

“I will not, and I suggest you keep yours on as well. We don’t know what will happen if we take them off.”

“Regina, come on,” Snow said approaching them. Emma watched as Snow linked arms with Regina and led her toward the castle.

“Don’t feel bad,” Charming said. “My wife will be occupying her time for at least the next few hours. That gives us some time to get a drink and talk.”

“They are friends?” Emma asked unsure.

Charming laughed. “When I married Snow, it was kind of like getting Regina in a package deal. Snow adores her; sees her as second mother, best friend and sister. They don’t see each other often so when they are together, well it’s hard to get them apart. Snow will know everything about you within in an hour and probably ask Regina another 100 questions after that.”

“Why would she ask about me?”

Charming put his hand on her shoulder. “Regina doesn’t just going riding with anybody. Let’s go get that drink and I will give you all the tips on how to handle Snow, as much as one can handle her. As for Regina, well you are on your own there.”

“We should probably tell Kane about those flying monkeys.”

“We shall and then we will have that drink.”  
....  
“Mother sends her best,” Snow said as she walked with Regina to the castle. “She is sorry she won’t make it to the ball, but I think she also knew everything would be so busy she would not get the chance to really talk to. She does request that you come see her soon. If I were you I’d make sure three months didn’t pass before you visit. I imagine when I return home that I will have to give her a full report.”

“I imagine so,” Regina said, not really sure what she should be saying. She was not used to this level of familiarity with Snow; although part of her felt it was natural. She wasn’t a complete fool; she knew her perceptions of this place were changing. While her memories weren’t assailing her anymore it seemed like emotions were. 

Whenever she was around Aaron she felt like this man, whom she barely knew, was someone she could tell anything too. She felt a friendship – a connection to him – and she was feeling that now with Snow. But it was a different kind of feeling than what she got with Aaron. Part of her wanted to look at Snow as an adult would a child, but part of her felt like they were on the same level. It was somewhat disconcerting.

And if Snow’s mother was alive it meant that Snow wasn’t queen – not yet.

“There is something different about you,” Snow said when Regina lapsed into silence. “I can’t put my finger on it yet, but it won’t take me long to get it out of you. After all, I insisted we come here early in order to spend time with you before the celebration. Once the other guests arrived you will be too busy for girl talk. I received a message from Abigail and she too plans on being here a couple days early.”

They reached the castle proper and one of her retainers greeted Princess Snow, so at least that confirmation was made for Regina. She gave orders for accommodations to be made for Snow and her people.

“Where would you like the Princess to stay since her normal accommodations are occupied?” he asked.

“Occupied?” Snow said looking at her. “Who is taking up the suite next to yours?”

“Lady Emma is staying there,” he said.

Snow smiled. “I am sure the next closest rooms will be fine for me and Charming,” she said not even looking at him. “Come Regina, we must talk.”

Regina thought Snow was going to pull her arm off dragging her away. Snow was clearly familiar with the layout of the castle as she hurried her way up to Regina’s room. Once the door was closed behind them, she asked, “Lady Emma, who is she? And what exactly have you and Lady Emma been doing?”  
……  
Emma was surprised when Charming took her to an inn where they sat down and he ordered the Enchanted Forest equivalent of draft beer. She had already had an occasion to drink it and found these people firmly didn’t believe in alcohol limitations in their drinks.

“That was some quick work out there with the sword. Who taught you?”

“Um my father knows how to use a sword really well so I guess I have just picked up some things from him. The sword was definitely easier than the horse.”

“Not a rider?”

“No. The only reason I went was because Regina insisted.”

“I suppose when a queen insists you can’t really argue with them.”

“No, but that doesn’t keep me from arguing with her.”

“How did you meet her?” Charming asked.

“She actually met my son first.”

“You have a son.”

“Yes, he is back home with my parents right now. My stay here is only temporary. I will be leaving after the ball," Emma said.

“Then we don’t have much time to become friends,” he said. “You saved my wife’s life so that gives you an edge in the friendship department.”

“Regina saved her first.”

“Yes, it was lucky you two were out there. They say there is no more accomplished rider in all the lands than Regina, but she isn’t known to go riding much. Most of her riding is done in a carriage on trips. Don’t get me wrong, she loves horses as evidenced by her fine stables and the investment she makes in a strong stock for breeding purposes, but to go riding isn’t typical of her.”

“Because of what happened with Daniel?”

“She told you about that?” Charming said. There was no masking the surprise in his voice.

“She did.”

“You must be very close to her then. That is not a story she tells. It’s as much a part of the lore about her as everything else, but it’s not a story she shares with people. She’s never even told Snow, although she had told Snow’s mother Eva.”

“I don’t know that she told me for any other reason than she needed to talk about it and I happened to be there. Frankly, I could have gone without hearing it as it only made me want to track down Cora and run a sword through her.”

She took a drink of her ale, lifting the heavy tankard to her lips not because she was thirsty but because she needed to rein in her emotions a bit. The thought of what Cora had done to Regina made her sick with anger.

“You care about her, don’t you?”

The question caught her off guard, not just because of the question but because of who asked it.

“I … I do care,” she said, and she knew it was true. She did care about what happened with Regina. It was why she needed Regina to leave here with her. Regina didn’t understand what was in store for her if she stayed.

“That is good. I am sure we will get along then. I may joke about Snow and Regina occupying each other’s time when they are around each other, but I too care about the queen’s well-being. She has proven that she is a good person. Has she made mistakes, yes, but she doesn’t hide from them. She could have turned out much different than the person she is if she had made different decisions. Lucky for us, she made the right ones.”

“Yes she did,” Emma said. In this timeline Regina had apparently made the right decisions. She had made things right and people loved her. Back home that wouldn’t be the case. It wasn’t the first time that she wondered if she had any right to take this away from Regina. “Do you mind if I ask you a question concerning Regina?”

“Not at all.”

“I know about the curse.”

“Everyone does.”

“Yes, but I am not sure I’ve heard the true story of how it happened or rather why it happened. Do you?”

Charming looked sad for a moment, staring at his tankard. He leaned it over a bit as if to gauge how much was in it. “If we are going to have that talk, we’re both going to need more to drink,” he said motioning to the barmaid to bring two more.  
………  
“Whatever do you mean?” Regina asked.

“Don’t be coy with me,” Snow said. “She’s staying in quarters I normally stay in. I at least deserve to know who she is.”

“She’s my personal security adviser.”

“Since when do you have a personal security adviser?”

“I thought it would be a sensible position to have and Emma had the qualifications I was looking for. It’s as simple as that.”

“Have there been more issues with Zelena?” she asked in all seriousness.

“Not really, but I have reason to believe that attack out there on your caravan may be related to her.”

“Please tell me you haven’t still been talking to her through the mirrors.”

Regina didn’t answer.

Snow sighed. “I know you want to believe your sister can be redeemed like you were, but you’ve been holding on to that hope way too long. I don’t mean to be cruel, and you know I love you, but you risk more than your life every time you talk to her. If those things were really sent by her that means the barrier is weakening just like you thought last time we talked. I take it you haven’t figured out where it’s weakening at?”

“To the south of here,” Regina said not knowing why she said it, but knowing it was true. “She’s my sister. I know there is good in her.”

“There was good in her,” Snow said, and Regina got the feeling this wasn’t the first time she and Snow had discussed Zelena like this. “I can understand why you would forgive her for killing your mother. In a way, I am glad she did, not just because of what Cora was capable of, but because it prevented you from doing it. Can you imagine what your life would have become if you had killed her, what kind of person you may have become? You’ve told me what Cora was like so believe me when I say I understand that you can forgive Zelena for that. And if that was all she had done, no one would have even discussed banishment. She’d probably been celebrated for it. But what she did to you, you can’t forgive that.”

“She didn’t have a choice,” Regina said. “Mother would have killed me. How can I condemn her for the rest of her life for a choice I would have made? I keep playing it over and over again in my head and I can’t help but think that if our roles had been reversed I would have crushed Daniel’s heart if it meant saving Zelena’s life.”

Snow looked at her in confusion for a moment. “And how did she treat Daniel’s love for you in the end? She cursed you to spend an eternity looking for that love. I know you have been getting more and more nostalgic for how things were with you and Zelena these last few years. I don’t blame you. I can’t imagine what this burden must be like for you and knowing your own sister is the cause of it. I didn’t want to tell you this, in fact mom made me swear not to tell you, but she’s sick.”

“What?” Regina asked. She didn't know why but the idea of Snow's mother being sick bothered her greatly.

“My mom is sick that is why she isn’t coming. I almost didn’t come but she insisted and you know she always gets her way.”

“What’s wrong with her?”

“I don’t know. The physicians say it’s a respiratory problem.”

“I’m sorry,” Regina said in all sincerity. “I would have understood if you couldn’t have come. If I had known I would have come to see her sooner.”

“I know you would. And while I worry about her, the physicians don’t believe she is any immediate danger. My point in telling you is that you are my mom’s oldest friend. I sometimes forget she held the title of best friend before I did. You once told me that immortality isn’t a fairy tale; that it’s not something you should wish for. I didn’t understand at the time. I was a child, but this with my mom has given me a little glimpse of it. You had to see my grandmother Eva die of old age – the woman who started you on the path of redemption. She swore before the other kingdoms that they could trust you and you didn’t waver in it which is why they gave you this kingdom. And grandmother Eva was what less than 20 years older than you at the time? Now my mom. It’s easy for me to forget that you and I aren’t contemporaries; that we aren’t the same age. But I guess I never really thought about the fact that you don’t see me that way. Zelena did this to you. You’ve said it yourself; you stopped believing a long time ago that the curse can be broken. I know it must seem impossible, but even if you don’t believe, it I do. A love like you and Daniel had, it’s out there still. You can be happy again. You can find true love again and you will break this curse.”

………….

Emma returned to her room vowing that she was never going drinking again with her father – at least not drinking anything stronger then a Bud Light. She lay down on the bed and hoped the room wouldn’t start spinning.

“Did you know?”

Emma sat up – too fast – “Holy hell woman, what are you doing in here?”

“Did you know?” Regina asked more sternly now.

“Did I know what?”

“The curse. Did you know Zelena made me immortal?”

“Yes,” Emma sighed, the amount of alcohol she drank no longer her main problem.

“And you felt no need to tell me?”

“No. I didn’t figure I should worry you over it. How did you find out?”

“Snow.”

“Wow. She really can’t keep her mouth shut. Let’s just get back home and forget any of this ever happened,” she said lying back down. She wasn’t in the mood for Regina to throw a temper tantrum.

“Go back home,” Regina said. “That is your grand plan here?”

Emma sat back up. “Yes it is my grand plan. We shouldn’t be here in the first place, but you had to go and make yet another selfish decision which landed us here. When are you going to learn that magic hasn’t done you any favors and it can’t give you a happy ending? Stop acting like a heart-broken little child and grow up. We need to get that damn magic bean, go through the portal and this all disappears.”

“You know I was actually beginning to think you weren’t an idiot. Silly me. Going through the portal doesn’t change this timeline. It only takes you back to your world. But this here continues to exist and even if I were to go back it wouldn’t change anything. I would still be immortal. I have wanted to die since the moment Zelena crushed Daniel’s heart in her hand and now she has taken that away from me too. You know what, you aren’t the idiot here, I am. They gifted me this kingdom to rule. Do you think a castle was sitting here when I took over? No. Do you have any idea how long it takes to build a castle? To build a kingdom? I don’t even know how long it has been since I have been queen. But hey it makes sense now – Kane and his father, hell Aaron and his father and his son Sam who wants to serve under me. They all know it. They all know I am stuck here like this forever. And you think I can simply go back to Storybrooke and the curse breaks. The only thing that would be waiting over there for me is for me to watch my son get old and die before I do!”

Regina stormed out of her room. Emma thought about following her, but decided she had said enough for one night. “I am an idiot,” she said before laying back down.

Regina returned to her room, angry at Emma, angry at Snow, angry at everyone. She called forth her magic and waited in front of the mirror, her arms crossed in front of her.

“Are you at least going to tell me what is wrong this time?” Zelena asked as she appeared.

“How could you do this to me?” Regina asked. “You were my sister, my best friend. How did you even do it? Mother tried to find the right spell for years, how did you do it?”

“I am still your sister. Now tell me what is happening with you.”

“I don’t know. I don’t know anymore,” Regina said. “All of it is muddled up in my head. But I don’t understand how you could do this to me, how could you curse me with immortality?”

“This again,” Zelena said as if they had talked about this a hundred times before, and maybe they had.

“Yes, this again. How could you?”

“You were going to kill yourself Regina. I couldn’t watch you every second of every day. You didn’t leave me any choice.”

“I wouldn’t have …” she started to say knowing she wasn’t sure.

“You would have,” Zelena said matter-of-factly. “Maybe the years have dulled your memory but after Daniel, you changed. You became mother’s little pet, learning everything you could from her in order to defeat her. All with one goal in mind – to end your own life. You couldn’t really believe I was going to stand by and let that happen.”

“How do I break the curse?”

“You know how.”

“True love’s kiss? Don’t patronize me.”

“There is another way,” Zelena smiled. “And you know it.”

Regina was getting frustrated and she could feel the connection between them closing. 

“I will speak with you tomorrow,” Regina said. “No more hints, no more innuendoes, you are going to tell me what needs to be done to end this.”

Zelena again looked at her in confusion. “Have the years addled your brain, dear sister? You know the only other way for you to die is by my hand. Just like I can’t die unless you kill me. So we will keep playing this game for the centuries to come because despite what you may think, we are still sisters, and I have no desire to be the instrument of your death. And you have no desire to kill me. So we will continue on as we must.”

“This has to end sometime.”

The connection was lost before she could hear Zelena reply.

None of it made any sense. She had to be missing more of the story.

She sat on her bed clearing her mind. If she could stop the memories from happening by concentrating, maybe she could make them happen by concentrating. After 15 minutes of nothing but frustration she gave up.

She made her way down through the castle and down to the mausoleum where her mother’s body laid. She remembered growing up, her mother always talking about the ultimate spell – immortality. Cora would be gone for days just on the rumor of book or someone who may know something about how to pull it off. But to Regina’s knowledge she had never even come close. Zelena had though.

Even when her mother used to talk about it, immortality held no appeal to Regina. To live forever – to suffer through the deaths of others. When she was the Evil Queen she never even considered such a thing. She realized that in stopping time in Storybrooke she had in a way done it, but this, this was wrong. She felt wrong.

How many years had she lived? How had Zelena screwed up the timeline so badly that she wasn’t a few years older than Snow, but decades older than her? What had happened?  
How long had it been since she had held Daniel in her arms? Where was his ring in this timeline? The farthest she had remembered had shown she still had it. Had she gotten rid of it after the years drug on? No, she wouldn’t have done that. 

That ring symbolized Daniel’s love, she wouldn’t have gotten rid of it because years had passed. 

True love – Daniel was her true love, which meant there was no way to end the curse that way. She must have realized that a long time ago and told Snow she no longer believed it could be broken. The idea of being with Daniel again had helped shape her decision to come here in the first place, but even that was stolen from her. Again by her mother. 

“Daniel,” she whispered. “I need you.”

There was only silence in the crypt. 

Regina made her way back to her room. It was late and while she had no desire to sleep, she didn’t really have the motivation to do anything. When an eternity lay before you, what was the point in hurrying to do anything?


	21. Chapter 21

Emma went to knock on Regina’s door the next morning, only to find Snow there about ready to knock.

“Good morning Emma,” Snow said. 

“Good morning,” she said. Like with her dad the day before she had to remind herself that these versions of her parents didn’t know they were her parents. The idea that she could be growing inside Snow right was also messing with her head a bit.

Snow turned from the door and toward her. “Tell me, how has Regina been lately? I am worried about her.”  
“Um, she’s been ok.”

“I understand she fell ill not that long ago and the doctor didn’t know what was wrong.”

“Yes, she did. But she’s been ok since then.”

“She seemed a little out of sorts yesterday; almost like she didn’t know what I was talking about at times," Snow commented.

Emma thought, that’s because she doesn’t. “Stress. I think she’s been a little stressed lately.”

“She told me she found the barrier is weakening to the south of here and she believes the attack on our caravan was Zelena’s work. I hope you have made accommodations for keeping the queen safe.”

“I am not going to let anything happen to her,” she said. 

“That is as long as you are here. Charming told me of your plans to leave after the ball,” Snow said. “It’s a shame. Regina has few people she is close to. I kind of like the idea that she has someone close by that she can talk to.”

“Yeah, well, my leaving, it can’t be helped. She knows I have to go back.”

“That doesn’t mean she has to like it,” Snow said turning back to the door and knocking. There was no immediate answer so she knocked again. Again nothing. Emma motioned for Snow to move out of the way. “Regina,” she said as she opened the door. “Regina?”

They walked in, but Regina was no where to be found.

“I wonder why the guards didn’t say anything about her not being up here,” Snow remarked.

“Because they didn’t know she wasn’t,” Emma said. “She used magic to get out of the room unseen.”

“She wouldn’t … how do you know?”

“Last night she came into my room. She was upset about … I should have gone after her when she left, but I didn’t. Damn it,” Emma swore. “We better try and find her.”  
…  
Regina rode the stallion she had saddled up early that morning as hard as she dare run him before pulling up and letting him rest. She hadn’t slept at all. She finally gave up all together, wondering how many other nights she had done that – stayed awake to think of the expanse of years that remained ahead of her.

She had startled the stable hands when she appeared at dawn, ordering them to saddle up her fastest horse. They hadn’t disappointed as she felt the power of the stallion the moment she had mounted him. She was wearing simple riding clothes – reminiscent of what she would have worn a lifetime ago as she was still a teenager. The only addition – a hooded cloak. It wasn’t as if the stable hands wouldn’t tell someone the queen was there that morning, but she just wanted to escape for a while at least and be alone, away from   
the castle and the weight of it that she felt on her shoulders. 

She cursed herself for a fool as she left through the eastern gate just as it was opened. Her kingdom – it was her prison, she thought. The other kingdoms must have given it to her, not for her good deeds but as a place to keep the woman who couldn’t die. Let her have her little piece of land and maybe she wouldn’t be the monster she had been.   
She had lost sight of the castle more than an hour ago. A misty rain had been coming down and she was thankful for the cloak she wore. She looked back in the direction of the castle.

What would they do if she just never went back?

The thought was highly tempting to her, but where would she go? She supposed she could find a way to get to Oz – confront her sister in person and maybe end this.  
She knew she was being silly, emotional even. This life here, it was better than the one she had back in Storybrooke. People here liked her, respected her and they didn’t fear her.   
Maybe the original generation did, but not the current one – as evidenced by Aaron.

Emma should have told her about the curse from the beginning. It would have been better to hear it from her than to be caught off guard by it from Snow. That moment when Snow said it felt familiar – like she had shared a moment with her like that before. She closed her eyes and tried to think – yes, how could she have forgotten Snow’s casual admission that she had told Cora of Daniel. But even as she remembered it – it was so faded in her mind.

She was losing touch with the memories of her life before.

This was becoming her reality more and more each day even if she had no conscious memory of much of her life there.

She looked down at the pendant that she wore around her neck. She had used her magic to split it so Emma would have one – what if she used her magic to try and jump start it back to full power?

She gripped it in her hand, calling forth her magic and pouring it into the object. She felt it start to grow hot in her hand, but she didn’t stop, letting more of the magic flow into it. She had her eyes closed but now she opened them fully as images invaded her mind. She let go, the heat no longer an issue as her head throbbed in pain. She felt the world spinning around her and she tried to grab the reins to keep steady. The stallion got spooked and reared up, dumping Regina on the ground and then nothing.  
…

Emma, Charming and a small band of guards rode out looking for Regina. It had taken a while but with Aaron’s help they learned Regina had gone to the stable that morning and taken a horse out. They were headed out in the direction the guard, who vaguely remembered a cloaked woman leaving early in the morning, saw her go. 

They hadn’t gotten far when felt a warm sensation under her shirt, which was quickly becoming hot. She hoped she wouldn’t fall of the horse as she freed up one hand to reach in and pull out the pendant. She risked a look down at it to see it was lightly glowing.

She somehow knew it was glowing because of something Regina was doing.

They rode for on until one of the guards yelled out and pointed. There was a lone horse off to their right. They rode over, Charming dismounting to gather the horse in. He got its reins and lightly patted it. “That is the queen’s horse,” someone said.

Emma looked around – there was no sign of Regina. She looked at the ground. “That horse came from that direction,” she said indicating the path they had previously been on. Charming handed the reins to the horse to one of the guards and re-mounted so they could follow its path.  
…  
“Regina. Regina,”

She heard the voice calling her name and she groaned slightly at the pain she felt, but managed to open her eyes.

“Kane? What happened?”

“I think you got thrown from your horse,” he said. “Can you sit up?”

She did, although her head was telling her it was a better idea to stay down.

“It doesn’t appear as if anything is broken. You were unconscious for quite a while, I was beginning to worry,” he said. “It’s a good thing I was following you.”

“Following me?”

“Yes. You can’t be too careful. How many times do I have to tell you that?” he said. “But my queen likes to be stubborn at times. I accept that.”

He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, but only for a moment as something about it felt wrong to her. 

“What are you doing?” she said, her mind feeling like it was soaked in molasses. 

“I’m trying to show you that I will always be here for you,” he said and he leaned in again, this time forcing her back to the ground as he kissed her. 

“Kane, stop it,” she said pushing him off of her. She rolled on her side, tried to get to her feet, but her mind had other ideas as she collapsed back to the ground. She heard Kane saying something to her – it sounded like he said something about being her true love.

“You’re not my love,” she said, again trying to get her mind to focus. She was lying on her back in the grass and he was right there beside her. “Daniel …”

“I am tired of his ghost getting in between us,” Kane said. “Tell me Regina, have I not devoted my life to you? Have I not done everything you asked and more? I am more man than that stable boy ever thought of being. Who but me have you chosen to warm your bed at night? And I will have you again.”

He undid the clasp of the cloak she wore. She tried to stop him, but he grabbed her wrist and forced it down. He reached for her pants and she brought her other hand up to his face and used her nails to claw down his cheek. He cried out in pain, smacking her. Her head hit the ground and she felt the blackness start to take her.  
…  
Emma kicked her mount and spurred it to go faster. She couldn’t explain it but she suddenly felt like she had to hurry, that there was something wrong with Regina. She crested a rise when she saw it, another horse. She rode for it, but as she came closer she saw two figures on the ground – one was Regina, the other Kane. It looked like they were struggling. Emma slowed up just enough to dismount without breaking her neck and took off in a run as she saw Kane slap Regina. Kane was so preoccupied he didn’t see her coming until the last moment when she bowled into him, knocking him off Regina. 

Kane used her momentum against her, rolling with her so he came out on top with all the leverage. 

“You son of a bitch,” she swore, trying to get a hold of him, but she got a hold of both of her wrists. She was able to move her leg which was in between him, and at least give him a little to think about as she moved it upward. It wasn’t a strong enough blow to knock him off, but it startled him enough to let go of one of her hands and she punched him in the jaw. She felt the pain jolt through her hand and arm, but it gave her enough power to push him off. She got to his feet at the same time she did. They stared at each other.

“This isn’t over,” he said before he turned and ran for his horse, mounting it and riding off, just as the other riders in her party came into view. She ran to Regina who was unconscious on the ground.

“Regina,” she said shaking her. “Come on Regina, open your eyes.”

No response. 

Her father was soon at her side, but Regina wasn’t waking. 

“Get on her stallion,” he said. “I will lift her up, set her in front of you, the horse is more than powerful enough to hold you both, just keep one hand on the reins, and one arm on her.”

She didn’t question it, getting on the stallion as he lifted her. It was a little unwieldy and unnatural to her, and she found it hard to see with Regina being about the same height as her, but she shifted slightly so Regina’s head fell back on her left shoulder. She took the reins in one hand and made for the castle.  
….

Despite being worried for her friend, Snow couldn’t help but feel a little satisfaction at seeing this Emma fret over Regina even more than she was. The entire time the doctor was checking her out, Emma was pacing back and forth near the bed waiting for him to say something.

When he said it was only a slight head wound, Emma looked like she was ready to strangle the man, or at the least argue with him since Regina had yet to wake. Charming had told them how Emma had ridden out from the group – veering from the path they were on and reaching Regina first almost as if she knew where to look for her. Then he saw her and Kane. While he hadn’t asked Emma what had happened, from the way Emma had acted he could guess. 

Charming had also told her how carefully Emma held Regina in her arms on the way back. 

There were feelings beyond friendship there, he said, and Snow was willing to believe him.

Regina made a noise before opening her eyes.

“Are you ok?” Emma and Snow asked at the same time. Snow noticed that Regina’s eyes lingered on Emma more than Snow, as she answered yes.   
Regina rubbed her forehead.

“You shouldn’t have gone out like that alone.”

“Clearly, Miss Swan,” she said. 

“Can I get you anything?” Snow asked.

“No,” Regina said sitting up. “I am ok. My head merely hurts.”

“The doctor said you hit it pretty hard.”

“Kane?” she said.

“He rode off,” Emma said. “Don’t worry, I won’t let him anywhere near this castle, much less you.”

“Have Aaron spread the word that Kane is no longer a general with my army and he is to be apprehended if possible,”

“Did he hurt you?” Snow asked.

“No. But he could have. I blacked out though so I am not sure what happened.”

“Emma saved you,” Charming said. “She stopped Kane before he could do anything serious.”

“It seems I was right in making you a personal security adviser Miss Swan,” she said.

There was something about the way Regina was acting that was setting Emma’s nerves off. Especially the way she was saying Miss Swan. Even lying there in bed, she seemed more regal than Emma had ever seen her. It was odd.

“The doctor said you should get rest today,” Snow said. “We will leave you to it.” She nodded once at Emma before leaving with Charming.

“Are you sure you are ok?” Emma asked as soon as they were gone.

“Yes. My ego is a little bruised. I can’t remember the last time I got thrown from a horse. And Kane … he will be dealt with. I should have seen this coming.”

“It’s kind of hard to see it coming when you don’t really know the guy.”

“I guess, in a way, I don’t know him. I thought I did though,” she said rubbing her forehead again.

“Seriously, Regina, are you feeling alright? Should I get that medieval quack of a doctor back in here?”

“Dr. Starling is a perfectly capable physician,” she said. “But I do admit I am feeling a little out of sorts.”

“In what way?”

“Well, for instance, while I know you are Emma Swan, my personal security advisor, I can’t remember how it is that I know you. I just know that I do. How did we meet Miss Swan?”


	22. Chapter 22

“This isn’t happening,” Emma said out loud even though she was alone in her room pacing back and forth. She had been interrupted from answering Regina’s question by a fortuitous entrance by Aaron. She had moved back as Aaron spoke to Regina and it didn’t take long for Emma to realize that Regina must have all her memories of this world now.

She spoke with too much ease with Aaron for it to be any other way.

Emma remembered how the pendant – the one that was supposed to help integrate them into this timeline – had heated up while they out searching for Regina.   
This must have been the result.

Her Regina for all intents and purposes was gone. She was now the Regina that belonged in this time. And while she somehow recognized Emma, it appeared as if her memories of her were only from this world – not from Storybrooke.

If Regina didn’t exactly know her, how could Emma expect her to help get her back home? 

She was getting a headache. What she wouldn’t give for some aspirin. 

Her adrenaline level had tapered off considerably. She sat down thinking about seeing Regina lying there on the ground with Kane over her. She wanted to tear that son of a bitch’s head off. She knew from the moment she met the man that he was bad news, and she had cautioned Regina about it. She had seen the way he looked at Regina, and so she was not surprised that he would try something like this.

She didn’t understand how Regina could let him get so close. Even though she didn’t use magic in this world – at least not much – Regina would have used it to defend herself.   
Yet she hadn’t here with Kane, why not? 

This whole thing had been a fuck up from the beginning. Just when she thought Regina could actually be a nice person, she goes and allows her sister to pull her into this time traveling shit. Now Regina was under a curse, hadn’t gotten her second chance with Daniel, was still warring with Zelena and she apparently had horrible taste in men. Kane, really, she thought, what on earth could this Regina have seen in him? 

It’s none of my business, she thought. All she needed to was concentrate on getting home to Henry, even if it meant leaving Regina behind here.  
…  
“How are you feeling? And don’t tell me fine if you aren’t actually fine,” Snow said. She was sitting on Regina’s bed the next morning. 

“I am fine and I appreciate your concern,”

“You will always have my concern and my love,” Snow said reaching out and touching Regina’s hand. 

“And you have mine,” she said smiling. “I hope you all don’t think I am going to be staying in bed today. There is still much to do. Don’t think I don’t see what you are doing with   
the whole coming into my chambers at dawn to engage me in a talk, that knowing us will last for hours.”

“I would never consider such a thing.”

“Then did Charming send you in?”

“He and Emma may have spoken this morning about making sure you take it easy today.”

“Emma.” Regina said thoughtfully. “It’s still a little fuzzy in my head how I met her. I seem to recall something about her having a son, but that is about it. Even some of our conversations here are still not quite clear in my mind.”

“Which is why you should take it easy today,” Snow said. “But speaking of Emma, you two seem to have made a connection with each other. I’ve known you my entire life and I have never seen you take to a person as quickly as you have her.”

Regina considered what she said, “She’s an intriguing woman. She doesn’t seem to actually care that I am queen. I get the feeling that if she disagrees with me she isn’t going to be silent about it. She challenges me, and I … I like that.”

Snow smiled at her, “but you two haven’t done … anything?”

“By anything, I will take it you mean anything beyond friendship? No,” Regina said. “And I don’t think we will.” 

Regina suddenly felt weird about having this conversation – not the talk itself, but talking with Snow about Emma and she couldn’t figure out why it was weird. She was used to speaking to Snow about personal matters. The younger woman knew all about her and Kane, yet somehow talking about Emma with her felt not quite right.

“Why don’t see her as a possibility?”

“For one she is returning home after the ball. This was only a temporary stay.”

“Where is she from? You never said and when she spoke to Charming she wasn’t very forthcoming beyond saying that it was far from here.”

“Um … it’s called Storybrooke,” Regina said again feeling odd about the conversation topic.

“I have never heard of it. Which kingdom is it in?”

“You know I am not sure. Somehow I know I know it, but I can’t seem to recall where it is.”

“You definitely need to take it easy.”

“I can’t,” she said. “In fact it’s time I get up. Abigail will be here soon and you know I won’t get a moment’s peace between the two of you.”

“We’re not that bad.”

“I practically need to give over power of the kingdom to someone else when the three of us get together. But I wouldn’t change that for anything. It’s nice to have friends.”

“As your friend, I am going to suggest you stay in bed, but since I know you won’t. I will leave you to get dressed,” Snow said getting up. “And you should consider yourself lucky because you know once Abigail gets here she will be grilling you even more on Emma than I ever thought of.”  
Regina smiled knowing it was true.  
…

Emma had tried to remain away from Regina as much as possible as the days went on. It wasn’t too hard as the preparations for the celebration kept everyone busy. With Kane being gone, somehow she had become part of a committee reviewing the kingdom’s security. Her father, although not a member of the kingdom, had offered his advice as well. 

Things seemed to be well in order for when the guests began to arrive. 

Abigail, whom Emma almost mistakenly called Kathyrn had arrived, early and it seemed she, Snow and Regina were practically inseparable. Whenever she was around the three of them she couldn’t help but feel like she was being studied. Her conversations with Regina had been for the most part short and dealt only with the business of the kingdom. It was kind of hard to talk to her about anything else. 

At least with her memories back Emma had no reason worry about Regina hearing any of the storytellers spin their tales about her. 

The celebration was due to kick off the next day. It would be five days of events leading up to the Unity Ball. It was also why she was now currently in the ballroom where it would take place. 

“This really isn’t necessary,” Emma said.

“Nonsense,” Charming said. “How do you expect to enjoy the ball if you don’t know how to dance?”

She wanted to say she knew how to dance, just not in the manner these people were probably used to. Or better yet, she didn’t want to go to the ball, she just wanted to go home.

“I hadn’t really planned on dancing,” Emma said.

“Well, it’s a ball. You will have no choice as I am sure you will have plenty of offers for dance partners. If nothing else, I will want to share a dance with you,” he smiled.  
Emma couldn’t help but wonder if this was what it would be like if she had been raised in this world – would her father have been the one to teach her to dance? She realized sharing a dance with her father at a ball would be a special experience for her, even if he had no idea why.

“Ok,” she conceded. “I guess I should learn some dances.”  
…

Snow, Abigail and Regina were taking a walk in the castle gardens while talking. 

“I think I should have an apple tree planted out here,” Regina said. 

“An apple tree?” Abigail said. “Why?”

“I don’t know, but it’s like it is missing something out here and a tree that would bear fruit isn’t a bad idea.”

“Why don’t we go inside and see how the decorations are coming along in the ballroom?”

“Yes,” Abigail said. “I need to make sure I take note of everything so I can make sure my kingdom outdoes it when we host.”

Regina smiled, even though it was a little forced. She loved that the kingdoms kept this tradition up and enjoyed watching the spectacle of it all, mostly because the people enjoyed it so much. For five days they all forgot about the things that were bothering them as they simply enjoyed life. It didn’t matter what your station was in society, during Unity Days, all were invited to join in the fun. 

But for everyone she had been to it was still a painful reminder of her own life, her own mistakes. They may celebrate her and how she helped turned the tide, but they didn’t really know the true story. No one did – only her. As close as she was to Snow and her mother before her, there are some things she had never spoken about.

After all, when it was all said and done, how could she possibly admit to them that her “switching” sides wasn’t as innocent as she had made it out to be. 

As they got outside of the ballroom doors, Snow commented on how she could hear music.

“The musicians are probably practicing,” Regina said recognizing the tune as one of the standards for a royal ball. A servant opened the door and the three women walked in. Regina stopped first, seeing Emma there in the center of the room with Charming dancing. The blonde was clearly being instructed by Snow’s husband as she had a few missteps on a couple of turns.

The music stopped and the two dancers realized they had an audience.

Snow moved up to her husband, “how is she doing?”

“Better than you from what Eva had said of your first lessons,” Charming said.

Regina walked over to them and noticed Emma took a step back. She had gotten the distinct impression Emma had been avoiding her ever since she rescued her in the field. At first Regina thought it was because of her admission that there were things about Emma she couldn’t remember. Then she thought maybe the other woman was embarrassed for seeing Regina in such a vulnerable position with Kane. But now she wasn’t so sure.

“How many of the dances have you gotten through?” Regina asked her.

“Just the two,” she said. “I am not sure ballroom dancing is for me.”

“She is doing fine,” Charming remarked. “She might do even better with a better teacher.”

“You should let Regina teach you,” Snow said. “She was actually the one who taught me after my own mother gave up.”

“You broke one of her toes,” Regina said. “She had to beg me to do it after that, and I still needed to rest my feet by the end of it.”

“I did improve.”

“That is true.”

“Yes Emma, you should let Regina teach you at least one of the dances,” Abigail said. 

“That’s ok. I’ve probably taken up too much time today on this, and the musicians probably have better things to do.”

Now Regina was sure Emma was avoiding her.

“I am sure they won’t mind a little more of their time being taken up,” Regina said. “Besides as a member of the court you should at least be presentable at the ball.”  
The others backed up and Regina approached the musicians telling them what to play before coming back to Emma. She stepped in close and took Emma’s right arm and guided it around until her hand was flat against Regina’s lower back. Regina put her left hand on Emma’s side near her hip and then took her right arm out and extended it slightly, bent at the elbow and made Emma mirror the position as they gripped hands.

“Now this is a simple waltz,” Regina said. “Since I know the steps, I will lead. When the music begins, I will take two steps forward and you will go two steps back. Then we take two steps together to the right, and then you go forward and I go back and then again together to the left. Understand?”

“Yeah,” Emma said, barely getting the word out of her suddenly dry throat. 

Regina nodded to the musicians and the music began. 

Emma paused a moment before taking her steps back but Regina had moved forward either, seemingly waiting on Emma. This was a more simple dance than what her father had taught her, but she felt about a 100 more times more self-conscious dancing with Regina.

“Look at me, not at your feet,” Regina said on their second round. Emma raised her head and looked directly into those eyes. She had always found Regina’s eyes to be expressive, even more so than her facial expressions at times. Regina didn’t know it, but she didn’t need to use her “lie detector” so much on Regina as just look into her eyes. It was the one   
part of her that didn’t seem to be reserved in some way.

Snow smiled at Abigail. They had of course set this up. They had both agreed that Emma, as mysterious as she was, had some sort of connection with Regina and if the two women weren’t going to admit it themselves then Snow and Abigail were going to do what they could to make them realize it. 

“You have a nice fluid movement to your dancing. It’s not stiff or anything,” Regina complimented her. “You must have some dancing experience.”

“Not much,” Emma said taking a quick glance down at her feet. “The one formal dance I went to, I was sort of drunk at the time.”

“I can’t say as I have engaged in any drunk dancing.”

“Don’t. It’s not a pretty sight,” she said. “This isn’t bad though. The tune reminds me a song from back home.”

“What song is that?”

“Girl from the North Country Fair.”

“I have never heard of that. How does it go?”

“I don’t sing.”

“Please just give me a few line of it. I promise I won’t ruin your reputation as a tough girl.”

Emma looked at her – seeing the sincerest expression she had ever seen grace Regina’s face.

“See for me that her hair’s hanging down  
It curls and falls all down her breast  
See for me that her hair’s hanging down  
That’s the way I remember her best

If you go when the snowflakes fall  
When rivers freeze and summer ends  
Please see for me if she’s wearing a coat so warm   
To keep her from the howling winds

“If you’re traveling in the North Country Fair  
Where the winds hit heavy on the borderline  
Please say hello to one who lives there  
For she once was a …”

 

“true love of mine,” Regina finished. Both women stopped suddenly. 

“Um … I guess I have heard it,” Regina said backing off.

“Yeah,” Emma said. “Um, well thanks for the lesson. I think I am prepared enough not to embarrass you at the ball. Not that I would be dancing with you at the ball, but you know I will represent the kingdom well enough.”

“Of course,” Regina said. “I am sure you will do fine.


	23. Chapter 23

Emma couldn’t explain why she was apprehensive but she had a bad feeling about everything all of a sudden. The Unity celebration would kick off tomorrow, and while she had reviewed all the security measures she still had this feeling in her gut that something was wrong.

And despite wanting to not be around Regina, she had spent a considerable amount of time with her in the last 36 hours. She had kept an eye out for any threat, but she couldn’t explain to Regina or to herself why she was being so protective all of a sudden. Regina had commented on it, and Emma had given her some line about it being her job, but the truth was felt like Regina was in danger.

The other feeling she was having about Regina was nothing of the sort. Ever since that dance, she kept thinking about how things had been between them since arriving here. Sure they had gotten into a few disagreements, but for the most part they had been getting along in a way they never had back home.  
She had come to realize that she cared for Regina. If she wanted to admit it, she had cared about Regina before coming here, but that was different. That was more about her being Henry’s other mother. This was more personal.

She didn’t figure she would get much sleep that night, but was still surprised when there was a knock at the door.

“Can I come in?” Regina asked when she opened the door.

“Of course,” Emma said moving out of her way and shutting the door behind her.

“I um…the next few days will be busy and I wasn’t sure how much time we would get to talk privately,” Regina said. “I never really got to properly thank you for your assistance with Kane.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“No. I think I do. I never thought Kane would be an issue. I um … when he and I started to sleep together, it was for me just a way to try and stave off a little bit of loneliness. I am sure that sounds ridiculous, but people they don’t understand. They can’t understand what it is like for me. Each day that passes is a day that they call get to continue in life and for me, it’s like I am stuck. Each day is another day of what I can expect will be another year, and another decade. It wasn’t like this in the beginning, but back then I didn’t understand myself what it meant to be immortal.”

“I can’t imagine what it is like for you.”

“No one can. People wish for immortality don’t really know what they are wishing for. But I am old enough now to have some understanding of it. I am sure my views will change as time continues to stretch out in front of me. When I left that morning, I was thinking more and more about this curse. I am not even sure why. Some of it is still unclear in my head, but I remember thinking what would happen if I left and didn’t come back. Then I don’t know what happened, I got knocked off the horse and when I came to Kane was there.  
I don’t want you to think I was totally ignorant of him, I wasn’t. It’s just I didn’t see him as a threat. I knew he loved me, wanted me, wanted to be more for me than what he could be, but I was foolish to think that alone would keep him in line, that he would never dare to hurt me. I was wrong obviously. Kane is … well he became obsessed with the idea that he could become my true love and break this curse that my sister cast on me. I never encouraged that line of thinking, in fact I tried to steer him away from it because I knew that he wasn’t. He didn’t want to hear it though, he wanted to save me.”

“Do you mind if I ask you a question about the curse?” Emma said.

“You can ask me anything.”

“I’ve heard some stories, but I don’t know that I really understand. Zelena cast the curse on you after her army was defeated. People say she did it because she was evil and wanted to strike back at you for betraying her, but that isn’t the truth is it?”

“No,” Regina said. She took a seat and Emma followed suit. “You’re going to hear a lot of stories in the coming days. While most have their basis in fact, most of them are wrong. The truth is no one knows the truth, at least not all of it. I have done things in my life, things I am not proud of, and I have worked to change, to be a better person, but all the good I’ve done never seems to be enough. Enough for other people, yes, enough for me, no.

Everything changed for me after Daniel. I had no interest in my mother’s plan to conquer the kingdoms. But I needed my mother for one reason – her knowledge of magic. She had drilled magic into mine and Zelena’s brains from the start. I was hoping to learn what I needed to … in order to defeat her.”

Emma felt like there was something else Regina was about to say in her pause, but didn’t press her.

“With Zelena and me, my mother was practically invincible. People want to simply believe my sister was evil and leave it at that. I didn’t do her any favors right after the curse, so I understand why people view her that way, but there was a time when I couldn’t imagine life without my sister. But like I said everything changed for me and that included my relationship with Zelena. I started pushing her away. I didn’t want her around or anywhere near me most days. I just wanted to practice my magic. Zelena tried to stop me, tried to get me to see what I was doing to myself. She even asked me to run away from all of it with her and the day I told her no and I didn’t care what she did with her life was the day everything changed for her. She was always more naturally gifted in magic than me but she lacked the resolve to hone her skills.  
“But now she was doing that and more, much more that I didn’t learn until later. It was the last major victory that my mother had won. By this time I had already been in contact with the other side. I was already plotting against my mother and while I didn’t realize it t the time – I was plotting against my sister as well. I made no secret to Eva that I wanted to destroy my mother, so just as the battle was ongoing and my mother’s forces winning, I finally did it – I confronted her. I used everything I learned from her and more against her. She and I were fairly evenly matched, but I got the upper hand barely.  
“I bound her up so she couldn’t move and I walked toward her. I was tired, and sore but in that moment I saw in her eyes that she knew I was going to kill her. That’s when Zelena interfered. I remember my mother telling Zelena to unbind her, to stop me. Zelena stood there and she looked at mother with something like disbelief. Then she looked at me with such sadness. I never even saw her cast the spell, but I felt it when I went flying back. When I came to Zelena was standing over our mother’s body, the crushed remains of her heart flowing through her hand, much like …”

Regina trailed off, not able to bring herself to say it.

“Why did she do it?”

“At first I thought she did because she hated our mother. I thought she wasn’t going to let anyone, even her own sister get in the way of her doing it.”

“But you don’t think that now?”

“No. She did it to keep me from doing it. To keep me from taking the final step that would probably have turned me into my mother. She sacrificed her own heart – blackened her own heart for me. Once it was done, I wasn’t expecting what would happen next, that Zelena would begin to lead the army. She became totally focused on completing what she believed our mom could not. After spending a great portion of her life being put down by mother, she wanted to show our mother how powerful she could be.”

“You didn’t try and reason with her, or stop her?”

“No. I had other goals in mind, and frankly at the time I didn’t care what she did. But what she was doing was threatening something I was working toward. I chose it over her. I truly did betray her. This time I was doing it in the open though, not in secret. I rode with the armies of the united kingdoms against her. The thing is people didn’t know my mom was dead. Zelena was worried the army wouldn’t follow her, so she used her magic to appear as mom. I didn’t tell anyone it wasn’t my mom because somehow I thought once we stopped Zelena, it would all be blamed on my mom, and maybe Zelena would be able to leave – go live a life somewhere.

“When she led the final battle though, she knew she couldn’t win, but she wouldn’t admit defeat. I didn’t know at the time she wanted that battle to happen, needed it to happen. And she needed me to be there to face her.”

“Why have a senseless battle like that? Did she hate you so much?”

“No. It turns out she loved me that much.”

“How so?”

“Giant battles like that, there is so much death. So many lives lost. It turns out that was the secret to how to cast an immortality curse. The lives lost gave the curse the fuel it needed to be not only cast on me, but on her. We were standing there fighting, neither of us going for a spell that would do any major harm to the other, when she started to say a spell – one I had never heard before. I didn’t act quick enough and from what people say the two of us were enveloped in a bright light so bright everyone stopped and shielded their eyes. When it was over, we were both unconscious. I was taken to the castle, Zelena’s army scattered and she was taken to a specially warded prison cell that would keep her from using her magic.”

“I don’t see how that curse shows she loved you.”

“She thought … my original plan after I killed my mother was to kill myself, to join Daniel in whatever afterlife there is. She made immortal to prevent me from doing it. Like I said, I view it differently from when it first happened. When I woke up in the castle I immediately went down to see her. I knew she had done something, but not what. She made no secret of it. But she also wasn’t finished. She said to me, ‘missing something sis?’ And I didn’t know what she was talking about until she looked here,” Regina said pointing at her chest. “I looked down and Daniel’s ring, which hung from a chain on my neck, was gone. I thought she was making an observation until she laughed. That’s when I knew, she had done something.”

_Zelena looked at her sister as she frantically felt the emptiness around her neck. She couldn’t help but laugh._

_Regina focused her eyes on her. “What have you done with Daniel’s ring?”_

_“It’s beyond my reach now, and yours it would seem.”_

_“Where is it?”_

_“You place so much thought into that simple band, more than you gave even me,” Zelena said. “But who has been there for you from the beginning? Me.”_

_“Give me back my ring.” Regina demanded._

_“I can’t.”_

_“So what, killing Daniel wasn’t enough, now you must take the last thing I had of his?”_

_“I haven’t taken it, the curse did.”_

_“A curse you cast,” Regina said. “Why? Do you wish me to suffer an eternity without having at least that part of him?”_

_“No. I don’t want you to suffer at all. I love you Regina. You are my sister and one day, I hope, you will see that I love you. Love. That is the point of the curse. You and I can’t die, except at the other’s hand. You either hate me enough to kill me, or love me enough to spare me. It’s your choice. I will not raise a hand against you.”_

_“That is the only option?”_

_“You know as well as I do there is another way to break a curse.”_

_“True love’s kiss.”_

_“Exactly. You mourn Daniel, as you should, but you have turned your back on love. He was your first love; he doesn’t have to be your last love.”_

_“I will never love another.”_

_“Then that is your true curse. If you learn as the years pass that you can love, are willing to open your heart to love, then the ring will return to you. But if you remain closed to love, then you will never see that ring.”_

“At the time I wanted to kill her, but I couldn’t. The rulers of kingdoms agreed something needed to be done, so I did the only thing I could think of – I banished her. I used my magic to send her to another realm and created a barrier to keep her from returning here. It’s not exactly that I can’t do magic, it’s just all my magic is in that barrier so every time I do magic I have to pull that power from it.”

“Which is why the barrier is weakening,” Emma said.

“Yes. But that is no longer your concern.”

“How do you mean?”

“I came here tonight, not to tell you about me. I came to give you this,” she said pulling out a wooden box and handing it to her.

It was about the size of a ring box, but as she opened it she saw it contained a magic bean.

“I promised I would see you got home. That will get you to Storybrooke, wherever that is. It will get you back to your son.”

Emma looked at the bean, nestled in a little padding, before looking up at Regina.

“You could come with me.”


	24. Chapter 24

“I can’t,” Regina said. 

Emma didn’t say anything at first.

“I understand why you need to go. Your son is back there.”

Emma wanted to say “our son,” but she didn’t.

“You have a life back there,” Regina continued. “And that is where you belong.”

Emma stood up and walked away a moment. She knew she should tell her – tell her that this wasn’t her world, not her timeline and that if she should just come home with her and be reunited with her son. But she knew going back wasn’t an option for Regina – not now that Emma understood that this immortality curse would follow her back.  
For her to go back would mean seeing Henry grow up and eventually die, all while she remained unchanged.

She couldn’t ask Regina to endure that.

“You’re right,” Emma said. “My life is back there. And yours is here.”

“Things are going to be hectic over the next few days with all the events. I do hope before you leave though that you and I might get the chance to spend some time together.”

“I don’t plan on being very far from your side if I can help it,” Emma said. “Kane is still on the loose, and I have a bad feeling about this whole thing. I know you say that this celebration is important to the people, and it gives everyone a chance to have a break from their lives, but there are way too many people around, and it’s simply not possible to ensure your safety.”

“I will be fine,” Regina said. “I trust in your preparations. You are right though, you can’t ensure my safety, which is why I if anything were to happen, it’s not your fault. With Kane’s betrayal you have been put in a bad spot. I trust you. I trust you with my life and to me that is all the assurance I need.”

“Do you even like this Unity thing?”

Regina turned from her for a few seconds. “It’s an important reminder, and it’s enjoyable for the people. I do like that they get the chance to have fun and be entertained and feel like they are a part of something bigger.”

“You didn’t really answer the question.”

Regina sighed. “No. I do not really like it. It brings back memories that I would rather not dwell on. It’s not really about me so I can, what was that colorful phrase you used to that guard captain – suck it up? I will just have to do that.”

“I still have a bad feeling about it.”

“As do I.”

…..

They were only part way through the first day of the celebration and Emma couldn’t help but admit that the people were really having a good time. As promised she was sticking close to Regina’s side. As queen, she said it was her duty to walk around, be seen by the people, observe events and actually attend some of them. That is how Regina, Snow, Abigail and their royal parties ended up on a raised platform that was constructed for viewing the jousting matches in the newly constructed arena.

Emma couldn’t help but think how these things were exactly the security nightmare she envisioned. Everyone was walking about freely. Regina had rejected her idea that they at least be patted down before entering the arena. She didn’t even know why she thought something was going to happen, just that she felt like it was. She would have felt better if she had known where Kane was. The man was obsessed with Regina, of that Emma was sure, and men like that didn’t just give up.

They were in between matches when a storyteller on a makeshift, portable stage began to speak. Emma had heard snippets of stories throughout the day, but had yet to hear one from beginning to end. She assumed this was their version of halftime.

“Ladies and gentlemen, kings and queens, prince and princesses and to our host Queen Regina, the Redeemer, I bid you welcome. I am Clopin, and today, my friends I bring you a tale unlike any other you have heard to date. I know, I know you are all thinking there is no tale connected with the battle for Unity that has not been told and retold. But nay I say, there is such a tale. It has taken me years to track down, years in the crafting and today you shall be the first to hear it.”

There were gasps of excitement from some of the audience. Emma thought the guy had flair but since she didn’t know any of the stories all would be new to her anyway. 

“I shall take you back to a time before the first attack on the kingdom of Midas, to the days leading up to that deadly assault. We have all heard the stories of Cora, whose lust for power knew no bounds. We have heard how she schooled her daughters Zelena and Regina in the dark arts, hoping with them by her side that she would conquer the world. This story is about one of those times.”

Emma looked at Regina, who seemed to be studying the storyteller, but not really interested in what he had to say. 

“With her armies nearly ready to strike, and against the advice of her generals, Cora told her armies to hold. They weren’t ready yet, she insisted. And on that day she left camp with only her daughters. She led them deep, deep into the wood just east of where her armies stayed. They walked for miles, all in silence, for Cora refused to tell her daughters where they were going. Already in young Regina’s mind were the seeds of an idea that would lead to her betrayal of her own family to make a stand with the kingdoms. But it was only an idea and she was still very much under the control of her mother at this time.   
The night before had brought a quick thunderstorm through the area, and left this day overcast. The bottoms of their dresses sometimes gathering up the dirt and mud, the two girls followed their mother as they knew they must.”  
“Far, far into the woods they went until they came upon a clearing with a small creek running through it. Here Cora bade them to stay in silence. They waited without food, without water, their mother ordering them to not move toward the creek. Imagine if you will what it must have been like for them to be in alone with a woman who was mother in name only. A woman who made no secret of the fact she wanted to use their combined magics to conquer.”  
“Finally, a shadow moved within the woods approaching the creek. What it was they couldn’t tell yet, but slowly it came out of the forest and stepped into the clearing. There stood the majestic unicorn – a rare sight indeed. It is said that it is a once-in-a-lifetime sight to behold. And from the moment it stepped into the clearing, it was as if the clouds themselves parted in that area to allow even the sun to behold it.”  
“The strength, the power, the majestic nature of this creature held Regina in awe from the very start. Her love of horses was only magnified a hundred fold by this one animal and unconsciously she found herself walking toward it. The unicorn which had come to the clearing to get a drink regarded the young girl now coming toward it. In her, it saw what all must have seen when they laid eyes on her that time in her life – innocence.”

Emma watched as Snow smiled and touched Regina’s arm at the comment and Regina tore her attention from Clopin. Emma could tell that Regina was listening to him with more than a little skepticism up until he mentioned the unicorn. Emma was doubting the validity of the story based on Regina’s facial expressions, but once he mentioned the unicorn Regina’s demeanor changed. She gave him a look that Emma was all too familiar with – the look of an adversary.

“The unicorn allowed Regina to come toward it, and when she was almost there, almost close enough for her to touch it that creature reared up on its hind legs, its hooves in the air as if they would come down and strike her and then it froze.”

“Yes, my audience, you know exactly what I am describing as we have all seen the unicorn banner fly in the winds. It’s there and there in this very arena. The story we’ve all been told is that when Queen Regina and her faithful companions came to this land, she saw a unicorn rise up just like this and it was in that spot she decided to build this castle. A sign of good omen that was later adopted as a symbol of her kingdom. But nay, I say to you that despite the truth of that story, it was not that unicorn that inspired the Redeemer banner, it was this other one – the one a young Regina encountered that day in the woods. Like I said before, this tale has remained hidden until now. And if it pleases her majesty, shall I continue?” 

He bowed once more to her. The audience was yelling out for him to continue. Regina locked eyes with him and merely nodded that he may continue.  
Emma too wanted Clopin to continue, but only because she was trying to figure out if this was a true story, and if it wasn’t why did it seem like it was bothering Regina.

“The young Regina turned to see her mother striding toward her with Zelena, her magic keeping the unicorn frozen. She turned back to the unicorn seeing the fear in its eyes, and the sadness. She was nearly overwhelmed with emotions. Once Cora reached her, she begged her mother to release it from the spell. ‘Don’t be ridiculous,’ Cora said to her. ‘do you have any idea of the power in a unicorn, in its horn and in its heart?’ ‘What are you going to do to it?’ Regina asked and Cora laughed at her, ‘It’s not what I am going to do to it, it’s what you are going to do to it’”  
“Cora approached the unicorn, not with the reverence or admiration that Regina did, but with envy for its power. She cared no more for it than she did anything else her life – except for its ability to increase her own power. She dared then to reach out and touch it, letting her hand glide along its flank. ‘I knew,’ she said. ‘that the unicorn came here. Just as I knew it would not see you as a threat Regina. No one sees you as a threat, and that is the problem we are here to rectify today. I have tried and tried to get you to understand that you must use your power, harness your power so that others fear you, yet you continue to fail at that lesson. No longer my daughter. Today you either learn that lesson the easy way or the hard way.”  
“She came back to stand beside Regina. She used her magic to force the unicorn back to its four legs. ‘Take its heart,’ she commanded. Regina stared once more at the unicorn, this time in revulsion for what her mother told her to do. ‘Take its heart,” Cora said once again. Regina was more than familiar now with her mother’s tactic of literally grabbing a person’s heart from their chest, but the idea of doing it herself or doing it to this magnificent creature before her was unfathomable to her.”  
“But Cora would not take no for an answer. Grabbing her daughter’s wrist, she forced her hand inside the unicorn. ‘Put your hand around its heart,’ Cora ordered. Having no choice, Regina extended her fingers around the soft membrane of the heart. In her hand she could now feel the rush of blood that moved within it – feel the powerful rhythm of the beating of that heart. And she could also feel the power – the power her mother said was within in that organ. Cora hadn’t lied. Regina could feel it begin to flow into her – a source of power that could enhance magic – even her own.”  
“’You sense it, don’t you?’ Cora asked. ‘You can sense that raw power that lies just within your grip, can’t you?’ Wrapped up in a different kind of awe now, Regina merely nodded. ‘Then take it,’ Cora said, releasing her wrist. ‘Take it and make it yours.’ Regina tightened her hand just slightly around the heart and she looked once more into the eyes of the unicorn.”  
“In those eyes she saw fear and knew she was the cause. If she had a mirror the many times her mother had used her magic against her own daughters, Regina would have seen the same kind of fear reflected in her own eyes. In that moment, she knew the lesson her mother had tried to teach her – fear could be power. But Regina also knew as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the beating of the heart in her hand that fear would never be strength. She let go.” 

Emma heard several people audibly gasp. They were all caught up in the words, picturing in their minds this scene unfolding.

“Backing away from the unicorn and her mother, Regina said, ‘I will not.’ She knew what it was to openly defy her mother. She knew the harsh lessons of talking back, but she stood there letting her Cora know that she would not be her puppet, not be the kind of person her mother was.”  
“Cora though, she was a force, and one which Regina was not yet ready to face and win. Using her magic, vines shot from the forest, grabbing Regina and pulling her back against the nearest tree, her arms and legs pinned there. Cora then turned back to the unicorn and her other daughter. ‘Take it,’ she commanded Zelena, who looked from her mother, to her sister and back to the unicorn. ‘Take it or join your sister.’ Zelena approached the unicorn, not looking at its eyes. ‘No!’ cried out Regina. Zelena looked once more at her sister before plunging her hand into the unicorn and tearing its heart out. There was no pause, no hesitation on her part as she did this. She didn’t relish the feel of the heart or its power. She merely took it. It now sat there nestled in her grip.”  
“’At least one of you understands,’ Cora said using her magic to conjure up a box. She opened it, and held it out to Zelena who deposited the heart inside. Cora then made the box disappear. She walked over to where Regina was bound, grabbing her daughter’s chin and forcing her eyes up to her own. ‘You constantly disappoint my daughter, but if you think your little rebellions will keep you from participating in my plans then you are mistaken. You will ride at my side with your sister and you will do as I say. I see in your eyes that you think otherwise. I told you, you would learn my lesson the easy way or the hard way. You chose the hard way.’”  
“Cora let go of her chin, let her hand move slowly down before reaching its destination. Like Zelena, there as no hesitation as she pushed her hand into her daughter’s chest, gripped her heart and pulled. Regina could only gasp at the intrusion and then the loss of heart. Cora conjured another box and placed Regina’s heart inside, then using her magic to conjure it away. She released her daughter then.”  
“Regina reached up and felt that spot, the spot where underneath she should be able to feel her heart, but there was nothing there to feel. And soon the residual feelings – love, compassion, and all that makes a person care about their fellow man would fade.”  
“After the defeat of Cora’s armies, many felt that Regina should not be given a second chance. Not be allowed to redeem herself. There was never a question that without her aid, the war would have gone badly for the other kingdoms, but there were also others who knew she had ridden into battle with her family and used her magic in ways that are only spoken about in whispers. For they didn’t know that as she did these things, she did so without the ability to feel the wrongness of her actions. They didn’t know that her heart remained locked away and hidden by her mother. They didn’t know with each passing day she forgot what it was like to care for her fellow man.”  
“But even the memory of those feelings, and the memory of that clearing, that unicorn was enough -- enough for her to turn from the destructive path Cora placed her on. Enough for her to go in secret to Queen Eva and ask for the chance – a chance to change the course of a war and a chance to again feel the beating of her own heart. But that is the part of the story you know, now you know there is always more to a story.”

“To Queen Regina,” Clopin yelled out. “All hail the Redeemer!”

The crowd leapt to its feet, cheering not just for Clopin and his tale but for their Queen.

Clopin bowed again to Regina, who stood and clapped for the performance. As things settled down and Clopin began to leave the stage, Regina beckoned Emma over. Emma leaned in so she could hear Regina.

“Have him followed. I want to know who he speaks to, who he meets. I want every one of his movements tracked, do you understand?” she whispered so no one else could hear.

“Why?”

“Don’t question me,” Regina said. “Just have it done.”

Emma moved away. She looked at Regina, who gave her a look back – one that left no doubt in Emma’s mind that there was more to Clopin’s story.


	25. Chapter 25

“What do you mean your men lost him?” Regina demanded. She had a dinner to go to in just over an hour and had asked Emma to meet her in her quarters for an update on the surveillance of the storyteller Clopin.

“First of all, they aren’t my men, your majesty,” Emma said. “Secondly, perhaps if you explained why you are so hot to track this guy I’d be able to know better what resources to put to it. I’ve got the whole garrison on alert to make sure the people are safe and nothing happens during this festival. My priority is your safety and the safety of your guests and citizens, but if you want me to pull more men from that to go looking for Clopin, you better tell me why it’s important. And don’t tell me not to question your orders because if you do, I will take my magic bean and make an early exit.”

“I’m sorry,” Regina said, losing her anger quickly. “You’re right, I should have been clearer in my expectations. The main concern should be the safety of the kingdom’s guests and citizenry.”

“Tell me what is going on. What was it about that story that got your panties in a twist?”

“Excuse me, my …”

“Never mind. It’s a saying from where I am from. The point is, something about what he said disturbed you. What was it?”

“The story itself was inaccurate on several key points, but the issue is there should be no way anyone would be able to tell him that story. There was no way to piece it together – not way.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive.”

“Why are you so sure?”

“Because only two people know what happened in that clearing that day, and one of them is me and I have never spoken of it.”

“Who is the other person who would know, Zelena?”

“No. She wasn’t even there –one of the reasons the story is inaccurate. It was only me and my mother.”

“Maybe Cora told someone before she died.”

“I’d be more likely to believe I told someone in my sleep than my mother speaking of it. My mother didn’t believe in telling her secrets, which is why I was there and Zelena wasn’t. She didn’t want Zelena to know.”

“Is it possible that Zelena or someone else followed you?”

“Not without my mother knowing. She was too careful. That is why I need to find this Clopin and question him on where he got his information.”

“I happen to have experience in finding people,” Emma said. “And I will try and find him and bring him to the castle, but if I’m going to do this you are going to have to do two things for me. Number one, tell me what the true story is and number two, if I can’t be at your side to protect you, you have to let me increase the security detail around you while I look for him.”

Regina paced back and forth a bit before speaking. “I’m not sure what it says about you but the second part it actually harder for me to agree to than the first part,” Regina said.   
“But I feel like I can trust you in a way I haven’t trusted anyone in a long time.”

This time it was Emma’s turn to be silent.

“I’m glad you trust me,” she said finally. “I won’t betray that trust.”

“Take a seat then. I will try and make this story quick since I have a dinner to attend.” She waited for Emma to sit down. “By the time our mother took us to the encampment where her army was, I had changed.” Emma noticed she didn’t say after Daniel died.

“I had it in my head that I would be the dutiful daughter, do whatever my mother asked, learn whatever skills she wanted me to learn, all in an effort to become more powerful than my mother. I needed to get to a place where I no longer had to be afraid of when my mother entered a room. And I wanted my revenge. She was the reason my love was dead, and I wasn’t going to let her get away with it. At the time I was sure I was willing to do anything to see her fall.”  
“When we first got there our mother had Zelena and I practicing magic practically non-stop. There were discussions about holding off on the initial assault to make sure Zelena and I were ready because a lot depended on us. Cora’s plan was to integrate our magic with traditional warfare. Our magic would open up the pathways for her army to overwhelm the defending forces. Attacking a castle even with a mediocre force is not easy because the defenders have the advantage. Zelena and I were to be on the front lines.”

“And let me guess Cora would be safely in the back?”

“More like in the middle. She didn’t trust anyone, not even us.”

“Sorry to interrupt, but I have to ask was Cora ever really a mother to you?”

Regina had a thoughtful look on her face before speaking. “I’m sure she was but those times were few and far between. I can’t really think of one instance where she was just a mom.”

“Probably because she didn’t have her heart.”

“Probably,” Regina said studying Emma for a moment. “As I was saying Zelena and I would use our magic to lead the quick assault. Fireballs – those were my specialty. Zelena’s talent was more wind based. She could throw a man more than 20 feet. My mother was very good with living things – plant life. She could make weeds grow into the cracks of a castle wall and break the bricks. As a team we were practically unstoppable.”

“The day in question, my mother sent Zelena away on a scouting a mission with one of the advance parties. She made it sound like she trusted only Zelena to do this task, tried to instill a sense of pride in her or something. I have many regrets about that time in my life, but perhaps the biggest one was the way I treated Zelena. We used to be so close, inseparable but after … after what happened I turned my back on her and focused only on my mission. It’s no wonder things went so horribly wrong between us.”

“I don’t think you can completely blame yourself for that.”

Regina just shrugged. “As soon as Zelena was gone my mother led me into the forest, deep in until we reached a clearing with a creek. Then we waited. Next thing I know there it was – the unicorn. His story couldn’t even begin to describe how perfect it was, and I was in awe of it the moment it entered the clearing. Just like the story I approached it and when I was almost close enough to touch it my mother froze it.”

She paused in the telling, thinking back to that day all those years ago.

“She explained to me how the unicorn was a creature of magic and as such its heart could be used to complete the most complicated of magic – time travel, moving between worlds and the reason my mother wanted, an immortality spell. She looked at me and told me to take its heart.”  
Another pause.  
“To my everlasting regret, I did it without hesitation.”

“Why?” Emma asked, sternness in her voice that surprised her and Regina.

“I needed her still. I hadn’t learned enough to know how to defeat her. I needed to destroy her.”

Emma’s internal lie detector was practically screaming at her, but she didn’t know why. Regina already admitted that she was revenge on her mother and it hadn’t gone off then, why now. And if she was lying about why she did it, what was she hiding?

“What about the part of the story about Cora taking your heart, was that true?”

“No,” Regina said. “I had my heart the entire time. I knew what I was doing and I did it anyway.”

“Getting revenge meant that much to you?”

“I take it you have never lost anyone you truly loved at the hands of another?” Regina asked.

Emma thought about Neal, about how unfair it was that he was taken away like he was. 

“I have,” Emma said. “Henry’s father. He died because someone used him to get what they wanted.”

“And you didn’t want revenge on that person?”

“I think it’s natural to want revenge yes, but acting on it in the manner that it will cost another person their life, no.”

“You are a better person than I am then Emma Swan.”

“Is that the full story of what happened in the clearing?”

“You asked me earlier if my mother ever acted like a mom to me. After I took that unicorn’s heart, she smiled a smile that was more genuine than any I had seen on her face before and said, ‘I’ve never been more proud of you my daughter.’ Of all things, that it was my mom look me with pride, like I was worthy of being her daughter.”

“That is seriously messed up.”

“I suppose my mother loved me and Zelena in some way, deep down. Although I should have seen Zelena’s actions coming. Her relationship with our mom had always been contentious, even more so than my relationship with her, but during that time it got worse. If I had been a better sister I could have found out why. I’ve had plenty of time to think about it over the years, and I keep coming back to that day Daniel was killed. My sister and my mother had been talking and when I saw Zelena again, it was like there was so much sadness in her that it completely overwhelmed her. I never did find out what they had said to each other but whatever it was, my mother came out on top as usual.”  
Not for the first time, Emma wondered what fate had against Regina. Two time lines and in neither of them did she get the happy ending she wanted.

“There will be more guards posted to you by the time you get down to dinner,” Emma said. “I will find Clopin.”

….

With all the visitors and people from the kingdom around, it took Emma nearly a full day to locate Clopin. She found him in an inn drinking at the bar. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned scrutinizing her in a way she found uncomfortable.

“Alas my dear, I am on a break if a story is what you are looking for,” he said.

“I’m more interested in a story you’ve already told. Let’s go someplace private to talk.”

He again considered her. “You are the Lady Emma aren’t you?”

“It’s just Emma.”

“And what does the queen’s security adviser want with me?”

“A talk. Now we can do that here, or we can go up the castle. Either way, it’s your choice.”

“I have a room upstairs, if that doesn’t bother you.”

She was fairly certain the man was no danger to her, but she hesitated before nodding yes. She followed him to a small room on the top floor. He indicated she should take a seat but she remained standing, but he did sit down on the one chairs around a small table.

“You wished to talk, go right ahead.”

“The story you told yesterday, the one about Regina and the unicorn. You said it was a story you had researched. I want to know how.”

“Like I said, I spent years piecing it together, talking with various sources.”

Now that she was up close to him she knew he way lying.

“Your story wasn’t even accurate, did you know that?”

“Some times when you get so far past the actual events people’s memories of it become faded. I didn’t hear that the queen had any complaints.”

“Why do you think I am here?”

This time she did take a seat, and she noticed he tensed up. “Where did you get the information from?”

“If I offended the queen in some way, please let her know I am sorry. I meant no offense.”

“Did you know that it wasn’t accurate?” she asked again.

“I knew parts of it could be off. Again, people’s memories fade.”

“I am trying to be reasonable here. And believe me, it’s not easy. The queen wanted me to bring you back to the castle so she could speak to you personally, which I may yet do. I was trying not to bother her though with trivial details. She is busy enough as it is, but if I continue to sense that you are being less than straight-forward with me, I have guards   
posted at each of the exits of this building and they are under orders to take you into custody if you leave with anyone but me.”

He looked around the room as if he expected the guards to appear at any moment. Still, he didn’t say anything. She was having a hard time reading this guy, and she didn’t know why.

“The hard way it is,” she said standing. “Let’s go.”

“I’ve done nothing wrong,” he said getting up.

“That’s not really for me to decide.”  
…  
Emma got him back to the castle and left him under guard in Regina’s study with a strict orders that if touched anything they could cut a finger off. She didn’t really mean it but she wanted this Clopin to know she wasn’t messing around. 

It was dinner time, and as she got closer to Regina, Snow insisted that since they hadn’t seen her all day that she sit down for dinner with them. Snow even gave up her seat beside Regina for her. Regina, who was still in full-blown host mode, merely nodded when Emma told her that she had brought Clopin back and he was in the study.

As they ate their meal – Emma vowing to have some pizza as soon as she got home – there was much conversation about the upcoming ball and a certain surprise that had been hinted at, which Regina refused to give details about. Emma was again struck by how natural Regina seemed to be in this time line, especially now that she had the memories of it. 

She wondered how she was going to explain this to Henry. She knew her son well enough by now that he wasn’t merely going to accept that his other mother was gone forever. It wasn’t fair, not after losing Neal.

Regina didn’t seem to have any great urgency to speak with Clopin as she socialized after dinner. Emma took the time to check in with the guards she had placed in charge of watching her, asking them if anything unusual had happened that day. They reported all was normal. Yet that feeling of something bad was still lingering inside of Emma.

Finally, she and Regina went to the study. Regina ordered the guards out of the room.

“Your majesty,” Clopin bowed.

“Sit,” she said and he resumed his former position on a chair. She walked around him, and Emma couldn’t understand why he didn’t seem the least bit intimidated by her. She circled him twice before stopping directly behind him, while Emma was in front. “I want to know where you got the information for the story you told.”

“As I have already informed Lady Emma, I collected it from many sources over many years, it would be impossible to credit one source with it.”

“Then give me the names of all of them.”

“I fear most were elderly and have since passed on.”

He’s lying, Emma thought. He’s lying to her, but why?

“How convenient,” Regina commented. “Fine, you will tell me how you went about collecting the story. You will tell me about every person you spoke to about it whether they are dead or not. You will not leave out any detail.”

“Did my story displease her majesty?” Regina couldn’t see if from her angle but Emma saw the smile on his face. All her senses were screaming at her that there was something wrong. 

“What displeases me is not getting answers to my questions. Now I assure you, if you tell me the truth then you are free to go on your merry way. If not, well the dungeons haven’t been used in a while, but that doesn’t mean I won’t throw you in there until you tell me what I want to know,” Regina said moving around to the front.  
Clopin, who was still grinning, looked from Regina to Emma and back again. “You want to know who told me that story, fine, I will tell you. It was your sister Zelena.”

“That’s impossible.”

“It is not. Just because you banished her, doesn’t mean she doesn’t have those who are loyal to her on this side of the barrier.”

“You speak treason.”

“Something you should know a lot about Regina,” he said, dropping the “your majesty” entirely. “After all you once committed treason against the kingdoms, then again against your own family and you would have turned against the kingdoms again, but once the unicorn heart was gone you found you were stuck, and you still didn’t get what you wanted, did you?”

“Who are you?” Regina demanded.

“I am just the messenger,” he said. “Sent here to deliver a message to you.”

He moved so quickly, Emma barely got in front of Regina in time as a knife appeared in his hand. She felt it slide along her side as she grabbed him and pushed him back. Regina yelled for the guards but as they entered Clopin changed into a flying monkey and leapt through the window flying off.

Emma held onto her side which was freely bleeding at this point. “Get the doctor,” Regina ordered and she guided Emma to sit down.

“I’m ok,” Emma said.

“The amount of blood would suggest otherwise,” Regina said and she tore part of her dress and used it to apply pressure to the wound. “I can heal it with my magic.”

“No!” Emma said. “You’ve used too much lately. It’s not too deep; the doctor can take care of it.”

Regina looked at the shattered window. Emma could read the distress on her face. She was worried. 

The doctor came finally and Regina left to “attend to some matters,” she said. As he was getting the stitches, Emma decided she was going to add morphine to the ever-growing list of things she missed from home. The root thing he gave her to chew on tasted horrible and did little to numb the pain.   
She went to her room after telling the guards to get someone to seal up that window. She changed clothes into something to wear to bed but examined her side first. The cut was about four inches. It was more than just a scratch but not deep enough to cause any serious damage. There was a knock at the door and she found Regina there when she opened it. Emma peeked her head out the door to ensure the guards were close by before letting her in.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes,” she said. “All stitched up.”

“I’m sorry you got hurt like that.”

“It wasn’t your fault besides protecting you is sort of the job description.”

Regina took a seat and Emma could still see the worry etched into her face. “It wouldn’t have killed me,” she said finally. “The knife. If he had stabbed me with it, it wouldn’t have killed me. My magic or maybe it’s the magic of the curse, would have activated and healed me. I can’t die by anyone’s hands but my sister’s. Surely Clopin knew that if he was sent by her.”

“Maybe that was the point, to get you to use your magic and further weaken the barrier.”

“Maybe. You didn’t need to do that jump in front of me, I mean. I was thinking that … you have your magic bean, maybe it’s best if you use it now to go home.”

The suggestion caught Emma off guard. 

“I wasn’t badly hurt.”

“This time. You weren’t hurt badly this time. Your plan was to leave after the ball anyway, and that is only a couple of days away. You should go now.”  
Regina stood as if that was enough of a decree to make Emma leave.

“I’m not leaving,” Emma said as soon as Regina got to the door. Apparently Regina had said all she was going to say on the matter, but Emma hadn’t. “There was just an attempt on your life. Whether it was a legitimate attempt or not doesn’t matter. I am not leaving you here unprotected.”

“I have plenty of protection, as you have seen to it.”

“And it didn’t stop this from happening. I should have though. I knew something was wrong with that guy, and I should have listened to my instincts. I shouldn’t have let him anywhere near you.”

“This isn’t your fault. I have become lax over the years. I have forgotten that just because I can’t die doesn’t mean other can’t.”

“Hey,” Emma said, coming closer. “I was no where close to dying. See it’s not the big of a deal.”

She lifted up her shirt so Regina could see the wound. Regina reached out and lightly ran her fingers along it. They stared at each other.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Regina said softly.

Emma wasn’t sure which of them made the first move, but all she knew was her senses were being overloaded by the feeling of Regina’s lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around Regina and deepened the kiss. They continued kissing like that and Regina slowly began to force Emma backward, never breaking off the kiss. Emma felt the back of her knees hit the bed.

She quickly turned them around and she realized she didn’t even know how to begin to get Regina’s dress off so she simply said, “off.” As Regina began to strip, she too removed her clothes, and she could only look in amazement at how fast Regina got her clothes off and then she was stunned by taking in all of the other woman. Regina smiled before kissing her once more.

Regina also wasted no time in bringing her hands up to Emma’s breasts and feeling them. Her hands were so soft and smooth that Emma’s nipples hardened in seconds. She let out a small moan as Regina pinched one. 

Emma reached down and cupped Regina’s sex, feeling the wetness already gathering. She let her fingers feel around her clit, occasionally applying pressure, but mostly just teasing. The sounds of Regina’s breaths increasing was intoxicating to her. She kissed along her neck as Regina grabbed her ass. 

“Bed,” Regina managed to say between the kisses. Emma was more than eager to comply, forcing Regina back on to it and crawling up to press their bodies against each other as she peppered her with deep kisses. Regina was trying to fight her for control, Emma could tell, but for now she was on top. 

She brought their groins together, dipping her hips toward the bed to press down even further. This time it was Regina’s turn to moan and Emma pressed in again, hoping to hear more of those sounds. She wasn’t disappointed.

Regina grabbed her arm and pulled her over so they were now facing each other, each lying on their sides. Regina bent down and took one of Emma’s nipples into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and releasing it only to repeat it again and again before moving to the next one. 

Emma positioned one of her legs in between Regina’s to open her and returned her hand to that oh-so-wet spot. This time instead of teasing, she began to rub the clit fast. She was concentrating so hard on giving the brunette pleasure that she was surprised when two fingers entered her. She was more than wet herself so they slipped right in. 

The kissed and nipped at each other, all the while trying to establish rhythms that would carry the other over the edge. Regina was the first to go as she pulled her head back and cried out, still moving her fingers inside Emma who called out Regina’s name as she came a moment later. 

Covered in sweat, both women laid there catching their breaths. Regina finally moved to kiss Emma who returned it in kind. It started out slow, sensual as they both recovered. Emma moved her hand gently up Regina’s arm, just wanting to feel her skin. Slowly the kisses came quicker and Emma knew their night was far from over.


	26. Chapter 26

Emma woke with her arm holding onto Regina, whose body was pressed against hers. She remembered pulling Regina against her after her last orgasm and falling asleep feeling such extreme comfort. It had been a while since she had sex, much less sex with a woman, but last night had been amazing – everything they had done with each other was unlike any other sexual experience she had ever had. Everything from the first kiss was so natural.

She could hardly believe she and Regina had slept together. She had felt them growing closer as the days and weeks passed here in this world. Even before she got her memories back and she was more like the Regina she was used to, they had been getting along. They were actually talking and even laughing.

Emma had always felt this pull toward Regina even when they were adversaries. There was just something about Regina that drew her in like a moth to a light. She had a combination of strength and vulnerability that Emma couldn’t deny was attractive. 

Still she never envisioned them actually getting to this point.

She breathed in deeply wanting to smell that unique scent of Regina, who started to stir a little. 

Emma placed a light kiss on her shoulder, which elicited a small purr of appreciation. Regina turned and kissed her on the lips. “Morning,” she said to Emma.

“A good morning.”

Regina kissed her again and Emma eagerly kissed her back and was about to take it further when Regina stopped. “I should really get up,” she said although the pouty look on her face showed that was the last thing she wanted to do.

“You’re queen; can’t you just tell everyone you are occupied?” Emma said kissing her again. She didn’t want to get out of bed. She didn’t want to have to go back to reality, or at least what accounts for reality in her life. She just wanted to stay there like this – just alone with Regina. But she knew it wasn’t possible.

“I would like to do that,” Regina said. “But because I am queen I can’t.”

She turned from Emma and stood up. Emma could see her bare back and scars that marred it. She remembered touching them the night before, Regina giving a slight shudder the first time it happened, but she didn’t make Emma stop. She wondered if many people ever got this close to her.

“You’re staring Miss Swan,” Regina said. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Regina bent down over the bed and gave her another kiss. “That’s the last you get if you continue to distract me.”

“Not nice,” Emma said propping herself on her elbow so she could at least watch Regina dress. She realized she needed to get up as well. Their night hadn’t canceled out what had come before it. She had been thinking of something the night before Regina had come into her room. She got up out of bed and threw on some clothes (much quicker than Regina). 

“What did Clopin mean last night when he said once the unicorn heart was gone you were stuck?”

Regina paused in pulling on her clothes and then continued dressing without answering. Emma knew something was wrong. “Regina?” Emma said. “What did he mean?”  
Regina turned to face her, but she wasn’t looking Emma in the eyes.

“It’s not important, not any more.”

“If it’s not important then why don’t you tell me?”

“I’m not perfect,” Regina said.

“Know one expects you to be.”

“Really because there are hundreds of people in this kingdom right now who expect just that. They think Regina the Redeemer is someone others can aspire to be. They flock here hoping to be given a second chance, and I have tried to give that to them. I have tried because I have so much to make up for that my immortality may not even be enough time for me to make amends.”

“Hey,” Emma said coming forward and taking her hand. “They may have put you on some pedestal but the day you start feeling like you are failing to do enough to stay up on that pedestal is the day you will start to fall from it. You made bad choices. I think everyone can agree on that and you have tried to make amends for it, but there isn’t some magical tally that you are supposed to attain.”

“Last night, it was amazing,” she said, and Emma could see fear in her eyes. “I don’t want to ruin that by talking about this, not when we have so little time together.”

“Nothing you could say is going to take away from what we shared last night. I promise you.”

Regina pulled away from her and for a moment Emma was sure she was going to leave the room entirely. “I started out merely wanting to destroy my mother. What happened afterward – even the war, I just didn’t care about. I wanted her gone and then … then I was prepared to die. That was until the unicorn. My mother had a unicorn’s heart thanks to me and with it she planned on finally mastering an immortality spell.”

“I didn’t know how she close she was to creating the spell and I didn’t figure she had time to work on it while raging war upon the kingdoms. I had no idea that Zelena was even looking into it at all. There was so much back then that I didn’t pay attention to because my mind was focused on my goals. Goal one was to destroy my mother. My next goal was no longer about dying; it was finding where she had hid the heart.”

“Why did you want to the heart? You had no interest in immortality …” Emma paused. “Time travel. You said the heart could be used for time travel.”

Regina nodded, “I saw a way to get back to Daniel. If I could have gotten the heart I could have gone back to the day before or days before even and told my younger self and him to flee. We could have run away and been together like we were supposed to.”

“Your mother would never have let you run away, you know that right? Even if you had succeeded she would have tracked you down,” Emma said. “She wasn’t about to let you go.”

“I suppose not,” Regina shrugged. “I just wanted my happy ending and I was willing to do anything to get it. The truth is I had no interest in the war beyond keeping my mother from power. I didn’t make some selfless decision to turn sides and help the kingdoms out of the kindness of my heart. The stories, the songs they make me into someone I am not. Is she someone I would have liked to have been? Yes, but she isn’t who I was back then. Eva and I became friends afterward and she was my bigger supporter, but I never told her the truth. And the truth was I used her. I used her to help defeat my mother and … and I needed to get closer to her for another reason. The time travel spell required certain components. One of those was a heart of a queen.”

“You were going to take her heart in order to cast your spell." Emma said.

Regina nodded, “Zelena must have figured out what I was doing after the fact I guess. But once I woke from that battle and discovered Zelena had cast the immortality spell I knew she had to have used the unicorn heart. I was as Clopin said stuck. So I began to play the only role left to me – the one Eva helped craft – the Redeemer.”

Emma was shocked by the admission, but at the same time, it fit into who Regina was. She made selfish decisions to try and get what she wanted. A happy ending is what she always wanted and was always denied.

“Why didn’t you try and find another unicorn?”

“I could have. They aren’t impossible to find. The story is true about my banner. We came here and we saw the unicorn and here is where we built this castle.”

“Again, why didn’t you try and find another unicorn?”

“Because I could no longer cast that spell. Not because of my banishment of Zelena. I just couldn’t. I couldn’t imagine actually going through with it after I became friends with Eva. I couldn’t imagine facing myself and Daniel back then and telling them to leave when they would both look at me and see what I had become. I never wanted to be a queen. My mother wanted that for me. I was willing to have a simple life, but that never got to happen. There are times late at night when I can’t sleep where I will walk up to the battlements and I will stare out across the land and think what it would be like to walk away from this and just live a simple life out there somewhere. It never gets beyond a thought though. I can’t do it. I would again be making a selfish decision. I have a kingdom with people to think about and their needs have to come before my own.”  
Emma walked over and took her in her arms. “You may have started off just playing the role of Redeemer, but that is who you have become. The truth is a better story because it shows how you have changed.”

Emma kissed her and Regina pulled back almost immediately. “You aren’t mad at me?”

“No I am not mad. You wanted to do those things, but you didn’t. And even if the unicorn heart was there and you weren’t cursed, I am still not convinced you could have gone through with it.”

“I would have and it scares me that I can say that so easily,” she said pulling Emma in closer and laying her head on her shoulder. Emma recognized that Regina needed some comfort, some reassurance and so she held on to her.

“You aren’t that person anymore,” Emma said softly. “And whatever your sister has planned, we will stop her.”  
…  
Regina finally returned to her own quarters only to find Snow standing inside waiting with a huge smile on her face.

“I understand you didn’t sleep here at all last night,” she said.

“I did not,” she said matter-of-factly but starting to again feel nervous about talking with Snow. She wasn’t sure where these feelings were coming from.

“Please tell me you and Emma finally,”

Again a knot formed in Regina’s stomach. Something about the idea of talking with Snow about this particular topic felt wrong.

“Well did you?”

“We did,” Regina said hoping this would be a short conversation – as if any conversation with Snow was short.

“I need details.”

Regina knew that wasn’t going to happen as she felt that knot in her stomach grow larger.

“I don’t think Emma would appreciate me talking about it,” Regina said. 

“You have to tell me something.”

Regina paused. “She’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met, but in a good way.”

Snow saw that look in Regina’s eyes and smiled even larger, but then Snow got sad. “You two kissed right?”

“Yes, people generally do that when sleeping together.”

“But nothing had changed, has it?”

“What do you mean?” Regina asked noting the look of concern on her friend’s face. 

“You’re still … immortal.”

“Yes I am still immortal, why would … oh, you thought Emma was …”

“Well yes. You haven’t taken to anyone like you have with her. Everyone sees it, how you seek her out with your eyes and she does the same thing to you. She’s protective of you and you, you practically light up in her presence. I thought maybe she was the one. Had the thought not crossed your mind?”

Regina didn’t allow such thoughts in her head because it was too painful to think about. But she thought about it now for a few seconds at least – Emma as her true love.

“You are forgetting your lore,” Regina said to Snow. “It’s not enough for me to find my true love. My true love has to find Daniel’s ring and return it to me. Only then can true love’s kiss break the curse.”

“So Emma could still be the one,” Snow said excitedly.

“I suppose so, or it could be someone else entirely,” Regina said realizing that now that the thought was in her head she wanted it to be Emma. This was exactly why she didn’t allow such thoughts in her mind – they led to disappointment. Emma was leaving after the ball. She would be gone from this world forever.

And Regina would again be alone.


	27. Chapter 27

The night of ball came quicker than Regina would have liked. There were some stolen moments with Emma amongst everything she had to do or places she had to be at. Emma was constantly at her side, her protector, ready to save her from anymore threats, but nothing else had happened. 

She didn’t know if Emma would be leaving right after the ball or the next day or what. They were both avoiding talking about it. All Regina could do was relish the time she got to spend with her.

She had chosen a silver gown to wear to the ball. It wasn’t the kind of dress she normally wore to such functions. This dress had one strap across her left shoulder and it was higher on that side slanting down her to right. It shimmered as she moved as if it had small diamonds on it reflecting the light. It was sleeveless, cut low in the back and cut high along her right thigh. It hadn’t originally looked like this but she had alterations made to it. 

She couldn’t wait to see Emma, who had also been secretive about what she was wearing, although she had already warned Regina that it was not a dress. Regina had told her to wear what she wanted and Emma said she was wearing something practical “just in case.” She knew Emma was worried about her safety and as much as she wanted Emma to stay she didn’t want Emma to stay because she felt some obligation to continue to protecting Regina. 

A group of Regina’s guardsmen escorted her down to the ball where her name was announced before she entered. As she did loyal subjects and friends to the kingdom bowed as she walked forward. She didn’t see Emma anywhere but she made her way to the center of the room.

“Welcome friends,” she said. “Tonight as we close out Unity Days I ask that you join me at this ball in the spirit of camaraderie and friendship. Most of you are too young to remember the dark days when I along with my mother and sister led armies against the kingdoms. The goal was to tear the kingdoms down and bring them under our rule. It would have been unity through our force. But that didn’t happen because of the brave men and women who stood against us. It is to those people, certainly not me, which Unity Days belong to. The will of the people can not be undone as long as they choose to stand together. Tonight let us stand together and enjoy a time of revelry made possible by the sacrifice of those people so many years ago. That is how we honor them – by living a life of freedom.”

There were cheers as she finished her speech and signaled for the band to start playing. She took her seat on the throne to watch the festivities, along with other members of the royalty from the kingdoms – those who weren’t already dancing.

“Nice speech,” a voice said from beside her and she turned to see Emma standing there. Regina gave her an appraising look. She was dressed in black pants with thigh-high black boots to match. Her shirt, which was long-sleeved and button up was silver – a shade or two darker than Regina’s and she had on a black vest. 

“I may have paid someone off to find out the color of your dress,” Emma admitted.

“You look beautiful.”

“And you look absolutely stunning,” Emma said. “I need to go check on the interior and exterior defenses. Will you save a dance for me?”

“You are the only one I want to dance with.”

“Flirt,” Emma said winking at her before disappearing.

It was true that Emma was the only one that Regina wanted to dance with but as queen she was obligated to dance with others and it wasn’t long before she found herself dancing with others. She smiled the most when she was with Aaron though. 

“Another Unity Days celebration that went rather well,” he said as they danced.

“It did, thanks to you,” she said. “I don’t know how I get by without you most days.”

“Now, now your majesty, we both know you would do just fine.”

“Ugh, Aaron you know I dislike when you are formal with me.”

“We are at a ball my queen, it would only be appropriate.”

“Coming from the man who I once caught trying to sneak into the chambermaids dressing area.”

“In my defense I was 12 and was curious.”

Regina laughed thinking about it. 

“It has been good to see you smile and laugh,” Aaron said. “A lot of that has to do with Emma.”

“She seems to be a topic a lot of people bring up.”

“Is she still planning on leaving after tonight?”

“She is.”

“Have you asked her to stay?”

“She can’t stay. She has a son back home. She has to get to him. Could you imagine being away from your son for as long as she has?”

“I can not. But that doesn’t mean she couldn’t bring her son here. We would make them both welcome.”

“Do you remember that favor I asked of you not long ago, about procuring a magical bean?”

“Yes.”

“It was for Emma. She needs it to travel home to Storybrooke. I had forgotten about where it was, but then I remembered it’s not here. She isn’t from this world and the bean will allow her to move between worlds and get home. It’s a one-way trip.”

“Oh. I didn’t know.”

“No one does really,” Regina said.

“I wish she could stay for your sake.”

“I care for her deeply, I won’t deny it, but her living in another world is probably a sign from the universe that she and I aren’t meant to be together. So as my best friend you will be tasked to make sure I don’t fall into depression when she does leave.”

“I will do my best, Regina,” he said smiling.

They finished their dance and she took a break for a while; returning to the throne to engage in more small talk. She saw Emma enter from the far door and approach her. 

“Is everything ok?” Regina asked seeing the seriousness on her face.

“Everyone is reporting a quiet night,” she said. 

“Then why do you look like that isn’t the case?”

“Just a feeling,” Emma shrugged. “Perhaps if you would do me the honor of a dance I could forget about my worries.” She gave a bow in front of her, and Regina stood and accepted her arm, walking down to the dance floor as the music changed.

Normally as queen she felt like eyes were on her all the time, but it seemed even more so with Emma at her side. She realized by Snow and Aaron’s questions that the people of the kingdom had not only accepted Emma, there was an expectation there as well. It almost made her sad to think about it, but with Emma there taking her in arms as the dance began, she forgot about her sadness. 

The other dancers backed away but neither woman seemed to notice they were the lone dancers as they moved with the music. They kept their eyes only on each other. Regina looked into Emma’s eyes hoping she could remember exactly what color they were in the years to come.   
Emma felt more than a twinge of sadness as she danced with Regina. She had been debating in her head when to leave – should she do so immediately at the end of the ball or should she share one more night with this woman. She actually had the bean in the pocket of her pants thinking it might be best for both of them if she left quickly and not prolonged it. They both knew it was going to be tough.

She still hadn’t figured out what to tell Henry or anyone else for that matter. Should she tell them about this new timeline? She should tell them that Regina was a good queen and that if it weren’t for Henry, she would have considered staying. But she knew she couldn’t stay. Snow’s unborn child was her, and as soon as that child was born Emma would be integrated into this timeline through that child. There couldn’t be two of them there.

There was a lot she wanted to say to Regina, not just this Regina, but the one she knew from Storybrooke. She wished Regina could remember Henry, remember that despite their differences she and Emma had grown, changed and come together. 

The music came to and end and Emma leaned in, not to kiss her, but whispered, “I hope you find your happy ending.”

She pulled back and Regina just stared at her until they heard the claps and realized they were standing on the dance floor alone. Regina gave her best queen smile and then went back to her throne. Emma took up a position at the side of the room where she was quickly joined by her father. 

“Do you love her?” he asked.

“Does that matter?” Emma said somewhat bitterly.

“I believe it does.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you have your wife and soon your child. I have a son at home and I have to get home to him.”

“And Regina doesn’t fit into that?”

“It’s complicated, but no she doesn’t really fit into it.”

“You don’t sound happy about that. Why can’t your son come here and don’t say it’s complicated.”

Emma sighed. “He just can’t and I can’t stay. There is no way to really explain it.”

“I believe that when two people truly love each other they will find a way,” he said. “Maybe you and Regina haven’t found it yet, but you may still.”

At any other time Emma may have laughed at the idea of her father giving her love advice when it came to Regina. If he only knew, she thought.  
The ball continued on, Regina dancing with others, but always searching out to meet Emma’s eyes. It was nearing the end when they all heard one of the sentry bells. The music stopped as did everyone else, except Emma and Charming who ran after her to see why one of the warning bells was going off. 

As much as Regina wanted to go as well she knew her duty was here in making sure everyone remained calm.   
…  
Emma ran up to the South gate, which is where the sentry was ringing the bell. The watch commander beckoned her over. “The signal fire has been lit,” he said pointing off into the distance. “It was followed by two small flash fires. An army is marching up from the south.”

By now she was familiar with the signal fire system. The two small signal fires meant the border guards were in retreat toward the castle as their defense had fallen. An army from the south – the ogres were to the south as was the barrier.

“Send a rider out now,” she ordered the commander. “The fastest we have. I want a report from the border guards. Double all the staffing on the walls and the gates. Have the reserves in ready.”

“And the army?”

She looked once more at the signal fire. 

“Ready them to ride.”

She looked at Charming. “We need to make sure the guests are safe. If there is indeed an army on the way, all the guests will be escorted up north. Will you lead them?”

“No. I am staying here, but I agree we need to mobilize them and get the ready to move once we know more.”  
“I think you should go with the northern caravan. You have a wife and child to protect.”

“Snow is capable of protecting herself. Plus you don’t know my wife very well if you think she is going to leave Regina here.”

“I have no intention of letting Regina stay so that solves that problem.”

“She won’t leave. She is queen.”

“If I have to tie her to a horse I will. If there is an army coming from the south, I think we have a pretty good idea of whose army it is. Given the attack on Regina from before, this   
can only be Zelena. I will not let her near Regina.”

“If this is indeed Zelena, then you will definitely not get Regina to leave.”

“We’ll see,” she said.


	28. Chapter 28

While there were women in the queen’s army, there was still a bit of a struggle finding the leather armor for Emma to wear. She never expected to need it so she had never been fitted for it. In the end the leg braces felt fine as did the arm and wrist bracers but the armor pieces along her shoulders and chest felt more constricting than protecting. 

Charming assured her that she wouldn’t even be thinking of it once they rode out – a thought that wasn’t actually comforting.

Once she was attired and conferred with all the watch commanders and the commanders of the cavalry and infantry, she went in search of Regina.

She found her organizing the retreat, not just for her guests but all the children, infirm and elderly. They had heard from their messenger and there was an army marching on the castle complete with flying monkeys. It was definitely Zelena. 

Emma and Charming were to lead the army out to meet them, if nothing else to buy time for the escape. Then if they couldn’t get the advantage of the army they were to retreat back to the castle and prepare for a siege. Word had already been sent to the other kingdoms by messenger.

She knew she was new to this whole medieval battle stuff, but when she heard the size estimate of the army that was approaching, she couldn’t understand. Regina’s army was twice its size. Charming counseled her that it wasn’t about the numbers and smaller armies had prevailed before. As it was they weren’t taking the full army out as they needed to leave behind reserves and others to guard the castle plus some for the escort.

It wasn’t the only thing bothering her though – if this army was looking to take the castle, why did the messenger report that they had no siege equipment? 

Charming didn’t have an answer for that either. 

“Regina,” Emma said, interrupting her as she was trying to keep some children calm and get them on the wagons. Regina approached her and Emma pulled her off to the side.  
“I am asking you one last time to get on one of those wagons.”

They had already argued about this – loudly at one point.

“I will not. They will not see their queen running away.”

“Damn it Regina,” Emma said. “This is about keeping you safe, not about your reputation. I need to know you are safe.”

“Tell me, would you leave?”

“That’s not a fair question.”

“If I asked you to leave, would you?”

“No,” she said.

“Then I won’t either. I don’t like the idea of you even going out there. It should be me. Zelena wants to make war with me, not anyone else.”

“Which is why you should leave.” 

Regina sighed in frustration. “Where is the magic bean I gave you?”

“It’s underneath all this leather somewhere.”

“Promise me if things get bad out there that you will use the bean, you will go home to your son.”

Henry, Emma thought. She had been so busy preparing for a war she hadn’t thought about Henry. Regina must have sensed something or saw the expression on her face. She took Emma’s hands in hers. “I need to know you are safe, even if it isn’t in this world. I took the liberty of telling Charming about your unique situation a little while ago. He will lead my army. You can leave now if you wish.”

“I am not leaving, not yet,” she said. “I will make it back to my son, but not before I make back here to you. That I promise.”

“You are stubborn.”

“No more than you,” she smiled.

She pulled Regina forward and kissed her, not caring if others could see them.

“Stay safe,” she said to Regina and she looked over at Snow who was watching them while saying her goodbyes to Charming. “And one more thing. Get Snow on that caravan.”

“I’ve tried. She is refusing to go while Charming and I are here.”

“She’s pregnant. You need to get her on a wagon.”

“I will try again, but I don’t see it happening. You and her must be in the same gene pool for stubbornness.”

She was more right than she knew, Emma thought. She gave her one more kiss, looked at her father who nodded and the two of them left to get on their mounts to ride out.  
…  
Emma couldn’t help but wonder why battles seemed so dramatic in movies. As she rode out with the army, she was sweating not from anything but the armor. She was already sore from the horse and instead of going at a full gallop they were moving in her mind slowly. When she made the comment on their speed to Charming, he pointed out that while the cavalry could indeed gallop into battle, the infantry would be left behind.

She couldn’t understand why she the feeling of dread that something was going to happen – the one that had been with her for a while now – hadn’t gone away. She thought now that she knew what the threat was that it would go away because she had something to focus on not some vague fear. 

She kept thinking of Regina and Snow back at the castle and Henry back at home. The sensible thing would have been to let Charming lead the army and she would have just gone home. She was a mother and she should be there with Henry. He had already lost his father and lost one of his mothers, he didn’t need to lose her. As much as it pained her, she knew Regina was right – if things went badly she had to use the bean. She had to return home to Henry.

They rode for miles more before they saw the first sign of the army – actually it was the flying monkeys they saw first. In her first attempt at talking Regina into leaving, they had talked about Zelena. Emma needed to know what to expect from an army led by her. Regina told her what she could, but she reminded Emma it was Cora who had always commanded the army and she and Zelena were little more than pawns on the chessboard for her. It wasn’t until after Cora was gone that Zelena took control and Regina had fully joined the other side then.  
.....  
“I don’t understand why she would be doing this,” Regina said.

“Clearly she wants revenge.”

Regina shook her head, “But these last few times when I used my magic, she wasn’t acting mad at me. If anything she seemed concerned about me. I know there is good in her, perhaps more than there was in me when I first took the path toward redemption. Our mother, she did something to Zelena that day, the day Daniel … I know it. She was never   
the same after they spoke.”

“I know you want to think the best of her, but Regina she cursed you. She made you immortal out of her spitefulness. You can think she did it because she wanted to be alive and not take your own life, but there were other ways. No, I think she wanted to curse you to make you suffer. There may be a time when you have to decide if you can stand against her.”

“I will not let her harm my people.”

“It’s not your people she wants to hurt, it’s you.”

“I will do what is needed if it comes to that, but given the chance I will try and reason with her. She is my sister and she didn’t deserve what our mother put her through. As bad as I had it growing up, our mother was harder on her. I don’t know why, but there was always this subtle difference in how our mother treated us. I need to know what it is that has made her into this person”

 

As the two armies drew closer, Emma scanned the enemy force for some sign of Zelena or her magic. She hadn’t used her magic in a while, and could only hope that if Zelena used hers, Emma’s light magic would be enough to defeat her. 

Magic wasn’t her strong suit though and she hoped she didn’t have to rely on it. 

They stopped their advance, letting the other army come to them. The land was relatively flat all around, Charming pointed out which meant there was no reason to go fast. He explained if the other army had been more in a valley and they were on a hill then a fast advance would make sense in order break through any advances, but only if there was a need to end things quickly. He counseled that being patient on the battlefield saved more lives than pure strength.

She knew nothing about battles and would have turned the whole thing over to him, but he said the troops knew her, accepted her and whether she liked it or not, she was the “queen’s chosen one,” and therefore stood where the queen could not. Emma didn’t know about that because Regina was more than willing to stand where she was at. 

The other army stopped and Charming said it was customary for both sides to send an emissary group out to see if this could be resolved without bloodshed. Emma rode out with Charming and a standard-bearer half way out. There they were met by three men on the horseback bearing no flag, but Emma knew the man in the lead immediately.

“Kane.”

“Lady Emma,” Kane smiled. “I see you really have taken my place. Tell me did you enjoy Regina’s pleasure as much as I did?”

Emma didn’t take the bait and merely stared him down.

“Don’t worry, my dear if you live past today maybe I will let you watch the next time I take her in my arms.”

“You won’t touch her. Ever,” Emma said. So much for patience she thought. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought that would be evident.”

“Where is Zelena?”

“She’s around.”

“Our force is much greater than yours,” Charming said. “There is no reason for bloodshed. Stand down. You know the queen will give you a fair hearing.”

“You are forgetting. Your force was my force. There isn’t anything they can do that I didn’t teach them.”

“Did you teach them to be stalkers and rapists?” Emma asked. “Because from where I sit that is all you are.”

“Regina belongs at my side,” Kane said. “And in the end she will understand this and accept it. She won’t have a choice.”

“You are delusional,” she said and then looked at her father. “Are we done here? Have we done the customary shit because I’d like to get on with it?”

“Eager to die?” Kane asked.

She leaned forward in her saddle, “if this were a movie you would be a corny and unscary villain not worth the cost of the popcorn and drink. Now I get that your fairy tale mind has no idea what that means, but hey makes me feel better just thinking it.”

She didn’t wait for any other words and turned her horse and headed back to the troops. Charming came up to her side, “movie?”

“Trust me, it was the least vulgar thing I could think of saying.”  
…  
Emma felt the vibration of run through her sword and into her arm as the other sword clanged against hers. She had long since abandoned her horse. She found it harder to fight from it than on the ground. 

She had no idea how long they had been fighting, but she was beginning to tire. She had stuck close to her father, but they had slowly got separated. She could only hope that he was ok. 

In the thick of battle she had no idea which side was winning. All she knew was that she couldn’t let Kane win. If they failed here and he somehow managed to take the castle he would go straight for Regina. Emma couldn’t let that happen and that thought alone was keeping her going at this point. She was hot, sweaty, needed something to drink and taken a slash across the thigh that wasn’t deep but had still hurt. 

She was fighting some guy when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and pulled back. She had checked for her bean right before the battle so she could easily reach it if needed. She hoped she wouldn’t have to use it but now Kane stood before her.

He attacked first, bringing his sword high in an arc and slashing at her. She was able to move back but tripped over a fallen soldier behind her. She scrambled to her feet and to the side as he brought down another chop. He held a long broadsword in his hand. It’s length and width gave him an advantage but it was also heavy. Her sword was lightweight and she knew she couldn’t match his skill. But he couldn’t match her maneuverability of that she was sure.

There was no banter this time. Even if they could speak between their heaving breaths there was nothing to say. The two armies wouldn’t even need to be there because this fight had now become personal between them. 

Kane kept coming at her, trying to get her pinned down. She could tell he was going fast, trying to end this quickly. She kept moving, not daring to stop. She didn’t care if he thought her a coward, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to stand still just to save face. She figured she would only have limited opportunities to strike back. 

She remained patient, looking for openings. She found one when one of his high arcs came down to wear she had been at, and it gave her time to swing her sword right at his midsection. It tore through his leather protection but was not deep enough to cause much damage. There was blood on her sword but she didn’t know it was his or from before.  
It seemed to merely enrage him more.

She was doing a good job of dodging but started to run out of room as they came to a more congested part of the battlefield. She feigned left but went right, but he was ready for it and got his sword around. It missed her barely and she had to stop. 

It was a mistake.

He was too close and backhanded her. She fell backward from it, momentarily dazed on the ground. Her mind screamed at her to move, but when she did, he had his sword pointed right at her. Hers lay next to her where she had dropped it.

In a panic she began to reach for the bean. Maybe if she activated it now she could take him into her world with her. She was close to being able to grab it.

“Did you really think you could defeat me?” 

She said nothing.

“Even without Zelena’s reserves I will be victorious. I will return to the castle in triumph.”

“And do what, rule it with Zelena?” Emma asked hoping to distract him enough to get the bean.

“No. I have no desire to rule. She can have it. I care only for Regina.”

“This is a hell of way to show it.”

“I am her true love.”

She got her fingers closer to the bean. She could do this, she told herself. 

“You aren’t her true love,” Emma said.

“That is where you are wrong and where Regina was wrong, but I will show her the truth. She will be mine.”

Almost there.

“Regina will never be yours.”

“She will be, but you will be dead.”

He pulled the sword back, just as her finger touched the bean but it got pushed farther back out of reach. She saw the sword coming down at her, and felt the magic suddenly. She reached out her hand and Kane went flying backward.

He looked at her not in confusion at her magic, but in amazement. He coughed and looked down at the spear which he was impaled on. She had knocked him into one of his own men who had the spear pointed out when he landed on it. The solider dropped his end and backed away.

All around them people seemed to stop their fighting and looked at Kane and then at her as she got to her feet. She picked her sword and approached him but stopped part way there. The man was actually pulling the spear out of him from the front. If it didn’t look as gross as it did she might have been impressed, but she also knew she couldn’t let him do it. She stepped closer and pointed her sword at his neck. 

“What did you mean Zelena’s reserves? Where is she?”

He coughed up blood this time and dropped the sword he had managed to keep a hold of. Having two hands free he reached down and broke the end of spear off this time. He reached around and pulled the other part out in one quick move. But she still had the upper hand and she knew from his wound he was done.

“Tell me.”

“She has another army. Was supposed to outflank you.”

“She apparently missed the rendezvous.”

“Or else it wasn’t her intention.”

They looked at each other and for a brief moment they both knew where Zelena was. Emma let her concentration go for a moment and Kane used it to knock the sword away although she kept a hold of it this time. He grabbed her leather chest covering with both hands even as he began to sink to his knees. 

“She was supposed to be mine,” he said. His hands slipped farther down but kept a hold of her. “I was going to break the curse. She was my true love.”  
His hands loosened and he fell back to the ground. He lay there bleeding out for several minutes before he died. Emma looked around her. Everyone had indeed stopped but even a quick look showed that her forces had the upper hand. Kane must have seen in too which is why he chose to fight her. Maybe he thought if he could kill her it would turn the tide.

But with his death his soldiers began to lay down their arms.

“Emma!”

She turned to see her dad coming toward her. He stopped and saw Kane there.

“It’s over,” he said. 

“No,” she said frantically. “Get the cavalry back on the horses.”

She rushed up to the nearest horse she figured she could mount without help. 

“What’s going on?” Charming said.

“This was a decoy,” she said. “The real attack is at the castle.”

“Snow,” he said, also looking for a horse.

“Everyone who can, mount up,” she commanded. “Infantry take care of the prisoners and join us as soon as you can.”  
Word was quickly spreading that the castle was in danger and those who weren’t already on horses got their quickly. Charming rode to her side and nodded that most of them were ready or close enough.

“To the queen,” she yelled, pushing her horse to a full gallop.


	29. Chapter 29

Regina was a bundle of nervousness the moment Emma left the castle. She would have preferred it if the blonde had stayed behind, or better yet gone home. It wasn’t that she didn’t want Emma there, she did, but she did not want see her put in harm’s away. 

The caravan had left and was on its way to the nearest kingdom to seek shelter. They would let the people living along the way know of the situation and hopefully once they reached their destination there would be more troops headed this way. She didn’t doubt her people’s ability to take on her sister’s army, but she also knew better than to underestimate Zelena – she had learned that lesson the hard way.

She couldn’t understand why Zelena would be marching toward her castle though. It made no sense. Their interactions had not been threatening, not recently.   
Why now, she wondered.

Was Emma right? Did Zelena want revenge? Had she cursed her own sister out of spite? No, Regina refused to believe that. She and Zelena were once as close as two sisters could possibly be. Regina felt responsible for it going badly. She was the one who shunned Zelena after Daniel’s death. She was the one who turned on Zelena, not the other way around. 

Blinded by her hate for her mother she had disregarded and even discounted Zelena as a factor in her life. 

She kept playing the memory of waking to see Zelena standing over their mother with Cora’s crushed heart pouring through her fingers. Or facing Zelena on the battlefield as the curse was cast. She had seen Zelena’s eyes both times and knew there was something changed about her sister. Maybe it was there before, but in her grief Regina hadn’t noticed.

She knew if Zelena was indeed on her way to the castle she would try and find out what had happened to make her this way. What had their mother done to her?  
She was pacing one of the castle’s upper walls looking out in the direction the army had left in. She could no longer see them, which did nothing to calm her down.

“I am sure they will be ok,” Snow said.

“Of course you do. You are always optimistic. You have been since you were a kid.”

“And I am usually right.”

“I would feel more optimistic if you had gone on the caravan.”

“I wasn’t going to leave my husband and you behind here.”

“Admirable, but you have a child in there and she has to come first.”

“You think it’s a girl?”

Regina looked at her stomach and with all certainty said, “Yes, it’s a girl.”

There was a commotion off toward the eastern gate, and Regina and Snow both looked that way, but soon heard shouts and what sounded like fighting. 

“Stay here,” she ordered Snow. She looked at the guards. “Protect her with your life.”

Regina, who had changed into pants after the initial alarm had gone out, went running in that direction, but ducked suddenly as a flying monkey came over the wall. Her archers were shooting at others as the monkeys descended from the sky. She continued toward the gate only to be stopped by one of her watch commanders and a group of her soldiers.

“The Eastern gate has been taken,” he said.

“How?”

“We were betrayed from the inside. The guards opened it and troops from seemingly no where began pouring in. We must get you to safety.”

“No,” she said. “Your orders are to take Princess Snow, by force if necessary and get her out of here. Take her out the Western gate. Do whatever is needed to get her out of here, do you understand?”

“Yes, my queen, but you should really get to safety as well.”

“No,” she said. “I have an overdue meeting with my sister.”

She strode past them convinced they would do as she ordered. She needed to know Snow and her child was safe. If she could buy them some time to get out, she would. She neared the fighting, realizing now that if the barrier was indeed down, she could use her magic freely.  
The first thing she targeted was the monkeys which were flying too fast and moving too much for her archers to get a good beat on them. She turned each one into a harmless stuffed toy – although she paused after doing it to the first one, wondering why the idea came to her head and why it seemed familiar.  
She was hoping it would allow her troops to get into better position to repel the enemy out of the gate, but too many were already in and fighting in the court yard.

She looked around, wondering where Zelena was. She figured it would be like before where Zelena would be in front, but she was no where to be seen. She moved toward the gate where the fighting was thicker. Using her magic she subdued soldier after soldier, allowing her men to taken control of the battlements at this position.  
With guards around her, she went down to the main court yard. She felt the magic humming through her – something she hadn’t felt in such a long time. It was an intoxicating feeling and it took some of her willpower to keep it reined in. She was mostly putting soldiers to sleep. She didn’t dare use a fireball not only because it could kill, but because of the close quarter fighting could injure one of her men.

It had been many years since she had stood in the thick of battle, but she didn’t remember it being like this. Maybe because before she didn’t care so much about her actions. The fighting continued and she lost all sense of time, her magic keeping her side from falling from being outnumbered. Most of her army had gone with Emma but the reserves had stayed behind. They could have held out for months, waited on reinforcements or help from the other kingdoms but they had been betrayed from the inside. Somehow she knew this was Kane’s doing.

She was starting to get tired though. She could go longer, she knew that, but she wasn’t used to using the magic in such sustained proportions.   
She sensed the appearance of someone behind her, and turned to see Zelena there. She was standing about 15 feet from her. A group of soldiers were behind her, and two of them held Snow.

“Stop,” Zelena called out and to her surprise Zelena’s troops stopped fighting. Regina motioned to her men to stop as well. She walked over, her own guards following her, until she was less than five feet from her sister.

“It’s good to see you in person,” Zelena said.

“Let her go.”

“I have every intention of doing so, as soon as I get what I want.”

“Which is what?”

Zelena laughed, “so many things, Regina, I want so many things, but let’s start with your castle. You will surrender it to me.”

“No.”

“Well I could kill your friend here. I understand she is the princess Snow,” she said and she made a motion and one of her men stuck a dagger to Snow’s neck. “Are you sure you   
don’t want to rethink your position here?”

Regina looked at Snow, who was scared most likely not for herself but for the baby she carried inside. Regina knew she had to defuse the situation and quickly.  
“I will give you the castle if you let Snow and the rest of my people leave it unhindered,” she said. 

“I have no use for your people, so they may go unhindered.”

“And Snow, you will release her?”

Zelena smiled. “If you agree to stay behind, yes, she may go.”

“Don’t,” Snow said. 

Regina looked at Snow, at her belly where Regina somehow knew a little girl was growing. She looked around at the faces of her troops and some of her advisers who had stayed to fight. They stopped on Aaron. He of course had stayed behind. She hadn’t actually seen him, but she never doubted he would be there. She had personally put his son Sam on the caravan. He didn’t know what was going on; only that he was going on a trip. “Bye Gina,” he said.   
Aaron locked eyes with her and shook his head no. He knew what she was going to do. She smiled at him. She felt lucky in that moment that she had lived long enough to have met him, to have known him and Sam. His eyes took on sadness as he could see she had made the decision she felt she had to make. 

She turned back to Zelena. “If you let all of my people, including Snow, go, and you promise they can leave here completely unharmed, then yes, you can have the castle and I will stay behind.”

There were murmurs behind her from her men and even a few raised voices urging their comrades to fight to the death for their queen. They didn’t understand, but she knew Aaron had. She had seen enough blood spilt for a lifetime, she would no longer be the cause of it if she could prevent it.  
Zelena approached her with one of her men. Regina again saw that look in Zelena’s eyes that told her there was no love there for her. “Put your hands out,” Zelena said. Regina did so, and Zelena took something from her man – a pair of manacles, which she now placed over Regina’s wrists and locked them. There was enough slack for Regina to move her hands, but she wasn’t a fool either as she saw the amethyst stone set in the side of one of them. 

“I can’t have you doing anything stupid with your magic,” Zelena said noticing Regina examining her shackles. “But don’t worry; I don’t plan on keeping you neutered from your magic forever. You just need to learn some important lessons yet. I promise, once you do, you will be better.”

Never before had Zelena spoken to her in such a way. It reminded Regina of Cora.

“Take the former queen to the dungeons,” she instructed some of her guards, but Regina’s guards stepped forward.

“Stop,” Regina said to them. “Your duty now is to get everyone out of here. Do I make myself clear?”  
No one said anything and she allowed herself to be lead away stopping only by Snow. “Tell Emma to go home,” she said as quietly as possible. “Make her go. Promise me.”

“I promise.” 

“Thank you.”


	30. Chapter 30

From the moment she was put in one her own dungeon’s cells, Regina knew there was no point in pacing or fretting. Zelena would come to her when Zelena chose to. She could only hope that Zelena had kept her part of the bargain up. If she had not, then it wouldn’t matter if she could use magic or not she would use her bare hands to kill Zelena if any of her people were harmed. 

She took a seat on the floor. At least the cells were clean. She didn’t care for having a mess so even the cells in her castle were tidy. She leaned up against the wall and waited.  
Even as she did, she kept wondering if Emma was alright. She trusted Charming to keep an eye out and protect Emma, but she didn’t trust Emma not to do something rash or impulsive. She didn’t know why she felt that way as Emma hadn’t really done anything like that in the time she had known her here. 

But it was like everything else with Emma. She kept feeling like she knew Emma from sometime in the past but she knew that wasn’t the case. Snow would do as she asked though. She would make Emma go home. Snow may be sentimental and a little too naïve at times, but she knew how important it was to Regina that Emma was safe, so Snow would make sure Emma got home. 

That at least gave her comfort.

She suspected hours went by before the door opened and Zelena came in with one of her guards. Regina got to her feet. “Are my people safe?”

“Safe and gone from my castle. I can be reasonable, despite what you might think. I even let the princess go.”

“Thank you.”

“It is good to see you in person. That whole mirror communication is no substitute for being here with you,” Zelena said. 

“So I should expect more of these visits in my new home down here?”

Zelena laughed, “Don’t be ridiculous. You and I have much work to do. Today, today was just the beginning of the glorious future I have planned for us.”

Regina gave her a confused look. 

“Unlock the door,” Zelena ordered the guard. Regina noticed like in the court yard these men obeyed her without question or comment. “Let’s go for a walk,” she said to Regina, who was extremely skeptical, but figured she didn’t have much choice. She followed Zelena out of the chamber and up the stairs. 

“Your castle really is phenomenal,” Zelena said as the walked toward the ball room. “I don’t care much for the décor, not really my tastes, but it suits you. I may even give the castle back to you once I get one of my own.”

They entered to where the ball had been held. Decorations remained up and it looked as if it has just been abandoned mid-song and in a way it had been.

“These people must think themselves to be superior, celebrating unity among the kingdoms. I support unity, really I do,” Zelena said. “I plan on making sure the kingdoms remain united.”

“Under your rule?”

Zelena smiled at her and Regina couldn’t help but again feel there was something wrong about it. “Under our rule,” Zelena said. 

They passed through the ball room into a corridor.

“Are you headed somewhere in particular?” Regina asked knowing this corridor led to only a few places and she doubted they were headed to the kitchen. “Perhaps I could give you directions.”

“I am quite familiar with the layout thank you. Kane was very helpful in that regards.”

Regina stopped walking. She had suspected Kane’s involvement but it was another thing to have it confirmed. 

“How did you get him to betray me?”

“He didn’t see it as a betrayal. The poor lovesick idiot saw himself as your savior. He was going to take you away from all this, where to, I have no idea. But he was absolutely convinced he would be the one to break the curse. He just needed one thing to make it happen and I happened to have it. As long as you remained unharmed, he was really quite accommodating. Let’s keep walking.” 

Regina was afraid to ask, but she knew she had to. “What did you have that he needed?”

“Why, Daniel’s ring of course.”

Again she stopped. She could feel anger like she hadn’t felt in years boiling up in her. Daniel’s ring. The symbol of their love. How? Zelena had been searched when captured, she hadn’t had the ring. 

“Where is my ring?”

“I gave it to Kane as promised.”

“Kane has it?”

“I did make him a deal that I would give him the ring, make sure you were unharmed and I fulfilled my part. Don’t worry; I wouldn’t have let the foolish man actually kiss you. Come on, we’re almost there.”

She linked her arm with Regina’s and led her on. Regina wasn’t even aware she was walking. All she could think about was how Daniel’s ring had to be close by. How many years had it been now since she had touched it? She was pulled from her thoughts as they neared a door with two guards at it.

“Why are we here?” Regina asked.

“To pay our respects.”

Zelena ordered the guards to remain upstairs. She took a torch and they walked down to the mausoleum where their mother’s body was in a stone crypt. Zelena moved to one side of it so they were now separated by it. 

“You surprised me,” Zelena said. “I thought for sure when I cast that curse you would spend years and years on a fool’s errand to find that ring.”

“Did you know where it was the entire time?”

“Of course I did. You will find that there is very little I don’t know,” she smiled. “But like I was saying, you surprised me. You were always that way. I thought you weak, and then you would produce such strong magic. That stable boy’s death made you even stronger. Always so surprising. Then instead of hunting for that ring, you made a queen of   
yourself. You fulfilled your destiny – at least part of it. I wish I could have seen the moment of your coronation. I would have been so proud in that moment. I couldn’t see it though because you banished me.”

“What is this all about? Why now after all of these years? I thought … I thought maybe there was good in you, that maybe we could forge a new relationship. I could have convinced the others to give you another chance, but after this, they will never agree.”

“Your problem is you think you need their agreement. You are queen, well you were queen, and as a queen you shouldn’t have to bow down to them. There is only one person you will be bowing down to from now on.”

“Is that your plan, that you take my kingdom and you hold me prisoner here? Do you really think you have enough men in your army to withstand the combined might of the kingdoms?” 

“Enough men, no. Enough magic, yes. You see when you banished me you sent me to this place called Oz. It wasn’t home but it was a place of magic. For instance, did you know magic can even make you younger?”

“At what cost?”

“Oh, it’s a high cost. The lives of so many young.”

Regina turned her head from her sister, not wanting to know these things. “Why?” she asked though. “Why bother? You are immortal. What possible use would you have for knowing that?”

“I have spent years studying and practicing magic knowing one day I would return here, and knowing one day you and I would be standing exactly where we are now.”

“Here? To pay respects to a woman you hated? You had no more use for our mother than I did. You were the one who put her in there.”

“You aren’t exactly right. Oh, I did put her in there, but this is why I said you have lessons to learn Regina. And you will learn them and I will be more than happy to teach them to you. Are you ready for the first one?”

Regina didn’t say anything, sure at this point that her sister had lost her mind.

Zelena used her magic and lifted the lid from the crypt. Regina didn’t know why she stepped closer once it was off. She looked down into it and then up again. She took a step back, nearly stumbling.

“It’s not possible,” she said shaking her head. 

Inside the stone confines of the crypt, casket hewn from stone that Regina herself had asked to be made laid a perfectly preserved body. And it wasn’t her mother. The red hair, the outfit, the same as she wore all those years ago on the day Regina had seen her standing over their mother. Inside there was her sister.

“It’s not possible,” she repeated.

She looked at who she thought was Zelena only to see the magical shimmer of a spell being dropped. 

“Like I said my daughter, you have many lessons to learn,” Cora said. 

She approached Regina who backed away. “How?” Regina choked out. 

“All in good time,” Cora said. She was young. Young like Regina’s age, but Regina recognized her mother. “Before we get into how I am here and sister is there, let’s talk about another land. Not Oz. Let’s talk about Storybrooke.”


	31. Chapter 31

Emma and Charming were arguing even though Emma knew her father was right. The army and the refugees from the castle were outside of it by several miles. When they had scene the people coming toward them – most walking – they weren’t sure what was going on. Then Charming saw Snow at the head of the column on a horse and he rushed over with Emma.

Snow told them what happened and Emma was ready to storm the castle walls at that point.

But her father urged caution, pointing out that in order to retake the castle they would need more of an army and siege equipment, not to mention supplies likes water and food to sustain all of them.

“You are right,” Emma said after going another round of protest with him. “I know you are right, but it’s several days ride to the next kingdom to even begin this. It could be a week and probably more to mobilize an army like that.”

“The other kingdoms will send their armies and supplies.”

“I have no doubt but that still means we have to wait. Regina is in there and we have no idea what Zelena could be doing to her.”

“I know you are worried about her, we all are but we simply don’t have the means to take a fully defended castle. Our best option is to get moving now. We haves scouts who are supplied and can stay here, but we need to go.”

Emma didn’t want to, not while Regina was in there. She could only hope that Regina was right – that there was good in her sister and she too could be redeemed. She nodded to Charming and they mounted up. 

They started to ride and Emma cursed this world and its reliance on horse transportation. It would take them days to reach the next castle. Days that Regina may not have.

How had everything happened so quickly?

How long had Kane been working with Zelena?

She still got pissed thinking how even at the end he thought that Regina was going to be his, like she was some object. His actions could cost her, her life and yet he thought they were true loves.

They were riding for several hours, but it was slow moving because of the people on foot. Finally it was getting dark and Charming called for them to stop. With all the people, he said there was no way to keep traveling at night. 

Emma wanted to keep riding, but she knew he was again right and it infuriating her.

They dismounted and made a makeshift camp. They had sent archers out earlier along with some other hunters and they brought back what they could kill to feed them. Emma stood staring at one of the fires that had a deer carcass cooking on it.

Snow and Charming came and stood beside her.

“You should take some of that armor off. It will make it easier to sleep in and then ride out in tomorrow,” Charming said.

“You realize when we get back with this army she could be dead already.”

“No she won’t be,” Snow said. “Her immortality is tied to Zelena’s and Zelena does not want to die, trust me. No Zelena has a plan and whatever it is she needs Regina to be alive because she herself needs to be alive.”

“Fine, she will be alive, but do you really believe her sister will make their time together pleasant? Regina may not be able to die but it doesn’t mean she can’t be hurt. I should have left more men back there to protect her.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered,” Snow said. “We had them outnumbered.”

“Then she should have continued to fight,” Emma said. “This giving up stuff is bullshit. She should have fought until we got back there.”

“She had no way of knowing you were on your way back. She didn’t give up. She sacrificed herself to ensure that others would live.”

“I am surprised someone isn’t writing a song about it right now,” she said dismissively. “Maybe it can be performed at the next Unity Days, which probably won’t happen now that we’ve lost the reason for it entirely.”

“You have to have faith,” Charming said.

“Yeah well I am fresh out …” she felt a sudden pain in her chest and dropped to her knees. It lasted only a couple of seconds but she almost lost consciousness from the pain. She felt Charming and Snow’s hands on her and they helped her back up.

“What was that?” Charming asked.

“Are you ok?” Snow said, her own hand suddenly touching her belly. Emma was looking at the gesture wondering if the baby her was ok. 

“I’m ok,” she said finally rubbing just over her heart. “It felt like …” She thought back to the time when Cora had tried to take her heart out. That is what it felt like.

“Are you sure you are alright?” Charming said.

“Yes. I am not sure what that was, but it is over,” she said. “I’m ok. I think I am going to go take some of this armor off and lay down.”

She left them, moving over to where her saddlebags were wondering what that was that she had just felt. She had actually felt like someone had tugged on her heart. Being the product of true love protected her from having her heart ripped out – something she was very grateful for when she first encountered Cora.   
She began taking off the armor and as she took off the chest covering she saw something fall to the ground. Bending down she felt around the grass until she had it in her hand. 

She walked over to one of the perimeter torches to examine it.

Emma held it up to the light. It was a ring and it had blood on it. She wiped it off using her shirt. The blood was dried so she had to rub it clean, but once she did she held it up again. It was a very simple ring with no etchings or decorations on it. She wondered how it got on her. She remembered Kane had grabbed her chest armor, maybe in doing do so it came off inside. 

She wanted nothing to do with the man so she prepared to throw it off into the distance.

“Emma.”

She turned to find Snow there. “There is something I need to tell you.”

“What?”

“Regina told me to tell you something just before the guards led her away. She told me to tell you to go home. She made me promise I would make you go home. She doesn’t want you anywhere near this. She wants you to be safe at home with your son. She may be right. It may be the best thing for you. Charming will make sure Regina is rescued, you know he will.”

Emma looked away. She had been ready to use the bean there in battle when she was sure Kane was going to kill her. She was prepared to leave Regina behind at that point, but how could she in good conscious go home now and tell Henry that she left Regina under these circumstances.

She reached into her pocket, left the ring inside and pulled the bean out to look at it. This was her ticket home. Her eyes narrowed on this small thing. She had seen them work before – seen them open portals to travel between worlds.

“Do you know how these work?” she asked Snow.

“No, not really.”

“Is there someone around that does?”

“I am sure there are, why?”

“Because I am wondering if these things can open a portal between worlds, can they open a portal to take you someplace else in this world – like inside a castle’s walls?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never heard of them being used that way.”

“We need to find out. This may be our way in without having to worry about the siege equipment and all of that. We could mount a rescue much quicker.”  
…

Regina sat in her room, where her mother had ordered her to stay. An order she couldn’t disobey – not now that her mother had her heart.   
She was in complete disbelief as to the things that had transpired in such a short amount of time.

“Would you stop moving for five seconds?” she finally said.

“I am sorry, I’ve been lying in a stone box for how many years now,” Zelena responded. “Forgive me if I feel the need to stretch my legs for a bit.”

Zelena, whose heart was also in possession of their mother, had been told she could stay in the room that Emma had been in although her mother told her she could visit Regina.   
They had a lot to catch up on, Cora had said.

Regina had a headache just trying to sort it all out in her own head. 

Her mother had said things that made her think she was even crazier than she was before. She talked of this Storybrooke place and how it was unlike their world and how Emma and her were sworn enemies. She said it was a place that didn’t know magic like they knew it here because people in that world didn’t really believe in magic beyond the confines of this Storybrooke. The fact that her mother actually believed Regina lived there was enough to convince her that her mother had indeed gone insane.   
Zelena, once she had been woken up by their mother, also had no idea what Cora was talking about despite Cora saying it was Zelena who had made all of this possible. 

Her mother had grown stronger in magic – that was indisputable.

She had woken Zelena with magic, although Regina had many questions about how she ended up there in the first place. She was grateful though to know her sister was alive, even if she was disturbed at the same time that she had been there in the mausoleum for years and Regina never ever knew. 

Cora wasn’t really interested in their questions right now. She had reached in and grabbed Regina’s heart before she had woken Zelena and upon her waking she had taken her heart as well. They were now under their mother’s control and that scared her more than her crazy ramblings.  
She was no longer manacled as it was pointless. Her mother had commanded both of them to use no magic unless directed by her.

“Tell me again what happened after you knocked me out after I battled her,” Regina said.

Zelena sighed and came and sat beside her on the bed. “I didn’t want you killing her. Not because of her, but because of you. I hope you understand that. You changed Regina. Daniel’s death, you changed after it.”

“I wasn’t the only one,” Regina said. “You changed too. That day, the day Daniel died, I found you sitting there and you looked like … like you just got kicked by a horse. What did mother do to you?”

“I don’t suppose there is any reason to keep it a secret,” Zelena said as she took Regina’s hand. “I love you. Despite everything that happened between us after Daniel’s death and whatever is happening now, I could not love you anymore my sister, but you should know you aren’t my full sister.”

“What do you mean?”

“That day was the day that she chose to tell me that our father wasn’t my father. He was yours, not mine. Mine was apparently some swindler who tricked our mother into believing he was royalty. They slept together and she found herself pregnant with me but he didn’t want anything to do with her or me,” Zelena said and Regina could see the tears in her eyes forming. “She said that … she said she had thought that the best thing to do was to get rid of me, give birth to me and then just leave me somewhere. She said something stopped her and soon after she met your father and slept with him and convinced him that I was his and she had given birth prematurely. She raised us as sisters even though we didn’t have the same father.”

“It doesn’t matter who your father is,” Regina said gripping her hand tighter. “You are my sister, my full sister and nothing else matters. I have spent too many years thinking you were my enemy, but that stops today. I love Zelena and I am sorry I lost sight of that.”

They hugged each other, holding on a little longer than strictly necessary. When they stopped, Regina asked her again to tell her what happened that day at the battle.

“I didn’t want you to take mom’s life because I was afraid you would become like her. You were so driven by revenge that you weren’t giving any thought to the consequences. I knocked you unconscious to stop you not thinking that it would cancel out the binding spell you had placed on mom,” Zelena said. “She was so angry, but at the same time it was like she was proud of you – proud that you were willing to kill for what you wanted. I got in between her and your unconscious body prepared to stop her from killing you. She laughed at me. She just completely disregarded me like she always did.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. You were her favorite the moment you started showing more skill at magic.”

“You have as much skill as I do and probably more; she didn’t see that because you were constantly resisting her. I was the one who didn’t resist. I thought I could bide my time until I could escape her forever, then Daniel …” 

“She said she wasn’t going to kill you but you would need to be taught a lesson. I tried to tell her it was over that her plan had failed and you and I were done. I begged her to let us go, to let us be free. Then she got that look in her eyes – you know the one where you know she has thought of something and it’s not going to be good. She called up her magic and I thought she was going to do something to you so I made ready to protect you but she didn’t cast the spell on you, she hit me with it and next thing I know I am waking up downstairs.”

“She must have used that time to cast the spell which made her look like you and you look like her. When I woke I saw you standing over her with what I thought were the remains of her heart flowing through your hands. You and I, well she and I argued then and she said she was taking control of the army. I left. I just walked away at that point and she didn’t try and stop me. When I saw her again she was commanding the army as herself, but I thought it was you disguised as her.”

She went on to tell Zelena of the defeat of the army and her helping the other kingdoms. How after the final battle someone had found her mother’s body which she now knew was Zelena’s and Eva had arranged for the body to be taken care of. It wasn’t until she established the castle here that she had the mausoleum built and the casket brought here for entombment. Regina had never once looked in it.  
She explained about the immortality curse and how she had been living all these years thinking Zelena had done it, and how occasionally they would speak via a mirror when Regina used her magic. Bringing the story up to the present day in as condensed of a manner that she could.

“I should have known it wasn’t you. I should have known you wouldn’t have done this to me. I feel like such a fool.”

“Our mother is a master at manipulation, you know this.”

“I do, which is why I should have suspected something.”

“We can’t worry about that now; right now we have to worry about what our mother has planned. We can’t disobey her as long as she has our hearts which means she has something planned that she needs us for.”

“I already know what she wants – she wants control,” Regina said. “She wants to win the fight she couldn’t win before. She will make us make war on the kingdoms so she can be queen over all of them.”

…

Emma watched as the various “authorities” argued about what to do with the situation in Regina’s kingdom. She stood off to the side only there because her parents had brought her into this inner debate among the various royalties. She was sick to her stomach watching it. 

It had been three weeks now since Regina’s castle had been taken. Three weeks without any news about what was happening inside of it. She had almost decked a captain of the guard from King Midas’ kingdom when he suggested that Regina was probably dead by now. 

Emma knew that wasn’t the case. She couldn’t say why she felt that way, but she knew it to be true. But even alive it didn’t mean Regina wasn’t in a desperate situation.   
She had tried to warn Regina that Zelena was not to be trusted, but Regina wanted to believe her sister was good that she didn’t want to listen to anything negative about her. She put her hand in her pocket and felt for the bean that was inside of it – the bean and the ring. She couldn’t say why she had kept the ring, but she had cleaned it off and stuck it in her pocket. Each day it seemed she would look at it, examine it, and even put it on her finger. Every day she also thought of throwing it away, but she never managed to.

The bean she was keeping safe and on her all times. Her suggestion that it be used to get into Regina’s castle was met with great doubt and in the end no one knew if could be used for that purpose so they decided to end that conversation.

Frankly she was getting tired of all of the conversation. 

She kept wondering if she could manage to sneak into Regina’s castle without notice to get her. At least it would mean doing something instead of this endless talking. She realized it was a miracle if anything actually gone done in the Enchanted Forest. In fact, she has stopped actively listening to their debate days ago. It was pointless, she realized.   
None of the kingdoms wanted to take the risk.

Everyone was safe besides Regina so they didn’t see the value in waging a war over one person. Besides, they were all sure now that Zelena was back war would be coming to them.  
…  
Regina followed her sister and mother down to the courtyard. She could only imagine what Cora had in store for them today. Cora had decided that both of her daughters needed updated lessons in magic. Every day they had been drilled by their mother – sleep inducing spells, fire, water, air spells, and every thing else she had taught them while growing up. 

With their hearts in her possession and the command that they do as she say firmly in place had made resistance pointless. Yes, Regina could try and resist, but she was biding her time. Her mother had not yet revealed her actual plans. Regina had guessed that this was about finishing what she had started all those years ago, but she wasn’t sure that was entirely it. 

Cora hadn’t interacted with either of them much beyond these little lessons. Still she insisted they eat dinner each night together. If possible that was Regina’s least favorite part of the day. Much like when they were kids the meals were mostly eaten in silence. 

The first night of this ritual Cora had told her that Kane was dead, killed on the battlefield. Regina had made the mistake of asking about Daniel’s ring at that point.  
One moment she had been sitting there, the next Cora’s magic had her pinned against the wall, her mother’s hand gripping her neck – cutting off her oxygen.

“Listen to me. If I ever hear you use that stable boy’s name in my presence again I will break every one of your fingers and you won’t have to worry about that ring because it will no longer fit you. He was beneath you in every way. I raised you to be a queen, not a commoner. Do I make myself clear?”  
Regina didn’t say anything just stared down her mother, daring her to just finish it once and for all. She had no real concerns on that account as Cora couldn’t kill Regina without killing herself and that was one thing Regina was sure would never happen. 

“Tell me you understand,” Cora said, releasing Regina’s throat.

Regina was compelled by Cora’s possession of heart to obey any direct commands.

“I understand,” Regina responded.

“Now thank me for teaching you this lesson.”

Regina thought about fighting back at that moment, but she didn’t. “Thank you mother.”

And that is how the days had passed by. When they weren’t practicing magic, they were being forced to agree with everything Cora said. Regina was still struck by how young her mom now looked. They were easily the same age, yet those eyes and facial expressions were pure Cora. 

They made it to the courtyard to find a man in the stockades under guard. While Regina had stockades, she couldn’t recall a time where they were ever used. She chose to deal with problems in a less public manner. Regina didn’t recognize the man and for that she was grateful as she could only imagine what Cora had in store for him. 

“This man was caught trying to desert my army,” Cora pronounced. “It seems he doesn’t want to be a part of my grand plan and for that he must be punished. You see my men know what they can expect from me, but you my daughters are unknown to them for the most part so this is your opportunity to show them that you too are not to be disobeyed. We have to have discipline and to have that you must ensure you men are either loyal to you or too afraid not to be loyal.” 

She approached the man and lifted up his head before dropping it back down. Backing away from him she came to stand in between Zelena and Regina.

“Regina, our man here appears to be a little cold, don’t you think?”

Regina didn’t answer. There was no point to and if Cora wanted her to answer she could simply force her to do so. 

“What do you think Zelena, does our man look cold?’

“No,” Zelena said her voice devoid of emotions. Regina was becoming increasingly concerned by Zelena. Cora had several “private” lessons with her and each one seemed to make Zelena grow more disconnected from the world around her. She had tried to broach the subject with her sister, but was dismissed with an “I’m fine.”

Not that Cora hadn’t devoted one-on-one lesson time with her, she certainly had and she realized her mother now looked at her differently. She was more wary around Regina as if she expected her to do something or fight back. Cora wasn’t going to let her guard down, which is why Regina was biding her time – as if she had much choice in the matter. 

“You might be right Zelena, maybe he isn’t cold,” Cora said thoughtfully and Regina averted her eyes to the ground knowing this was yet another one of her mom’s games.   
“Regina, what do you think the punishment should be for desertion?”

She again remained silent knowing that Cora would most likely make her pay for it later. 

“What about you Zelena, what do you think?”

“I think someone should have taught you not to play with your food,” she said giving Cora and Regina a smile. Regina smiled back. Growing up her older sister was always more likely to make remarks to their mother and suddenly Regina felt in awe of her sister once more.

“What is the point of this?” Regina asked when she saw Cora about to say or do something to Zelena. Cora turned back to her.

“The point is that you two need to learn how to better use your magic, to use it to show others your power,” she said. “For instance …”

She said a few quick words that Regina almost didn’t catch and then waved her hand toward the poor man who began to scream. Regina took a step back as she witnessed what the spell did. The flesh from the man’s hand started to rip off. He was being flayed alive. It stopped almost as soon as it started.  
Cora moved closer to the man to inspect her work and then turned and faced them. “Did you both understand the spell?”  
Silence.

“Answer me,” she commanded.

“Yes,” they said in unison. 

“Very good,” Cora smiled. “Now which one of you wants to demonstrate your knowledge of it first?”

Silence.

“Come now my daughters, you will both get a chance to show me your skill, but one of you must go first.”

They both knew Cora would force them regardless, but they had already agreed in private that their only way to resist was to not do anything Cora wanted unless they were under her command to do it. So when Zelena stepped forward Regina could only watch in disbelief as she executed the spell on her own. Flesh tore from the man’s other hand and up his arm. Regina looked away but couldn’t block the sound of his screaming. 

Zelena stepped back into her place, but Regina kept her eyes down – unwilling to look at her.

“Regina step forward,” Cora said.

Regina did as told and Cora grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at her. “You are standing a crossroads,” Cora said. “Your sister has made the right choice. What will you choose?”

“I will not.”

Cora let go of her and moved to stand behind her. 

“Regina, use the spell on him until he is dead.”

Regina gritted her teeth. She would not do this. She couldn’t do it. She felt the compulsion to do as she was told, but she pushed back against it. She would not become her mother’s tool. She was no longer that little girl or young woman that her mother could push around. Even as she thought to bolster her strength she could feel it waning. Still she held her ground. 

At this point her body was shaking, but she kept her eyes downcast. She had a feeling if she was to look at the man she would do as her mother said. 

“Regina, do it,” Cora said. 

As soon as the second command was stated Regina knew it was a losing battle. She closed her eyes as she called forth the magic. She was crying before the first scream rang in her ears. By the time he was dead, she was on her knees on the ground hating herself even more than she hated her mother.


	32. Chapter 32

Emma pulled Aaron aside as soon as he returned to the castle. He had left two days a go, he said for a scouting mission. He was due to report to the other upon his return, but she had to know first.

“Did you learn anything about Regina?” she asked.

“Nothing directly about her, but I fear this is much worse than we had guessed.”

“How so?” 

“If the rumors are true we aren’t just dealing with Zelena. We are dealing with her and Cora.”

“What? How is that possible? Cora is dead.”

Aaron shook his head, “I do not know but I heard from two different sources who were in the castle that Cora is in the castle with Zelena and our queen.”

“Surely one of these sources knows something of Regina?”

“Only that she is alive, which we had already surmised was the case.”

“Damn it,” Emma swore. “The other kingdoms, they have no intention of mounting a rescue for Regina.”

“I assumed as much from the way the conversations have been going.”

“We can’t stand by and let Zelena or Cora or whoever keep her captive. There has to be some way to help her.”

Aaron had a thoughtful look on his face and Emma knew that he was thinking of something specific, maybe a way to help. “Aaron, what is it?”

“It’s nothing. I should give my report to the council,” he said starting to walk away. Emma grabbed him again. “Aaron if you know something you have to tell me. I have to do something to help her. All of this debate, these stall tactics, we both know it means they will wait until the fight comes to them. She may be alive but it doesn’t mean she is in anyway safe or unharmed.”

Again Aaron’s expressions showed that he did have something in mind.

“My father once told me that when Regina had the castle built, she had a back door, a tunnel of some sort built as well. It was meant to be a means of escape. But he never said if he knew where it was at or anything. I remembered this a few days ago. My thoughts however turned dark quickly. If this did exist, why hasn’t Regina used it?”

“Maybe she can’t. Maybe she is in a cell or chained or something. You have to find out from your dad if he knows anything else about it. It may not be her way out, but it could be our way in.”

“I will ask him but I counsel you now, don’t get your hopes up. This may lead no where.”

“No where is what I have here right now so anything would be better.”  
…  
That night at dinner Regina sat to the left of her mother while Zelena sat to her right. The two sisters hadn’t spoken since that afternoon in the courtyard. Regina was still sick over what happened. Her mother made her stay there and watch the disposal of the corpse. 

“Not hungry?” Cora asked as Regina merely pushed her food back and forth on the plate. She glared at her mother in response but stayed silent. “You can hate me if you wish my daughter but it won’t stop my plans.”

”What would those plans be? You keep talking about how Zelena and I need to learn more magic so we can execute this plan of yours? Do you think that you can win this time around and bring the kingdoms under your control?”

“Your thinking is quite limited. This world, this world is nothing. There are so many worlds out there ready for the taking. This is merely a stopping point. No, there are other places which interest me more, like for instance your Storybrooke.”

Regina threw her fork down on her plate. “Storybrooke. This supposed place that I created and lived in. That is your grand plan?”

Cora laughed. “Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a young woman, let’s call her Cora, who recently discovered she was with child. She was naïve woman who was tricked by the father of this child into believing he was royalty when he was not. Now Cora was prepared to give this child up. She had no purpose for a bastard child after all.”

Cora looked at Zelena as she said this. “But then one day a woman appeared to her. A woman with red hair and a smile that looked considerably like her own. This woman introduced herself as Zelena and tells Cora that she is the child growing inside her at that very moment. Zelena goes on to tell Cora many things about how she would have another daughter – Regina and that it was imperative that not only that she keep Zelena, but she raise the sisters as full sisters.”  
“Of course Cora doesn’t believe her, but the more Zelena tells her of her magic, of this spell to move through time and how in the future Cora would die later in a place called Storybrooke, she began to not only believe but to plan. You see this Zelena was a fool. She wanted a family and had given no thought to using that family – a family that would have three powerful women in it – to shake the very foundations of the world. So Cora of course befriends this Zelena, learns of her plan to change the past and bring her sister Regina back to this world and its new time line.”  
“But a mother always knows best so she convinces Zelena to make a few minor tweaks not knowing how much it would really change the time line. Still it had to be better than being unmarried and pregnant by some rogue. After the plan was devised Zelena insisted Cora take potion to forget the encounter. She would remember only the new time line as Zelena changed it, but not the actual meeting of her adult daughter. Yes, they put into place safeguards so Cora would keep the child, still marry the man who would become Regina’s father and everything else they could think of to ensure the outcome.”  
“When it came time to actually take the memory potion Cora didn’t, but Zelena, presumably blinded by getting what she wanted, thought Cora had. So as timeline shifted to this one, Cora remembered all.”

“I traveled through time?” Zelena asked.

“Yes. You clearly learned some powerful magic in that time line, as did you Regina. You see in that time line you were also queen here, although not here here, you were queen in the White kingdom. They called you the Evil Queen for all the terror you rained down on people. In that time line you are sworn enemies with Snow White, Prince Charming and let’s not forget their daughter Emma.”

Regina stood up, “I am not going to listen to anymore of your insanity. If you want to throw me it the dungeon or torture me or whatever, just get it over with.”

“Sit Regina,”

Regina took her seat once more. Cora waved her hand and two vials appeared in it. She took each one and poured the contents into the glass of wine in front of Zelena and Regina.

“I have put a potion in there that will allow you both to remember everything – everything from that alternate time line,” Cora said remaining standing. “You see where we went wrong last time was with your lack of commitment to the cause. Like that man out there you are weak. I need you to be strong. I need an Evil Queen and a Wicked Witch.” 

She looked at each of them.

“Stand, both of you and raise your glasses for a toast.”

They had no choice but Regina was so sure her mother was insane that the potion would have no effect. She knew who she was. She knew her history, her faults. She would never be enemies with Snow and Emma, well that wasn’t possible. 

“Now drink your wine.”

…

Regina paced around her room. She kept calling fireballs up in her hand only to make them disappear a moment later. She felt her anger reaching near uncontrollable levels but each time she was able to calm down.

Her mother had been right. She had lived an entire other life in Storybrooke. She had enacted a curse that took away people’s happy endings, just like hers had been taken away. The only thing that was keeping her relatively calm was the thought of Henry. Her son. She pictured him as a baby in her arms and again as she saw him last.   
Cora had not mentioned Henry and she didn’t dare do so. The less her mother knew about him the better. She supposed when Zelena went back to the past she didn’t tell their mother everything about Storybrooke. 

After they had drank the potions at dinner both of them remembered their lives – and that now meant remembering both of them. She remembered growing up with Zelena as sisters and remembered not growing up with her. It was strange to have both sets of memories in her head. 

She hadn’t said anything to Zelena and their mother had let them both return to their rooms to rest after they had drank the potions. She needed someone to talk to so she walked over to Zelena’s door and knocked on it. 

Zelena opened the door and then walked inside. Regina followed as Zelena took a seat on the settee. “I sure messed that up, didn’t I sis?”

Regina shrugged, “At least you tried to do something that probably wasn’t right, but you wanted a family. I can’t fault you for that. I rather enjoyed growing up with you as opposed to the other way.”

“Yeah well you were always her favorite.”

“Only because she didn’t know you in the other timeline. If she had seen you throw me through the clocktower she would have been impressed, trust me.”

She managed to get Zelena to smile and she took a seat beside her. 

“What are we going to do now?” Zelena asked.

“I don’t know. You are the big sister I was hoping you might have an idea.”

Zelena shook her head. “As long as she has our hearts there isn’t much that we can do.”

“Then we have to find out where she is hiding them”

There was silence between them for several minutes.

“I’m sorry you had to lose Daniel in both timelines,” Zelena said finally.

Regina looked away. She felt like she had relived Daniel’s original death when her memories returned. She felt Zelena take her hand and she looked down at it. She smiled at her sister – no matter what she would never look at Zelena anything but her sister.

“We can’t let her win,” Regina said. “We can’t be the Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch for her.”

“I know, but how do we stop her?”

“I had hoped that the other kingdoms might have rallied by now and sent their armies, but I also know how they think. They are thinking they need to protect the other kingdoms first, not risk lives over just me. It’s the logical decision.”

“It doesn’t mean it’s the right one," Zelena said.

“In their minds it is. That means they are probably rallying around the next nearest kingdom waiting for what they believe is your army to come get them.”

“And with our help she may very well be successful.”

“My concern isn’t really with this world. I can’t let her get to Storybrooke. My son is there," Regina said.

“She won’t hurt Henry once she finds out he is your son.”

“You don’t know that. All she will see is some tool she can use to keep me in line or worse use as leverage against Emma and her parents.”

“Which brings us back to the problem of what do we do?”

“There is one way to ensure Cora doesn’t win. One way to end this.”

“How?” Zelena asked.

“My death. Our lives are still bound together. If you kill me it will stop her.”

Zelena stood up. “I am not going to kill you. I have my memories back of wanting you destroyed and I still wouldn’t kill you.”

“You may not have a choice,” Regina said standing. “I won’t let her get near my son. You have to promise me you will take the necessary steps to keep him safe.”

“I will not. There has to be another way.”

“There may not be. I have lived more than my fair share of years – in this life and in the other. I would gladly give it up if it means Henry is safe. I would do the same for you.”

“I can not do this,”

“You don’t have to do it now. I just need you to at least consider that it may be the only way.”

“And there may be another way. We just have to find it.”

“Don’t you see, she’s destroying us all over again. Our mother, she destroyed us in this life, our original lives and now she is doing it again. No matter what she might say, we aren’t enough for her. If we were she wouldn’t treat us like she has all of our lives. She has to be stopped.”  
…  
Regina returned to her room hopeful that Zelena would see that she may have to kill her in order to stop their mother. She sat on her bed thinking of Storybrooke and how she was willing to give up her life to save it, to save Henry and if she was being honest with herself – Emma.

She hoped Emma made it back ok and she had no idea what was happening here.

With her memories back she wondered about Emma’s motivations. They had clearly been at odds back in Storybrooke and when the first got here but that had changed. Regina understood why it changed for her – she had literally become a different person as she remembered being the Regina from this time. But Emma knew her from before and she wondered now why Emma had slept with her. 

Had Emma really developed feelings for her, or had she merely developed feelings for the Regina of this timeline? A part of her hated that she was questioning it, but the other part knew she had to question it. 

Why would the savior Emma Swan sleep with the Evil Queen?  
…  
Emma crouched in the high grass with Aaron and her father. They had ridden near Regina’s castle and then tied the horses up and continued on foot. They were in a marsh like area to the east of the castle. 

“I still don’t like this idea,” Charming said.

“Nor do I,” Aaron added.

“I know, I know,” Emma said tired of hearing it. “But we have to do something to help Regina and this is it for now at least. Look, all I am going to do is see if the tunnel is in tact and enter castle through it.”

“And then come straight back here so we can then formulate a plan to bring back to the other rulers,” Charming said. “It’s a scouting mission; that is all.”

“Yes and part of that is finding out where Regina is being held. I will be careful and no one will even know I was there.”

“You will do the queen no good if you get yourself caught,” Aaron warned her one last time. 

“I won’t get caught.”

They made their way over to where Aaron’s father had described the tunnel entrance being, and yet it still took them a while to find the door which had been buried and just below the surface and which had grown over with vegetation. Charming and Aaron got it open and she jumped down into the tunnel. Aaron passed her down a torch which she lit and giving them one last look she took off. 

The tunnel was about three miles to get to the castle and she jogged most of the way. She was going to be cautious she told herself, but if she found a way to get Regina out with her she was sure as hell going to take it. The air in the tunnel was stale and she thought it could use a Frebreze spray down.

The tunnel would lead to the lower levels of the castle and hopefully close to Regina. She imagined she was being held in one of the cells below. She still wondered why Regina hadn’t used the tunnel on her own. The only explanation she could come up with was that she was physically unable to get to it, perhaps she was locked up or bound somehow. If that was indeed down in the lower levels it upped Emma’s chances of finding her and getting her out. 

She finally came to the door and she waited and listened. It came out in an old store room that Aaron said no one ever went in, but still she waited to see if she could hear anything. Once she was sure there was nothing she could hear on the other side she doused the torch and left it there for the return trip. She opened the latch on the door and pushed. It didn’t move. 

Aaron had prepared her for his possibility and she felt along the door, cursing herself for not keeping the torch lit for a better look. He had told her that often these kinds of doors had secondary latches, usually a deadbolt of some sort. She found two of them, both at the top and pulled them. It made enough noise that she was sure if someone was in that room they would have heard that.

She pushed against the door and it creaked open by a couple of inches and she slipped out of it. The room was indeed empty and she quickly went to the other door and listened. This was where things would get tricky. According to the castle plans she had studied with Aaron this led to a hallway with storage rooms up and down it. If she left the room and went right she would reach another corridor and it was this corridor that would take her to the area where the cells were located and hopefully Regina was located. If she was there, there would mostly likely also be guards. 

She pulled out her sword and made ready for anything. 

She entered the passageway and quietly went to toward the other hall. Luckily there were torches interspersed throughout which gave her the light she needed. She followed Aaron’s directions, not encountering anyone which made her even more nervous. 

As she neared the door that would lead to the cells she became even more cautious. Something about this didn’t seem right. Where were the guards?

She reached the door and again stood outside and listened. She didn’t hear anything. She knew the smart thing was to turn around and go back; go back to her father and Aaron and then return and tell the others there was a way to get storm the castle. But the idea that Regina might be on the other side of that door stopped her. She couldn’t be this close just to walk away. 

Gripping her sword tight, she opened the door ready for whoever came out first. But no one came. She risked a look inside and then walked inside. The place was empty.   
Where was Regina?


	33. Chapter 33

Regina was practicing her magic in the courtyard as instructed by her mother. Cora wanted to see if she could get her fire power hot enough to literally melt stone. So far all   
Regina was getting was scorched blocks and a headache from the exertion of so much magic in such a short period of time. She hadn’t used magic consistently in decades and it showed. She tired much quicker than her mother and sister. 

Even now she was forced to take another break. She sat down on a nearby bench and drank from a ladle that was in a nearby bucket of water. Zelena was also out there practicing – this time using her wind power to move giant stone blocks. 

Zelena looked back at her sister. She was worried about her little sis, not just because of her asking Zelena to kill her to prevent their mother from succeeding, but also from the pace of magic Cora had her on. Regina looked worn out and as usual their mother didn’t seem to care. Zelena had suggested to Cora that perhaps Regina be given the day to rest, which is why Zelena thought Cora gave Regina this impossible task of melting stone. Regina was being punished because their mother obviously hated her older daughter – and always had. Now that she remembered why that was, it didn’t make her feel any better.

Zelena stopped and took a seat beside Regina, also taking a drink.

“We better not rest long,” Regina said.

“I know.”

They sat in silence a moment.

“You know this whole wind power thing is a lot less amusing now that I remembered that our mother actually gave me up and I ended up in Oz because of a twister.”

Regina laughed unable to help herself. Zelena had a way of lightening her load even if it wasn’t her intention, although she knew her sister loved her – regardless of their original upbringing where they didn’t know each other – and she suspected Zelena was merely trying to put her at ease. 

“Ready to get back to it?” Regina said standing, but as she did, she felt dizzy and Zelena guided her back to the bench. 

“Whoa there,” Zelena said. “I think you need to stop.”

“Can’t. She said we could take breaks but we couldn’t stop until she said so,”

“Then take a longer break.”

“I’ll be fine,” she said standing again. This time she was steady on her feet. She walked back over to where she was practicing.

“You see Zelena, that is why I recognized greatness in Regina,” Cora said coming from what seemed like out of no where, although she must have been in the shadows of the courtyard watching them. “She doesn’t believe in giving up.”

“Is that what you really think of me, that I give up?” Zelena asked approaching their mother. 

“Why wouldn’t I? After all you had a plan that would have resulted in your sister never being born, yet you change your mind over some sentimentality over wanting a family. Regina on the other hand cast a curse that took away the happy endings of the insufferable fools of this world. She is my daughter in a way you could never be.”  
Zelena took a step toward her, but Regina was suddenly there with her hand on her arm. “Ignore her,” Regina said. “She wouldn’t know anything about family.”

Cora merely smiled at them. “Both of you, I want to see your progress and it better be good.”

The sisters looked at each other and then took up their positions. 

“Zelena you go first since I expect disappointment.” 

Zelena didn’t bother reacting. She closed her eyes to block all of that out and concentrate on the task at hand. When she opened them she poured all her magic into a power wind and sent it hurtling at the stone block. At first it seemed like nothing would happen but slowly it began to inch along ground. She gritted her teeth and moved the block just under two feet before she had to stop. 

She didn’t look at her mom, instead catching her breath and stealing a glance at Regina who gave her an encouraging smile.

“Regina, your turn.” 

Regina knew this was pointless. She couldn’t melt stone. She didn’t have a choice but to try however. Like Zelena she closed her eyes to start and then opened them when she was ready to send her magic toward the block. Fire came from her hands in a sustained outpouring and enveloped the block. 

“Make it hotter,” Cora commanded.

Regina didn’t have a choice. She increased the flow of magic. 

“More heat,” Cora commanded.

She put even more of magic into the flame. She closed her eyes again and sent more flames onto stone.

“More.”

“Mother, stop this,” Zelena said. 

“Hotter, Regina.”

She felt something like liquid on her lip as she obeyed the command. 

“You’ll kill her if you don’t let her stop," she heard Zelena say.

“Don’t stop Regina.”

Her knees began to shake and she fell to one of them, still keeping the magic up. Her entire body felt like it was the one on fire, not the stone. She couldn’t sustain this. Didn’t her mother realize she couldn’t do this? She felt more liquid trailing from her lips down her chin. She flicked her tongue out and tasted blood.

“Stop.”

The moment she heard the word, the magic shut off and she fell to the ground completely. Zelena was there holding her. Regina opened her eyes looking up at Zelena who had nothing but concern etched on her face. She looked and saw her mother standing next to the partially melted stone. Cora looked back at her and smiled. It was the last thing Regina saw before passing out.  
…  
Emma had watched, not understanding at first what was going on. Dressed now as a guard she had made her way into the inner courtyard of the castle only to see Regina and Zelena sitting on a bench together. Regina was actually laughing. Then she saw Regina stand only to have to sit back down again. Emma was immediately worried about what that might mean. 

Then Cora arrived. If she hadn’t been prepared for the possibility of her being there, but still seeing her, a young her, was enough to set Emma’s teeth on edge. This woman was pure evil at its best. 

She knew she would have to wait to do anything to get Regina out of there but when she saw what happened she had to force herself from running over there and jamming a sword through her. It became apparent rather quickly that Regina and Zelena were under Cora’s control and Emma didn’t have to guess to know how she managed that. She had taken their hearts. 

Emma hated that she had to wait as Cora had one of her guards pick Regina up and take her to her room. She could only hope that it was still the room Regina had before because that Emma knew how to get to.   
…  
Zelena sat at Regina’s bedside. Her sister hadn’t woken up which worried her. Cora had followed them up to the room and pronounced that Regina would be fine before promptly leaving. Her anger toward her mother was at an all-time high and while she should have known Cora wouldn’t kill Regina (if only because she would die) what happened in the courtyard bothered her immensely. Cora wasn’t going to stop pushing Regina.

Cora’s mantra had been the same. To Zelena it was you have to be better. To Regina it was you have to be stronger. 

Their mother was an expert at picking a part a person’s weakness and it seemed she found Regina was lacking in strength. And Zelena felt bad for agreeing.   
This wasn’t the Regina whom she had seen in Storybrooke – the one who had stood against her at first; the one who stared her down even after Zelena threw her through the clock tower. This wasn’t even the Regina she grew up with, the one who so loved Daniel that his death made her turn herself into a sharpened weapon. 

It’s not that she thought her sister weak per se, but this Regina lacked the fire she saw in the others. This Regina was tired, perhaps tired of life, Zelena wasn’t sure. Now that she understood that Regina was immortal and living life for years while she slept, she could see how that may have worn on her. 

Knowing Daniel’s ring had been close to being returned to her only to see that momentary hope dashed may have been the final blow. 

Regina might have asked Zelena to kill her, not just to stop Cora, but to stop this curse she was living under. 

She heard the door open behind her, but she didn’t bother to look. She heard a serving tray being sat down on the table and knew it was just one of the guards bringing up food. Zelena had no appetite though. Her focus was on Regina, which is why she was taken by surprise when a sword point was at her neck.

“Back away from her,” came a woman’s voice.

Zelena stood and turned in surprise. “Emma Swan?”

“Try anything Zelena and I won’t hesitate to kill you. Now what is wrong with her?”

“I don’t know. She overextended her magic.”

“Is she going to be ok?”

“Our mother says she will be, but I have no idea. What are you doing here?”

“I came to rescue her from you and Cora.”

“From me and … whoa Savior, stop right there. I am not on Cora’s side. The only person I am concerned with is my sister.”

“And you expect me to believe that?”

“I don’t know that I care if you do or not,” she said. “It doesn’t change the fact that I will do anything in the world to help Regina.” 

Emma stared her down, not sure if she was telling the truth or not. She thought back to the courtyard and Regina and Zelena smiling at each other and the obvious concern Zelena had for her sister. Emma lowered her sword, “Can you help me get her out of here?”

“I would if I could but I can’t and if Regina were awake she couldn’t leave either. Our mother has under her control and one of her commands is that we can’t leave the castle without her permission.”

“She has your hearts, do you know where?”

“No.”

“Damn it,” Emma said looking over at Regina. She was paler and possibly thinner than Emma saw her last. 

Zelena saw the concern in Emma’s eyes. “You care about her?” 

Emma turned back to Zelena. “Look, I got into the castle which means others can get in. We could stop Cora.”

“Easier said than done. Have you ever actually met our mother, I don’t really recall.”

“Yes, I have and I know she can be ruthless but she isn’t unstoppable either. With you and Regina …”

“You have to take us out of any plan you are thinking up. In fact if you have a plan don’t tell me what it is. You don’t seem to understand. We can’t do anything as long as she has our hearts. She has given us orders preventing us from using our magic against her, trying to escape or undermining her. If you want to storm the castle when you get here, Cora will simply order Regina and I to help her. She has been planning this for a long time and she knows what she is doing. This right here is just the precursor to what she wants. Once she conquers this world, it’s on to your world.”

“Wait, she intends to go to Storybrooke?”

“Yes.”

Emma thought of her parents back there and the rest of them, but mostly Henry. She couldn’t let Cora get to Storybrooke. She looked again at Regina.

“She wants me to kill her,” Zelena said. “It wasn’t me that cast the immortality spell on her. I have been asleep all this time down in the mausoleum. Regina thought it was our mother in there, it was me. Cora has been using my face since Regina thought she had defeated her. Regina and Cora’s lives are tied together. If Regina dies, Cora dies.”

“She asked you to do this? Is she insane?”

“No she isn’t insane, but she doesn’t mind being the sacrificial lamb either.”

Emma walked closer to Regina and shook her arm. “Come on Regina wake up.” When there was no reaction she did it again. 

“I don’t think that is going to work,” Zelena said. “Her body needs time to rest.”

“Fuck,” Emma swore moving away from the bed. What was she going to do? She had already been gone too long. She needed to get back to Aaron and her father. This was more complicated than she thought. She didn’t want to leave Regina here, but she could see she had no choice.

She looked again at Regina. Things were so much easier when the two had been at odds in Storybrooke. Now it was like their entire story had changed. She cared about Regina – perhaps more than she was willing to admit. Regina would be mad at her for not returning home already, of that she was sure, and she wouldn’t mind if Regina woke up to read her the riot act if it meant Regina would be awake. 

“I have to go,” Emma said to Zelena. “I will be back though and I will bring help. You two just – find your hearts if you can. And tell her …”

“I will tell her you will be back.” 

Emma nodded to her and slipped out of the room.

Zelena took her seat back on the bed. “Wow, you and the Savior,” she said out loud. “Well at least she is hot looking.”  
…

Regina continued to lie there with her eyes closed. She could sense someone was sitting near the bed, but she was in no hurry to open her eyes. In fact she felt like she could fall back asleep. Finally she opened her eyes to see Cora sitting there.  
“What are you doing here?” Regina asked.  
“Can’t I check on my daughter’s well-being?”  
“Let’s not pretend you ever gave a damn about my well being,” Regina said sitting up. “You can be honest with me and say you wanted to make sure you didn’t kill me accidentally and thus kill yourself, or more likely check that your little pawn is still on the chessboard for when you make your move against the kingdoms.”  
“I didn’t come here to fight with you,” Cora said. “I understand why you would think ill of me. I know I pushed you to be strong, but it was for your own good and I don’t understand why you refuse to see that. I do care about you Regina or I wouldn’t push you so hard.”  
Regina shook her head. “All I ever wanted from you was for you to show that there was some part of you that loved me, but that wasn’t possible because all you ever loved was the idea of having power. I didn’t want power; I didn’t want to be queen.”  
“And what would you have done with your life if you hadn’t been queen?”  
Glancing away in the other direction, Regina thought about whether this was really a conversation she wanted to get into with her mother. She knew the end result would be pointless, but she was tired of this woman thinking she could guide her life into the direction she thought best.  
Turning back to Cora she said, “I would have been happy with a simple life. Me and Daniel. It’s all I wanted and you took it away from me – in this timeline and the other. Twice mother, twice you murdered the love of my life in front of my own eyes. I don’t even know which was worse, all I know is I have both images of him dying in my head. And for what? Why did you have to kill him?”  
It was Cora’s turn to avert her eyes. “You were a child Regina, a child. What did you know of love or life at that age?” She looked at Regina, leaning in closer to the bed and Regina thought for a moment, her mother might actually try and reach out to touch her.   
“We are much alike my daughter, maybe that is why we don’t always see eye to eye. I too fell for a man – a commoner, although I didn’t know he was a commoner at the time. I thought he and I had shared something special, but in the end it was nothing but lies. He left me with your sister growing inside me and I swore I would never be duped again. Your Daniel, do you really believe that he loved you for you and not because he saw you as a way to step up from being a commoner?”  
“He loved me,” Regina asserted. “He loved me with all his being and I loved him back. He didn’t care who I was or that father had a title his name. None of that mattered to Daniel. I am sorry that this man tricked you, but my Daniel was nothing like that. I would have been happy to carry his child no matter what station he was in life.”  
“Then I feel sorry for you because you wouldn’t have gotten your happy ending with that boy, you would have learned a harsh lesson when he left you or when you learned his true colors.”  
“You are unbelievable,” Regina said. “You don’t even listen when I try to tell you things that are important to me. You never have.”  
“I care about the things that are important to you,” Cora said, this time actually touching Regina’s hand. “Tell me, what do you consider the most important thing in your life?”  
Regina made a sharp intake of breath. Perhaps if her mother hadn’t have said ‘tell me’ before asking the question she could have fought answering, or if she was not feeling so weak from the expenditure of magic.   
But she couldn’t fight it as the name “Henry” spilled from her mouth.  
“Who is Henry?” Cora asked releasing her hand. Regina bit her tongue, now she had done it. “Regina, tell me who Henry is.”  
“My son,” Regina said. “Henry is my son.”  
“I have a grandson? Where is he?”  
Her only hope was to answer some questions honestly in hopes that Cora wouldn’t order her to answer. She had been ordered before to tell her mother the truth but there were ways around it or so she hoped.  
“He’s in Storybrooke. When Zelena came back here to change things I had to leave him behind.”  
“Who is his father?”  
“His father is Rumplestiltskin’s son, Baelfire, although every one in that world knows him as Neal.”  
“And you love this Neal?”  
“No. He’s just Henry’s father. He and I don’t have a relationship, in fact he’s dead.”  
Cora stood. “Don’t you see this is all the more reason for us to continue with our plan? Once we get to Storybrooke you will be reunited with Henry and I will get to meet my grandson. Although, I suppose he and I met when I was there in the former timeline.”  
“You did.”  
“No matter,” she said dismissively. “This is all falling into place. We will all get what we want – Zelena will have her family, you will have your son and I will get to rule with my daughters at my side. Stay here and rest for the day, but tomorrow we must make our preparations.”  
Cora left before Regina could even think to say anything. She knew more than ever she had to stop her mother. She would not let her near Henry.


	34. Chapter 34

It was later that evening before Zelena was able to come visit her, much to Regina’s relief. She had been on edge since Cora had left trying to figure a way out of this.

“She knows about Henry,” Regina blurted out as soon as Zelena closed the door.

“I know. She asked me what I knew of him. I had to tell her,”

“What did you tell her exactly? Does she know about Emma?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t have a choice," Zelena said, keeping her head down.

Regina sat down the chair she had been pacing in front of and buried her head in her hands. It was all over now. Her one chance in all of this was that Cora didn’t find out about Emma. 

“She doesn’t know about Emma and you, just that Emma is Henry’s biological mother. She actually thought it was quite clever of you to arrange to take custody of Emma’s child.”

“That’s not exactly how it happened,” Regina said sitting up. “Emma better be back in Storybrooke to watch over Henry.”

”She’s not,” 

“What do you mean?”

“You had a visitor while you were asleep. I don’t even know how she got here, but she was dressed like one of the guards.”

“Emma was here?”

“Yes.”

“Is she an idiot?”

“I don’t really know her that well.”

“Damn it Snow,” Regina said standing up and pacing. “I ask you to do one thing. One thing, is that so hard?”

“I’m sorry, are we talking about Emma or Snow because I am getting confused.”

“I asked Snow to promise me that she would make Emma use the magical bean and go back to Storybrooke. She promised me she would. Emma isn’t supposed to be here. She is supposed to be back home with our son, out of harm’s way.”

“She has feelings for you, Emma I mean, did you know that?”

“She has feelings for the Regina she thinks I am, the one from this time line,” Regina said. “She doesn’t have feelings for me. We weren’t even friends back home. We just tolerated each other for Henry’s sake. I don’t … I don’t even know why she was being so nice to me here.”

“She was being nice because she cares for you,” Zelena said. “I don’t know that she cares which timeline you are in. She was worried about you when she saw you lying in that bed. She was ready to run me through with a sword because she thought I had something to do with you being hurt.”

“Where is she now?”

“I don’t know. She left. She said she would be back, but I told her not to tell me any specifics. I didn’t want to be put into the position where I would have to answer any questions from our mother that might damage whatever rescue plan the Savior is cooking up because believe me, she is coming back for you.”

“No,” Regina said. “We have to keep that from happening.”

“Why would we do that? I would have helped her if I could have,” Zelena said. “She may be our only hope of getting out of this mess I created.”

“Now that our mother knows about her, she is in even more danger. I won’t risk her life anymore than I would risk Henry’s or yours. We have to talk about ending this once and for all. I know you don’t want to do it and it’s unfair of me to even ask it of you, but …”

“No!” Zelena said. “Don’t even say it. I am not going to kill you. I won’t. You can’t ask it of me because the answer will be no. I would sooner kill myself than you. Having you in my life, as weird as it is to think about now knowing what I know, it’s still the best thing that ever happened to me. You are my little sister, and it’s my job to protect you, even if it means protecting yourself from your own stupid decisions. There has to be another way.”

“Then enlighten me as to what that would be,” Regina said. “Clearly you are so wise. This is all your fault so tell me how to fix it.”

“I don’t remember you objecting when I decided to let you in on my plan to change the past. In fact I remember you being supportive of the idea.”

“Yeah well you did just point out that I make stupid decisions. Apparently it runs in the family because I am not sure I have seen you make a good one yet. If you were capable of it, you would have done the smart thing and let mother kill me along time ago. Instead you helped her murder Daniel. What was it Zelena, were you jealous that I found love, or was the idea that I could have a life without that disturbing to you?”

She stared her sister down, waiting for the inevitable push back. But Zelena didn’t call up her magic or say a word; she simply turned and walked out. 

Regina let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding and sat back down. A part of her – a big part of her – wanted to rush after her and apologize. She didn’t though. Zelena needed to make the hard decision – she needed to kill Regina and Regina had to push her in that direction. Zelena hated her once before, she could make her hate her again.

…

Once Emma had gotten back out of the castle, much to the relief of Aaron and Charming who were about to go in after her, she told them they need to hurry back. She had a plan formulating in her head and she would need their help to convince the other kingdoms to take the risk.

After what she had witnessed, she had to find a way to make them see the need for action. They rode back to the castle but it was too late in the day for any kind of formal talk with the ruler. She and Aaron ended up in the room given over for Snow and Charming where Emma shared what she had discovered.

“If we are truly dealing with Cora and she has Regina and Zelena under her command, she may me unstoppable,” Aaron said. “We have heard the stories from our elders about the first war. The reason Regina is revered so much is because most believe if she had not switched sides the kingdoms would have collapsed.”

“She isn’t unstoppable,” Emma said. “What we need is to break Cora’s hold on them. Once we do that and they are on our side then Cora will be defeated.”

“And you are sure Zelena can be trusted?” Charming asked.

“Trusted, yes. She wants to protect Regina from their mother, of that I am sure,” Emma said even if she had some lingering doubts to that affect. “She wants what we all want – Regina to be safe.”

“How do we do that?” Snow asked. “You make it sound easy, but the only way to break them free would be to return their hearts to them and you said you never saw anything to show where they might be hidden.”

“Yes, but I didn’t know I was supposed to be looking for them the first time around. The second time it will be different.”

“Then you plan on using the tunnel again,” Charming said. “You aren’t going alone this time.”

“I hadn’t planned on it. Look, our job is to convince the kingdoms to launch a campaign against Cora now. March their armies toward the castle. I am not saying they launch an attack, just get on the move. We need a distraction for Cora to focus on so she doesn’t know that we have a way in the castle. While she is concerning herself with the decoy, a small group, no more than four goes in and looks for the hearts. Once we find them, we can break her hold on Regina and Zelena.”

“What if we can’t find the hearts?” Aaron asked.

“Then we bring more troops in through the tunnel and we take the castle from inside like she did.”

“The kingdoms will never go for it,” Snow said. “As long as Regina and Zelena are under Cora’s control they will not let their army go in and try and retake the castle. The diversion outside they might agree to, but I am telling you now they will not risk the lives of their armies in a fight with Cora if we don’t have the upper hand.”

“Then I will find those hearts,” Emma said.   
….

Regina ignored Zelena the next day. Zelena had asked her if she was in a better mood that morning and Regina didn’t say a word. She knew growing up that part of Zelena’s insecurities came from when Cora would flat out ignore her so she figured she could play the same game to get under Zelena’s skin. 

She had thought about everything the night before, and she knew the only path left to her was to get Zelena to kill her. She didn’t have much time to do it either because if she knew Emma as well as she thought she did, the blonde would have some idiotic rescue plan in the works. 

Her mother hadn’t said anything to her about Emma when she set her and Zelena to their magical tasks for the day. She didn’t take that as a good or a bad sign, knowing her mother had filed the information away to use at the time that best suit her.

Zelena had tried to talk to her more that morning but Regina continued her silent treatment as she saw Zelena getting more frustrated. Even if Regina couldn’t tell it was working from the way Zelena was acting toward her, Zelena’s magic gave it away. Her frustration was fueling her anger and her magic was more powerful as she gave into the strong emotions. 

As they were walking to the dining hall for lunch, Zelena stopped her, slamming her against the wall. “What is your problem?” 

“You are my problem,” Regina said. “I spent all last night thinking about the ways in which you have messed up my life in both timelines. It’s practically on par with our mother.”

Zelena let her go. “You’re an idiot. You can call your Emma an idiot all you want, but the true idiot is you Regina. Go ahead, lump everything else on me, I don’t care. I am not going to give you what you want. Yes, sister, I know what this is all about, because I am not the idiot here. You used to pull this stupid manipulation game when we were younger and you wanted to get your way, and you say I am the one like mom, honey, I am not even in the same universe as you two. Now we can continue to waste our time on this, or you can start acting like an adult who has half a brain in her head. This is your castle Regina start thinking it through – where would mother hide our hearts? How could Emma get in the castle unseen? How do we stop her when we can’t disobey her? You were queen; I imagine that came with problem resolution skills.”

“I hate you,” Regina said moving along the hall way. Zelena just smiled and caught up to her. 

“How did Emma get in here?”

“I don’t know,” Regina said. “I suppose she could have gotten a guard’s uniform off of a guard outside, but that would probably raise some sort of alarm – one we might not have known about because our mother isn’t telling us everything.”

“Ok, maybe she didn’t get it out there; maybe she got it in here. How would she have gotten in?”

Regina considered it even as they made it to the dining hall. Much to her relief, it was just her and Zelena as their mother must be occupied elsewhere. They were served their meal and Regina began to make a mental diagram of the castle. The gates were the main entranceways but they were under constant guard and anyone approaching from the outside would be seen, especially during the day. Scaling the walls was also all but impossible. 

“Magic,” Regina said. “She could have gotten in using magic.”

“Is she that adept at it?”

Regina shook her head no knowing that Emma’s use of magic was basic, even if she had powerful magic in her. Plus their mother probably had the castle warded in way to detect magic. 

And magic wouldn’t be Emma’s first instinct to use. No Emma would fall back to what she knew, and what she knew was how to break into a place. She had been a thief after all. But how would she break into the castle? She wouldn’t, Regina realized. She wouldn’t have to break in because there was another way in.

“I have lived too long,” Regina said.

“I am still not going to kill you,” Zelena said. “I thought we moved past that.”

“No, I am just saying, you live a long time so you tend to forget things. For instance when the castle was being built – I had a tunnel built, an emergency exit. We’ve never had occasion to use it so I forgot about it. That has to be how she got into the castle.”

“Where is it?”

“Down in the basement in an unused storeroom. It leads outside a mile or so to this marshy area. Someone must have told her it was there. That is how she got in.”

“If she got in, we can get out that way if we can find our hearts.”

“Yes, but those could be anywhere,” Regina said. “I will think about it, but I don’t hold out much hope.”  
….

That afternoon Cora pulled Zelena aside for a private lesson, telling Regina to go to her room and wait until dinner and that after dinner they would have a private lesson. Zelena followed her mother to a state room that was on the other side of the castle from where Regina and Zelena’s rooms were.   
They entered and Cora made Zelena stand still in the center of the room as she took a seat behind a desk.

“What did you learn from your sister?”

“There is a tunnel that leads from a storeroom downstairs and exits outside the castle walls,” Zelena reported.

“Is this how that Emma got in?”

“Regina believes so.”

“Good. Next time she enters it, she will be in for a surprise,” Cora said.

“Please don’t do this mother,” 

Cora stood and approached her, slapping her across the face. “You will continue to do as I say. You will continue to be the loving sister to Regina and you will do nothing to tip her off about any of this. I can break the spell that binds her life to mine without killing us. But I promise you Zelena, if you don’t do exactly as I say now, you will when I make you kill Regina slowly and painfully. She will wish she was the one being flayed on that rack after you finish with her and then you will do it all again before she dies. That is the fate that waits the two of you, if you betray me. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes mother.”


	35. Chapter 35

Regina walked up to the battlements with her mother and sister, immediately seeing the camp fires.

“It looks like your rescue has arrived,” Cora said.

As she gazed out, she did a calculation – it was a large army but not in any way the total strength the kingdoms could have sent. This army would be child’s play to defeat with Cora’s forces and their magic. But being in the castle, they would have no need to even go on the offensive.

It was a poor rescue attempt if that is what it truly was.

“They sent an emissary to the gate,” Cora said. “They are requesting that I release the two of you and surrender. Interesting don’t you think that they would ask directly for me and that I release the two of you, not just Regina.”

She wasn’t looking at either of them but kept her eyes out on the distant fires.

Regina glanced over at Zelena who also had her eyes out there. She sighed, “What is your plan mother?”

Cora turned to her. “Tell me more about this castle.”

“What do you want to know?”

“I’ve had the chance to examine these walls over and over again since I have been here. Are there any ways that an army can breach these walls?”

“I don’t believe so,” Regina said. “Several architects consulted on the build. The idea was for this to castle to be the first defense for the other kingdoms. There is an underground well that can keep us with water, the food supplies are always stocked in case there are situations such as a siege. The idea was that if we were ever under siege, the other kingdoms would send assistance in more than enough time.”

“But there is no help coming this time, so what is your assessment of the threat out there?”

Regina looked out once more at the army. “It’s not a threat.”

“Are you sure?”

“That army isn’t big enough to sustain a siege on this castle.”

“Then why send it at all?”

Regina didn’t answer.

“What is your opinion Zelena?”

“I agree with Regina. It’s not a viable threat.”

“Then why send it?”

“To distract us from something else,” Zelena said.

Cora again looked out the army. “Come my daughters.”

They followed her down off the wall and down into the depths of the castle. It didn’t take long for Regina to realize where they were going. She kept her eyes on her mother’s back but she really wanted to look at Zelena.  
They ended up at the door to the storeroom where the tunnel out of the castle was located. 

Cora looked at Regina, “What’s behind that door?”

“A room.”

“Is that all?”

“No. There is also a secret door that leads to a tunnel that goes outside of the castle.”

“And yet you didn’t mention that upstairs.”

“You asked if there was anyway for an army to breach the walls. I said no because this tunnel is no threat to an invading army.”

“Yes but it could allow for a small handful of people to get in and perhaps help that army out there get inside.”

“Much like how you got in here,” Regina said, giving her a smile. “And while I appreciate that you think there is a chance of history repeating itself. It won’t.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because you won’t allow it,” she said. 

Cora smiled back, “Actually I am going to allow it, at least part of it. I am going to allow the people who are most likely plotting to get in here to get in here. I am looking forward to it as a matter of fact. I am looking forward to meeting this Emma of yours.”

Regina looked at Zelena who had her head down, unable to look at her sister.

“You know mother,” Regina said. “I have no doubt that Emma is looking forward to seeing you again too.”

“Oh, she and I have met in that other timeline have we?”

“Yes, she was there when you died.”

….

Regina opened the door to her sister. She had been waiting for Zelena to show up. She moved out of the way for Zelena to enter.

“I’m sorry,” Zelena said. “I didn’t have any choice. She has my heart and …”

“Stop,” Regina said. “I am well aware of what she has. She has mine too. The question I want you to answer is what did she say to you? She had to have said something else to you – hung something over your head, manipulated you in someway because I don’t care how careful she was with her instructions to you, you could have found some way to warn me.”

“She says she can remove the spell that keeps your life bound to hers. If she can do that, you can be killed. She … she can make me kill you. I can’t do that. I can’t. I don’t care what the cost is … I won’t lose you.”

Regina advanced on her and Zelena took a step back, but Regina pulled her forward into a hug. She whispered into her ear. “I love you,” she said. “Even without my heart, I can say that with all certainty. But if we are going to defeat our mother and we will, you are going to have remember that you don’t have a heart. We can’t let her win, no matter what we have to sacrifice.”

Zelena pulled out of the hug and considered her. “Does that mean you would sacrifice me to destroy her?”

“No,” Regina said. “Besides that won’t be necessary.”

“Why do you say that?”

Regina smiled, “You may be the older sister, but I have lived longer.”

….

Emma had gone back and forth with her parents and Aaron about going back into the castle. She wanted to go by herself, minimize any risk, but they argued that was too risky. In the end, they compromised – Emma would go in first, but she would only scout out that floor for any threats and then return and bring the others in with her. If she didn’t then they would know that something was wrong.

She didn’t want to waste the time, but she didn’t have much choice.

The army had been in place for a day now. They had sent a messenger to Cora, who of course told them to go away. The waiting was killing Emma, but they needed to make sure Cora wasn’t going to send her forces out before Emma could go in. 

When her father had given her the go ahead she went sprinting down the tunnel. She wanted to get this done as quickly as possible so she could let the others in and get to Regina. She got to the end of the tunnel and slowed down. She may be in a hurry but she wasn’t going to be careless now. She listened for any outside noise, but there was nothing. 

Still she took her sword out to be safe. She came out of the tunnel and into the store room. She crept up to the door and again listened – nothing.

Opening the door a crack and eased it open and took a peek into the hallway – nothing.

She made her way out into the hall and headed in the same direction she did before. She came around a corner and stopped –20 armed men were standing there. She turned only to see more men and Cora leading them. 

“Hello Emma,” Cora smiled. “It’s good to meet you.”

“We’ve met already.”

“So I have heard,” Cora said. “But I promise you the outcome will be much different this time around.”

Emma smiled, “We will see about that.”

“Yes we will.”  
………..

Charming knew it had been too long, but still he waited with Aaron and the others. When Emma didn’t return, he knew she had been captured and he ordered them to fall back. 

…………….

Emma sat in the back of the cell facing the door. She knew by now her father would have pulled the others back. The plan was if anything went wrong they would move back to the main army to regroup. From there a decision would need to be made – and unfortunately Emma had a pretty good idea of what that decision would be; which would be to pull back entirely. 

This was one their one shot and Cora had been waiting for her, which meant that she was expected. It meant that they either had a spy in their camp or more likely in her mind Zelena had betrayed her. 

She didn’t have to wait long before the door opened.

“Regina,” she said coming up to the bars, only to back up a step when she saw Cora was right behind her. 

“Please don’t let my appearance here break up your reunion with my daughter.”

“Are you ok?” Emma asked Regina.

“I am fine.”

Emma looked at Cora. “How did you know I was coming?”

“My daughters are very loyal to me.”

Emma chuckled. “Yeah. Must be easy to get that loyalty when you have people’s hearts stored in little boxes. Do you really think that anyone would follow anywhere if it weren’t for that?”

“Those who follow me know there are rewards that come with power.”

“Is that what you were doing in the courtyard the other day – rewarding Regina?”

“I was teaching her a lesson, a lesson in power. It’s one she learned well, but I know you won’t believe anything I have to say so I will leave you two alone to talk. You have very little time left after all.”

Cora turned to leave and then turned back.

“Oh, there is one thing other thing. I understand that you and Regina have been intimate. I can forgive my daughter for that little lapse in judgment. But just in case you were thinking it was anything more than sex, I assure you it wasn’t. In fact, let’s ask her. Regina, do you love this woman, this Emma?”

Emma was looking at Regina throughout Cora’s talking. And Regina was staring back at her.

“No,” Regina said. 

“Glad we cleared that up,” Cora said before leaving.

Neither woman said anything at first. 

“You aren’t supposed to be here,” Regina said finally speaking up. “You are supposed to be at home. How stupid are you that you would remain here? You are supposed to be safe. You should be with our son.”

“And tell Henry what, that I left you here without even trying?”

“I have my memories back now Miss Swan – both of them. Let’s not pretend that you weren’t going to take my son away with you to New York. Let’s not pretend that …”

“What that any of this has mattered?” Emma interrupted. “Because it mattered to me.”

Regina stepped away, not looking at Emma. “Do you still have the bean? Can you leave?”

“Snow has it,” Emma said. “I left it in her possession when I came here.”

Regina’s eyes were on the floor, then the ceiling, anywhere but looking at Emma.

“She’s going to have me kill you, you realize that right?”

“You won’t do it.”

Regina laughed before finally turning back to her. “You saw what happened in the courtyard. I can’t disobey her.”

“Yes you can,” Emma said. “You can fight this, fight her.”

“No, I can’t. You don’t think I have tried already? This is why having someone’s heart is so powerful. She will make me kill you because she knows that it is what will hurt the worst.”

“Why should it hurt at all, seeing as it was just sex?”

Regina again averted her eyes. “Why did you do it?’ Regina asked. “You had all your memories in place, why were you being nice to me? Was it only because you needed me to get you home?”

“If you have all your memories back you don’t have to ask that question because you know that wasn’t why. I have feelings for you and I know you have them for me, which is why I know you won’t kill me.”

“Life isn’t a fairy tale Miss Swan. It’s a lesson you are going to learn the hard way, and believe me, my mother is an expert at teaching people a lesson.”

Regina said nothing else, leaving the room quickly. Emma went back and sat on the floor.

She thought about the implications of Regina having her memories back. She didn’t want them to go back to their adversarial roles, but she also knew that Regina was not as easy to get along with as the Regina she had come to know.   
Still, she believed what she had said – Regina had feelings for her and she could only hope that even if it wasn’t love, it was strong enough to fight her mother’s control.  
…  
Cora was waiting for Regina as she exited the room. 

“Did you say your goodbyes?”

“No. There is hardly any point to that. As you pointed out, I don’t love her. Not that it will stop you from killing her.”

“True, it won’t. A messenger came down here, the army has retreated. Apparently they thought better of things since your Emma failed. It’s a shame really because they would have been good practice for us.”

“May I return to my room now?”

“No, we aren’t finished yet.”

“When will we be finished? I would really like to know that. When are you going to be finished with me? I am tired mother, so very tired of this life. Call it weakness or whatever you want, I don’t care. I just want to know that you and I aren’t going to be doing this 100, 300 or 500 years from now because I can’t do it. You want me to help you to destroy these people, fine, I will do it. I will be the monster you want me to be, but I need to know that at some point, some point sooner rather than later that you will release me – you will put an end to this life.”

Cora surprised her by grabbing her and pulling her in close so their faces were only inches apart. “I promise you this, when the time comes I will crush your ungrateful heart myself.”

“I look forward to that day mother.”


	36. Chapter 36

Emma figured she was waiting for a full day before she got her next visit outside of someone delivering her something to eat. To her surprise though it was Zelena who came.

“I owe you an apology,” Zelena said pulling over a chair and sitting in front of Emma’s cell. “You are in there because of me”

“I figured that even before your mother confirmed it.”

“Still, I felt I should say sorry. I didn’t tell her because I wanted to. Despite our differences and what you must think of me I still wanted to express my regret that you now find yourself here as nothing more than a piece on a chessboard in the battle between my mother and sister.”

“Is that how you view this, as a battle between them, because I don’t think your mother gives a damn about Regina or you except for what you can do for her. All that woman cares about is amassing power.”

“That would probably be how I would view it from the outside as well, but you didn’t grow up with those two.”

“You didn’t either, well not exactly.”

“I did grow up with them. My time traveling worked and I got the life I wanted but what’s the saying, be careful what you wish for. Our mother sees Regina as a threat. Regina caught her by surprise once and nearly defeated her and Cora has had years to stew over it. Why do you think she came back here? Even if all she wanted was to take power here why start with Regina’s kingdom. Sure it’s closer, but things like distance don’t really factor into my mother’s logic. She wanted to take Regina down, not only so she could force Regina to work with her but so she could put her in her place. And now Cora has Regina where she wants her and you are nothing more than leverage.”

“Regina has told me a lot about you,” Zelena continued. “Like what your previous encounters with our mother have been like. You can’t rely on the fact you came out on top of those and believe you will do the same here. That would be a fatal mistake.”

“What about you Zelena? What are you going to do with all of this because if I am nothing more than pawn on the chessboard, so are you.”

Zelena laughed, which only served to confuse Emma. “I never said you were a pawn,” Zelena said. “No. You are definitely one of the knights.”

“And what does that make you?”

“Oh me, I am the bishop. I am the one that stands between the knight and queen. Funny thing about a knight though – it’s the one piece on the board that has the ability to jump over another piece.”

Emma was confused and was about to ask Zelena what the hell any of this meant because she got the feeling the other woman was trying to tell her something. Emma wasn’t exactly a fan of chess so if there was some sort of hidden message there, she wasn’t sure what it would be. She was about to ask when Zelena stood up to leave and Emma was alone to ponder the words she said. “What the hell was that all about?” she said to herself.

…………………………………

Regina stood beside her mother reviewing the plans for their first campaign – and of course arguing.

“All I am saying is that this plan isn’t much different than what we were doing before,” Regina said.

“And it worked before.”

“Yes, it did, which means they could very well be expecting us to do something similar.”

Cora smiled, “Then what would you suggest my daughter.”

Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes in return. Instead she laid out a plan for the invasion that included Zelena and Cora taking the point positions.

Zelena stood to the side, knowing this wasn’t a discussion where her opinion mattered. She couldn’t help but wonder why Regina was so engaged in the conversation. She actually appeared to be helping their mother.   
The debate went on until Regina and Cora finalized their plan. Afterward Cora released them to their free time. Zelena grabbed Regina’s arm as soon as they left the room.

“We need to talk.” 

She pulled Regina with her until they were outside. “What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you in there helping her with this?”

“Because I told her I would.”

“I’m sorry, you told her you would. Are you crazy?”

“I don’t believe so.”

“Then why … Emma. Did she agree to spare Emma’s life if you agreed to help her?”

“No. I fully expect Emma will be killed before we start our little campaign," Regina said. She had resigned herself to that already.

“Then why?”

Regina looked away from her. 

“Regina?”

“She agreed to let me die when this is all over,” Regina responding, making eye contact with her. “She’s going to let me die.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have asked if you are crazy, maybe I should have asked if you are stupid. Do you really think she is going to let you die?”

“No, give me some credit.”

“Then what the hell are you doing?”

“The same thing I’ve been doing since this nightmare started, trying to figure out a way out of this, a way out for all of us.”

“Please tell me that helping her is part of some plan.”

Regina sighed. “No.”

Zelena leaned against the wall she was standing by. “We are going to have to do it aren’t we? We’re going to have to go wage war again at our mother’s side.”

Regina nodded.

“Then can I ask why you pitched a plan that puts me and her up front.”

“Because I want to see if she would turn her back on me; trust me to be behind her. She agreed with my plan without a lot of protest as you can see, which means she doesn’t trust me, but she sure isn’t afraid of me.”

“Why should she be? As long as she has our hearts, she’s essentially neutered us.”

“Does that mean we should just give up?”

“No. I don’t see how we get out of this without help. Emma for instance.”

“She can’t help us. She is in a worse position than we are.” 

Regina moved away and took a seat on a nearby barrel. “She’s going to make me kill her.”

“You don’t know that for sure.”

Regina laughed. “I would have done the same thing. Tell me Zelena, wouldn’t you if you were in our mother’s position. Think of all the bad things you have done in your life; the bad things I have done in my life. Wouldn’t you do the same?”

Zelena didn’t say anything, but she didn’t have to in order for Regina to know the answer. She knew that Regina was right. For Cora to kill Emma outright wouldn’t have the affect of having Regina kill her. 

“I wouldn’t count Emma out of the equation yet,” Zelena said. 

Regina noticed the look on Zelena’s face. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing.”

“That I don’t believe.”

“Relax sister. The less you know the better.”

Regina stood and confronted her sister. “Don’t,” she said. “Whatever you think you are doing; don’t do it. Don’t involve Emma more than she already is.”

“So your plan is to just let her die? No, don’t answer that. The less we know about what each of us may or may not be planning the better. I can’t tell our mother something I don’t know.”

“I am asking you not to involve Emma.”

“How did you lie in front of our mother?”

“What do you mean?”

“You said that when you got to see Emma that our mother asked you about your feelings for her, if you loved her and you said no. How did you lie to her when she has your heart and has compelled you to tell her the truth?”

“I told her the truth.”

“You aren’t acting like someone who doesn’t have feelings for her.”

Regina smiled. “Funny thing about not having your heart that you may or may not have noticed – you don’t feel things emotionally as much. Now if she has asked me if I loved you, I would have said yes because I know I love you. I knew that before my heart was taken. Same way as knowing I love my son. Emma – I don’t know for sure what I feel for her, but whatever it is, I don’t feel it as strongly as I did with my heart. Therefore I didn’t lie.”

…………………………………………

Emma had her cell memorized by this time. Another day had passed as far as she could tell. Another day and Regina had not returned. She wondered if that was her choice or Cora’s. 

Her emotions were all over the place – going from anger and frustration to sadness and regret. But mostly she was feeling impatient.

She was once again pacing in the cell and when the door opened. Zelena entered and handed her a breakfast tray. 

“Is this a last meal?” Emma asked as she put the tray on the ground.

“Yes, actually.”

“Wow, don’t sugar coat it or anything.”

“I don’t see what the point would be in sugar coating it,” Zelena said sitting down. “You should also know that Regina made a deal with our mother.”

“What kind of deal?”

“She promised to help Cora with her plan and in exchange our mother has agreed to put her out of her misery – to let her die.”

“You can’t be serious,” Emma said. 

“I am afraid I am. She and mom spent yesterday planning the first attack. They barely acknowledged that I was in the room. That is pretty much the way it has always been since our mother decided that Regina was the one who she wanted to be her number one.”

“Careful Zelena, you almost sound jealous.”

“Old feelings are hard to erase. The funny thing was in both timelines Regina was our mom’s favorite and was I jealous in both – you bet I was. But the difference in this timeline is I grew up with Regina and I love her. I love her as much as a sister can love her sister. I don’t want her to die. I am selfish. I can admit it. I want me and Regina to have one more chance to get this right. We can get it right. We don’t have to be the monsters in the fairy tale. To do this we need to get out of here which means you need to get us out of here.”

“Cool. Why don’t you just open that door and we will get on that?”

“I can’t.”

“Exactly,” Emma said hitting the bars in front of her. She walked away a moment and then returned. “You got to give me something Zelena, something specific – not more riddles about chess pieces because I got to tell you that I have no idea what that conversation was about.”

“My sister did say you were an idiot.”

“What?” Emma said. “It made no sense.”

“My point was you need to be the hero here for Regina, even if it means going over or through me to get it done. Regina is the one you need to save, not me. As much as I would prefer you save us both I understand if that is not an option here.”

“I can’t do anything in this cell.”

“You aren’t going to be in this cell when our mother has you brought out so you can be killed. She will want to make a production of it. I assume you know of what happened with Daniel in this time line?”

Emma nodded yes.

“She will want to do something that maximizes the pain that Regina will feel. Regina thinks that means our mother will force her to kill you. To me that seems a little too simplistic. I have no idea what she is planning and even if I did I couldn’t tell you. All I know is that is your window. Your one chance.”

Zelena turned to leave.

“Why hasn’t Regina been down here to see me again?”

“She’s been tortured enough by our mother, there is no reason to torture herself by coming down here.”

……………………………………………..

Cora sent six guards down to fetch Emma and bring her upstairs and out to the courtyard. There were soldiers lined up and forming a square around a large pole. It was here that they forced Emma’s hands up and manacled them above her head. 

Emma waited as the soldiers facing her moved and Cora, followed by Regina and Zelena, came out. Emma kept her eyes on Regina who had her eyes downcast. Cora stepped out and spun so her troops could see her. 

“Today, on the eve of our glorious conquest, we will start by executing one of the generals of the armies that we will be facing. This woman here killed General Kane in battle, but we will avenge his death.”

There was a series of applause and Emma rolled her eyes. 

Cora moved over to Regina, so only she could hear her. “Would you like to say anything to your girlfriend before she dies?”

Regina looked over at Emma and then nodded. Cora indicated she could and Regina walked up to her. 

“Not exactly how I pictured this ending,” Emma said as she got close.

“I hope you learned your lesson.”

“What lesson would that be?”

“That you should have taken the opportunity to go home when you had it.”

“Don’t tell me you are going to spend our waning moments together with a lecture.”

“I just need to know that you aren’t going to make the same mistake twice.”

“Kind of hard to do that now,” Emma said moving her hands to indicate her predicament. 

“You are going to go home Emma. You are going to go home and you are going to hug Henry for me. You tell him that his other mother was loved; that she tried her best to be a good ruler this time around. You tell him that I will always love him and part of me will always be with him.”

Emma’s tightened. “Regina what do you have planned?”

“I need you to do one thing for me. That’s all I ask for and since it’s a final request you don’t have a choice but to do it.”

“Regina,” Emma said as Regina looked back at her mother.

“You should have learned to do your magic better but we don’t exactly have the time now. Look you have a lot of power in you and you can use it. I will get you free from this, but you have to use your magic not on my mother, but to get you and Zelena out of here. Zelena can’t go on her own because of our mother’s command, but if you take her that is a whole different matter. That is what I ask – save my sister, please.”

“I am not going anywhere without you,” Emma said. 

“That’s enough,” Cora said. “Regina step away from her.”

“You can’t save me,” Regina said as she moved a couple of steps back. “Goodbye Emma.”

Regina moved to stand between her mother and her sister. She kept her eyes forward on Emma, waiting the command that she knew must be coming – where her mother would order her to kill Emma. 

“Zelena, step forward.”

“Wait, what?” Regina said facing her mother even as her sister moved.

“I wouldn’t want to burden you by making you take your lover’s life,” Cora said sweetly. “How could I call myself your mother and yet ask to do such a thing? No, your sister is quite capable of taking care of this after all it wouldn’t be the first time now would it?”

Regina looked from her sister to Emma in a panic. This is not how she had planned it. She had expected her mother to make her do it – for her to use her fire power on Emma.  
She had been waiting all this time, preparing herself to be able to resist her mother’s command just long enough to free Emma and make sure she got away safely.

“Zelena, flay the bitch.”

Even as Zelena raised her hand outward she looked at Regina. “I’m sorry,” she said. 

“No!” Regina screamed and she stepped in front of her sister, grabbing each of her arms. “Don’t do it. Fight her. You can do it. You don’t have to do what she says.”

She could see her sister was fighting not to do what she had been commanded to do, but she also saw it was a losing battle. “I’m sorry,” Zelena repeated. 

“Regina step aside and let your sister do what must be done.”

Regina did as commanded, her resolve shattered. She looked at Emma as if to say she was sorry for giving her false hope. Zelena raised her arm again and said the spell, but instead of seeing Emma scream as her flesh was torn from her all they saw was this slight shimmer of something in front of Emma. 

Regina looked up first to see the light magic coming from Emma’s hands. She had used her magic to create a shield around her. 

“See, I know some magic,” she said to a stunned Regina.

“I know more,” Cora said and she sent a burst of magic toward Emma. It hit her magical shield and the shield held but wavered. Regina knew Emma couldn’t keep it up from another hit. 

“Drop the shield,” Regina yelled as she sent her own magic toward Emma. With relief she saw Emma did so and the manacles that held her released. Soldiers moved forward to restrain her, but Regina used her magic to throw them back. It was a direct violation of her mother’s command to not do anything undermine her and Regina felt the ache in her chest where her heart should have been. The pain of disobeying nearly knocked her to her knees, but she called upon what strength was left in her for one more act of disobedience. 

Her sister had seen her weakening and came to help her, as she reached her, Regina pushed her toward Emma who was running toward her. 

“Go!” she yelled at Emma as she reached Zelena. “Go now.” 

It had all happened in a matter of seconds and Regina saw her mother unleash her magic – magic she was sure that was meant to kill Emma and now Zelena. She moved, using her body as the shield. She felt pain rip through her. She heard someone scream but she didn’t know if it was Zelena or Emma as her eyes closed.  
Time seemed to slow down for Emma as she watched Regina throw herself into the path of her mother’s magic. Her mind screamed ‘No’ but in reality she said nothing as Regina’s body shudder like a marionette and then fall to the ground like a lifeless doll. She had a hold of Zelena who tried to pull away from her to get to Regina but Emma somehow managed to keep a hold of her. 

She became aware of Cora moving closer to Regina’s body. She stood next to it, staring down at it until she looked up at Emma with hate in her eyes. “Zelena, take her heart out.”  
Emma heard the words but they didn’t register until she felt Zelena’s hand inside of her chest. She gasped in pain, but even as Zelena tugged her heart didn’t move. She grabbed Zelena’s arm, closed her eyes, and willed her magic to take them away. 

When she opened them, they were outside of the castle walls. Zelena let go of her heart and removed her hand. 

“Come on, we have to go; we are still too close,” Emma said grabbing her and pulling her away.

“But Regina …”

“There is nothing we can do now,” Emma said. “Come on, I am not going to let you get caught by her again.”

“We can’t just leave her in there.”

“She’s dead Zelena,” Emma said. “She’s dead and the last thing she asked me to do was to get you to safety and I am damn well going to do that.”

She pulled Zelena with her even as she felt like never moving from that spot. She wanted to cry, but her anger over what Cora had done kept her from shedding any tears. She set a fast pace, both women running as fast as they could manage – both running from the memory of seeing Regina’s body on the ground.   
Emma guessed they made it a few miles before she were forced to stop. They were both breathing hard. 

They heard horses approaching but there was no where for them to hide. She had no weapon and she was sure she was too tired to do magic. She saw the riders approach not from the castle but the other direction. Charming was in the lead and she almost yelled out ‘dad’ but settles for waving her hands to make sure they saw them. 

The group of six riders came up to them.

“Thank goodness you are safe,” he said. He saw Zelena and looked again at Emma. “Regina?”

“She’s dead.”

“Dead? Are you sure?”

“We saw her body. Cora killed her.”

“Wait,” Zelena said putting her hand on Emma’s arm. “Mother was still alive when we left.”

“Well she won’t be when I get a hold of her.”

“No, you don’t understand. Mother’s immortality was tied to Regina’s. If Cora was still alive then Regina is too.”

Emma looked back in the direction of the castle. “Shit,” she swore. Zelena was right. Regina was alive and she had left there.


	37. Chapter 37

Regina woke with a massive headache. She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes to realize she wasn’t in her bed. She was lying on the cold ground of the same cell that Emma had most recently occupied. 

She sat up quickly – too quickly as her world spun in circles. She looked down at her wrists which were encased in metal cuffs with long chains that attached to the wall behind her. 

The cell itself was had a spell on it to prevent her from doing magic she was sure. She tried to call up a small fireball to test it and found she was unable. 

She lay back down, knowing she would not be going anywhere until her mother willed it. She stared at the ceiling hoping that Emma and Zelena got away. She hoped that since she was the only one in a cell down here that they were free from her mother. That is all that mattered in her mind. Whatever her mother wanted to do to her meant nothing as long as her sister and Emma were safe. 

Regina wasn’t sure how much timed passed before her mother finally came to see her. She knew she had fallen back asleep but didn’t know how long she was unconscious. She got to her feet as Cora entered.

“You must be very pleased with yourself,” Cora said.

“If Emma and Zelena got away then yes I am pleased.”

“Oh, they got away. I am sure they are safely to the next kingdom by now. And you my dear are quite lucky. That spell I threw was meant to implode a person’s heart. It is one of the many spells I have learned since my banishment. It wouldn’t have killed your sister just as it didn’t kill you because you have no heart, although I imagine it still hurt quite a lot. It was only meant to destroy Emma, but you had to disobey me and thwart my plans. I must say I am impressed that you could resist the compulsion like that. Here I thought you had grown weak in all the years that have passed since we faced each other on that battlefield. Because of your little disobedience, I considered breaking the lock that binds our lives together. After all, I could have died out there if I had cast any other lethal spell besides the one that I did. But after thinking it through I decided not to do that. Your immortality causes you pain – not the physical kind of course, but pain nonetheless. And I want you to experience that pain. You my dear are going to experience pain like no other human being as ever because I have years, decades, centuries even to make you feel pain.”

“What you do to me no longer matters.”

Cora laughed. “You think you did something great up there. You think because you saved Emma and your sister that you can endure what I am about to rain down upon you. How many years can that kind of optimism buy you? I am thinking not much.”

Cora waved her hand and a box appeared in it. She took out a heart and let the box drop to the ground.

“I thought you didn’t want me to die,” Regina said.

“I don’t, just like I didn’t want your sister to die,” Cora said. “But you see this isn’t your heart; it’s Zelena’s.” 

Regina moved closer and gripped the bars with her hands. “Mother, don’t.”

“She is no longer any use to me,” Cora said matter-of-factly as she crushed the organ in her hand. 

Regina took two steps back as she watched the dust like fragments run through her mother’s fingers. 

“She was your daughter too. I don’t care who her father was, she was your daughter, how could you?” 

“Easily,” Cora responded. “Like I said she was no longer any use to me. And besides, I knew it would cause you pain. Not feeling so pleased with yourself now, are you?”

“I will destroy you,” Regina coming up to the bars again. “I don’t care if it takes me centuries to do it. I will see you dead.”

“No, my dear you won’t. But you will wish that you had died as easily as your sister just did.”

…………………………………

Regina sat in her cell, back against the wall, staring at the spot where the remains of Zelena’s heart sat outside the bars. She hadn’t allowed herself to cry.   
Her sister was gone. 

When she first learned she had a sister back in Storybrooke, she was understandably doubtful. Then learning that Zelena was not only her half-sister but someone that Gold had known and apparently felt was a superior magic user – it had hurt her ego. Of course, the fact that Zelena wanted to go back in time to destroy her completely by erasing her existence didn’t help matters. 

But Zelena changed her mind. Zelena listened to her and sympathized with her when she told her about losing Daniel for the first time.

Regina knew she shouldn’t have let Zelena go back in time and change things, but Regina wanted what Zelena wanted – a chance to do things better than they had before.  
And in ways they had been better. She grew up with Zelena in this time. She had idolized he sister from the beginning and loved her as only sisters could love each other.   
It was always her mother though that ruined things. No, she told herself, it wasn’t her mother – it was her own flaws. In her original time she let her mom control her but in the end she alone was responsible for becoming the Evil Queen.

In this time, she let her mother make her doubt her love for Zelena but it was she alone who had banished “her sister” and spent years with regret and anger over what happened to their relationship. Even though she now knew it wasn’t true, she hadn’t banished Zelena, the feelings she had harbored all these years were real.  
If she had been less flawed maybe she would have seen through her mother’s trick and Zelena wouldn’t have spent all these years asleep in some mausoleum. They could have ruled together – or not ruled at all and just gone away some place where they could have been Regina and Zelena and not be what others thought they were or thought they should be.

Regina felt like even if she could go back in time right now and change things once more that it wouldn’t matter because she would still end up on the losing side. 

She was just flawed.

She wouldn’t let that stop her from killing her mother. Even though it meant her own death, she had never wanted something more – her mother’s death.   
And she would have it – even if she had to go through what her mother would make her go through. She could handle the pain she told herself. She had to because she knew one day her mother would make a mistake.

After all, Cora was just as flawed as her.

……………………………………..

“You’ve been busy,” Emma said to Charming as she looked around at all the activity surrounding her. The other kingdoms had finally decided that they couldn’t let the threat of Cora come to them. Instead they were going to take the fight to her.

Emma could tell the combined force was more than Cora had at hand. And the army was a little more bolstered now that they knew Zelena at least was off the table as far as helping.

Emma glanced over at Zelena, who was speaking to Snow. While she remained under her mother’s orders which prevented her from actively doing anything to oppose her mother, Zelena wasn’t about to stand on the sidelines when it came to rescuing her sister. But since she was under her mother’s commands, it did necessitate the piece of hardware now around her wrist – a manacle that had been spelled to keep her from using her magic. 

Emma had asked Snow there they had gotten it, and she admitted that her grandmother had it made all those years ago to place on Regina if she had gotten any idea that Regina was a danger. Zelena had agreed to wear it without protest. She had asked how to have it removed before it was placed on her, but Snow had refused to say. She wasn’t quite ready to trust Zelena. After all she and the rest of them had grown up thinking Zelena was the worst of the worst.

Charming had told Emma that only one of Eva’s blood could remove it. 

Emma did have to wonder why Zelena and Snow were having such an indepth conversation. She had noticed Snow look over at her and Charming a couple of times. Whatever they were talking about she saw Snow touch Zelena’s forearm and nod as if she was agreeing to something.

Snow finally came over to them, smiling, “do you mind if I borrow my husband?” 

“Not at all,” Emma said. 

She watched as Snow and Charming walked away. Something was definitely up. She walked over to Zelena.

“How are you holding up?”

“I will be fine once we get Regina,” Zelena said.

“We will get her.”

“You sound confident.”

“Your mother isn’t going to kill her. We have an army that will dwarf hers. She’s not invincible.”

“I also think you underestimate her. You must if you think that your last plan would have any chance at success.”

Emma nodded. “I can admit that was a disaster.”

“One that almost cost you your life.”

“But it didn’t.”

“You got lucky this time, the next time you might not be as lucky.”

“Look we have an entire army with us this time. The outcome will be different.”

“Yes it will be,” Zelena said with a self-assuredness. Emma saw she wasn’t looking at her and she turned to see Snow and Charming approaching her. 

“What’s going on?” Emma asked, suddenly on guard.

“You are going to do what you should have done in the first place,” Snow said holding her hand out. In her palm was the magical bean that would take her back to Storybrooke.

“No,” Emma said taking a step back. “I am not going anywhere.”

“Regina wanted you to go home,” Zelena said. “Go home to Henry. It’s all she wanted. She needed you to be safe. You didn’t do it the first time around, so you need to do it this time.”

“She’s right,” Charming said. “Let us rescue Regina. You go home to your son.”

“I can’t.”

“We understand that you want to be here to help make sure she is safe, but Regina needs you to be safe as well. She asked me to ensure you went,” Snow said. “I didn’t do it, but now I must insist.”

“You don’t understand.”

“What don’t we understand?” Charming asked.

Emma looked at Zelena and then back at her parents. “My son … I can’t go back to Henry if I don’t bring Regina with me. Regina is … she’s Henry’s other parent.”

“What?” Charming and Snow asked at the same time.

Emma sighed, “I don’t know how to explain this to you except, I knew Regina back in my home, in another time. A future time.”

“And you and her have a son in this time?” Charming asked.

“It’s slightly more complicated than that, but yes.”

“Oh,” Snow said stepping away. She wasn’t looking at Emma though. She was looking at the ground.

“What’s wrong?” Charming asked.

“Another time. She knew Regina in another time. That means … she keeps on living,” Snow said. 

This time it was Charming who said, “Oh.”

Emma realized Snow was upset because she thought Regina remained immortal in that future time.

“It’s not what you are thinking,” Emma said. “Regina’s not … like I said it’s difficult to explain. But do you understand that I can’t go back to Henry and tell him I left his mom while she was in danger here?”

“Regina knows this, in this time, I mean about Henry?” Snow asked, still not sure what was going on.

“Yes,” Emma said. “She’s knows about Henry.”

“Then you have to go back.”

“What?”

“If Regina knows about Henry and still wanted you to go back, then that is where you need to be. He can’t lose both of his parents,” Snow said. She tossed the bean onto the ground and a portal opened.

“I am not going,” Emma said.

“Yes you are,” Zelena said as she pushed Emma toward the portal. Emma managed to stop herself right at the edge before but Charming finished off the job by pushing her the rest of the way. She lost her balance and went tumbling into it even as she screamed “No!”

Emma landed hard on the ground, and it knocked the air out of her. She rolled over on her side trying to catch her breath and looked up to see a familiar streetscape – she was back in Storybrooke.

“Damn it,” she said as she started to sit up. 

“Emma?” 

She turned to see Ruby running toward her. She was in the middle of the street outside of Granny’s. Ruby reached her and helped her up.

“Where have you been?”

“You wouldn’t believe it,” Emma said.

“Is Regina with you? She disappeared the same day you did.”

“No,” Emma said. “It’s just me. Where is Henry?”

“With your parents.”

“Ok, I have to go see them.”

She took off running. She needed to see Henry and then she needed to find a way to get to the Enchanted Forest.

Later at her parents’ home

Emma bit into the cheeseburger relishing the taste of it. 

“Wait,” Snow said. “You are saying in this time that Regina was again a queen, but a good queen and she and I were best friends?”

“Yes,” Emma said her mouth half full.

“But how do we get mom back?” Henry asked.

When Emma had first showed up at their door Henry had ran to her and given her a hug, but then immediately asked where Regina was. Most of the town thought they were together since they disappeared at the same time. 

The spell that kept time frozen was still in affect so nothing here had been changed. She had explained mostly what had happened – leaving out the part about her sleeping with Regina of course. 

Emma wished she had something more reassuring to say to Henry. This was exactly why she hadn’t wanted to come back without Regina.

“We’re going to find a way to get back, I promise,” Emma said to him. “One of the last things she said to me though was that she loved you. She wanted you to know that.”

“I know she does,” Henry said. “I just want her to come back home.”


	38. Chapter 38

Back in the Enchanted Forest

Regina came to, groaning in pain. She realized she must have passed out, but seeing as her mother was still in the room with her she must not have been out for long.

“Again,” her mother said.  
Regina braced for the pain as the wooden pole hit her midsection again. She cried out in pain, no longer caring if mother found it to be a weakness. She was sure she had broken ribs. Every breath she took hurt, yet in some ways she found this to be better than yesterday’s torture which consisted of practically being drowned over and over again.  
Cora was apparently ready to deliver on her promise of making Regina suffer and she wasn’t wasting any time. She was restrained against a wooden board while one of Cora’s men delivered the punishment. The pole was not very thick but it didn’t need to be. She could already feel her consciousness slipping away again. 

She looked once more at Cora before she passed out again.

“Take her back to her cell,” Cora ordered as she left. 

She left the room and made her way up to the ramparts. Her scouts had informed her that morning that a massive army was headed toward the castle. She had told her men to prepare for a siege. The army would be there by the morning. She knew from the design of the castle that it could withstand a sustained siege. 

The army showed Cora that the kingdoms were not willing to wait on her to make a move. They were sending in all their firepower to stop her before she started. 

She had waited so many years to return to this land, to finish what she had started all those years ago. But now it didn’t seem as important to her.   
Those years in exile had kept her focused not just on the goal of dominating this land, but making her daughter pay for her insolence. She thought controlling her via her heart would be enough but Regina had proven to be stronger than she expected. 

She couldn’t understand why Regina hadn’t embraced the power as she should have. Why couldn’t one of her daughters have turned out right?

Now she wanted Regina to give up. Give up completely to her. Maybe then she would be able to shape Regina into something useful. 

But if she couldn’t, at least she would have the satisfaction of destroying the ungrateful bitch.

…………………..

Regina came to on the floor of her cell. She was on her back, but managed to roll over onto her side, which was of little comfort, but it was also the first time in days she had been able to move. 

She had no idea what was going on outside of the wall so of the castle but she knew it was under attack. The castle defenses had obviously held so far, but the attack wasn’t doing anything to help her mother’s mood. It was why she had spent what she figured was days if not a full week on the floor. 

People didn’t understand her immortality mostly because it wasn’t something she cared to share with anyone. It was Eva’s death that had triggered her first ever attempt at suicide. She hadn’t aged and seeing Eva die she began to wonder how many others she would have to see die. In her grief and despair she decided to do it – she slit her wrists.   
The killing wounds healed though – healed quickly. 

She had tried poison the second time – no effect.

Those were the only attempts she had ever made to end this life.

She had never done anything drastic like thrown herself from the walls of the castle and the reason she hadn’t was the same reason she had been lying on the floor. Mortal wounds healed quickly – not so mortal wounds such as broken bones healed as well, just not as quickly.

And it hurt like a bitch.

In her anger over what was happening Cora had used her magic on Regina – tossing her across a room so hard her back hit a pillar. The pain was excruciating and for a moment at least her mother actually seemed concerned that she had gone too far. Then she had two of her men drag her back down to the cell where she was dumped. She was sure that her back was broken so all she could do was lay there.

Each day her mother had come down to visit her. She would sit on the floor of the cell and help Regina drink some water. Regina might have thought she actually cared if Cora hadn’t spent most of the time lecturing her as if all of this was her fault for not listening to Cora in the first place. Cora had not mentioned anything about what was going on with the attack. 

But lecturing her wasn’t the only thing that had Cora visiting her. She had been asking Regina questions, questions about Storybrooke, about life there, about Emma and about Henry. In her condition Regina couldn’t fight back against the compulsion to answer those questions. 

She hated to think of what it meant. Cora had already stated her intention that this world was only part of her plan for dominance and Storybrooke was on her list. Whatever she did, Regina couldn’t let Cora get to Storybrooke. She couldn’t let her get anywhere near Henry.

In the days she had to lay there she couldn’t help but think how this was ultimately all her fault. If she had just not helped Zelena.

The thought of her sister made her sad. She felt like she had been robbed of having a family once more. There would be time for tears over her sister’s death later, or so she hoped.

She just wished she knew what was going on outside.

…

Charming directed the attack on the eastern wall of the castle. With the construction of the addition to that end of the castle he was figuring it was the weakest part of the massive structure. Despite their overwhelming numbers, Cora had the advantage of being behind the walls of a castle that was built for a siege. 

He was thankful that he was able to get Snow to stay behind. He worried enough about her on a normal basis, but now that they were expecting a child he worried even more. Before they had set out he and Snow had a long talk – mostly about how he better be safe and come back to them. They also talked about the baby – discussing baby names. They already had a long list of boy and girl names and after a long talk they decided to add one more name to the list – Emma. 

They didn’t know if they would ever see the young woman ever again now that she was back in her own home. They still weren’t quite sure they understand all the circumstances of how Emma came to be here and how she knew Regina in that other place and time. Emma had made a big impression on them in the time she was here. 

Snow wanted so much for Emma to be the one for Regina, but the idea that they knew each other in that future time had hit Snow pretty hard. As much as she didn’t want to think of Regina dying some day, she also didn’t like the idea of Regina living forever because she knew that was Regina’s one true fear. When they had first come here for the Unity festival and Snow learned Emma was staying in the room next to Regina she immediately began to see that this woman was special. 

Snow had confessed to him that Regina and Emma had been intimate and she had thought maybe that meant an end to Regina’s curse. That was until Regina reminded her that it wasn’t enough for her to simply find love, that person needed to return Daniel’s ring to her.

Much of the lore of that ring was guesswork because no one outside of Regina really knew what it looked like. The most she had ever said in terms of a description of it was that it was a “simple” band. She had once told Snow’s mother that it was a ring that only a stable hand would ever give. 

Over the years there had been people who had claimed to have found it and even had the audacity to show up in Regina’s kingdom professing love and an end to her curse. Charming guessed that Regina knew of only a few of them as Aaron and his father before him had protected their queen from such intrusions. 

Zelena appeared to have some knowledge of the situation between Emma and Regina in this other time, but she had told both of them that it would best if they didn’t have any more information than what they already had. 

He still found it odd to be working on the same side as Zelena. He was of a generation that had grown up thinking this woman was nothing short of the most evil person in existence. She had accompanied him to the front lines although she wasn’t of any use. She wore the manacle still that only Snow or her mother could remove. It would keep her from using magic and her mother’s edict kept her from doing anything to actively oppose her. It was their hope that once they breached the walls and took over the castle they could find where Cora had stored her and Regina’s hearts. Once they had their hearts Zelena was sure that between her and Regina they could contain their mother’s magic.  
First they had to get through the walls.

That is where Charming came in. They had kept up constant pressure on the walls. They had enough troops to rotate them in and out so everyone had time to rest. Their next major assault was scheduled to begin in less than hour. They had moved most of the siege equipment – the trebuchet, catapults and arrow slings to the other walls. At the coordinated time they would start a barrage using the equipment. Charming had wished it had been in place days ago, but it had taken too long to get the equipment here and then moved into position. 

On the eastern side, he would lead the army using archers to keep the defenders on the wall busy as they moved the siege towers and a giant battering ram into place. Whether they were able to capture the wall or knock through the gate it didn’t matter – they just needed to gain some sort of control over part of the castle. His hope was that the barrage on the other sides would keep most of the defenders busy that it would weaken the defenses on this side. 

Cora had already used her magic to thwart advances and they had lost a battering ram on the western gate when she cast a fireball onto it. She couldn’t be everywhere at once which is where they had the advantage.

He was going to get them through the walls. 

...

The wall had been breached. 

Regina had been through enough battles to recognize certain sounds and she was sure that the eastern wall at been breached. If that were the case, then she had hope the castle could be retaken. She knew while Cora had a sizeable army it was not a match for the size of the combined forces of the other kingdoms. That is why Cora needed Regina and   
Zelena so their magic would help even things out. 

While she still ached, and she wasn’t sure she could walk, much less stand, she had managed to sit up against the wall. Her mother had not come down today; in fact no one had. She hadn’t eaten in days. She had accepted her mother helping her drink down water, but she had not wanted to rely on the woman to be fed by her. 

She figured she had concussion from when she hit the pillar and the after affects of it seemed to linger longer than she would like. She knew she was too weak to do much of anything in her current condition so all she could do was hope for a rescue.

She felt bad that she hoped that rescue came from Emma. 

Somehow she doubted the other woman had returned to Storybrooke despite Regina telling her to do so. Emma’s sense of honor would prevent her from leaving her behind, Regina figured. Regina found she was looking forward to laying into the blonde about listening to her and how she should have left to make sure Henry was safe. It would be easier to do that than admit she really just wanted to see Emma come through that door and free her from the cell, taking her into her arms. 

Any reunion would have to wait as Regina had a score to settle with Cora. She would see that Cora was placed in this cell, and then Regina would have her revenge for the death of her sister. 

She sat there waiting patiently. She knew that even if the walls were breached it would still take time to take control of the castle. Then, assuming they had been able to contend with her mother, they would have to sweep the entire castle to find her. The first thing she would need to do is find her heart and then she still might need to rest for a week or more before she regained the strength to do anything useful.

Regina was still sitting there when she heard someone in the process of opening the door. She was excited for a moment until she saw Cora rush in. Still, she had the wherewithal to smile at her mother.

“Things not going well.”

“Get up,” Cora said. 

Regina, who couldn’t disobey, tried to get to her feet, but found she was still much too hurt to do so. Cora shook her head and gave her a look like Regina was merely not trying hard enough. Regina knew that look. She hated that look.

Cora had a bag at her side Regina noticed as her mother unlocked the cell and came in. She bent down and grabbed Regina, pulling her up as best as she could. Regina felt pain shoot through her and she was sure that whatever was wrong with her back it hadn’t healed yet. Cora half carried, half dragged her from the cell. 

“What’s going on?” Regina managed to say although she had to grit her teeth to make the words come out over the pain.

“We are leaving,” Cora said reaching into the bag.

Regina could only watch as Cora took a magic bean from that bag. 

“It’s time we find new worlds to conquer,” Cora said. “Starting with your Storybrooke.”

“No,” Regina said even as Cora tossed the bean out in front of them. The portal opened and there was nothing Regina could do as Cora dragged her forward. Cora pushed her into it and Regina felt gravity pull her through it. 

When she landed she felt a stabbing like pain her back that spread throughout her body. Blackness began to invade her vision as she was beginning to lose consciousness. She was on her side and she could see the floor she landed on – she recognized it. This was her house in Storybrooke. 

She saw her mother’s legs come into view just before she passed out. Her last thought was of Henry.


	39. Chapter 39

Zelena was getting frustrated. She had to remain out of the battle to take the castle and now she had to wait for Charming to give her the go ahead to come. The sounds of battle had long since ceased and mixed in with the frustration was an increasing worry.

She did not believe her mother would simply go quietly and she worried about what that meant, not just for those who had invaded the castle but mostly for Regina.

She did not believe for a moment that Cora would kill Regina. Firstly, if their lives were still interconnected Cora would never endanger her own life. But secondly, if their lives were separated Cora would still use Regina has leverage to get away.

She had felt completely useless since waking up in that crypt. She hated that feeling because it was how her mother had made her feel all her life – in both of the lives she remembered.

She had a lot of time to be alone with her thoughts since waking up, particularly now that she with a bunch of people who still feared or hated her. No one had said anything to her, but she had gotten plenty of looks especially from those troops that were part of Regina’s army.

Her sister had managed to build a life where people truly did love her and respect her. Despite this, Zelena saw the sadness that was inside of Regina. It was a different kind of sadness than what she had seen in the immediate aftermath of Daniel’s death. This sadness was more a weariness. She knew Regina was being serious when she had suggested the only way to defeat their mother was for Regina to die and it was clear that Regina was ready for it. That more than anything worried Zelena.

She felt like they had been robbed of so much time together as sisters.

And she knew she was being selfish for wishing they got another chance to get it right.

A rider on horseback approached their encampment from the castle. Zelena moved forward and the man stopped in front of her.

“The prince requests that I bring you back with me,” he said offering her his hand. She took it and got up on the house behind him.

She held on to him as they made their way to the castle. She recognized the man as one of the men who Charming had kept close to him throughout. The few times she had been around him he had been completely neutral toward her, which she assumed was the reason he was sent to fetch her.  
They got into the castle and she dismounted and walked over to where she saw Charming. She looked around for Regina or Cora as she got closer. Charming noticed her glancing around.

“We haven’t found Regina or Cora,” he said. “But we are still in the process of clearing the castle and taking her army into custody. Aaron is directing our men through the castle as he knows it better than anyone else.”

Zelena knew something wasn’t right. Her army defeated Cora would do what it takes to get away and fight another day. She wouldn’t be hiding somewhere.

“Where is Aaron now? I want to accompany him.”

“I will take you to him,” he said.

She followed him, continuing to look around and consider all of this.

“What are you thinking?” he asked.

“I don’t like this,” she said. “Something just doesn’t feel right.”

“Cora stopped assisting her army as soon as we breached the wall. No one has seen her since.”

Zelena shook her head, more to herself than to him. There was no doubt in her mind that Cora had something up her sleeves yet.

…

When Regina first woke up in her own bed she had a second where she thought everything must have been a dream. Then she tried to move and felt her back flare up with pain and she knew it wasn’t a dream.

They were in Storybrooke.

She wondered how long she had been asleep. She was surprised that her mother bothered to bring her to her room and didn’t just leave her lying on the floor.  
Regina could only lie there now and look at the ceiling. She wasn’t ready to even try to move to one of her sides given how she felt on that initial move upon waking. She needed to do something though. She mentally prepared herself as best as she could to move. She took her time, telling herself she could do this – which she had to do this in order to get help, to warn someone that Cora was in town.

Finally she was prepared as she was going to be.

She braced her hands against the mattress in order to help pull herself up. She decided to move fast – push up into a seated position and swing her legs over so she could prepare to stand. She took several deep breaths and moved.

It hurt so much she cried out; only managing to get part way up before she collapsed back onto the mattress.

There were tears coming out of her eyes.

A few moments later the door was opening.

“Your back is broken,” Cora said. “It will be at least a week before you heal from it. Believe me, I know from experience.”

Regina lifted her head to look at her. “How long have I been asleep?”

“About half a day,” Cora said approaching the bed. She sat down on the edge of it. “Your home here is … interesting. It took me while to figure out those little switches turn lights on.”

“Have you been outside yet?”

“Yes but only in the back of the house. You have a very nice apple tree out there,” Cora said. “The fruit is quite tasty. Don’t worry I have no plans to go out into the town yet. I need more information from you about life here before I do that. We have a lot to talk about.”

“I will not help you do anything that harms Henry. I don’t care if you command me or not. My love for him is stronger than your power over me.”

“We shall see about that. But you worry too much. I have no desire to harm my grandson. If anything I am looking forward to meeting the boy. He is after all family.”

“You don’t know the meaning of the word family, you never did.”

“I only wanted the best for you Regina. It was your inability to see that which led you to where you are now. You were meant for greatness not the mediocre lives you have lived in both of these times. If I had left you to your own devices you probably would have run off with that stable boy and been some poor housewife barely making ends meet. Instead I helped you become a queen. I don’t understand why you fail time and time again to see that I know what is best for you.”

“It’s my life mother, and I wanted to live it as I saw fit, not how you wanted it. I was a good person once, and you ripped my heart out when you tore out Daniel’s. The one you have in your possession now is nothing more than a shadow of the one I once had. But you wouldn’t know anything about that because you chose to take out your own heart rather than feel anything for anyone. I don’t know why I ever thought you might have it in you to care for your daughters.”

“I tire of this debate,” Cora said dismissively. “I will get you something to eat and drink”

She got up and left the room and there was nothing Regina could do really. She was too weak to even try her magic right now, assuming Cora hadn’t used her own to block the use of magic in the room much like she had in the cell.

A week. She couldn’t merely lay here for a week. She had to find a way to warn someone.

Her mother returned, bringing a glass of water and an apple cut up on a plate. It occurred to Regina that what food was in the house probably wasn’t anything Cora was going to risk using modern appliances to fix. Cora put the food and water on the bed stand and then took a seat on the mattress again before picking the items back up. Regina had deal with her mother helping her with being able to manage the water and food since she couldn’t even sit up on her own.

Cora proceeded to ask her more questions about Storybrooke and its inhabitants which she was forced to answer. She knew her mother either had a plan or was developing one and for now at least there was not anything Regina could do about it.

“Can you bring me some aspirin?” Regina asked. When her mother gave her a strange look she explained it was a mild pain reliever and directed her to the bathroom’s medicine cabinet.

Cora came out with the bottle which she was now examining.

“If you can open it and give me three,” Regina said.

“This container says you should take two,” Cora said as she started to work to get the lid off.

“It’s only a mild pain reliever so two isn’t going to do much. I am not sure three will, but just give them to me please.”

Cora got the lid off and took out two of the pills and gave them to Regina.

“It says two,” Cora said. “There are warnings here about taking too many. You need to wait four hours before taking any more.”

Cora left and took the bottle with her.

…  
Zelena had lost what little patience she had two days ago. They had searched the castle in its entirety but had not found Regina or Cora. Because of her inability to use magic she couldn’t do anything to actually find them or the hearts. She was waiting on Snow to arrive in order to get the manacle off so she could use her magic to hopefully detect the last bit of magic used in the castle. She hoped that she could find some clue as to where Cora took Regina although she had a suspicion that she had not shared with anyone else.  
She knew her mother’s plan was to eventually got to Storybrooke and with her plans here now over she could see Cora using Storybrooke as her escape plan.

If that were the case Zelena was going to need to find a way to follow them. She owed that much to her sister.

It was still another half a day wait until Snow arrived. She met her at the gate and as soon as she got down from the horse with Charming’s help Zelena had her wrist held out.

“Do you think you can find her?” Snow asked as she released her from the manacle.

“I have to,” she said.

Zelena wasted no time starting her own search of the castle, this time looking for traces of magic having been used. She just hoped those faint magical lines that she could detect with her own magic hadn’t faded in the time she had to wait.

The captured remains of Cora’s army had all been questioned. From them she knew Regina was being held in the cells where Emma had been held so she decided to start there. She wasn’t expecting an audience, but Charming, Snow and Aaron had followed down to the lower levels.

She had went to the cell once before if only to see where Regina had been held. She had found blood on the floor and she knew that Cora would not have made Regina’s time there pleasant. This time she stood outside of the cell knowing her mother would probably have put a blocking spell on the cell itself to prevent Regina from using her own magic. She called up her own magic knowing in the strictest sense she wasn’t exactly disobeying her mother’s command not to do anything to oppose her. No, Zelena simply concentrated on Regina and how she was trying to find her sister – hoping the mental trick would keep her mother’s commands at bay.

Almost immediately she began to feel that magic had been used in the room, but its source was so faint by this time she couldn’t be sure what the nature of the magic was. She forced herself to concentrate even more, to use her magic to reach out and grasp that tendril of other magic she could sense in the room. To anyone watching her it would merely look like she had her eyes closed tightly while standing in the room. She paid none of the others any mind as she kept her concentration on the task at hand.

Finally, she had it.

She opened her eyes and looked at the others, “They’re gone. Regina and Cora, they are no longer in this world.”

“What do you mean they aren’t in this world?” Aaron asked.

“They are in Storybrooke.”

“You mean where Emma is from?” Snow asked.

“Yes,” Zelena said. “And it’s where I need to go.”

…

Regina attempted to move two days later but was stopped by the pain once more. She knew even if she could manage to pull herself up it would pointless as she certainly wouldn’t be going anywhere. Still she needed to try. She needed to figure out some way to warn people about Cora.

There was nothing in the bedroom to help with that. Her cell phone she believed was downstairs where she left it before all of this happened. Even if she could get to it, she didn’t recall leaving it charging which meant it was dead by now.

The landline would have been useful but Cora had already asked her what “that weird little thing with the numbers on it was.” It took some clarifying as to what she meant, but once Regina knew she was talking about a phone she didn’t have much choice but to explain that it was a communication device and how it worked and how to keep it from working.

It had been like that since she had woken up. Cora would ask her question after question about Storybrooke, about what things in the house were or how things worked. Regina tried to get an idea of what she was planning from all these questions, but her mother was good about not giving away too much.

Her meals had been nothing but water and apples, which Regina was happy about because she figured it meant Cora had not gone exploring the town. She had no real way of knowing this but she could also tell her mother was being cautious. She didn’t know enough about this world yet for her develop a plan, Regina determined.

If she had her heart Regina would have been overwhelmed by frustration, hatred and fear already – fear for Henry and what her mother would do. Like before when she didn’t have her heart everything she felt was so lessened.

She glanced over at the alarm clock and knew her mother would be coming upstairs soon to give her more aspirin. The woman was still insisting Regina only get two because that was what the bottle said and she trusted that bottle more than she trusted her daughter’s opinion on the matter. Regina wasn’t sure why she bothered to take them at all. They did next to nothing for her.

Last night she had asked Cora what she had meant when she had said that she knew from personal experience that it would take a week for her back to heal.

_“The place you banished me to it was a land called Oz,” Cora said. “It’s as different from this world as our home land is from this place. But there is magic there in that land. You would have been better served sending me some place with no magic.”_

_“I didn’t exactly have a list of choices when I did it,” Regina said._

_“True and I imagine given a choice you still would have sent me to a place with magic because you did believe I was your sister at the time.”_

_The mention of Zelena made Regina feel sad for a moment. It wasn’t the full complement of sadness she was sure she would feel if she ever got her heart back._

_“Oz took some getting used to, much like Storybrooke will. I traveled a lot in the beginning, only using magic when I needed to. I needed to know who there knew magic and to what extent they could use it. On one of my travels I was caught off guard and fell from a cliff. When I woke I was in a bed and there was so much pain that I immediately passed out. The next time I woke there was a woman there at my bedside. She said her name was Glinda and she was a witch. She recognized in me the ability to do magic which was part of the reason she had me brought there to her home. Apparently I had been found and brought to some nearby village and the residents there called upon Glinda. She used her magic to transport me to her place and was watching over me. She kept me comfortable as possible while I healed. She was one of those optimistic types, the kind that believes there is good in all people and given the choice most will choose to be good.”_

_“Let me guess, once you were healed you killed her.”_

_“I did not,” Cora said getting a look on her face that Regina could interpret for a moment. “I stayed with her a bit trying to learn from her what this Oz place was like, but Glinda wasn’t stupid. A little naïve yes, but she was no idiot. She didn’t trust me, which was fine. It came to be that I didn’t bother trying to hide my motives from her. It led to some quite lively debates between us on the nature of good and evil.”_

_Regina bit her tongue to keep herself from making a snarky remark about how Cora obviously didn’t learn much from those debates. Now was hardly the time to anger her mother or she would be in that bed much longer than a week._

_“Was the broken back the worst you experienced?” Regina asked._

_“Yes, although I have taken a mortal wound that painful, but it healed so fast that the pain was fleeting.”_

Their conversation didn’t last long after that. None of their conversations really did last long ever. She never felt like she had a real relationship with her mother and now she had enough angst built up from two lifetimes of remembering what it was like to grow up with her mother that she was sure Archie would have a field day discussing her mommy issues.

Her mother came up to her room to give her the aspirin right on time. She usually detested being late and realized that was a definitely a trait instilled by her mother. Growing up in her original time line Regina would often try to stall any trips to the royal court but her mother wouldn’t allow it. She would say, “A true lady is always on time and even when she is late she must make others feel that they were the ones not on time.”

This time Cora didn’t linger or ask her any questions, which put her more on edge.

Now that she had the aspirin in her, she waited about half an hour before trying once more to move.

Bracing her hands against the bed she pushed up, rushing the process so she didn’t have time to think about how much it would hurt. She screamed in pain, but her arms did their work and she was setting up against the backboard. Tears were streaming down her face but she started to laugh and was still laughing when her mother rushed in.

She was not expecting Cora to start clapping.

“Well done,” Cora said as she entered the room. “You were always strong. I saw it even as you were growing up. With your strength you could have been so much. You could have been unstoppable.”

“I haven’t been stopped yet,” she said through her clenched teeth. Her back was throbbing with pain and it was spreading all the way down to her toes and up to her head. She wasn’t going to let it overwhelm her. She would not pass out in front of this woman. She would not give her the satisfaction.

Cora stood there smiling at her, as if reading her mind.

“You may be out of that bed in another day out of sheer will,” Cora said.

Regina didn’t respond. She hated that expression of pride on Cora’s face almost as much as she hated the one of disappointment.

“I will bring you a meal in about an hour.”

Cora left and Regina slumped a little although she stayed upright.

She would be out of that bed in a day, that she swore.

...

Emma drank a cup of coffee at Granny’s feeling completely useless. Ever since she returned to Storybrooke she had felt that way. She had no idea how to get back to the Enchanted Forest, back to Regina.

She had even gone to see Gold about it, to see if he could help. He made it clear that if he could help, he wouldn’t. He was still hurting over Neal’s death and Zelena’s confinement of him that he would do nothing to benefit Regina or anyone in her family. She couldn’t say that she entirely blamed him after all he had been through. Still without his help she had no idea how to do anything.

She didn’t know enough of magic which means she was stuck here not having any idea what was happening to Regina. Time remained frozen here in Storybrooke. That she knew how to rectify based on Regina’s instructions but she couldn’t do it either because if she released it from time then time would readjust itself. That meant it would move to whatever the past – a past that included Regina never casting the curse that created Storybrooke in the first place.

She couldn’t risk it, mostly because she couldn’t risk that the timeline wouldn’t include Henry. Regina had warned her of this back in the Enchanted Forest. When Regina said she was determined to stay there she had told Emma that the best thing would be for them to leave Storybrooke and forge lives outside of it where time continued to flow.

“Hey,” Ruby said refilling her coffee. “From the look on your face I am going to guess that you are still no where with the whole saving Regina thing.”

“I have to save her.”

“I know,” Ruby said sitting down. “I know because all though you haven’t been back long the entire time you have been here your every thought has been about getting back there to save Regina. I am off work after the dinner rush. Come back then, we will talk abut whatever it is that happened between you and Regina, no, don’t object or try to deny it just come back tonight.”

Emma watched her walk away, finished off her coffee quickly and left to go into work. She spent all day in her office reviewing incident reports from the time she was gone. She could have been doing something more useful she supposed but her concentration level kept slipping so she didn’t trust herself to be out on the roads patrolling.  
The day passed slowly and after ensuring that Henry was with her mom she went to back to Granny’s. Ruby was waiting for her in a back booth and Emma slid in across from her. She had thought about what she was going to say to Ruby – yet still found she was silent while facing her friend. Ruby for her part didn’t pressure her to speak.

“Regina can be a real pain in the ass you know,”

“Yeah, I know,” Ruby chuckled.

“She got it in her head that maybe Zelena didn’t have such a bad idea with the whole time travel thing. She thought if she did it that she would get a second chance with Daniel, but that didn’t happen. In some ways the way she lost him in that other time, it was worse, it was so much worse. Things were worse for her, but she came out of it.”

She told Ruby about the war of the kingdoms, about Regina’s part in it, about the curse she was now under and her time as the Redeemer. She told her about how she had posed as Regina’s security advisor and how Regina slowly began to be more like the Regina of that time.

Then she told her about her growing feelings toward Regina.

“Wow,” Ruby said sitting back in the booth. “And here I thought you two just finally had sex.”

“What do you mean finally had sex?”

“I mean like there has always been this tension between the two of you and it took me a while but I finally figured out that it was a sexual tension. Like big time.”  
Emma could only stare at her – speechless.

“What? Come on, you knew right, that like you and Regina were attracted to each other?” Ruby said after Emma remained silent. Emma again was silent, giving Ruby here answer. Ruby started to laugh.

“This isn’t funny,” Emma said coming out of her stupor.

“Actually it is. Jeez if I knew you didn’t know I would have let you in on it long before this.”

“Hey I admit that I found Regina attractive before all of this, but this … this isn’t about sex.”

“I get that,” Ruby smiled. “You have feelings for her. Good for you, good for both of you. It would certainly explain why you have been going around here looking like someone kicked your puppy ever since you got back.”

“I promised Henry we would find a way to get her back, but I don’t even know where to begin to try. Gold won’t help and no one else here really knows much about this whole magic stuff for me to ask.”

“Sorry, I wish I could help, but the only way I know of traveling between worlds is with a portal and you definitely need some sort of magic to create one.”

“Magic I have, knowing what to do with it is the problem.”

Her phone buzzed and she took it out – her mom was calling.

“Hey is everything ok?” she answered.

“I think you should get here,” Snow said.

“Why? What’s wrong? Is Henry ok?”

“Henry is fine, but we have a visitor.”

“Who?”

“Zelena.”


	40. Chapter 40

Emma rushed into her parent’s place to find Zelena tied to a chair.

“Your parents don’t trust me, which is sort of funny since I just helped your father storm a castle back home,” Zelena said.

Emma walked over to Zelena to untie her, but Charming grabbed her arm. 

“Are you sure about this?”

“She’s on our side.”

Charming let go of her and Emma untied her. 

“Where’s Regina?” Emma asked her.

Zelena gave her a confused look. “That is what I am here to ask you.”

“What?”

“She’s here in Storybrooke.”

“No she isn’t.”  
“Yes she is,” Zelena said. “Once we overtook the castle neither she nor our mom was able to be found but I was able to use my magic to track the use of a magic bean. The portal opened to this world, which means it had to be Cora and Regina.”

“Mom is here?” Henry asked.

Emma looked from him to Zelena. “If she is here, she hasn’t been in contact with us.”

“I thought you two would be together so I came here first. I was going to try her house but your parents insisted I stay.”

“Let’s go.”

“I want to come,” Henry said.

“No,” the adults all said at the same time.

Emma approached him. “Stay here Henry. If Cora is with Regina then you could be in danger and Regina would kill me if I let you come with me.”  
He nodded. 

“I am going with you,” Charming said, moving to stand next to Zelena who gave him a look. “Well you did say we stormed a castle together.”

...

Emma had her gun drawn as she entered Regina’s house. Zelena had used her magic outside of it to see if she could detect any magic barrier or anything. She sensed nothing and then used her magic to unlock the door.

They moved through the first floor finding nothing and then went up the stairs, Emma in the lead. They approached Regina’s bedroom door after searching the other rooms quickly. Emma opened the door and immediately dodged a lamp that was thrown toward the door, although it landed far off target.

“Emma?” Regina said. She was breathing hard as she braced herself against the bedside table. She wasn’t able to hold her position and collapsed to the floor. Emma and Zelena ran up to her.

“Are you ok?”

“My back. She broke my back. It’s healing but it still hurts like a bitch.”

“Get an ambulance,” Emma said to her father.

“Where is she? Where is Cora?”

“I don’t know,” Regina said shaking her head. “I thought you were her. I haven’t seen her all day. Is Henry safe?”

“He’s fine. He’s with my mom,” Emma said. 

“Good,” she said. Emma could see her eyes starting to close and a moment later she was unconscious. 

…

When she opened her eyes next Henry was there at her bedside, a huge smile on his face which she returned.

“I missed you,” she said.

“I missed you too,” he said.

“Well I didn’t miss you,” Zelena said smiling. “You do realize you left me with a bunch of people who don’t actually like me and then made me come here where there are a bunch of people who definitely don’t like me.”

“I guess we will have to do something about that.”

“How are you feeling?” Henry asked her.

“Better,” she said. She looked down at the IV in her arm.

“For the pain, or so they tell me,” Zelena said 

“It beats aspirin.”

“Your back isn’t broken anymore,” Zelena went on to say. “Magical healing powers and all that but the doctor said you are going to need to stay in that bed for a few days to heal entirely.”

“And for once you will listen to the doctor,” Emma said entering. She had her own smile for Regina.

“We will see about that Miss Swan.”

“Oh believe me, you will. I already ensured that Henry will guilt you into it.”

“Traitor,” Regina said to him but all he could do was keep grinning at her. “Any luck finding Cora?”

“No,” Emma said. “We haven’t found any sign of her but she has to be here somewhere which means we will find her.”

“Kid, why don’t you show me to the cafeteria and help me figure out this whole paying for things stuff,” Zelena said. She gave Regina a little wink as she and Henry left. 

Emma took a seat next to the bed. “Are you sure you are ok?”

“Yes, I will heal.”

“I didn’t mean the physical stuff.”

“You mean the deeper, emotional scars that my mother has yet again inflicted on me? It may take a little while but yes I will be.”

Emma took her hand and held on to it. “I was scared for you.”

“At least you took my instructions to heart and came home.”

“Actually I was completely ignoring you, but Zelena conspired with my parents to throw me into a portal. I’ve been here trying to figure out how to get back there to help you and then Zelena shows up here after securing a magical bean of her own – much faster than you did by the way.”

“I didn’t realize it was a competition.”

“You could just admit that maybe you weren’t trying that hard to get one because you enjoyed my company so much that you didn’t want me going home.”

“I could admit it, but what would be the fun in that.”

They shared another smile and Emma squeezed her hand.  
...

Regina was sitting on the floor of her mausoleum trying to hold back from yelling at the mirror that was showing her what was going on in that hospital room.   
It was where her mother was masquerading as her, while she was stuck there behind a magical barrier with only the ability to watch what was happening. It was her mother’s idea to keep the mirror active on what was going on not only so Regina would be forced to watch it, but so she could communicate with Regina if she had any questions she needed Regina to answer.

Her mother always had a plan.

…  
Regina kept her eyes averted from the mirror as she paced. It had been a week now since her mother had locked her away in her mausoleum behind a magical barrier. A week of watching her mother pretend to be her. When she had seen her sister in the mirror Regina had been happy but then got mad at her mother once more. That stunt with the heart was meant to hurt Regina, beat her down, make her give up. It hadn’t worked but the idea that Cora would let Regina believe Zelena was dead just reinforced what Regina knew of her mother – she was a manipulative bitch.

The only thing that had gone right in that week was her back healing finally. While there was still a bit of stiffness she could move around at least.

Not that moving made much of a difference when you were trapped.

At first she was sure that Emma and Henry would see through the fact that Cora was pretending to be her. She couldn’t really blame Henry though as he was overjoyed to see his “mom” was ok. Seeing Cora smile and hug Henry fueled Regina’s anger. She didn’t want her mother anywhere near Henry because the only thing Cora knew how to do was hurt people.

Then there was Emma.

She expected that Emma would be able to pick up on something to show her that it wasn’t Regina. She knew it was unfair to expect it because her mother was doing a rather convincing job of being her. She realized that all those talks she and her mother had, her mother must have been studying her, picking up on small things that she did in order to make the act that much more convincing.

Still, she was banking on Emma to figure it out.

Zelena too appeared to have been fooled. She also seemed to be the most distracted as well. Between trying to keep a low profile in a town that hated her, avoiding any contact with Gold who was not likely to forgive and forget and searching for their mother, Zelena appeared to have her hands full. Regina felt bad for her because she knew that the Zelena the people of Storybrooke knew was not really who she was. 

It seemed as if the two sisters were doomed to go through life forever being the outcasts because of their actions – actions which were spurred on by how life had treated them. It was hard not to go down that path of bitterness and anger. Regina knew that path all too well. With the combination of life experiences from the two time lines Regina felt like she was better equipped now for dealing with what appeared to be a never-ending series of disappointments. 

Cora was now out of the hospital and had been at home resting for the past two days where Henry had been the dutiful son and Zelena had been watching out for her. Regina noticed that while Cora was doing her best to be the loving sister when face to face with Zelena, the moment she turned her back on her Cora’s features would tighten. Regina knew that didn’t bode well for Zelena as Cora was most likely thinking of some way to punish her other daughter. 

While she hated to admit it, Regina hadn’t seen any of those kinds of looks directed at Henry. Cora lit up every time he was in the room and actively paid attention to him and listened to what he had to say. Cora told him stories of the Enchanted Forest – the kinds of tales that children there would have learned growing up. The kinds of stories that Regina would have told Henry if she had raised him there. 

A part of her felt cheated – like Cora was being more of a mother to Henry than she ever was to Regina or Zelena. They didn’t get told stories, they got lectured about how to be acceptable young ladies or how power was everything and they must do anything to obtain it. 

....  
Emma was torn.

Regina was back in Storybrooke yet they hadn’t gotten the chance to talk about anything personal. 

They hadn’t gotten to talk about what had happened between them back in the Enchanted Forest. Regina had been through a lot so she didn’t want to pressure her about anything, but she still felt they should talk about it. 

She really hadn’t sorted out her own feelings about it yet beyond knowing she had feelings for the brunette. Watching her since she got back Regina’s focus appeared to be on Henry more than anything else. It shouldn’t surprise her that was the case. She figured Regina probably felt bad that she had been prepared to stay in the Enchanted Forest and leave Henry here.

Then there was the whole situation with Cora still being on the loose. Wherever Cora was at, she had Regina’s heart as well. Zelena had found the others in Regina’s castle while waiting for a magic bean to arrive, including her own, but Zelena said there was an empty space next to the box that had held her own heart so she figured that one was Regina’s. 

At least if they found Cora, Zelena now had full control of her faculties. 

Emma finished her shift at the sheriff’s station and made her way to Regina’s house. She wanted to check on her like she had every day, and maybe snag some alone time with her to talk about things.

She rang the doorbell and Zelena answered it.

“How is she?” Emma asked coming in.

“Good. She was able to walk around a lot more today and she said the pain is pretty much gone. Knowing her, she is probably still in some pain but too damn stubborn to admit it.”

“Sounds like her.”

“She’s up in her room.”

“Thanks.”

Emma went up the stairs and found Regina sitting up in bed with Henry sitting in a chair next to it. They were both laughing at something when she knocked on the door frame.

“Hi mom,” Henry said.

“Hey.” Emma entered the room. “How are you feeling today?”

“Like I am ready to conquer the world,” Regina smiled.

“I don’t know that I can allow that to happen, being sheriff and all.”

The two women shared a smile. Henry looked at his two mothers, liking that they seemed to be getting along, but still not sure of this new dynamic he had observed between them. He excused himself so they could talk.

Emma took the seat he vacated. 

“Seriously, how are you feeling?”

“I am almost perfect,” she said.

“I can’t imagine what that felt like to have your back broken like that.”

“Let’s hope you never have to experience it.”

“The idea that you mother was the one who did it. I swear we are going to get her and we are going to force her to give you back your heart. Then we are going to make sure she doesn’t hurt you or anyone else ever again.”

“How are you going to do that exactly, ensure that she doesn’t hurt anyone?”

“I don’t know. We will lock her up or something. Take her magic away. She’s too dangerous to not take some sort of precaution like that.”

“Why not just end her for good?”

Emma couldn’t believe Regina had said that. Before, yes she would have believed it but the woman she had come to know, the one who they called the Redeemer, she would not have said such a thing. Emma tried to reach out for Regina’s nearby hand but Regina moved and placed it on her lap.

“I know your mother hurt you, but you can’t really think that killing her is the answer,” Emma said. “Besides your lives are still tied together and you are still under an immortality curse.”

Regina sighed. “Of course, besides we would have to find her first and that isn’t going to be easy.”

“We will find her.”

They didn’t speak for a moment and Emma wondered if now was even the time to bring up what she wanted to talk about.

“Regina.” She licked her lips before resuming talking. “Back in the Enchanted Forest, we um, we shared something special.”

“We did,” Regina said cutting her off. “But we are not in the Enchanted Forest anymore and I think we can both agree that what happened there should stay there. We’re here now and it would be best if things go no further between us.”

Emma sat there in disbelief. Somehow she didn’t expect this. Sure she thought things would be difficult that they would have to work to try and build on what happened between them but she didn’t expect an outright rejection. 

She didn’t say anything; she merely got up and left.  
...

Regina could see Emma’s face as she watched her interaction with her mother. She choked back a sob when she saw Emma’s reaction. 

She picked up a book that was lying near her and she flung it at the mirror. It bounced harmlessly off of it as Cora had spelled it to keep her from breaking it.   
Regina sunk to her knees. She could only imagine the pain Emma was feeling now. Even without her heart Regina could feel a pain in the spot it once sat. 

Emma would take this rejection hard. When they were in the Enchanted Forest, before she had lost her memories of this world, Emma and her had started to get along well. Then after her other memories were fully integrated she and Emma had grown even closer. Emma had told her a little about her life even though Regina didn’t know at the time her part in it. Emma told her how she had been given up by her parents and how that affected her throughout her life as it seemed that she was always the one being rejected. That no one ever chose her.

Now Cora had stuck that dagger into Emma’s heart once more and gave it a swift turn.


	41. Chapter 41

Cora smiled as she approached the magical barrier that kept her daughter at bay. Regina was sitting with her back up against the far wall. She stared at Cora as she got closer a little unnerved since she still had Regina’s form.

“I brought you some food and some more books to read,” she said holding up two bags.

Regina wanted to tell her to go to hell but she was hungry and she needed to keep her strength up if she was going to get out there. She stood up and Cora used her magic to let the bags and herself pass through the barrier. Cora placed them on the ground and then backed up again.

“I got you something from that diner place,” Cora said. 

This would be the first real food that Regina had eaten since getting back. When her mother had dumped her in here it was with some water and some apples. This was the first time she had seen her mother in person.

“Did you enjoy the show last night?” Cora asked her as Regina sat on the ground and pulled the food carton out of the bag. She opened it up and began to eat, ignoring her mother.

“Now come on, let’s not fight.”

“All we do is fight,” Regina said as she continued to eat. The food tasted amazing to her and she knew better than to expect daily food service from her mother.

“You should have known better than to get involved with the girl in the first place,” Cora said. “I swear I don’t know what you are thinking half of the time.”

“Why don’t you enlighten me on what I should be thinking about?”

“You should be thinking about your son.”

“I always think my son.” She stopped eating and looked up at her. “Please don’t hurt him. I will do whatever you want me to do as long as Henry is safe.”

“I would never hurt my grandson. Haven’t you been watching? He and I are getting along great.”

“I hate to break it to you, but you are never going to win a mother of the year contest. The only reason he is even speaking with you is because he thinks you are me. How long do you think you can keep up this masquerade?”

“As long as I need to.”

“What does that mean? You have some plan, I know you do.”

“I do and it hasn’t changed. You and I will conquer this land.”

“You and I,” she said standing. “Where does Zelena fit into this plan of yours now that she has risen from the dead?”

“She doesn’t. Your sister is flawed. I knew it from the beginning. But you Regina, you have such great potential.”

Regina walked over to the barrier, going as far as it would permit her to go so she could stand face to face with her own image.

“I noticed you haven’t asked me the exact circumstances of your first time around here in Storybrooke. Do you want to know what the last words you said to me were? You said I was enough, that I would have been enough. It took you dying with your own heart in tact to see that I could have just been your daughter. I didn’t have to be queen or anything else to be deserving of your love. In that moment more than any other time in my life you were what I needed you to be all along – you were just my mother. You could be that woman. We don’t have to do this. We don’t have to be at war. We can just be mother and daughter. It can be like that.”

Cora said nothing at first and then, “I was also dead in that other time line. Don’t think I will make the same mistake next time.”

She turned to leave and Regina hit the barrier with her fist even if she knew it would do no good.

Emma sat at her mother’s table flipping the ring around with her fingers while Snow was cooking dinner. It had been a few days since her talk with Regina and she still felt like complete shit. She should have known better than to have even gotten involved with the other woman. There was no way it would have ended well regardless. 

“You are being quiet,” Snow noted as she turned to glance at her daughter. “What is wrong?”

“Nothing,” she responded. “Just trying to figure out where Cora is hiding.”

“Knowing her, she will come out of hiding when she is ready to strike. We have to be prepared for that. Did Regina give you any idea of what Cora’s plans might be?”

“When she was in the hospital she said she didn’t know.”

“What about since then? Does she have any insight?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t spoken to her in a few days.”

The flat, emotionless tone Emma was using got Snow’s attention. She put her roast in the oven once she was done preparing it and moved to sit across from Emma. She noticed the item that Emma kept rotating between her fingers.

“Where did you get that?”

“I found it when I was over there in the Enchanted Forest.”

“Can I see it a moment?”

“Sure,” Emma said handing it to her. “It’s just a simple ring.”

Snow held it in the palm of her hand. She wasn’t sure when Emma kept moving it around, but now that she examined it, she knew this ring. She had seen it often enough in Regina’s possession after all.

“Did you show this to Regina?”

“No, why would I do that?”

“Because it’s her ring.”

“What do you mean?”

“This is the ring that Daniel had given to her. She used to wear it all the time on a necklace when she was queen after my father died.”

Emma plucked the ring from Snow’s hand. “You are sure this is Daniel’s ring?”

“I am positive.”

“I got to go,” Emma said rushing out.

 

Regina sat watching the mirror for lack of anything better to do and also to keep tabs on what her mother was doing to destroy her life and the lives of those she cared about. Currently, Zelena was sitting on the couch speaking with Cora.

“I am tired of being stuck in this house,” Zelena complained.

“You can’t go outside, you know this,” Cora said sounding bored. 

“I know, but you would think with the Charmings vouching for me I would get a little leeway from people.”

“You shouldn’t have to rely on the Charmings for vouching,” Cora said dismissively. 

“Are you feeling ok?” Zelena asked, scrutinizing her sister a little more. 

“I am fine,” Cora waved her off. 

In her cell Regina was willing Zelena to figure it out. She saw how her sister was studying Cora a moment ago and she hoped against hope that it meant someone was finally seeing that it wasn’t her. When their normal conversation resumed a moment later Regina knew any chance there was gone.  
Minutes passed and even with her boredom Regina was ready to call it a night and maybe grab some sleep. When she saw Emma burst into the room however, Regina got to her feet to watch.

“The ring, it’s your ring,” Emma blurted out.

“What?” Cora said. 

Emma approached her so quickly that Cora backed up not sure what was going on as Emma grabbed her hand and placed something in it. Cora’s eyes got wide as she looked down at the ring in the palm of her hand.

“That’s your ring, the one Daniel gave you, isn’t it?”

“Where did you find this?”

“The Enchanted Forest, when I was fighting Kane. He grabbed a hold of me and then later on the ring fell out. I just thought it was something that fell off his finger. I didn’t know it was yours. But my mom saw it and she said it was yours. It is yours, right?”

“Yes,” Cora said still staring at it with disbelief.

Emma grabbed two handfuls of Cora’s shirt and pulled her forward kissing her. But as nothing happened. She let go and stepped away. 

Emma looked like she too couldn’t believe nothing happened and she stared a moment more at the woman she thought was Regina. 

“No!” the real Regina screamed at the mirror. “No, no, no. This can’t be happening.” She ran her fingers through her hair and turned from the mirror afraid to turn back and watch. She could still listen though and the sound of Emma’s voice nearly broke her.

“I’m sorry,” Emma said backing up more. “I thought … I thought maybe I was …”

“What, my true love?” Cora said. “I tried to tell you that what happened between us needed to stay in the past. You should have left well enough alone.”

Regina didn’t need to turn to see the mirror again to know that Emma had left. But she did turn back to the mirror. She turned and glared at her mother. 

“I will kill you,” she said out loud. “If it’s the last thing I do. I will see you dead.”


	42. Chapter 42

Her mother entered the mausoleum where Regina was trapped. 

“And how are we doing today my dear?” she said with a smile on her face. 

Regina was sitting on a trunk but she stood now approaching the barrier.

“I assume you saw what happened with your beloved,” Cora said when Regina remained silent.

“Where is it?” Regina said through her clenched teeth.

“You mean the ring?” Cora said and she lifted a chain up that was around her neck. The ring hung from it. 

Regina could only stare at it. Daniel’s ring. It had been so long since she had seen it, touched it. Her mother put it away quickly though.

“I can’t help but wonder,” Cora said. “If that girl is actually your true love. Knowing what I know of her now, it would be quite the coincidence seeing as it was your curse that caused her to grow up here instead of our world. If it any consolation it appears she has forgiven you.”

“What is your plan here? Do you plan to keep me locked in here forever? Will you never be content until you destroy everything I love?”

“You continue to miss the point.”

“Then tell me what the point is.”

“The point is you were born with this power, it’s a gift and what have you done with it? You cast this amazing curse but for what purpose – personal revenge? It’s limited. That is the story of your life – limited. You could have been so much more. And now you and I have this immortality to get it right and we are going to start right here in Storybrooke.”

“I won’t help you.”

“You say that like you have a choice.”

“I resisted your compulsion before and I will do it again.”

Cora laughed. “You barely resisted and it didn’t do you any good. I don’t want to fight with you, despite what you may think. I want us to work together. It’s what I groomed you for and you will be what I want you to be.”

Regina walked away from the barrier, keeping her back to her mother. 

“Regina,” Cora said, the edge to her voice was gone. “Do you remember what it felt like when you were at the height of your power? When you were the Evil Queen that people feared? Do you remember how it felt to feel like to know that whatever you wanted, you could make happen? Oh how I wish I could have seen you like that? When your sister came back in time as stupid as her wishes were, when she told me about you, well I knew I had to do whatever it took to meet you. I wanted to meet this woman who dominated an entire world and then created her own in this one. She is the woman you need to be.”

“No,” Regina said turning again to face her. “I can’t be her, never again.”

“Why not?”

Regina kept her mouth shut, knowing she couldn’t say the reason. She couldn’t risk it.

“Answer me. Why not?” Cora asked again forcibly when she saw Regina was again trying to resist her.

Regina held her tongue, using all her concentration not to speak the truth. She knew it was pointless; her mother would force her to say why not. Her only hope was a lie.

“Emma,” she said quickly.

Cora made a disapproving noise. “I hadn’t determined yet whether to kill the girl. Killing seemed to easy somehow. But it’s clear that she is going to have to be eliminated if you are to take your rightful place at my side.”

“Don’t, please,” Regina said. “You took Daniel from me, twice. Not her.”

“Yes, well it seemed the death of that stable boy was enough motivation for you in two time lines. Perhaps the death of this girl will be a similar catalyst.”

Cora turned and walked out and Regina hung her head. She had to trust that Emma could take care of herself. 

The truth was the reason she would never be the Evil Queen again was because of Henry. She already worried what her mother might do to him that she couldn’t put him in her crosshairs. 

When Emma had come to Storybrooke it was so easy to revert to her old self in an effort to get her to go away. Yet even then she never quite felt fully like the Evil Queen. She never quite went that far because of Henry. She didn’t want him to look at her like that. 

She took a seat. She had never felt more hopeless than she did right now. 

There was nothing she could do to affect things here. And even out there without her heart she was useless. 

She heard the noise of someone entering her mausoleum and they were entering her vault. Her mother returning so soon, she wondered.

“Emma!” she said standing up. Emma and Zelena approached the barrier. “Zelena.”

She could hardly believe she was seeing them here. Zelena used her magic to lower the barrier and Regina leapt into her arms for a hug, laughing with an almost insanity about her. 

“How?” she asked looking from Zelena to Emma.

“I am not that big of an idiot. I knew Cora was posing as you,” Emma said. “It was just a matter of figuring out where she was keeping you.”

“I know about the kiss,” Regina said.

“What?” Emma and Zelena said at the same time.

Regina pointed at the mirror. “She used her magic so I could watch her interactions with people here.”

“Oh,” Emma said, looking down at her feet. 

“Was it the kiss?” Regina asked. “I mean was that what made you know she wasn’t me?”

“Maybe,” Emma smiled.

Regina moved over to and hugged her. “Thank you,” she whispered in her ear. 

“You’re welcome.”

“Now that we are all happily reunited, we still have the issue of our mother.”

“She has my heart still,” Regina said. 

“Do you have any idea where she is hiding it because it was missing from the castle,” Zelena said. “I got mine back but …”

“I know,” Regina said motioning to the mirror. “I have no idea where she has my heart. We have to stop her but she’s unstoppable.”

“No she isn’t,” Emma said. “You act like she is invincible but you beat her once before.”

“And she still survived and she ended up cursing me,” Regina said. “I don’t have my heart, I am still immortal and … and all that matters now is that we keep her away from Henry,   
keep him safe. As for my mother, I am the only one who can stop her and there is only one way to ensure that.”

“We’ve been over this and it’s not an option,” Zelena said. “It’s not an option for you to let yourself be killed to kill her.”

“She wants to destroy this world. This world is where our son is and I will do anything to keep him safe.”

“Whoa,” Emma said. “There is no killing yourself or getting yourself killed. Just take that off the menu. We can find some other way to defeat your mother. She locked you up in here, we will just do the same with her until we can figure out what to do with her.”

“You’re forgetting that the only reason she is able to keep me here is because she has my heart. Even now I can’t exactly leave because she ordered me to stay here. We don’t have that advantage.”

“Then we find your heart first.”

“How?”

“That part I don’t know yet, but we will figure it out. And you are leaving with us now,” Emma said taking her hand and walking toward the exit. Regina stopped her though. 

“I can’t. You can force me out of here, but what if she comes back? What if she knows I left? We can’t risk her forcing me to use my magic here because she will. She will force me to try and kill you again. Or she’ll … you have to get Henry out of Storybrooke. You need to go get him now and leave.”

“I am not leaving.”

“And I am not leaving here until you and Henry are out of Storybrooke and safe.”

“I have no problem with getting Henry to a safe place but I am not leaving. I am here to keep you safe.”

“You are so stubborn.”

“So are you.”

“You two argue like you are already married,” Zelena said.

Emma and Regina looked at her. 

“Well you do,” Zelena said.

“I am not leaving,” Regina said and she backed up. “Zelena put the barrier back into place.”

Zelena signed but she did it, earning her a look from Emma. “What, she’s my sister, like I wasn’t going to take her side.”

“Get Henry to safety and find my heart,” Regina said. “Do that and we might have a chance.”

“And if I can’t find your heart?”

“Then Zelena is going to help me find a way to end this once and for all,” she looked at Zelena when she said it. “We are here because of what you and I did, so this our responsibility and for once we are going to face our responsibility and not run from it. You know I am right. Now get out of here.”

Zelena backed up but Emma stayed. “Give me a minute,” she said to Zelena who nodded and left.

Emma walked up to the barrier. She touched it a moment. “You can’t ever make anything simple, can you?”

“What would be the fun in that?” 

She smiled although neither of them felt jovial.

“So after I kissed um her … I left the mansion and I was feeling pretty low. First I thought, well you had warned me that what we had was over, that it was just this thing we had while we were in the Enchanted Forest. I thought maybe I should have listened to you, but when my mom told me that the ring was your ring, all I could think of was getting to you and giving you the ring and …”

“And kissing me.”

“Yeah,” Emma smiled. “But instead I apparently kissed your mother, which is going to cost me a few sessions with Archie to get over. I went home and I drank … a lot. And Ruby found me and sobered me up and once I was thinking with a clear head I realized that when I was kissing her, it didn’t feel the same as when I kissed you. Then I thought about your mom and how she has this knack for playing roles. I went to your sister and well, we ended up following her here.”

“It was the kiss then?”

“Yes, it was the kiss,” Emma said. 

“Good. I want you to remember that when you are out there ensuring our son’s safety and trying to find my heart.”

“You shouldn’t have let Zelena put this barrier back up,” Emma said. “I could have made up for that mistaken kiss.”

“Focus Miss Swan,” Regina said. “There will be time for that later if you succeed.”

“I will succeed.”

“Confidence looks good on you, but there is something else you need to know. When my mom was here, she told me that her goal was essentially to turn me back in the Evil Queen I once was. I told her that would never happen and when she asked me why I didn’t want to tell her that I would never do that to Henry. I was afraid of what she might do to him. I managed to lie. I told her the reason I wouldn’t is because of you. She will be coming after you. She wants to destroy you because she thinks if she does then I will revert back to being that person. You need to be careful.”

“I will be. I just wish you would reconsider and let us take you out of here. I can take you and Henry out of Storybrooke. You can both be safe.”

“I won’t leave while my mother is here. I can’t. Like I said to Zelena, Cora is my responsibility and one way or the other I will find a way to stop her for a good.”

“I wish you wouldn’t speak so casually about ending your own life to stop her,” Emma said. “There has to be another way. I mean who knows, maybe now that the ring is here, and you are here that …”

“Don’t say it,” Regina said. “Just don’t.”

“You don’t believe I am the one to break the curse?”

“That’s not it. There is no one else I would rather it be than you. I hope you know that. I hope you know that you have made me feel something I haven’t felt in such a long time. I just don’t want you risking your own life to get the ring. She has it. It can’t be your focus. You understand that right?”

Emma again touched the barrier that separated them. It was as if something was always separating them. Regina placed her hand on the other side of the barrier to match Emma’s.

“I love you,” Regina said. “I don’t need my heart to know that. I thought I did, but I don’t. I love you with my entire being. I have waited more than my fair share of lifetimes to be able to say that to another person. And I would wait another 1000 years if I knew that I would get to stand before you and say those words.”

Emma’s magic flared from her hand. She hadn’t done it intentionally, but she watched the barrier drop and she closed the gap between them kissing Regina. They continued to kiss until Regina pulled back, stepping away from her.

“You have to go,” she said. 

“I will,” Emma said. “And the next time I do that. You will be holding that ring. Of that I promise.”


	43. Chapter 43

Emma left the mausoleum and got into her car where Zelena was waiting on her.

“Where should we start to look?” Emma asked.

“The mansion seems to be the most likely choice which means I need to go alone. If she finds you there she will be suspicious. Perhaps it would be best if you did as Regina says and get Henry to a safe place.”

“I am not leaving Storybrooke.”

“I didn’t say you had to. At this point I’m fairly certain it would be pointless to suggest such a thing to you,” Zelena responded. “Nevertheless if he isn’t in a safe place away from my mother than neither you nor Regina will be able to focus 100 percent on the task of defeating her.”

Emma turned to look at Zelena, “I need to know right now where you stand with all of this.”

“I stand with my sister. I know this is my fault and I know you have absolutely no reason to trust me, but I assure you that what I want is for my mother to be defeated and my sister to be safe.”

Emma knew she wasn’t lying but that wasn’t what she meant when she asked the question.

“I mean where do you stand on what Regina said in there? What are you going to be willing to do in order to stop Cora?” Emma clarified.

Zelena didn’t answer immediately, turning her face to stare out the passenger side window a moment before turning back. “I will try and find anyway but that,” she said. “I don’t want Regina to have to sacrifice herself in order to stop our mother.”

“But would you help her if you and she felt that was the only way?”

“I don’t know. I know I don’t want to, but if it came down to it, I am not sure what I would do. Our mother has to be stopped. There is no way we can let her continue to be in this world or any other for that matter where she can cause the kind of havoc that she can. It’s weird because growing up like I did without my real family the only thing I wanted was the chance to know who I was and why I had this magic. Then when I found out about Regina and how she lived the life I thought I should have had, I wanted her dead. I wanted her gone because I hated her so much even though I didn’t even know her. Then we got this second chance and we were raised together and there is no one I love more than my sister. Growing up she always wanted to be around me, do whatever it was that I was doing. She adored me and I adored her in return. I used to think that as long as she and I were together that it didn’t really matter what our mother did or how she treated us. Then I killed Daniel and everything changed.”

“You didn’t kill him. Your mother was more responsible than you were in his death. She put you in an impossible situation,” Emma said. “Regina doesn’t blame you for it.”

“Maybe not now, but there in the beginning when the wounds were still fresh, she blamed me. Yes she hated our mother for it, but she also no longer looked at me like the older sister she idolized. I swore one day I would make things right with Regina and I will. I just don’t know how to do it.”

“I don’t think you need to make anything up to her. She loves you. Despite how messed up this situation has become it did something good in that it allowed you two to become sisters for real.”

“Yes, but she is right – this is our responsibility. She and I did this and now we have to fix it.”

“I get why the two of you feel that way, but I am asking you as someone who is in love with your sister, someone who wants to make all of this right to please don’t indulge in this idea that the only way to stop Cora is to end both of their lives. Cora was stopped before, she can be stopped again.”

“Our odds are better with Regina fully functioning so drop me off at the mansion. I will begin to search for her heart.”

……

Emma dropped Zelena off down the street from Regina’s house just in case Cora was there. She asked Zelena to call her to let her know if Henry was there. If he was, Emma wanted Zelena to tell him to get out of the house where Emma was waiting down the street for him. But Zelena called and let her know the house was empty.

Henry had been with “Regina” nearly non-stop since her return. Emma had guessed that Henry had been at the mansion while Cora had left to visit the real Regina in the mausoleum. If Cora had returned there she may have gone somewhere and taken Henry with her. 

She dialed Regina’s number, but it went to voicemail.

“Um Regina, it’s um Emma. I was wondering if you can let me know where Henry is at. I would like for him to stay the night with me if that is ok. Call me back please.”  
She didn’t know if Cora would call her back or simply ignore the message. She didn’t like the idea of Henry being around her and it worried her that Cora could harm him at any moment. The woman had shown little compassion for her own children that Emma couldn’t expect she would show any toward Henry. 

She drove into the town proper hoping to catch sight of Regina’s car which Cora had driven (badly) to the cemetery. The woman was obviously trying to keep up the appearance of being Regina, but Emma wished she knew why. If she had a plan that involved taking over Storybrooke why not simply do it as Cora. The only thing she could think of was whatever it was Cora wasn’t ready to spring it yet so she needed to continue to be Regina in order to hide in plain sight. 

She spotted Regina’s car parked unevenly on the street outside of Granny’s and she parked behind it. She steeled herself to not give away anything that would let Cora know that she knew she wasn’t Regina. As soon as she entered she spotted Cora sitting in the back booth with Henry opposite of her. She walked over and leaned against the seat where Henry was sitting.

“I left you a message a little while ago,” Emma said. 

“Oh,” Cora said and Emma realized Cora probably didn’t realize she meant on her cellphone.

“Yeah, I was hoping to get Henry for the evening. He’s been staying over at your place a lot since you got back, which is fine and everything, but I thought he could stay with me for tonight and I could drop him back off tomorrow.”

Cora appeared to study Emma for a moment which made her uncomfortable, but then she turned to Henry. “Do you want to stay with Emma tonight?”

He looked up at Emma and then back to Cora. “You’ll be okay by yourself?” Henry asked.

Cora laughed. “I won’t be alone. Zelena will be there with me.”

“Ok,” Henry said looking at Emma. “Can I finish my food?”

“Sure kid,” Emma said. “I will be over at the counter when you are ready.”

She walked away, again trying to make it seem natural. She wished she could have taken Henry out of there immediately but doing so would have caused a scene and she didn’t know what if anything Cora would do. Just seeing her now and knowing it was her in disguise made Emma sick. She couldn’t believe she had kissed her.

She took a seat at the counter and Granny asked her if she wanted anything. She ordered a coffee and waited. She glanced back at the booth a couple of times and each time Cora seemed to be entirely engaged in what Henry was saying – a smile on her face. She caught Emma looking at her once and smiled at her as well. It made Emma shiver.

She could only hope that Zelena could find Regina’s heart. Once Regina was back in control of her magic Emma was sure that Cora couldn’t stop all of them. But Emma also needed to get the ring back. From her vantage point she had seen it on the chain around Cora’s neck, and she prayed Cora hadn’t noticed the look or thought that Emma was checking her out. 

I can’t believe I kissed her, she thought again. 

Of course if she hadn’t, it might have taken her longer to figure out that it wasn’t Regina. 

“Miss Swan,” Cora said as she approached her nearly 20 minutes later. Emma turned to face her – again reminding herself that this was Cora not Regina that she was looking at.   
“Henry just went to the bathroom. I was hoping when you drop him off tomorrow that we could talk. I feel bad about how things happened with the ring and the kiss.” She said this last part in a whisper. “Anyway, if you are willing I would like to talk to you.”

“Of course,” Emma said. Regina’s warning to her echoed in her mind.

“Great,” Cora said. “Then I will see you tomorrow.”

She walked out without another look in Emma’s direction although Emma watched her as she left. A moment later Henry was there sitting beside her. “What are we going do tonight?”

“We are going to your grandparents’ place. We have a lot to discuss.”

….

Zelena had gotten the call from Emma on the cellphone she still wasn’t used to in order for Emma to relay that Cora was probably on her way home. Emma had urged Zelena to leave the mansion but Zelena told her it would be fine. Zelena wasn’t entirely sure of that but she wasn’t going to run away. At least Emma had Henry with her. She hadn’t gotten to spend much time with her nephew but he seemed like an intelligent child who loved both of his mothers. 

She felt bad knowing that she was the reason his father was no longer alive.

So many mistakes. It was the story of her life in both time lines. Like Regina, neither of the timelines had ended up as she had wished. The more she thought about it, the more she knew Regina was right to say this was their responsibility to fix. 

And they would have to be willing to do whatever they could to make it right. 

She hadn’t found Regina’s heart yet, which frustrated her because if it wasn’t there in the mansion someplace she had no idea where to look.

Without her heart Regina would be useless to them in confronting Cora.

Then again growing up it wasn’t like Regina to confront their mother. It was always Zelena who had been the difficult child. It was Zelena who had seen early on that her mother cared very little for her. That day – before Daniel had been killed – Cora had told her the truth of her parentage. To know her mother thought so little of her had hurt her deeply.   
Yes she had struggled with the idea that Cora had loved her daughters, but in that moment Zelena truly knew that she at least was not the daughter Cora coveted. That was Regina and it would always be Regina. Even now it was all about Regina.

She tampered down some of the old jealousy she had once felt for her sister. 

Having both sets of memories was more than a little disconcerting at times. It was a painful reminder of the mistakes she had made, which is why she was determined to make up for them now. She was in the kitchen searching for any sign of Regina’s heart when she heard the front door open. She walked out to see Cora putting away her coat in the closet off the foyer.

“Where is Henry?” Zelena asked.

“He is spending the night with Emma. She will drop him off tomorrow,” Cora said. She walked into the den and Zelena followed her. She watched as her mother poured herself a drink. Cora had barely given her more than a passing glance. She was bothered by how her mother could so easily dismiss her at all times. She tried to tamper down the anger and resentment she felt for this woman.

“Any luck today?”

“What?” Zelena responded.

“You were gone from the house for quite a while; did you have any luck in finding our mother?”

“No. My movements in this town are limited because of what I did so it makes searching difficult.”

Cora poured another drink and handed the glass to Zelena. “Tell me, what would you do if you found her?”

“I don’t know,” Zelena said wary of being handed anything by this woman. “I guess I … we would find someway to keep her magic neutralized so she didn’t harm anyone.”

“Do you think that is possible, to neutralize her I mean?”

“There are binding spells that we could try.”

“Why not end her for good? After all she had done to us, why should she get to live?”

Zelena reminded herself that this wasn’t Regina speaking to her. “Because you aren’t the Evil Queen and I am not the Wicked Witch. That is why she gets to live.”

Cora smiled at her. “Of course. We are better people now. What about her though, do you think she has it in her to change like we did?”

Zelena was surprised by the question and it took her a moment to think of an answer. “I think you and I were able to change because we allowed ourselves to feel love. As long as she doesn’t, then no I don’t think she can change. What she needs is her heart back.”

Cora gave her a curious look and the expression Zelena realized was one both Regina and Cora had. “I don’t currently have my heart, do you think that means I will turn back into the Evil Queen? I mean is the heart really that key?”

“The difference is you had your heart and have let yourself feel love. Even without it now you still know what loves feel like, I am not sure our mother does. When we were growing up I loved our mother. Despite how she treated us, she was our mother and I loved her for that reason alone, and if she had just shown that she loved you and I as well I think all of our lives would have been different. We could have been a family. We could have been enough for her.”

“I guess that is something we will never know,” Cora responded. She finished her drink and left the glass there as she headed toward the door. “Good night.”

Zelena looked down at the glass she held in her hand before placing it next to Cora’s. There was no way she was drinking anything that woman offered her. 

She was having no luck finding Regina’s heart so far. She had searched the house using her magic knowing that if she was at least close to it she would detect some of the magic that kept the heart viable as it remained outside of its intended body. She had not found anything so far. Cora didn’t know Storybrooke so Zelena was unsure of where she might have hidden it besides this house. 

Her eyes again went to the drink Cora had offered her. She couldn’t help but wonder if it was safe to drink or if Cora had planned on dispatching her. She picked up the glass and stared at the liquid. Her mother was not a good person, of that she was painfully aware of. She sat the glass back down and used her magic to transport herself. 

Zelena appeared in the mausoleum where Regina was still behind the barrier. 

“You haven’t found it,” Regina said.

“No, I haven’t.”

The two sisters stood across from each other, neither speaking until Zelena broke the silence.

“Did you see her and I talking?” 

“Yes.”

“We could bind her magic.”

“We could once I have my heart back.”

Zelena walked away from the barrier and Regina allowed her to have that moment as she suspected she knew what was weighing on her sister’s mind.

“The curse,” Zelena said. “It says you would have to kill her or she would have to kill you – that is the only way you can die. But yet you keep suggesting that there is way to end your life to end hers. How?”

Regina had given this matter a lot of thought over the years. Suicide wasn’t the answer – although she had never tried one the thing she had feared might actually work. When she had first learned she was cursed she had spent a lot of time researching it, trying to figure out a way around it. To really do magic well one need to know it intimately and she knew this curse well. 

“My heart,” Regina said. “If you can find my heart I believe with enough infusion of magic we could destroy it. The curse joined our lives together, meaning we can’t die because every time our bodies heal but the thing is our hearts have always kept beating. We need to stop my heart. If we can I believe it will kill her.”

“And you.”

“And me.”

“It’s not fair. No, don’t say anything logical, let me rage for a few moments. This isn’t fair. You shouldn’t have to die in order to stop her, not when the person who can break the curse is right here in Storybrooke with you. And the ring is here.”

“Ok, let’s say that Emma is the one, how do we get the ring from our mother. Emma has to give me the ring back and kiss me. And if it breaks the curse we are still stuck with the problem of Cora having my heart and let’s not forget her magic. She will destroy this town and everyone I love or die trying. Either way she can do a lot of damage before we could stop her. You know her. You know right now she is probably in my house plotting, planning. The fact of the matter is, we let her live because we aren’t the Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch, but to stop her we may have to be our worst selves. I am prepared to do that if I have to, and if I do there is no coming back from that again. I couldn’t be with Emma or even Henry if I have to be that person once again. I will say it again, Cora is our responsibility. We did this. You and I changing the past has brought us to this point.”

Zelena knew her sister was right. This was their fault. Her fault really. 

“It’s not fair,” Zelena said once more.

“When has life ever been about fairness?”

“What if I can’t find your heart? What then?”

“We could use our magic, try and destroy my body entirely. Perhaps if there is nothing left to put back together it will kill me.”

Zelena used her magic and dropped the barrier. 

“What are you doing?” Regina asked. “You know I can’t willingly leave here.”

“I know, I wasn’t planning on giving you a choice frankly,” Zelena said as she strode forward and grabbed Regina’s arm and used her magic to transport them. They reappeared in the old farmhouse that Zelena had used to go back in time. The outline of the portal was still on the floor.

“What are we doing here?” Regina asked as she looked at the portal. She could sense the residual magic.

“Forcing our mother’s hand. Once she finds you are gone from the mausoleum she is going to try and find you. If we are lucky that means getting your heart from its hiding place. Her ability to command you will be stronger if she is holding it.”

“How are you going to get the heart from her? I don’t want you taking her on by yourself? Don’t say Emma, I don’t want her involved.”

“I am not sure we can do this without her. She has Henry and will ensure Cora won’t have access to him. He will be safe so that you won’t need to worry on that count. But our chances increase with Emma.”

“She will never go for this plan. You heard her.”

“Listen, your plan is a last resort kind of thing. That isn’t what I have in mind.”

“Then what do you have planned?”

Zelena looked down at the time portal. “You are right, this is our fault for what we did. I went back in time and I changed things. Now I want to hit the reset button on all of this.”


	44. Chapter 44

Zelena sat in the passenger side of the car that Emma had procured for their stakeout the next morning. It had taken some convincing to get Emma to go along with her plan. Of course Zelena hadn’t told Emma the complete plan knowing full well that if she had Emma would never have agreed. But once she had explained it to Regina, her sister had understood that this plan was the only way to set things right.

She had hated that she had thought of it because she knew in the end it was Regina who would be hurt the most from its outcome.

That is why Emma couldn’t know the true extent of this plan – as she would fight them not to do it.

As it was Emma was on board with the first part of it which was merely watching Cora in hopes of her leading them to Regina’s heart. They were in some car that Zelena didn’t recognize as Emma had borrowed it. They were parked a little ways down from the mansion. If Cora left they would follow. Zelena had also marked the house with magic that way if Cora transported out it would allow Zelena to trace where she went. She knew her mother could easily disarm the spell, but first she would have to detect it and that would not be as easy.

Zelena had also borrowed a trick from her mother – she held a small mirror in her hand. She was now tracking Cora with it as well. If she revealed the hiding place of Regina’s heart they were not going to miss it.

“You used to do this as like a job?” Zelena asked Emma to break the silence that had formed between them when she refused to tell Emma where she had hidden Regina.

“Not this exactly but yes there were plenty of times where I spent hours in a car waiting for one of the perps I was tracking to show up.”

“Sounds incredibly boring.”

“Tell me Zelena, have you ever actually had a job,” Emma said in an irritated voice.

Yep, Zelena thought, Emma was still not happy with her.

“I wish you would have a little faith in me.”

“Then tell me where Regina is at.”

“She’s safe. I get it; you aren’t happy that I acted without you and took Regina somewhere …”

“No I am not happy about it. Do you want to know what else I am not happy about? I thought you and I had an understanding; that we were going to do this in a manner that would keep Regina safe. Yet, I can’t shake this feeling that you have decided that Regina is right and the only way to defeat your mother is for her to die. Now I know you don’t want Regina to die, but I also know when it all comes down to it, you will side with her. Am I right?”

“You are right I will always side with my sister, but in this instance I am going to do everything I can to prevent her from dying. You don’t trust me, fine, don’t trust me but right now you need me. You need me and my magic to help find Regina’s heart and I need your magic as untrained as it is to help in defeating my mother. We need each other and Regina needs us and that is going to have to work for both of us for the time being.”

Emma turned to stare at her a moment. “If you double cross me Zelena then you won’t have to worry about my untrained magic because I will just use my gun.”

“You know I thought you and I were actually getting along there for a while.”

Emma didn’t respond and Zelena let the silence return. She kept looking at the mirror periodically but her mother hadn’t done anything all morning except sit and watch television. She seemed fascinated by it. The only thing Cora had done that morning was call Emma to ask about Henry returning. Emma didn’t answer the phone.  
Henry was safe with Emma’s parents in some unknown location – Emma’s payback for Zelena not telling her where Regina was.

It was another 45 minutes before either spoke.

“If you want me to stay focused on what we are trying to accomplish, tell me where Regina is. All I can think of is where she might be and if she is in fact safe,” Emma said. “I am not going to rush off to where she is at or anything stupid. I need to know. Please.”

Zelena considered whether she should tell or not. The idea was to get Emma, Cora and herself there with Regina after all, but she worried if Emma knew then she might suspect why Zelena had chosen that location.

“She’s at the old barn,” Zelena said.

“Where you did the time travel spell?”

Shit, Zelena thought. “Yes, where I did the spell. I don’t know very many places in this town so my choices were a little limited.”

“Not exactly a secure location. Thank you for telling me though.”

“You’re welcome.”

They lapsed back into silence and a couple of hours – and three phone calls from Cora to Emma’s cell went unanswered. Zelena could tell from watching her mother’s movements that she was getting upset with Emma not answering the phone. When she called the fourth time and Emma didn’t answer Cora poofed immediately from sight.

“Where is she?” Emma asked as she started the car.

“Hold on,” Zelena responded as she studied the mirror. “The mausoleum, she’s at the mausoleum.”

Zelena watched as her mother entered the chamber and saw that the barrier was down and Regina was gone. She expected another emotional outburst of anger from Cora, but the other woman remained calm. She walked into the room where Regina had been held and up to the mirror.

Predictable, Zelena thought as Cora used her magic to try and view Regina’s whereabouts with the mirror. Zelena had cloaked Regina from such spells, which meant Cora if she hadn’t figured it out already would know that Zelena was involved.

Cora stepped back from the mirror once she saw that it wasn’t going to be of any use in finding Regina.

So far so good Zelena thought. This was the crucial part – what would Cora do next?

Her hope was that Cora would go for Regina’s heart, but there was always a possibility that she would do something else.

Emma had the car moving in the direction of the mausoleum when Zelena commanded her to stop.

“She’s transported again.”

“Where?”

Zelena paused.

“Where is she?” Emma repeated.

“Your place,” Zelena said showing Emma the mirror. Cora was outside of Emma’s door knocking. When no one answered Cora used her magic to unlock the door and walk in. She quickly went through the rooms, stopping in Henry’s.

“I think she’s looking for Henry,” Zelena reported.

“Good luck with that, she isn’t going to find him.”

“She’s on the move again.”

This time Emma didn’t ask where, she waited for Zelena to tell her.

“She’s back at the mansion.”

Emma turned the car around and went back.

“What is she doing?”

“Nothing, just pouring herself something to drink. My guess is she is going to think things through before making her next move.”

They continued to wait as Cora mostly paced or sat obviously considering what she should do next. She hadn’t been back there long before she dropped the guise of Regina entirely. Zelena was still astounded that Cora had found someway to become her young self again. She had clearly learned powerful magic, magic that even Zelena hadn’t learned in Oz during her original time there. She couldn’t help but wonder where she learned it.

While growing up it wasn’t unusual for Cora to leave for stretches at a time to go on the search for some magical tidbit. Sometimes she would return home and teach her and Regina something new. Other times whatever she discovered she kept a secret, but you could always tell when a trip was a success or a failure depending on Cora’s mood when  
she returned home.

Cora could put on a fake smile and fake emotions around strangers, but when it was just her family around she didn’t bother.

Growing up originally, Zelena had felt robbed at not having the experience of being raised by her mother. Her adoptive parents, particularly her father, had helped make that bitterness grow inside of her. It festered and when she learned where she had come from and that she had a sister that bitterness turned to jealousy. She could still remember what it felt like to hate Regina for having all the things that Zelena had wanted. It was weird thinking about it now, thinking of how this all started with wanting to destroy Regina.

Now she would do anything to protect her.

Since she got to experience growing up with Regina, that side of her had become the dominant side. That was the person she wanted to be – the big sister who looked out for Regina and who loved her unconditionally. Despite her plan, she was going to ensure she was that person. Around her neck, hidden under her search was the pendant. She had infused it with magic once again so that when she did reset the timeline she wouldn’t be the Wicked Witch. She would be Regina’s big sister.

But Regina didn’t have her pendant any longer. It was back in the Enchanted Forest. Zelena had kept hers although at the time she couldn’t have said why. Like Regina had done with Emma, Zelena had split hers in two, giving the other half to Regina.

She remembered Regina looking at it so intently as she held it in her hand.

_“I don’t know if I can do this; wear this I mean,” Regina said._

_“If you don’t have the pendant, you aren’t going to remember that you and I had a childhood together, that we love each other.”_

_“I know,” she said sadly. “It’s not about that. Of course I want to remember that. I want us to have a relationship no matter what timeline we are in.”_

_Zelena studied her sister for a moment. “If you are having doubts about this plan, you should tell me now.”_

_“It’s not that. It’s a good plan,” Regina said. “If we use our magic to jumpstart this portal, you can go back and stop yourself from ever doing it originally. You, Emma and I will never end up in the Enchanted Forest, and that means our mother remains dead in that original timeline. It will prevent her from doing all the bad she did in that alternate_   
_timeline including never casting the curse on me. It will be like none of this ever happened.”_

_“Including you and Emma falling in love,” Zelena said._

_Regina took a few steps away from her and took a seat on a hay bale. “If I wear this pendant, I will remember you, the you I want to remember, but it also means I will remember falling in love with Emma. I will have to see her here knowing how close I came to a real happy ending and I don’t know that I can do that.”_

_“You two fell in love with each other once; if you are meant to be why can’t it happen again?”_

_“You don’t understand; back there in the Enchanted Forest, she and I were just different. That difference allowed us to be able to develop those feelings. Back here in our original time, she and I barely get along. She was planning on taking Henry back to New York with her and she didn’t even tell me or consult me. I don’t know if I can handle that.”_

_“Then don’t wear the pendant and you forget all about it.”_

_“Then I will forget you, and I don’t want to do that either. That’s the lesson we needed to learn – that you can’t use magic to manipulate your own happiness.”_

_“We could forgo the plan all together; take our chances in binding her magic.”_

_“No,” Regina said shaking her head. “We should never have done this in the first place. We have to put things back the way they were. I will wear the pendant.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes, but I need you to do something – when you back to stop yourself, I need you to go back a little further than you originally planned.”_

_“I will do whatever you need me to do.”_

_“Good. We already agreed you can’t stop yourself before you did any of this. You have to do the things you did that brought us from the Enchanted Forest back to Storybrooke and brings Emma and Henry back here as well. That is when you need to make the change, which isn’t going to be easy because these pendants once they are split, our memories don’t come back immediately. You are going to have to approach me and convince me to help you do something.”_

_“What’s that?”_

_”We need to use our combined magic to find a way to split Gold from his son Neal, a safe way. Neal can’t die. If he does then Gold will stop at nothing to kill you. We aren’t going to go through all of this trouble just for you to be killed. Besides, Henry deserves to have his father back.”_

_“There is one problem with that, well two really – one I have no idea if we can split them safely and two, if I go back at that point and change things that means the memory wipe of the year you all spent in the Enchanted Forest will not be broken by that time. It means Henry won’t remember you.”_

_Regina was silent, looking down at the ground in front of her feet._

_“You knew that when you suggested it, of course you did,” Zelena said. “Dare I ask why we are going to allow your son not to remember you?”_

_“Emma was going to take him from me anyways; at least if she does this time, maybe Neal will go with them. Henry can have the family he always wanted. Even if they decide to stay here in Storybrooke, I don’t think you and I can. Even if we save Neal, there are going to be hard feelings toward you over all of this.”_

_“Where will we go?”_

_“I’ve always wanted to see places in this world that I have only read about. We will travel, see where life takes us.”_

_Zelena wanted to say more to her, but Regina told her she should leave before their mother got suspicious and so Zelena left there._

Regina was going to be more hurt by this plan, but at least she would be alive. That is what Zelena had been telling herself all day, trying to convince herself that they were indeed doing the right thing. A part of her wanted to say screw it, and tell Emma right now what they had planned. Emma would never allow it to happen, even if it mean saving Neal in the long run. She wouldn’t allow a plan to go forward that would mean she lost Regina too.

But she didn’t tell Emma. She sat there in that car knowing full well that she had caused this whole mess. She would be the cause of such heartache in Regina, and she could only hope that Regina would forgive her. Regina had forgiven her for the part she had played in Daniel’s death, but Zelena knew this would hurt as much if not more. Regina was going to lose her son and the woman she loved.

She was roused from her thoughts as she watched Cora leave the house, going out the back door. She was holding the mirror so both her and Emma could see.

“What is she doing?” Emma asked as they watched Cora go up to Regina’s apple tree.

“Maybe she’s just hungry.”

Indeed they saw Cora reach up and pluck off an apple and take a bite almost as if she didn’t have a care in the world. She was taking another bite as she touched the tree and her hand disappeared inside of it. She pulled out a box.

“That’s it, that’s got to be Regina’s heart,” Zelena said excitedly. She hadn’t searched outside, the inside being more than large enough to occupy her time. Still she cursed herself for not checking there.

“Now what is she doing?” Emma asked.

They watched as Cora tossed the partly eaten apple on the ground and then opened the box. A heart was inside of it and Cora picked it up, letting the box fall to the ground. She held it in her hand examining it.

“We have to go,” Emma said opening the door.

“Wait,” Zelena said sharply.

“We don’t have time to wait, what if she crushes it? She can kill Regina.”

“She would never kill herself though,” Zelena said calmly. “Besides that’s not Regina’s heart.”

Emma turned back to the mirror just in time to see Cora push the heart into her own chest. She fell to her knees gasping as she pulled her hand out. She was breathing hard, her eyes just staring out into space.

“It’s her heart,” Zelena said. “It’s our mother’s heart.”


	45. Chapter 45

“How did she …” Emma started to say.

Cora fought to stand, using the tree to lean against. She seemed to compose herself and then she walked back into the house. 

“I thought your mom took her own heart out before Regina was even born,” Emma said.

“She did. I mean originally I am not sure when she took it out, but I know when Regina and I were growing up, she didn’t have it. She had to have kept it hidden somewhere safe all those years and then when she returned to the Enchanted Forest from Oz she had to have retrieved. I don’t know, it’s just a guess. I really don’t know.”

“Why would she choose now to put it back in?”

“I don’t know,” Zelena said more forcibly. She couldn’t think of any reason – at least not this quickly. 

A moment later they were both startled when Emma’s phone went off. 

“It’s her,” Emma said.

“What are you going to do?”

Emma didn’t answer Zelena; instead she answered the phone, putting it on speaker.

“Hello Regina,” Emma said. “Sorry, I haven’t gotten the chance to call you back.”

“You can drop the act. I have already dropped mine,” Cora said.

“Decided on a little honesty have you?”

“I assume my daughters are with you.”

“They are somewhere safe.”

“The same safe place where you have stashed Henry I would guess.”

“What is it that you want Cora?”

“To speak to Regina, put her on the phone.”

“I can’t, and even if I could I wouldn’t. Look there is no way out of this that you don’t end up defeated. If you give yourself up now no one gets hurt.”

“Now what would be the fun in that?” Cora said. “You are forgetting who your adversary is my dear.”

“I haven’t forgotten, but I am also not afraid of you.”

“As engaging as this conversation is Miss Swan, I really have nothing to say to you. I wish to speak to Regina, so if she isn’t there with you, tell her I will meet her at the time and location of her choosing. She can use this phone to communicate with me.”

Cora hung up the phone and Emma looked at Zelena, who was looking down at the mirror which suddenly went blank.

“Well that didn’t take long,” Zelena said tossing the now useless mirror into the back seat. “Now what?”

“Now we go meet up with Regina,” Emma said. “Don’t give me that look, how else are we going to let her in on this seeing as her mother has her phone.”

Zelena didn’t say anything and Emma put the car into gear and began to drive. Zelena asked her to take a long way to get there to give her time to use her magic to make sure Cora wasn’t tracking them.   
…  
Cora took another drink of the brandy that Regina kept in a decanter. She sipped it, letting the liquid slide down her throat slowly as she concentrated on the feeling of her heart beating inside of her chest.

It had been so long that she had forgotten what it felt like. She pressed one of her hands to her chest in order to feel that steady rhythm. She wondered if people really ever noticed their hearts. She had certainly stopped noticing the lack of one a long time ago.

She remembered when she first learned to take a heart from another person or animal. She remembered being fascinated by the mere act of it. When she removed her own heart she kept it locked safely in a box but she would occasionally open it, stare at it, even hold it in her hands at times.

The thing that had surprised her most when she first removed her heart was that not having one didn’t keep a person from feeling emotions. No, the emotions were still there, but they just didn’t overpower you like they once did. In the years since, Cora felt them even less, but it didn’t mean she didn’t feel.

That is what her daughters failed to understand. They acted as if she was some monster but the truth was she did what she had to do in order to make her daughters strong. She didn’t want her daughters to be taken advantage of like she once was. Zelena was a constant reminder of that – a reminder that Cora resented over the years.

But Regina, Regina was going to be her masterpiece. Regina would be the daughter that Cora would be proud of because Regina had it within her to rise to greatness. 

She took a seat on the couch after refilling her brandy. She held the glass in her hand and stared down at the liquid. 

She still had Regina’s heart, which meant Regina was still under her command – one thing at least that was in her favor. And despite Emma thinking she was clever in apparently hiding Regina, Cora knew how to find her. She was biding her time though, waiting for her daughter to call her. She knew Regina, maybe even better than Regina knew herself, and she knew Regina would call. 

If by chance she was wrong, which she firmly believed she was not, then she would find Regina and show her once and for all that she should listen to her mother. Regina was always willful, not outright defiant like Zelena could be, but in other ways Regina found ways to resist. Cora blamed that on the influence of Zelena. Regina had adored her older sister from the start and when Zelena openly defied Cora it only served to give Regina the idea of it. 

When the adult Zelena from the future had first come back to tell what she needed to know – tell her how to keep Zelena and maneuver things in a way to still have Regina and raise them together, she was skeptical. As her daughters grew, she had her doubts that she had done the right thing. Regina was more powerful than Zelena when it came to magic because Regina’s magic was tied to her emotions and she felt things deeply. It wasn’t as if feeling emotions was necessary to do magic all the time. No, an experienced user like herself didn’t need that spark to do magic but she had noticed with Regina that emotions were like a fire that could consume entire forests. Regina’s emotions made her more powerful.

When that future Zelena had told her of the curse that Regina had cast Cora could admit she was in awe of the very idea of it. The hatred Regina must have felt in order to pull off such magic must have been practically overwhelming.

It was why Cora hadn’t taken Regina’s heart out before – when she first embarked on her plan to defeat the other kingdoms. She needed Regina to keep feeling those emotions to fuel her magic. Perhaps she had made the wrong call there, but at the time she didn’t feel Regina was equipped enough to do the magic well without it.

Plus she knew Regina would be feeling emotional after the death of that stable boy. He was to be the catalyst for Regina to perform her most powerful magic yet. And for a time she had, but then she had betrayed her own mother by trying to destroy her.

If she could go back again to that time, she would have removed both Regina’s and Zelena’s hearts to keep them in line.

Zelena too was powerful, but she didn’t rely on her emotions like Regina did. In that way at least Zelena was more like Cora. Zelena had almost from the beginning been able to do magic without needing that emotional fuel. She had pushed both her daughters hard – she knew that, but with Zelena it was a pushing her to focus. She actually picked up on nuances of magic better than Regina but Zelena’s own stubbornness at wanting to resist her mother had stuttered her own development. 

When she had met that future Zelena she was aware that she must be most powerful in order to have completed a time travel spell, but at the same time she felt the woman was naïve. The idea she would do this just to have a family was something Cora didn’t understand. 

The idea of having two powerful daughters was too tempting for Cora to resist which is why she went along with the plan. 

But her daughters were not what she had wanted them to be.

She took another drink, finishing off the glass before going to refill it. As she sat back down she knew Regina would call.  
…..  
Emma parked the car feeling like had just circled Storybrooke 10 times before Zelena would actually let her get to their destination. She understood why Zelena was being cautious and Emma certainly didn’t trust Cora, but she was anxious to get there and check on Regina.

She was first in the building, but she didn’t see anyone.

“Regina,” she called out.

Regina came out from one of the stalls. “What are you doing here?” she asked Emma and then saw Zelena. “What happened?”

“First, are you ok?” Emma asked as Regina came closer.

“I am fine,” Regina replied giving her a small smile for her concern. “But I am guessing all is not fine or you wouldn’t be here like this.”

She had sensed a lack of urgency on both Emma’s and Zelena’s part so she guessed it wasn’t about Henry or some emergency with Cora. Still, she saw an unfamiliar look on Zelena’s face that was almost like her sister was trying to figure out a puzzle.

“Our mother knows you are hiding,” Zelena said. “And we had hoped she would lead us to your heart, but …” She trailed off looking at Emma for help in explaining it.

“But what?” Regina asked, knowing whatever it was she was most likely not going to like it.

“Your mother had a heart hidden in your apple tree in the backyard but it wasn’t your heart,” Emma said. “It was hers.”

“Hers? As in our mother’s heart?” Regina asked Zelena, not Emma.

Zelena nodded. “She put it in. She actually put her own heart back into her chest.”

“Oh,” Regina said. She wasn’t sure what to say and now she understood that earlier look on Zelena’s face. Their mother had her heart back – something that seemed utterly unreal to Regina.

Zelena went on to explain what they had seen and Cora’s phone call which had prompted them to come there to speak with Regina. Neither sister said anything immediately after Zelena finished

“Why do you two look like someone just kicked your favorite puppy?” Emma asked. She had noticed that throughout the car ride that Zelena seemed to be thinking more than actually doing magic to ensure they weren’t being tracked. And now Regina had an almost identical expression on her face. 

“It doesn’t change anything,” Regina said.

“How can you say that?” Zelena responded.

“You think it does change things?”

Zelena started to speak but then stopped as if she wasn’t sure what to say.

“Why would it change anything?” Emma asked. “Cora is still a threat with or without her heart.”

“I am not saying she isn’t,” Zelena said. “But we have to at least consider the idea that this changes things somewhat. Come on Regina, you said it yourself when you were tricked into giving her heart back to her in this timeline that she admitted that you were enough for her as you were. In that moment you got what both of us dreamed about growing up.”

Regina didn’t want to think about that moment in time – when she had been tricked into killing her mother. Zelena was right though in that her mother’s death bed confession had meant so much to her. It was part of the reason she had been so upset about losing her mother –because she had taken that admission as a sign that things could have been different between them if her mother had just had her heart and felt like she could say those things to her daughter.

“Give me your phone,” Regina said to Emma.

“Why?”

“So I can call her.”

“And say what?” Emma asked. “Hi mom, glad you have your heart back now how about giving me mine.”

Regina sighed. “I am going to call her to find out what she wants. We can’t really decide on a next move until we determine what she wants. She says she is willing to meet anywhere at anytime so we will pick that time and location.”

“You can’t believe she just wants to have a chat. And you aren’t meeting her anywhere,” Emma said.

“I don’t see where that is your determination to make,” Regina said.

“The hell is isn’t. Seriously, am I the only one here who sees that this is just another ploy on her part. Are the two of you so hung up on your mommy issues that you are willing to turn a blind eye to her obvious manipulation?” Emma responded. She couldn’t believe either woman was actually entertaining the idea of meeting with their mother.

“Zelena, would you mind giving Emma and I a moment?” Regina asked.

“Sure, this isn’t a conversation I want any part of, I am sure,” she said before walking out.

Regina turned to Emma. “I don’t expect you to understand.”

“Then help me understand because from my view you are making the same mistake you did when Cora came here the first time. You let her manipulate you then and I can’t stand by and watch that happen a second time.”

“I am not going to be manipulated by her and neither is Zelena. We aren’t being naïve about this, and like I said I don’t really see that it changes anything. But what if it does? What if her having her heart back changes who she is at her core? Should I deny her a second chance if she can show that she is becoming a better person? Your heart is safe. Being the product of true love you are never going to know what it’s like to have it removed from your chest. You can’t really ever know what it feels like to not have it there. In the beginning you are aware of it, you think about it, you think about how everything is different because you are viewing it different without the benefit of feeling strong emotions. As time goes by though, you start to not notice it as much. It becomes less to you until it no longer matters to you if it is there or not.”

“You aren’t like that. You can’t stand there and tell me you don’t care that you don’t have your heart.”

“Of course I care, but then again I really haven’t been without it for that long. My mother has gone decades without it and yet she still chose to put it back in. She chose that and upon doing so she is going to feel things she isn’t used to feeling. How she reacts to those feelings; that is where we will know if it makes a difference. Don’t think I am being naïve, I know her and I know what she is capable of more than any other person and I will not let her manipulate me. But I owe her the chance to see if she too can be redeemed.”

“You don’t owe anything,” Emma said. She walked away from Regina, pacing a bit. “Heart or no heart I don’t think it changes who she is and I still think this is dangerous for you to even entertain the idea of speaking with her, and if you insist on this, then I will be right there at your side the entire time.”

“I would expect nothing less,” Regina said.

Emma came over and embraced her. She breathed in the scent of her. “I don’t like this,” she whispered.

“I know,” Regina said. 

“And you were wrong about one thing,” Emma said looking at her eye to eye.

“What is that?”

“You said I won’t ever know what it is like to have my heart removed, well maybe that is true literally, but I am pretty sure I lost my heart already and it belongs to you.”

Regina smiled. “I promise to keep it safe.”


	46. Chapter 46

Regina stood still as she waited with her sister and Emma for Cora to arrive. She tried not to be distracted by Zelena’s pacing or Emma’s foot tapping. She had called Cora and told her to meet her there at Regina’s office the next day. She had wanted time to think this through and even as she had spent hours thinking about it, she still was unsure what to expect from her mother.

She knew that Cora’s instinct would be to try and manipulate her or Zelena in some way. Heart or no heart Cora couldn’t be trusted – of that Regina was sure. What she was unsure of was if Cora had it in her to change. Regina had hardly believed that she herself could have the capacity to change, yet she had. In both timelines she had found something that helped her make that change. Could she and Zelena be enough for Cora to change?

About a minute before the scheduled time there was a knock on the door and Emma unholstered her gun and readied it. She nodded at Zelena who went to the door and opened it. 

“Hello Zelena,” Cora said smiling at her. She walked in like she owned the room. Regina had used that ability as well and it wasn’t until that moment that she realized that she had learned to exude confidence from her mother. 

Cora walked right up to her. 

“Hello Regina, Emma,” she said. “I hardly think your gun is necessary here.”

“I will be the judge of that,” Emma said. 

“Of course,” Cora said. She hadn’t even looked at Emma during the exchange, keeping her eyes instead on Regina.

“You wanted to meet so why don’t you tell us what you want?” Regina said to her. Already she was feeling like this was a mistake. Her mother must have a plan and the fact that Regina didn’t know what it could be suddenly made her feel again like the little girl who had been dominated by this woman before her. 

“I want us to be family,” Cora said simply.

Zelena made a dismissive noise which earned her a look from Cora. 

“I know how that must sound after all we have been through, but even you two must admit that all my plans for the future have always involved you,” she said. “I have always wanted you at my side.”

“Wanted one of us at least,” Zelena said.

“I am sorry,” Cora said. “I know it is my fault for making you feel unwanted. But I did want you. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have let even your future self convince me to keep you. I don’t know why I gave you up in that other timeline but I am sorry that I did it. You see, I think the reason you and I clash so much Zelena is that you and I are more alike than you or I may want to admit.”

“We are nothing alike,” Zelena protested.

“I don’t expect you to believe me. I don’t expect this meeting will make much difference in how you view me. I certainly don’t think Miss Swan is even willing to give me much latitude in anything, but the only reason she hasn’t made a move against me is because I suspect that Regina has told her not to and she isn’t going to go against what Regina wants,” Cora said. “You however would if I gave you even the slightest reason to and you would feel justified in doing so. Justified. It’s a great word to describe your motivations. In the original time line I am sure you felt justified in your quest to destroy your sister. After all she got what you wanted. In this time line you feel justified in hating me because of the way thing have been between us so you in your mind, your actions don’t matter because you feel justified. I too have felt that way.”

“So you were justified in treating us like you did?” Zelena said. “You were justified in waging a war against the kingdoms all to grab power for yourself?”

“In my mind yes,” Cora said simply. “It didn’t make what I did right however.”

“We can debate right and wrong all night, but that doesn’t explain what you really want,” Regina said. She didn’t like the idea of Cora engaging Zelena in this discussion. She was studying her mother’s face and she could tell Cora was carefully crafting what she was saying, which meant there was a purpose behind it. But what was the purpose?   
Cora again turned to face Regina. 

“Right now I don’t want anything. Asking for anything would be pointless as you would not believe anything I said. Or am I wrong?”

“You aren’t,” Emma said chiming in. “So why don’t you get on with it.”

Cora ignored Emma and kept her eyes on Regina. “I guess I would ask what your intentions are in regards to me,” Cora said. “You three are clearly in the power position here. I have no desire to fight you, but I would like to know what you intend to do with me.”

All of her senses were telling her there was something not right about all of this, but she didn’t know what her mother’s angle was.

Regina took a few steps away from her, even turning her back on her. “How does it feel mother? To have your heart back after all of these years?”

“Different. It feels different,” Cora said. “It’s hard to explain really. It’s not as if I was not capable of feeling before. It’s just that you don’t feel things strongly and after a while you forget what real feelings are. But having it back doesn’t mean I am overwhelmed by feelings once more. It’s like I am relearning how to feel.”

“And what are you learning exactly?” Zelena said.

“That I was wrong. I have been wrong about so much. I should have been content to live with you and your sister and your father,” Cora said. 

“My father,” Zelena said. “Except he wasn’t my father.”

“Yes he was,” Cora and Regina said at the same time, causing everyone in the room to be silent. 

“Henry may not have been your father by birth, but he was in life,” Cora said.

“Did you kill him?” Regina asked.

“What?”

“You heard me. Did you kill our father?”

“I did not,” Cora said. 

Regina looked over at Emma, but Emma shook her head slightly. They had talked beforehand about how Emma for whatever reason had trouble reading if Cora was lying and since she assumed that Cora was lying all the time she hadn’t given it much thought. Regina wished Emma knew if Cora was lying now. She had come to believe that Cora had probably killed her father. Yet the way Cora had said she did not was now making Regina wonder.

“Did you ever love him?” Zelena asked.

This time Cora took a few steps away. “I did in my own way,” she said. “Henry was a kind man, and he was unusually accepting – even of me.” She gave a slight smile as she said it. “He would insist on putting you to bed every night. He’d put Regina to bed first when she was a baby and the he would pick you up Zelena so that you could watch her as she would sleep but it wasn’t too long before you too would drift off and he would take you to your bed and lay you down. I think seeing the love he had for you two was what I loved the most about him.”

Zelena laughed and then clapped her hands. “Bravo mother,” she said. “You know, I may have actually believed something like that if you had ever bothered to say it when it mattered. But we are far past that now.”

Zelena walked up to her mom to the point where they were standing only inches apart. “You want to prove something, give Regina back her heart,” she said.

“Ok,” Cora said and she waved her hand. A box appeared in her hand which she held out to Zelena. “Your sister’s heart safe and sound.”

Zelena took it from her and walked it over to Regina who accepted it. She walked around her desk and placed it in front of her, her hands pausing a moment before she opened it. 

There is was – her heart.

She stared at it. 

Once she put it in she would no longer be under her mother’s control. She would be free. And soon she would be free to be with Emma. She looked over at Emma and smiled.

“Wait,” Emma said as Regina lifted her heart out. Emma walked up to Cora and grabbed her by the arm. “The ring. Where is the ring?”

“You believe you are her true love?” Cora asked. 

“Yes, but even if I weren’t, the ring belongs to her, not you,” Emma said.

“Fair enough,” Cora replied. This time she unhooked a chain from around her neck – it had the ring hanging from it. This she handed to Emma who backed away from her and walked behind the desk, but keeping her eyes on Cora. She had holstered her gun before grabbing it, but she kept her hand resting on it in case she needed it.

Emma wished she could take her eyes off of Cora to be able to hand Regina her ring, but she didn’t trust Cora enough to do it. Instead she laid the ring on the desk next to the box that contained Regina’s heart. She wasn’t planning on kissing Regina with an audience anyway she figured.

She was surprised that Regina had returned her heart to the box and had yet to pick it back up.

Regina walked around the desk to face her mother once more. “Why are you being so agreeable?” she asked.

“Is there something wrong with being agreeable?” Cora said in return.

“When it’s you, most certainly. There hasn’t been a day in my life that you haven’t been planning or scheming so why would today be any different?”

“Well now that you mention it, I was hoping that you and Zelena might assist me with something,” she said giving them a smile.

“I knew it,” Zelena said. “This show was all for what? What do you want? Is this more of you fantasy of taking over Storybrooke?”

“No. I only wish your assistance in returning to Oz.”

Regina and Zelena exchanged a look. 

“Why would you want to go back to Oz?” Regina asked crossing her arms.

“Clearly I can’t go back to the Enchanted Forest and I don’t suppose you would let me stay here, so I see little choice except to return to Oz,” Cora said. “For that to happen I would need your assistance.”

“And you think because you gave me back my heart and my ring that we should do this for you?”

“No,” Cora said. “I don’t have any expectations you will help me in this because I gave you those things. I was hoping you would assist me however.”

“What would you do if you returned to Oz?”

“I made my home there once, I could do it again,” she shrugged.

“Let’s lock her up,” Zelena said. “Bind her powers and lock her up.”

Regina looked back at Emma. “I am with your sister on this,” Emma said to her.

Cora raised her hands up in surrender. “If that is what makes you feel better while you decide.”

It took them nearly two hours to figure out what to do with Cora, but in the end they put her in Regina’s mausoleum behind a barrier that would keep her from doing magic. The entire time Cora had not fought them or done anything to resist them. 

After she was secure they returned to Regina’s house.

“There is something not right about this,” Zelena said.

“Clearly,” Regina said. 

“What are we going to do?” 

“Nothing,” Regina said. “We aren’t going to do anything until we think this through. I think we can all agree she has some plan; we just have to figure out what that plan is.”

“I don’t even like the idea of her being locked up without having guards to watch her,” Zelena said.

“I know,” Regina sighed. She had a headache just thinking about what her mother might have planned. She rubbed at her temples.

“You are being quiet,” Zelena said to Emma who hadn’t said a word since they left the mausoleum.

“Maybe we should give it a rest for the day,” Emma said “Think about what she might be doing again tomorrow. Maybe interrogate her again. For now though let’s you know take a break.”

She glanced over at Regina with a smile. 

“Perhaps you are right and we should take a break,” Regina said returning the smile. “I have a bit of a headache as it is.”

“Is that so?” Emma said approaching her. “Then maybe you should go lie down upstairs.”

“I probably should,” Regina said, taking her hand. “What about you? Are you tired? Maybe you need to go lie down too.”

“And suddenly I feel like the third wheel,” Zelena said. “No really, don’t beg me to stay. I have other things to do. I am going to go somewhere.”

“My place,” Emma said. “You can stay there.”

She didn’t even look at Zelena as she said it.

“Thanks,” Zelena said. “You two have fun breaking that curse.”

Neither reacted as they were too busy gazing at each other so Zelena shook her head as she teleported out.

“So how do we do this?” Emma said.

“Hopefully in a manner that is nothing similar to your first attempt with my mom,” Regina said. She let go of Emma’s hand and stepped away from her. She opened the box that still contained her heart which she had sat down on the coffee table when she had entered the room.

“Did you have to remind me of that?” Emma groaned. 

“Something tells me I will remind you of that a lot – at least when I am mad at you.”

“Then I guess I can’t let you get mad at me.”

“Given our relationship, I imagine that won’t be easy,” she said. “But first thing is first, I need to return this to its proper spot.”

She held her heart in her hand and Emma stared at it – fascinated that Regina could hold her heart in her hand as if it were a common occurrence. Emma watched as Regina closed her eyes and then placed the heart back in her chest. Regina exhaled deeply when she did it.

“Are you ok?” Emma asked.

“Yes,” Regina said opening her eyes. “I am better now. It’s a comfort to know that I have possession of my own heart again and that my mother is no longer calling the shots for me.”

“Is it like she said, you know that you could feel without it?”

“Yes. She wasn’t lying about that. You feel emotions but it’s a faint feeling. If I had gone without my heart for a long period of time like she had I am sure I would have also found a way to merely ignore that I was feeling anything. I do wonder though,” Regina said. “I wonder what it would have been like to have been raised by a mother who cared about me and not about what I could do to further her own desires.”

Emma came over and wrapped her arms around her. “I saw the look on your face when she was talking about your father. You may not have had your heart in but I could tell you were feeling sorrow.”

Regina nodded. “I loved my father,” she said. “Even if he couldn’t protect me from Cora’s machinations I loved him. All he wanted was for me to be happy. If he were here now I know he would love you too because you make me happy.”

“You make me happy too,” Emma said. “Crazy isn’t it?”

“What? You and me, I don’t even know that crazy begins to describe it.”

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Emma said. “Are you ready?”

Regina stepped from her and picked up the necklace that held her ring and freed it. She handed it to Emma.  
“You have to present the ring to me,” Regina said.

Emma smiled as she pinched the ring between two fingers and held it up to Regina. “I believe this belongs to you,” she said.

Regina took it from her and held it in the palm of her hand and stared at it. “I had given up on the idea of ever seeing this again,” she said. “In comparison to the years I have lived I didn’t actually have it in my possession that long but there was no doubt that I would know it if I saw it. I memorized everything about it – the way it feels against my skin, the texture of it – I used to spend hours staring at it, or holding it. Daniel was my first love. The person who taught me it was okay to open myself up to love. After his death I didn’t allow myself to do that again until I took Henry in. And now … now I want nothing more than to show you how much I love you.”

“Me first,” Emma said, kissing her.

As soon as their lips met there was a burst of magic which if Emma hadn’t been expecting it, it would have shocked her into stopping the kiss. Instead she kissed Regina even deeper as she felt it. The kissing continued for several more moments before Emma leaned back and smiled at her.

“I guess that answers the question of if I am your true love,” she said.

“Yes it does,” she said wrapping her arms around Emma’s neck and kissing her once more. They continued this way, the kisses starting off slow and then growing in urgency and passion. 

“How about we get to that bed now?” Emma said in between the kisses.

Regina broke it off and took Emma’s hand. “It’s this way,” she said leading her out of the room and up the stairs. As soon as they were upstairs Emma whirled Regina around and again kissed her, moving her up against the wall in the hallway. She put her hand up Regina’s shirt, resting it on her side as she pressed her body against Regina’s. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma as she did so and Emma let her hand drop from Regina’s side down to her butt, which she gave a generous squeeze to.

Emma began to attack the side of Regina’s neck with her tongue and lips, relishing the sound of Regina’s breath in her ear. The sharp intake of her breath was quickly revving Emma up and she sucked some of Regina’s skin into her mouth knowing she would leave a mark that Regina may or may not be happy about later but for now she made an appreciative moan. 

She returned to kissing her, feeling the lips of her true love tangle with hers. Regina however had other things in mind and forced Emma to back up, laughing a little as she did. She took Emma’s hand and completed leading her to the bedroom where she promptly shut the door and pressed Emma against it. She pulled Emma’s shirt up and off before again kissing her. 

This time Regina backed up. She went to the side of the bed and placed her ring, which she had continued to hold her in hand, on the bed stand. She came back around to the foot of the bed and she paused near the edge. Emma watched as she slowly unbuttoned the dark blue shirt she was wearing. Emma had enjoyed how the dresses Regina wore back in the Enchanted Forest had accentuated her cleavage but seeing her take off a sensible button up was just a tad sexier in her mind. Regina was taking her time at it too, prolonging each movement and keeping her eyes on Emma who wasn’t looking directly in her eyes. 

No, Regina could only smile as Emma’s eyes sought out each piece of her skin as it was revealed. 

By the time Regina had removed her bra Emma had lost her patience for the slow stuff and she launched herself from the door, grabbing Regina and pushing her back onto the bed. Emma unbuttoned Regina’s pants and pulled them and her panties off. 

She stood there gazing down at her nude body before placing one knee on the bed between Regina’s legs and lowering herself down on top of her, capturing her lips once more. While she darted her tongue inside, she let her palm graze over the top of one of Regina’s breasts. She kept the touch light but she could feel the stiffening peak of her nipple so on her next pass she tweaked the taut nub which earned her a groan from Regina’s otherwise occupied mouth.

She kissed downward and enveloped that tit in her mouth, sucking on it and pushing her tongue against the nipple. 

“You are wearing too much clothing,” Regina said, her breath continuing to hitch. 

Emma kept sucking on her breast and then moved to the next to give it a similar treatment, except this time she used a little more teeth – causing Regina to arch her back.

“Seriously,” Regina said. “Clothes off. This is your queen talking now.”

Emma smiled as she rolled to the side and undid her pants and stripped them and her panties off and tossing them on the floor. She removed her bra just as quickly and was back on Regina picking up where she had left off. 

She felt Regina’s hands roaming all over any part she could reach. When Emma again bit down slightly on her nipple Regina dug her nails into Emma’s back. With a surprising amount of strength, Regina pulled Emma off of her and rolled over on top of the blonde. She stared down into Emma’s eyes a moment before bringing her lips down to meet Emma’s. The kiss was forceful but the pace was slow. 

“I love you,” Regina said and then kissed Emma before she could respond.

Her tongue flicked along Emma’s lips and then Emma opened her mouth for Regina to gain entry. Their tongues moved in a concert with each other. Neither was jockeying for control, just enjoying each movement. 

Regina stretched her arm to its limit, touching Emma’s thigh and moving it upward. Once she reached Emma’s hip she left it there only a moment before shifting so she was now lying to the bed next to Emma, facing her. Her hand dropped from her hip – keeping the touch light until she reached her destination.

She brushed the outside of Emma’s slit. She smiled into the next kiss as she again brushed along the slit, except this time she applied more pressure as she stroked upward. On the next pass she dipped her finger in.

She had already smelt Emma’s arousal and now she could feel it. She circled Emma’s clit, adding another finger into the mix.   
As Regina began to stroke her clit, Emma reciprocated the move – bringing her own finger onto Regina’s clit and pushing it up. She wasn’t satisfied with staying on the outside and instead pushed two fingers inside Regina’s pussy. Regina jerked at the sudden intrusion but it didn’t stop her from the rhythm she had built up. 

Normally Emma liked drawing things out, but this time she was ok if things ended quickly if only to move on to the next course. She had never felt this way about anyone before and the idea that she had proven her love for Regina and was now getting to lie there in bed next her, touching her and loving her.

Regina could tell Emma was close and the idea of pulling her over the edge with her caused her to speed up. Their breaths were coming fast and each was making little noises of pure arousal. 

“Emma,” Regina said, her breath hitching. “So close.”

“God,” Emma said. “I love you. I love you Regina.”

The words were barely out of her mouth before the orgasm hit her. She had to force herself not to get too carried away by it so she could continue to please Regina. A few more quick thrusts and she felt Regina’s orgasm flow through her.

They both laid there, breathing heavily. Emma was the first to move, kissing Regina once more before propping herself up on her elbow. 

“Are you ready for round two?” she asked.

Regina smiled. “Give me a minute,” she begged. 

“Nah,” Emma said as got off the bed. She moved around to the foot of it, earning a confused look from Regina, especially when she grabbed Regina’s ankles and pulled her practically off the bed. She stopped from pulling her off the bed, but gave herself enough room to get on her knees between Regina’s legs and she gave Regina a wink before she dove her tongue into her wetness.


	47. Chapter 47

Zelena could neither sleep nor relax that night at Emma’s so she got up first thing in the morning and went to the mausoleum. She walked up to the barrier where Cora was being held. Her mother had heard her coming and had also walked up to the barrier.

“What’s your plan with all of this?” Zelena asked. “And don’t tell me you just want to go back to Oz. I am not buying it, neither is Regina.”

“Where is your sister this morning?”

“None of your business.”

“So she is with the sheriff is she? Those two certainly didn’t waste time. I am guessing that Emma is indeed Regina’s true love and that she was able to break the curse?” Cora said. She had been smiling at Zelena the entire time and it wasn’t something Zelena liked being on the receiving end of.

Zelena studied her mother for a moment. “You didn’t put up any fight in giving Regina that ring back.”

“As I said, that would have been pointless,” Cora said dismissively. She took a few steps away from the barrier, no longer facing Zelena directly.

“No, you didn’t say that. You said you were being agreeable because you wanted something from us,” Zelena said. Her mind was processing their talk from the day before. It’s not as if she hadn’t thought about it all night but now seeing Cora and how relaxed and at ease she was Zelena realized that whatever her mother had planned it was already underway.

“I haven’t hidden what I want,” Cora said. “I want to go back to Oz, despite what you might think. There is clearly nothing here for me.”

“What about Regina and I? Are we not enough as usual,” Zelena said.

Again Cora looked at her with a smile. “Does that mean you and Regina want me to stay? Do you really think that the town people here would allow that? Will they even allow you to remain here? I don’t think so.”

Like the day before everything about this felt wrong to Zelena. Her mother wasn’t being honest. She stepped away from the barrier, trying to do what she hadn’t been able to do all night – put herself in Cora’s shoes and think this through. She was trapped there in Storybrooke without Regina’s or Zelena’s help. To go home to the Enchanted Forest would be a death sentence for her. Would Oz be the only way out? No, Zelena rejected that thought. If Oz was where Cora said she wanted to be it was probably the last place she wanted to be, which meant she must want to be right where she was at. But why?

Why give Regina back her heart? Why give up that control of the one thing she could have used as a weapon against the citizens of Storybrooke? Why give Regina back the ring? Except she hadn’t given Regina back the ring, she had given it to Emma so Emma could presumably give Regina the ring and break the curse.

“You wanted Emma to break the curse,” Zelena said.

When she saw her mother’s smile widen, she knew she was right.

“And she did. I felt it,” Cora said. “Neither she nor I are immortal.”

“Why would you do something that gave up your immortality?” Zelena said.

“A small price to pay for your sister losing hers,” Cora said.

Realization spread across Zelena’s features. She didn’t say anything, she merely transported on the spot.

 

Regina woke to the comfort of Emma’s arm around her. She let herself lay there and enjoy the feeling for nearly 30 minutes before she decided she needed to use the bathroom. She began to move, causing Emma to mumble something that may have been “stay.”

Regina turned around and gave Emma a small kiss on the lips. “I will be right back.”

She got up, putting on a robe before disappearing into the bathroom. She spent a small amount of time making herself look a little more presentable before coming back out again. Emma had her eyes open now, and merely patted the bed next to her, “Come back,” she said.

With a smile, Regina walked over to the bed. “We do have things to attend to today, not the least of which is me getting to see Henry,” she said.

“It’s still early,” Emma protested. “A little more bed time isn’t going to hurt anything.”

“Why do I get the feeling that this is going to become a reoccurring theme?”

“Bed,” Emma said. “It’s calling to you. It’s saying, it’s much too early to be up. Besides the kid inherited my sleeping in ability so he isn’t even going to be up yet. It gives us more time to cuddle.”

Regina shook her head but still ended up dropping her robe and slipping back into bed.

“Better,” Emma said giving her a kiss.

She only got the one kiss before Emma laid back down and closed her eyes. If she didn’t look so cute lying there, Regina might have been upset.

Regina rolled back on her side and Emma resumed her previous spoon-like position. As they laid there Regina thought about how things were going to change for her. She had done it – she had found her love once more. With the curse broken she no longer had too worry about the years stretching out in front of her for an eternity. But she still had the matter of her mother and the fact that Zelena had changed the time line to deal with. They would have to reset things, of that Regina had no doubt, but now she realized they needed to do it in a way that kept Emma’s memories in tact. She wasn’t going to lose her true love when the time line reset and time itself began again in Storybrooke.

She felt hopeful that these were not insurmountable issues. For once she was looking forward to the future. Even as she thought it, she saw the ring on the bedside stand where she had left it the night before. She reached over and took it in her hand once more.

She sat there staring at it, longer than what she realized.

“Are you thinking of Daniel?” Emma asked. She had propped herself up without Regina even noticing as she had been so focused.

“Yes,” Regina said. Then she turned to look at Emma again. “Does that bother you?”

“Not at all,” Emma said. “I get it. He was your first love. Just like Neal was my first love. You don’t forget someone like that.”

“I remember what it was like when he gave me this ring in both timelines. I remember being so happy and thinking we had our whole lives ahead of each other. Now when I look at it, I still think of those things, but I also think of you and how against all odds you found this. You found it and you brought it to me, just like all the tales that the bards would sing during Unity Days. You did that. You brought back a symbol of love that I held so dear and when I look at it, I will always think of you.”

She gave her another kiss.

“Are you going to put it on?” Emma asked.

Regina held it between two fingers, looking at it.

“Regina! Emma!”

They both heard Zelena yelling from downstairs and were out of bed, trying their best to put some clothes on. Neither were dressed by the time Zelena was pounding on the door.

“Hold on,” Regina said.

“Are you ok?” Zelena asked.

“Yes, why?”

She may have imagined hearing a sigh of relief coming from her sister on the other side of the door.

“I thought … I went and saw Cora this morning,” Zelena said. “She said some things that had me worried.”

“Alright. Go downstairs, we will be down in a moment,” Regina said.

“Guess we should see what your mother is up to now,” Emma said.

“I don’t trust her,” Regina said.

“Nor should you.”

They both finished getting dressed, Emma being much quicker than Regina. Emma was at the door waiting for Regina who was putting on her shoes. Once finished Regina stood and took a step toward the door before stopping. She turned and picked up Daniel’s ring off of the bedside table where she had sat it when Zelena had interrupted them. She looked once more at it before slipping it on her finger.

The moment it was fully on, Regina gasped. By the time she looked from the ring to Emma’s now concerned face, Regina knew it was too late.

….

“Zelena!” Emma yelled as she rushed over to where Regina had collapsed on the bedroom floor. She knelt beside her even as Regina’s skin began to take an almost grey-like pallor.

“Regina,” Emma said touching her arm and then her face. Her skin felt cold. She leaned over, trying to hear or feel if she was breathing because by the looks alone she wasn’t. When she detected no breath, Emma began CPR.

Zelena burst into the room but Emma barely paid her any mind at first as she concentrated on the CPR. She breathed into Regina’s mouth, praying that it would cause her to breathe, but nothing.

“Call for an ambulance,” Emma said as she started compressions again.

But Zelena just stood there looking down at her sister.

“Zelena, now!” Emma said giving Regina another breath.

She heard Zelena in the background calling for an ambulance and she could only hope that if she couldn’t get Regina breathing again, the EMTs could.

She continued administering the CPR even as she felt like too much time was passing.

“Emma,” Zelena said. “She’s gone.”

“No she isn’t,” Emma said, again doing another around of compressions.

“This is a spell,” Zelena said. “A death spell. I’ve seen this before. There isn’t anything that can be done.”

Somehow Emma knew Zelena spoke the truth, but she wasn’t about to give up. This wasn’t the Enchanted Forest. This wasn’t some magical world. They had medicine here; things that could heal her.

She kept the CPR going even as Zelena left the room to lead the EMTs up. Once they arrived, one of the paramedics took over and Emma was forced to stand and move back so they could work. She stood there next to Zelena, her eyes never leaving Regina.

When the paramedics stopped Emma was about to ask them what the hell they thought they were doing. In fact she had taken a step toward one, ready to grab and force him to begin CPR once more when the man looked at her and said, “I’m sorry, she’s gone.”

“No,” Emma said. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she batted it away. “No,” she said again.

Time seemed to stop. The words ‘she’s gone’ echoed in her mind.

The EMTs draped a blanket over Regina’s body and said something about notifying the coroner before exiting the room.

“How is this possible? She was just here. She was right there in that bed and …and she was happy,” Emma said. “She was happy.”

“What happened?” Zelena asked.

“I don’t know. She … she um put on the ring and then she just …”

Zelena bent down next to Regina’s body, paused a moment before pulling the blanket back and picked up her hand that had the ring on it. She passed her hand over it and felt the residual magic. She let it go and stood back up.

“It was the ring,” Zelena said. “Our mother must have put the spell on the ring so that it would activate when Regina put it on. She let you break the curse that was keeping Regina immortal knowing Regina would put the ring on eventually. She played us.”

Emma was listening to Zelena but keeping her eyes on Regina.

“If this is a spell all I need to do is kiss her. True love’s kiss should break the spell,” Emma said.

Zelena grabbed her before Emma could actually get down on the floor.

“It won’t work,” Zelena said, trying to keep a hold of Emma who was struggling to free herself. “Listen to me. It won’t work. This isn’t a curse. It’s a spell that kills. It’s absolute. Nothing can bring her back.”

Emma pulled away from her. She used her hand to bat the lamp off of the bedside table, sending it flying against the wall in anger.

“I’m sorry,” Zelena said.

“You should be sorry,” Emma said. “You are the one responsible for this. You and your selfish plan. Tell me Zelena, is it working out like you hoped? I mean you got what you originally wanted, your sister dead. Well there she is!”

Zelena knew Emma was lashing out at her because of her anger, but she also felt the full weight of those words as well. This was her responsibility. Her sister, her little sister was dead because of her. She thought about all the times they had played together as kids. Regina following her around wherever she went. She thought about the first time she watched as their father helped Regina onto a horse for her first riding lesson or the time Regina came running to tell her about her first kiss with Daniel.

It seemed impossible to her now that Regina was dead.

She was no longer even paying attention to Emma who was still raging until Emma was suddenly in her face.

“Cora did this,” Emma said. “And it’s past time she pays for what she has done in this life and the one before it.”

Zelena merely nodded, unable to even muster a response at this point.

“Take me to her,” Emma said.

….

 

Zelena and Emma appeared in the mausoleum, with Emma wasting no time going up to the barrier where Cora stood with a smile on her face.

“Is the honeymoon over so quickly my dear?” Cora asked.

“You killed her.”

“I did,” Cora said.

Zelena watched as Emma’s magic flared up and the barrier dropped. She was astonished when Emma used her magic to throw Cora up against the back wall, pinning her against it. She had thought Emma’s use of magic was rudimentary at best, but with the emotions that were flowing through her currently Emma was able to use her magic toward a purpose. For a second, Zelena thought of Regina and how she too did her most powerful magic when she let her emotions rule her.

“Why?” Emma was asking Cora. “Why couldn’t you just let her be happy? She was your daughter.”

“She was a disappointment,” Cora hissed.

Emma used her magic to begin choking Cora and Zelena moved quickly to stop her, pulling her away.

“What did you do that for?” Emma yelled at her.

“Regina wouldn’t want this.”

“The hell she wouldn’t. She tried to kill her once before.”

“I wasn’t referring to that. I meant you; she wouldn’t want you doing this. You are the savior so let’s not pretend that you are a killer. You don’t have it in you.”

“I am pretty sure I do,” Emma said knocking her out of the way and using her magic again to cut off Cora’s air supply.

Emma was past the point of reason so Zelena did the only thing she could – she used her own magic to block Emma’s magic. As she did it, Emma’s magic almost busted through it and Zelena got a feel for exactly how powerful Emma could be. Cora fell to the ground trying to catch her breath and Emma came toward her, but Zelena put a barrier up between them.

“Lower it,” Emma said.

“No,” Zelena said. “I am not going to let you do this.”

“She killed her!”

“I know. Do you think I am not aware of what she has done? Do you think I am not angry about it as well? I want nothing more than to see her suffer right now, but I won’t let you do this. Regina would not want you doing this, so I won’t let you. Leave her to me. I won’t carry around the guilt and shame that you would if you did this. I am not a good person, but you Emma, you are,” Zelena said. “Regina saw that in you and it made her want to be better for you. Don’t ruin that. Now go. It won’t be long before it gets around town that Regina is dead and you do not want your son hearing it from anyone else.”

Emma had looked as if she was going to ignore Zelena until she mentioned Henry. She took a step back and then looked from Cora to Zelena. “Just keep her locked up here for now,” Emma said with a hint of resignation.

“I will,” Zelena said.

Emma left and Zelena expanded the barrier back to its original place. She stood on the outside of it, watching her mother as she recovered from almost having the life choked out of her.

“You are also mortal now,” Zelena said to her. “You might want to keep that in mind.”

“Do you think death scares me?” Cora responded.

“Yes I do. Growing up you were always on the search for an immortality spell. You said wanted it because you want to rule forever. But it wasn’t about ruling, it was about fear,” Zelena said. “You fear death. Look at you. You even found a spell to make you young once again so that you wouldn’t have to look in the mirror and see your older self – a self that seems closer to death. Then you dragged Regina into that immortality. You cursed your own daughter to live years and years past the time she should have died, and for what? Was it because she hurt your pride when she bested you on the battlefield? And now you kill her as if it was nothing to you. How? With your heart back in your chest, how could you be so callous?”

“Are you quite finished my dear?” Cora asked.

“Don’t think because I stopped Emma from killing you that I have any qualms about seeing you dead.”

“We both know you aren’t going to kill me,” Cora smiled. “You need me.”

“How so?”

“If time travel were easy, it would be done more often. I can only imagine the amount of magic it takes. You accomplished it once before, but I can’t imagine you can do it again – not without some assistance, some magical assistance. Now with Regina dead, you need me and my magic. We both know you won’t kill me because time travel is the only way to bring your sister back to life. Tell me you haven’t already considered it, even in this brief amount of time.”

Zelena took a step backward. Her mother was right, she had already let the thought enter her mind – that she could fix this, she could have Regina back if she activated the time portal again.

Cora saw the look on Zelena’s face and knew she had guessed correctly. As much as her daughters complained about their upbringing, they always seemed to discount how well their mother knew them. She took a step closer to the barrier, touching it to bring Zelena’s attention back to her.

“I will help you bring your sister back to life,” Cora said. “But this time, I travel back in time with you. I will be the one to speak to my younger self and this time I will craft our futures. Like I said yesterday when Regina asked what I wanted – I want us to be a family.”


	48. Chapter 48

 

Zelena sat inside Regina’s mansion. Her body had been taken away and Zelena merely sat there with a drink in her hand, leaning back on the couch, staring at the wall. She thought about Regina’s dead body and how it had been lying up there in her bedroom after she had finally gotten what she wanted – her true love.

It wasn’t fair.

She used to sit and think about how her own life was unfair. She thought about how unfair it was that she had been given up, that she had been raised by a father who despised her, and then to find out about Regina – the one their mother had kept. She thought about the unfairness of it all.

Now it wasn’t that her life was unfair, she was thinking about how unfair it had been to Regina.

She thought about what her mother had said about going back in time once more. But if she did this, it would be under Cora’s terms and Zelena knew that it wasn’t a good idea. It was the worst idea actually – but she wanted her sister back.

She and Regina were actually sisters now. They had grown up together, they had laughed and cried together, and now they were no longer together and Zelena’s heart was broken.

One thing she knew for certain was that she didn’t have the magic power to open the time portal. That is what made the set up for it so important, so that she didn’t need to have the power that it would now require.

She needed Cora to open the portal.

But could she unleash a Cora with the knowledge of the future back into the past? Could she do this to get Regina back?

Standing up she threw glass across the room.

She knew the answer – and it was no.

 

Emma came out of Henry’s room – he was finally asleep after crying himself to sleep. Emma had to be the strong parent for him even though she wanted to be in her own room crying herself to sleep.

She came out to find her parents there.

“How is he?” Snow asked.

“Heart broken,” Emma said, taking a seat on the couch. It was the only term for it.

There was nothing else to say.

“Emma honey,” Snow said sitting down beside her. “I know you spent a lot of time with Regina while you were there in that alternate time. You became close to her, didn’t you?”

Emma wanted to laugh. Her parents had no idea that she had found and lost her true love. They had no idea that her heart was broken and it would never be fixed.

“Yeah mom, we were close,” she said, just hoping they would go away.

“Are you sure we can trust Zelena to keep Cora confined?” David said.

“Yes,” Emma said. “She isn’t going to let Cora get away with killing her sister. Look, I appreciate you being here for Henry, but you guys should be getting home.”

“Are you sure?” Snow asked.

Emma nodded. They left and it did nothing to change anything about the emptiness that Emma was feeling. Her mind kept dipping back to the night before – it was only the night before – kissing Regina, feeling the curse break, making love to her. Everything about it was perfect.

Then this morning, waking up with her. It felt right. It was right.

But it had been ripped away from her.

The sob almost came out but she choked it back even as the tears came down her face. She couldn’t stop the next one though so she pulled the couch pillow into her lap and leaned over it, burying her face.

Vibrations tore through her body as her mind was assaulted with the visions of Regina dying. Her dead body lying there.

“It’s not fair,” she said, rocking back and forth, hugging the pillow to her. “It’s not fair.”

…

Zelena’s stomach churned with revulsion as she approached her mother’s cell. That youthful face staring out at her with that arrogant and knowing smile that could make her feel insignificant without trying to.

“Have you come to a decision?” Cora asked.

Zelena nodded.

“Fantastic. Let’s go get your sister back,” she said approaching the barrier. “And don’t look so glum Zelena, I promise you that this time I will do a better job at making us a family.”

“There isn’t going to be a this time around,” Zelena said. “Did you really think I would be so dumb as to give you an opportunity to mess with Regina and I once more? What would you do mother? Would you kill Daniel in front of her for the third time? Maybe even wait until her wedding day to do it then so it would hurt worse? Or maybe tell me that my father isn’t my father from the very beginning? Make me feel like the unwanted outcast from the day I was born. I will not let you. I would die first.”

Cora clapped her hands. “Bravo Zelena. Standing up to your mother is more important to you than your sister’s life, is that it? Tell me, when is her funeral? When will they be burying her in this crypt for all eternity? Will you stand beside Regina’s love and watch her and Henry mourn the loss knowing you could prevent it from ever happening?”

“You act like you had no hand in this happening,” Zelena said. She felt the anger pouring into her and the magic at her fingertips and she forced it back down. She would not be baited by her mother. Not anymore. “Did you even feel anything when you knew she was dead? You have your heart back; did it break even a little for the loss of your daughter?”

“You can have her back, we can have her back,” Cora said. “We can have the life we were meant to have. Do you know what I remember the most about when I first met you, the adult you that came to past? I remember this fire in you, this passion that your life could be changed for the better, that all of our lives could be changed for the better. You believed it and you made me believe. If it hadn’t been for that passion I would brushed you aside, but I didn’t. You made me feel that and I wanted it as much as you. I want my daughter back. I want Regina and you to be risen up like our family should have been. We can rule the Enchanted Forest and create a legacy that will ensure our names become immortal. Imagine it Zelena. Picture you and Regina and I being rulers, equals, and all others will bow down to us. You will never feel unloved or unwanted again.”

“You still don’t get it, do you? You are the one mother. You are the one who made me feel unloved and unwanted, and it turn I felt that way about myself. Regina never made me feel like that. When we were kids I never minded when my little sister wanted to tag along. I didn’t roll my eyes or think go away kid. I wanted her there with me because when she looked at me it was with love. Then you took that away from us when you entombed me and took my identity. You tried to make me Regina’s enemy but because of that love between us, she wanted to see me as someone who could be redeemed. When I woke in that tomb and learned what you had done, when I told Regina the truth of how we weren’t full sisters, did you know it didn’t matter to her. I was her sister whether we had the same father or not. That is the way I felt about her as well. But again you have taken that away from us. You took away the one person in any of the worlds that looked at me with unconditional love and for that mother I will never forgive you.”

Cora shook her head dismissively. “You are the one who doesn’t get it,” she said. “I have tried and tried with you. I have tried to make you into a daughter I could be proud of, but I see now that it was a mistake all along. Don’t worry; I won’t make the same mistake this time. I gave you a chance to rule at my side, but it appears it will only be Regina and I.”

“You are delusional.”

“No, my dear. I am smart. That is what you don’t get. I am always two steps ahead of you,” Cora said standing close to the barrier. “Do you think I didn’t know that I would end up somewhere like this, behind a barrier that would keep my magic at bay? Did you think I wouldn’t plan for it? I plan for everything.”

Zelena couldn’t help but take a step back wondering if her mother could have foreseen this, planned for it. There shouldn’t be a way. Her magic was bound; the barrier would prevent her from getting out. There was no way to do it except from magic from this side and she wasn’t going to let her mother loose and she knew Emma wouldn’t.

Forcing her heart to slow down its beating she stepped forward again. “If you could leave that prison, why wouldn’t you have done it sooner? I will tell you why, it’s because you can’t.”

“You are right I can’t. Not without help. Help that I admit is a little slow in getting here, but working with the dead is actually quite hard.”

“What?”

“Ah, Regina, we were just talking about you.”

Zelena turned. “Regina?”

Her sister was standing there, her eyes were milky white and she had no emotion on her face. “What have you done?” she asked her mother while not taking her eyes off what she could only register as an abomination.

“The magical secrets in Oz were waiting to be uncovered. Glinda tried to stop me, lecturing me that there were reasons for things to be buried deep, but she couldn’t see that what she was trying to protect was the past and the future, well the future was ahead of us,” Cora said. “The death spell was only part of what I put in that ring, here is the other part. Unfortunately the spell that has reanimated your sister won’t last long, but I don’t need it to last long.”

Zelena saw Regina raise her hand. “Regina,” Zelena said. “Whatever she has done, you have to fight it.”

She wanted desperately to see that love reflected in Regina’s eyes, but there was nothing there. Even as she felt the magic hit her, she couldn’t believe it was happening. Her back and head hit the magical barrier. As she fell to the floor, losing consciousness, she heard her mother’s laugh once more.

…

“Zelena. Zelena!” Emma said shaking the red head in hopes of getting her to wake up.

When she opened her eyes, Emma didn’t wait. “What happened? Where is Cora?”

She helped Zelena to her feet even though she could see that her eyes were still glassy.

“Where is Cora?” she repeated.

“Cora, she…”

Emma listened in horror as Zelena told her about what Cora had done to Regina. She didn’t know it was possible to feel as much rage as she did in that moment.

“Emma calm down,” Zelena said.

“What? How can you tell me what you just did and then say calm down?”

Zelena pointed at Emma’s hands which were glowing with magic. “You can’t control your magic that well so you need to calm down.”

Emma looked down at her hands and clenched her hands into fists, seeing the light of her magic still glowing between her fingers. “Where is she? Where would she have gone?”

Zelena glanced into the empty cell. “Damn it,” she said. “She has control of Regina’s magic. She’s going to use it and her own to open the time portal.”

Emma wasted no time as she grabbed Zelena’s arm and let her magic flow through her. They appeared inside the barn where Cora was standing next to the portal. “And here I thought I was going to be leaving without getting to say goodbye to you Emma,” Cora said.

Emma’s eyes weren’t on Cora, they were on Regina who standing near her as lifeless as when Emma had last seen her body. She opened herself up to the rage once more, feeling the magic crackle at her fingertips. Directing it at Cora with little thought it unleashed in a thick stream –shooting out at her target.

Cora shielded herself with her own magic, but even as Emma’s hit it, she was pushed back a little.

“Well, well, well, the Savior does have some kick to her magic,” Cora said. “But let’s see if you are so bold when I am not the target. Regina, destroy Emma.”

Emma didn’t want to take her eyes off Cora but had to as Regina sent a fireball her way. She dodged out of the way, scrambling to her left as she saw Zelena go right. Regina came walking toward her, another fireball in her hand.

“Regina, don’t,” Emma said. Whether Regina didn’t hear her or it didn’t matter, she threw the fireball, followed by another and another. Emma barely had time to tumble out of the way of the first one and then only managed to get a shield up in time for the last one.

Regina was close to her now and she too could see those eyes which were empty of all life. Instead of rage, Emma felt sorrow well up inside of her. It was Regina’s eyes that spoke of her emotions more than anything else. The last time she had seen her alive, they had been filled with love and now they were nothing more than a reflective surface that showed a pale image of a life once lived.

This was still the woman she loved and as Regina rained down more fire on her, Emma knew she didn’t have it in her to fight Regina with her magic. She had felt the raw power of her magic and she was sure she could destroy Regina with it if she got an opening. The heat from another fireball hitting her shield licked at that edges of her protection and felt like the hot breeze of a 90-degree day.

Regina was closer now, conjuring up another fireball. Emma dropped her shield and ran at her, tackling her and driving her into the ground. She latched onto Regina’s wrists to pin her. As she did so, she didn’t feel the smooth, warm skin she had spent time worshipping. No, what she held was cold, hard and grey and she almost wretched as the bile rose up in her stomach.

Emma noticed the ring was still on Regina’s hand. Zelena had said Cora had used the ring as the vehicle to both kill Regina and reanimate her. She let go of the one wrist in order to pull the ring off, but as she did so Regina’s magic flared once more and sent Emma flying backward. She crashed through the wall of a stall and landed against the back of the structure. She started to get up, but her left arm protested in pain. Looking down she saw the bone pinching the skin at the elbow – it was broken. Peering out of the hole her body had caused in the wall she saw Regina was now on her feet coming toward her with another fireball.

…

When Cora gave the command for Regina to destroy Emma, Zelena knew she would have to face her mother. As she came around the portal, her magic at the ready, she waited for Cora to make the first move. Growing up she was taught to go on the offensive, to not wait for the enemy to act, but to instead go at them such power that they retreated. She pushed aside that instinct now, knowing her mother would have planned for it. No, she needed to find an opening. She needed to create an opening.

“I thought you would be gone by now, creating your new future,” Zelena said. “What’s the matter, haven’t been able to figure out how to activate it?”

“If you can do it, I am sure it can’t be that complicated,” Cora replied.

They were circling each other now, both waiting for the other to do something. As they made the loop Zelena knew she had to be patient even if it went against her nature.

“If you succeed in this, will you be ensuring I was never born? Will you make sure you don’t naively fall for the charlatan that was my father?”

“Now why would I do that? After all Regina is going to need someone to practice her magic on, why shouldn’t that be you?”

“Regina would never do that.”

“The Regina you know may not be capable of it, but the Regina I am going to raise this time will be more than capable of it. I know now that my problem was being too soft on her. I let her indulge too much, which is what made her think she could have a future with that stable boy. She is going to learn from the beginning this time that she is a weapon, she is my weapon,” Cora said.

“You really don’t have any redeeming qualities do you? Even with your heart back you are nothing more than the monster I used to fear as a child,” Zelena said going on the offensive. She didn’t use her wind power however; no she sent fire at her mother. It wasn’t as powerful as Regina’s but it did manage to surprise Cora a little – forcing her to change her defensive tactics, which is what Zelena was hoping for.

As they were growing up they often had to spar with their mother. Try to get around her defenses, which rarely happened. But with wind power, Zelena could whip it around to multiple sides which meant Cora had to extend her shielding around her body. With fire it was more concentrated allowing her to keep her shield smaller, tighter, and more powerful.

Zelena directed a concentrated stream of fire, not a fireball, at her mother. She patterned it off of how Regina had attacked that rock in the courtyard in an effort to melt it.

Her mother condensed the shielding and Zelena saw the magic at Cora’s fingertips ready to unleash upon her. That is when she dropped the fire and sent her wind power crashing into the unshielded side of her mother’s defense. It picked her up and sent her flying to the opposite end of the barn.

A smile formed on her face, the satisfaction of years of beating the woman who had beat her down over the years, was making her giddy with the prospect of seeing Cora realize it was the daughter she never wanted who would prevail now. She glanced over to see how Emma was doing when she saw that Emma was no where to be seen but Regina had a fireball in her hand and was advancing to what appeared to be a broken stall. She could only assume Emma was inside the stall and perhaps incapable of fighting back.

Her eyes shot back to her mother who was starting to get up. She wouldn’t have time to defeat Cora and save Emma. She knew what choice Regina would have made.

Teleporting, she appeared behind Regina, who turned at this new threat and Zelena plunged her hand into her sister’s chest. Pulling out she held Regina’s heart in her hand. Her breaths were deafening in her ears as she peered down at the heart. Her mind flashed back to when she held Daniel’s heart in her hand. When she had held his it was bright red, glowing with life. What she held now had no life. It was a black, dead thing. Her eyes drifted up to Regina’s; again wishing she could see something there, anything there.

“I love you,” she said. “You’re always going to be my little sister. I am a better person because of you, because you loved me. I wouldn’t know what love is if it weren’t you. My beautiful little sister. I love you.”

She kept repeating I love you, bending her head down and seeing her tears hit Regina’s heart just before she crushed it. Whatever magic reanimated her now fled her body with the destruction of her heart. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the remnants of Regina’s heart flowing through her fingers.

“No!” she heard Emma scream.

…

Emma was cradling her broken arm and getting to her feet, determined she would not be killed anyway but on her feet. Still she felt like once Regina truly saw her; she wouldn’t be able to kill her. She held onto that hope, and then it was like everything when slow-mo on her. 

Regina was taking short strides toward her, and then she saw the green cloud of Zelena’s magic as she appeared behind her sister. Regina turned, the fireball extinguishing in her hand as her body sort of jerked backward a bit. Emma was making her way through the hole in the wall when she saw that Zelena was holding some black thing in her hand. It took a second for her mind to register that it was a heart – Regina’s heart. She saw Zelena’s mouth moving but she couldn’t hear what was being said.

And then she saw Zelena’s fingers begin to tighten around the heart. In her mind it was happening at a quarter of the speed it was in reality. She could make out the muscles in Zelena’s wrist as she squeezed the heart. The tiny particles that were left were dropping from Zelena’s hand and Emma couldn’t help but think of the first time she had went to a beach and how she was so fascinated with the texture and softness of the sand that she had picked some up and let it cascade out of hand.

As Regina’s body began to drop to the ground her eyes were torn from the sight as she saw Cora send a fireball at Zelena’s back.

“No!” she yelled, using her magic to erect a shield around Zelena. She was weakened but the shield held. Zelena turned to her mother and Emma rushed over to stand at her side. They made eye contact and then faced down Cora, using their combined magic. Cora raised a shield, but the magic blew through it knocking her again backward. She tried to create another barrier, but their magic destroyed that one too, forcing Cora to back up as she kept trying to stop the onslaught. Her defenses broke entirely and the magic hit her square in the chest and she was blown backward into the air. This time when she landed, she didn’t get back up as she was knocked unconscious.

Zelena moved quickly over to Cora, using her magic to tie her up in case she did regain consciousness before they could get her back in her cell. Emma turned back to where Regina’s body lay. She dropped to her knees next to her and reached out and brushed the hair away from her face.

She was dead once more.

Time became meaningless as she knelt there staring at Regina’s body. She knew she should get up. She knew they should get Cora back to her cell. She should go to the hospital for her arm. And she should call the coroner to pick up Regina’s body once more.

She didn’t want to do any of those things. Even the pain in her arm was relegated to a minor inconvenience in comparison to the pain that was in her heart.

“Emma.”

She heard Zelena repeating her name but she didn’t react. She just wanted to be left alone for a little bit. She wanted to be able to say goodbye, maybe even kiss those lips one last time.

Zelena’s hand on her shoulder wasn’t even enough to rouse her from the state she was in. But the words Zelena spoke did.

“If you want to see Regina alive again, you have to get up and help me.”

“What?” Emma asked.

“Get up,” Zelena said more insistent this time and actually helped pull her to her feet. “I need your help, your magic to activate the portal. I don’t have enough power to do it on my own, neither did my mother. It is going to take more than one person to generate the kind of power needed.”

“But…”

“I am going back. She’s going to live again. I’m not going to lose my sister.”

“We can go back,” Emma said realizing now what Zelena was talking about. “We can prevent her from putting on the ring.” She actually laughed with joy. Regina was going to live.

“No,” Zelena said sadly. “We aren’t going back. I am. And it’s not to prevent Regina from putting on that ring. It’s to prevent myself from ever messing with the timeline. I need to set things right. I need to undo all of this. I can’t do it without your help.”

Emma thought about what Zelena was saying. If she prevented her past self from changing things then she and Regina would never end up in that alternate time. Regina would never be cursed and they would never fall in love.

She looked back at Regina’s body. If Zelena did this, Regina and her would go back to being at odds again. Regina would still be mad at her for her plans to go back to New York with Henry. They would never get the chance to really know each other. They would never be in love. They wouldn’t share true love’s kiss.

“She will live,” Zelena said knowing what Emma must be thinking. “That’s really all that matters, isn’t it?”

She knew Zelena was right though. All that mattered was that Regina would be alive.

She nodded in agreement, unable to verbalize it.

“Good,” Zelena said. “Now what I will need you to do is just let your magic flow. I will use my magic to direct it to do what it needs to do. Do you think you can do that?”

Again she nodded.

“I know this isn’t easy,” Zelena said. “I do this and I lose my sister again. Yes she will be alive, but she won’t know about the upbringing we had together. All she will know is that I am her sister, the Wicked Witch. But you see I will remember.”

Zelena pulled out her own pendant from under her shirt. “I am not even sure why I kept it,” Zelena said. “Maybe some how I knew it would all lead to this, to me having to make a decision – the right one this time. It’s what Regina wanted. She and I had spoken about it. She wanted me to go back far enough to not only prevent myself from doing this, but to also find a way to convince her that I am a good person and that she needed to help me separate Gold and Neal safely. She wanted to undo all that I did wrong. And yes she knew by doing this that she would be in the same position you are in now. I split my pendant as you can see and I gave her the other half. If she was wearing it when I did this, when the time changed she would remember me, remember us being sisters, but she would also remember being in love with you. You of course wouldn’t remember that.”

“Was she going to do it – wear the pendant?” Emma asked.

“She was. You see the point I was going back to, it would be before all the town’s memories returned. Henry wouldn’t know her. You wouldn’t know you were in love with her and Neal would be alive. She thought … she thought Henry should at least have a full set of parents.”

“She was going to just let Henry forget her?”

“I don’t know, I guess. She didn’t think she could handle being around you with you not knowing you loved her once. She was talking about leaving Storybrooke, leaving with me – traveling or something, running away more likely. She knew her limitations and losing another love of her life and losing her son – well it was more than even she could handle.”

“Then why wear the pendant at all?” Emma asked although she immediately felt bad for asking it. She knew why. She was going to wear it so she got to keep her sister even as she lost everything else.

Zelena didn’t answer her. “Where is the other half of the pendant now?” Emma asked.

“I don’t know,” Zelena said.

“Regina didn’t wasn’t wearing it before.”

Zelena held her pendant in her hand and using her magic, she searched for the other half. “It’s here,” she said. “Regina must have hidden it.”

She walked over to a stack of hay bales and pushed one of them aside. Under it was the other half. She walked back to Emma and held it out to her.

“What is this for?”

“I am giving you the choice Regina had. You can choose to remember your love for her or you can choose to forget it.”

Emma took it from her, thinking of that last time she had worn one of these. “I can’t,” she said. “She won’t remember me, so I just can’t.”

Zelena nodded. She took it back from Emma and tossed it to the ground. “Ok, let’s do this then.”

They walked over to the portal and Zelena took Emma’s hand in hers. “Just let the magic go, I will do everything else.”

“How long do you think it will take before the time resets?”

“Probably about the same as before. Sorry, but you will have to deal with things here until it does.”

Emma knew she meant deal with Cora and Regina’s body.

“Are you ready?” Zelena asked.

“Yes.”

She called up the magic, thinking not of rage or anger this time, but thinking of her love for Regina. She only had hours to hold onto that love before it was gone from her life and her memories forever. The magic flowed from her and she felt Zelena’s magic grab it and take control of it. The portal in front of them began to glow – dim at first, and then slowly it was almost a blinding white before Zelena stopped.

They released their hands.

“Good luck,” Emma said.

“Thank you,” Zelena said. “Oh, and Emma, for what it’s worth, I would have enjoyed being your sister-in-law.”

She stepped into the portal and this time the whiteness did blind her, causing her to shield her eyes as Zelena disappeared.


	49. Chapter 49

 

Regina came down the stairs and paused outside the kitchen as she heard voices.

“So there I was trying to drag myself in through the window and your mom is trying to pull me in while making no noise. The next thing I know she gives one big tug and I’m practically flying through it at this point and land right on top of her. I was so dazed that it took me a moment to realize that she was attempting to push me off of her,” she heard the woman’s voice say. “When I finally do get off of her she looks at me and whispers, ‘Zelena, I swear if you peed on me.’ And I squint in the darkness and see her nightgown is wet and that is when I remembered I had snuck one of the bottles of ale out with me. She thought it was urine though and I let her believe it for days.”

She heard Henry laugh and decided it was time to enter the room.

“Telling stories again?” Regina said raising an eyebrow at her sister.

“Yes,” Zelena said, as she turned and poured a cup of coffee for Regina and handed it to her. “It’s good for the boy to hear about what his mother was like growing up.”

“Except that’s not how I grew up,” Regina responded. “And I would appreciate it if you waited until I was up to come knocking on my door as opposed to talking Henry into letting you in here.”

“Sorry,” Zelena said. “It won’t happen again.”

“Sorry,” Henry said to her.

“It’s ok,” Regina said rubbing the top of Henry’s head. “We’re all still learning how to be a family.”

To say the last several months of her life were even more unusual than usual would be an understatement. It started with her and the rest of the town being sent back to the Enchanted Forest – every one except for Henry and Emma. Then they return to Storybrooke but have no memories of the past year. Emma and Henry show back up in town with their memories in tact and with this woman Zelena, who had apparently convinced Emma to not only drink a potion to restore her memories but also convinced her to let Henry drink one.

While she was overjoyed at seeing her son, she was unprepared for Zelena who explained that she was really the Wicked Witch of the West (or East, Regina could never quite remember) and that she knew what had happened during their missing year back home. The details of which no one could remember yet, although Zelena had been brutally upfront about how she had terrorized them and it was her fault they were back and without memories. Frankly if it weren’t for Emma taking her side the town may very well have seen fit to put her to death in the manner they might have back home.

But Emma had calmed everyone and told them she believed Zelena when she said that all she wanted was redemption and a chance to know her sister.

When Snow had asked who her sister was Regina laughed when she replied that it was Regina. She didn’t have a sister she told the others, believing this woman was up to something. Then Zelena explained that Cora had given her up when she was a baby and that when she learned of Regina she was at first angry and jealous and she let that consume her to the point she wanted Regina erased from history. Zelena stood there telling all of them that she had wanted Regina destroyed and how she planned on doing it (or rather did it sort of).

As if this wasn’t confusing enough Zelena tells how she changed her mind and when she did go back to change things, she did it so Regina and her were raised together and grew up together and how in this other reality Regina never cast the curse and was a beloved queen.

At this point Regina was ready to declare this woman totally insane.

Yet there was Emma saying she believed her.

Even as Zelena told them that she had gone back in time again because she and Regina had decided what she had done wasn’t fair and they needed to return things to how they were before and that is how they got to where they were now.

Standing there in Granny’s Zelena explained she went to get Emma and Henry first because she knew they all deserved to be reunited. As did Belle and Gold. That got everyone’s attention as they thought Gold was dead.

While her explanation was complicated it was now understood that Gold and Neal were occupying the same body and that they needed to get Gold out of there before it killed Neal. If it weren’t for that Regina wasn’t sure she would have agreed to work with Zelena, but she did and a couple of weeks later they found a way to safely separate the two men without killing them.

Regina could still remember seeing the look of gratitude on Henry’s and Emma’s face when they pulled it off.

It still wasn’t enough for her to trust Zelena, but she was trying, mostly at the urging of Emma.

She had asked Emma why she believed Zelena and Emma said, “Because like I always know when you are lying, I know when she is lying. She isn’t. Family is important. I’ve only just learned that myself in the last couple of years. Outside of Henry, she’s your only family left. Be on guard yes, but that doesn’t mean you don’t give her a chance.”

If it weren’t for that she was sure she would not even be attempting this. Something about Zelena didn’t sit right with her. For one, these stories of them growing up together bothered her. She had told Emma this, of all people to tell something to, because she needed to speak to someone and she was trying to limit Henry’s contact with her sister until she determined what she was up to. These stories of them growing up made Regina feel somewhat sad because they sounded like a much better way to grow up than how she was raised as an only child.

In addition to the stories, she felt like Zelena was holding back knowledge. Of what exactly Regina didn’t know, but she was determined to find out if she meant any more harm.

The people of Storybrooke had thus far been lukewarm about her presence. They didn’t trust Zelena, in part because she was Regina’s sister but also because her admitting what she had done in their missing year.

This was one of the few instances where Regina was taking the same side as Snow, who also had her reservations about their newest resident. The only three people who seemed to take to Zelena almost immediately were Emma, Henry and Neal.

Gold was also wary of her and Regina was unsure why. She had asked him of course, but about all he would say was that he had met Zelena before. For her part Zelena wasn’t saying much about the encounter either. Although he did confirm that Zelena was indeed her half-sister and that Gold knew of her all along.

“You ready for school?” Regina asked Henry.

“Yep.”

“Go get your stuff, I’ll drive you.”

Henry quickly left the room.

“Sorry,” Zelena said again.

“It’s ok,” Regina said taking a sip of her coffee. “What brings you by so early?”

“I was wondering if you might like to have dinner together this weekend.”

Regina took another a drink in order to stall while she thought it through.

“Please,” Zelena said as she hesitated.

Regina nodded, “That would be nice.”

Zelena smiled wide at her. “Thank you.”

They had spent some time together, but not a lot. If she was going to discover what Zelena was up to though she knew she would need to spend some time with her, get Zelena to trust her. Of course, she felt like Zelena trusted her already and yet there was no reason for it.

“I’m sure you have already discovered that there aren’t many places in town to eat, but where did you have in mind?”

“I was actually thinking maybe we could eat here. I would be more than happy to cook something,” Zelena said.

Regina paused once more. “Here is fine, but I will do the cooking,” she said. “I’m a little particular about my kitchen.”

“Fair enough.”

Henry came back down the stairs and they all walked out together.

“You still haven’t gotten a car?” Regina asked Zelena.

“I prefer walking.”

“Well, at least let me give you a ride to work,” she said.

They all got into Regina’s car, and she let Henry off at school first. He said goodbye to both his mother and his aunt. Regina then drove Zelena to her place of employment – another surprising development – where she was now secretary at the sheriff’s office. Emma had offered her the job saying with all the new people in town she had more paperwork that needed processed.

Regina parked the car, neither woman saying anything on the drive over.

“It’s ok you know, that you don’t trust me I mean,” Zelena said.

“Thanks for your permission,” Regina said.

There was a moment of awkward silence and Zelena eventually reached for the door handle.

“I understand if we can’t be sisters, but I’m hoping we can try to be friends,” she said before getting out.

Regina felt somewhat bad for her comment. Not enough to do anything about though as she put the car in gear and drove to her own office. She knew she should probably give Zelena a break. After all the woman had been nothing but nice to her since arriving there. Still there was something about this whole situation that wasn’t adding up to Regina.

She pushed it from her mind as she entered her office. She had other things to contend with that didn’t involve her sister.

…

Emma entered the sheriff’s station and immediately could tell something was off about Zelena since the woman hadn’t greeted her as she normally did each morning. Instead of going to her office, she went over to Zelena’s desk.

“Something wrong?”

“No,” Zelena said, not looking at her and filing away some papers.

“I can tell when you are lying,” Emma said. “Even I didn’t need my gift to determine that this time. Why don’t you fess up and tell me what’s bothering you? That way we can deal with it and move on with our day.”

“It’s nothing you can help with,” Zelena said.

“Regina?”

Zelena looked up at her. “She hates me.”

Emma took a seat on the edge of the desk. “She doesn’t hate you,” she said. “Trust me, I have been on the receiving end of Regina’s hate and this isn’t it.”

“Then what am I doing wrong?”

Emma sighed, “Look Regina has reason to be hesitant when it comes to you, and I am not just talking about all the stuff you felt the need to confess when you got here.”

“If I had lied and they found out later then it would have been worse,” Zelena said.

“I am not arguing that,” Emma said. “My point is that it’s not just about that. Regina’s not big on giving out trust easily as it is, but you add in the fact that you are family, it probably makes it harder for her. She doesn’t exactly have a pleasant history with family.”

“I’m not our mother,” Zelena said firmly.

“I didn’t say you were. You have to look at it from Regina’s point of view and her point of view is that she had no reason to trust you.”

“I’m doing everything I can to get her to though. I haven’t said one cross thing to her since I’ve been here even though there have been a few times I would have liked to put her in her place.”

“Maybe you should,” Emma suggested. “That way she sees you as someone who doesn’t just want to be agreeable with her all the time.”

“Is that how you won her over?” Zelena said. “I mean as friend.”

“I don’t know that she and I are friends.”

“I think you two would be very good friends,” Zelena commented. She felt bad for Emma and Regina – being each other’s true loves and not knowing it. She had tried to figure out a way to get their memories back but hadn’t come up with anything as of yet.

“Maybe in another lifetime,” Emma said. “You going to be alright?”

“Yes. Regina and I are supposed to have dinner this weekend. I stopped by her house this morning and asked her. She agreed, reluctantly, but agreed nonetheless. I figured with you having Henry this weekend she might be agreeable to spending some time with me.”

“See, she doesn’t hate you. If she didn’t she wouldn’t bother with dinner. Although if she offers you an apple turnover as dessert – turn it down.”

…

Zelena was beginning to think this was a disaster. She sat there eating the meal that Regina prepared for them, but so far the conversation had been lacking. The only thing of interest that had been said was when Regina apologized that the food wasn’t ready when Zelena had hit the door. Of course Zelena made note of who was leaving Regina’s as she arrived – Robin Hood.

She had wanted to ask about it, but didn’t.

She wished Regina would talk to her like they once had. While she knew she had done the right thing in going back in time and resetting things to how they should be, she still felt bad at the loss of the relationship she had with her sister. She had been hopeful they might be able to rebuild it, but that hope was quickly fading.

She put down her fork.

“Why don’t you trust me exactly?” she asked.

Regina looked at up her, surprise written on her face.

“You can’t be serious,” Regina said. “You already admitted that you wanted to destroy me.”

“Yes, and I also explained why I didn’t.”

“Not to my satisfaction you didn’t. I’m just supposed to believe you had a change of heart.”

“I had a change of heart because of you, because of my sister.”

“Yes in this magical other reality where I wasn’t the Evil Queen and my life as perfect and yet somehow I decide that you need to reset it back to this – back to where I once again have to try and convince people that I am not that person or in this case not plotting in secret with my sister the Wicked Witch. There are people in this town who are sure I am the one who brought them back here and without their memories. They think I am working with you on some plot to destroy them all. And here you are trying to convince me that I would prefer this world over that other one.”

“In this world you have your son,” Zelena said.

That caused Regina to pause. There was no counter argument to that. Silence overtook them again.

“Look your life wasn’t perfect in that other world,” Zelena said. “I didn’t go into details about it because I didn’t see any reason to cause you any pain.”

“You clearly don’t know me that well if you think anything you could say to me would cause me pain,” Regina said.

“Daniel. In that other world, you lost Daniel again – once again because of our mother, but this time it was even worse. This time she forced me to be the one to crush his heart. She left me no choice when she made me choose between his life and your life.”

Regina turned away from her a moment and then turned back and stood up. “You chose wrong,” she said, and she promptly left the room.

….

When Emma dropped Henry off at Regina’s on Sunday evening, she got the sense that Regina wasn’t in the mood for chit-chat. Not that she ever was for the most part with Emma, but since she knew that Zelena and her had dinner the night before she assumed it hadn’t gone well. That is show she ended up knocking on Zelena’s door that evening.

“Is something wrong?” Zelena asked when she opened the door to see Emma standing there.

“No,” Emma said. “I just dropped off Henry and well I got the sense that maybe dinner didn’t go well.”

“That would be an understatement. We didn’t actually finish dinner before she walked out.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” she said. “I think it’s time I give up on the dream that I can be a sister to her. That isn’t going to work in the here and now. Nothing is what I thought it would be like. Even changing things back to how they were, I thought that things might work out similar to how they were before. And maybe they are, I don’t know. Maybe Robin Hood is her soul mate in this reality.”

“What!” Emma said pushing her way inside. “What do you mean Robin Hood is her soul mate?”

“He was leaving her place when I got there on Saturday. I just assumed.”

“Fuck,” Emma swore and she ran her fingers through her hair. “What are we going to do about this?”

“Do about what?” Zelena asked, confused at Emma’s behavior. This is how she might expect Emma to react if she knew that Regina was … “Wait, you remember?”

Emma reached into her shirt and pulled out the pendant that hung from her neck. “I put it on as soon as you disappeared. Somehow I thought maybe she would remember; that our love was stronger than what you were doing. She can’t be dating Robin. She’s my true love.”

“Fuck,” Zelena swore.


	50. Chapter 50

Zelena made Emma sit down on her couch even though she stayed on her feet pacing.

“Now let me get this straight, you put on that pendant once I went into the portal so when the time shifted you remembered everything and yet you’ve been here with Regina this entire time and haven’t even tried to do anything to get her back?”

“What should I have done, huh? She doesn’t remember any of it,” Emma shot back. “Do you think this has been easy for me? I have to see her, knowing what we had together, yet unable to do anything about it. I never should have put this damn pendant on.”

This explained why Emma had been supporting her, it wasn’t because she instinctively trusted Zelena, it was because she knew Zelena – or at least the better person Zelena had become. She took a seat next to Emma.

“We have to get you two back together again,” Zelena said.

“How? She tolerates me in this time, that isn’t exactly a lot to build on and if she is seeing Robin …”

“Hey,” Zelena said taking Emma’s hand. “You proved you were her true love once, and a part of you must believe you could do that again or you wouldn’t have put on that pendant. We just have to find a way to get her to see it.”

“It’s stupid, but I really thought when time reset and she was alive again, that she would see me and she would know somehow. I thought there was no way she would actually forget our love,” Emma said. “But she has.”

Zelena hadn’t seen a defeated look on Emma’s face since Regina’s death in that other timeline.

“Back in the Enchanted Forest when you two fell in love, how did that happen?” she asked.

Emma shrugged, “I don’t know, it just did. It was like I was her only friend, the only person she could talk to about life back here and so she let her guard down and even when she forgot about this place she still seemed to know I was the person she could come to and talk about things. I got to see a different side of her – someone who didn’t have these walls surrounding her. I liked seeing her like that, but here is not like that. Here she still sees me as an adversary or an acquaintance at best.”

“Then we have to find some way to make her see you as more.”

“If I knew how to do that don’t you think I would be doing it?” Emma said getting up. “I was hoping she or you or someone would figure out how to make everyone’s memories return and maybe she would remember all of it.”

“I don’t know that it would work that way. She would probably just remember the memories of this timeline.”

“Damn it,” Emma swore again. “I need to get her back or else I need you to find a way to make me forget what happened before. I can’t do this. I thought I could, but I can’t see her here like this and have her look at me the way she does. And if she is dating Robin, I can’t see them together knowing what I know.”

“Let’s concentrate on the first option,” Zelena said. “Don’t worry, we will figure this out. You two are each other’s true loves, how hard could it be?”

…

 

Emma took a deep breath before entering Regina’s office. It had been a few days since she had spoken with Zelena but neither of them had come up with an idea of how to get her back together with Regina. The problem was Emma didn’t see an “in” with Regina. When they were in the Enchanted Forest they were the only two who knew things were different so they had a connection. Here, that wasn’t so easy. They had Henry in common, and they both cared about the welfare of the town, but there wasn’t much else. The ease at which they managed to converse in the Enchanted Forest was gone.

When the time line had reset Emma had wanted to rush to Storybrooke and find Regina. She couldn’t let the last vision of her be her lying dead on the ground. But she was in New York with Henry and since he didn’t know anything different from the memories Regina had set them up with she couldn’t exactly explain it to him.

Then there was Zelena at her doorstep. When she opened the door, she almost hugged Zelena, but had stopped instead she acted like she didn’t know her. This was different than how things had gone before so it made her cautious. She didn’t know just how much the timeline may have changed because of Zelena going back in time again.

She pretended she didn’t know Zelena and then things snowballed once they were back in Storybrooke.

Now here she was trying to get her true love back.

She walked into the office and Regina glanced up at her. “Sheriff.”

Yep, Emma thought this was going to take some work. “Hi,” she said. The way she said it or just perhaps just the use of “hi” caused Regina to look up at her and remain in eye contact.

“Can I do something for you?” Regina asked.

Emma thought Regina looked as if she was tired and she had to force herself not to just blurt out and ask her if she was sleeping okay.

“Um … no,” she said, bouncing a little on her feet. “I wanted to say thank you. I don’t think I have said that yet to you. For you know the setting up of memories for me and Henry.”

“You’ve said thanks already,” Regina said, giving her a critical look. “When you first got back, you said thank you.”

“Yeah, but I just said thank you, I didn’t really tell you what it meant for me. I mean you gave me something that maybe you didn’t know that I missed,” Emma said. “Can I sit?”

Regina nodded yes, still giving her that look.

“When Henry was born, I was given the choice to hold him you know, that first time. And I turned down the chance,” Emma said, keeping her eyes down. “Then whatever you did with your magic, suddenly I had these memories – and there it was, the memory of me holding him in my arms there in the hospital bed. You gave that to me and just saying thanks doesn’t seem to be enough.”

She looked up at Regina at that moment.

When Regina didn’t say anything immediately it made Emma nervous.

“I remember the first time I held him,” Regina said, and Emma saw a faraway look in her eyes as she thought about it. “I think I loved him immediately. My little prince.”

Emma smiled at this. Regina had told her of this nickname for Henry when they were in the Enchanted Forest when she still had her memories of this world.

“It’s funny. The memories you gave me, I had struggled with Henry at first, like I didn’t really know what to do with a baby exactly,” Emma said. “I assumed this was completely opposite of the way you were. You were probably supermom.”

“Hardly,” Regina said. “Actually, those memories were more in line with my experiences. I had this child and I have never been so scared. I didn’t really know what to do with a child because I had never been around kids much. I was an only child and Snow was the only child was around for an extended amount of time and she was not that young when I knew her. No, there were many nights where I would pray that Henry would sleep through the night but more often than not I would be up holding him while he cried.”

“Did you do the vertical hold, or horizontal?” Emma asked, demonstrating each movement.

“He liked the vertical, but I think that may have been purely about spitting up on my shoulder,” Regina said.

Emma laughed and when she saw Regina smile, she felt her own smile form quickly in response.

“Well as fun as it has been to swap baby Henry stories, I do have work to do,” Regina said.

“Yeah, me too,” Emma said. She stood up. “Well maybe you will let me take you out to dinner sometime to thank you more properly and we could talk more about Henry and stuff then.”

“That’s not necessary, the dinner for a thank you, I mean,” Regina said.

“Come on, it would be good for the kid to see we can get a long,” Emma said.

Regina paused again and this time she tilted her head just slightly and gave Emma a look that she recognized as the one Regina got when she was trying to figure out what a person’s motive was. She hoped she looked sincere.

“I suppose it isn’t the worst idea you have ever had, after all you were the one who decided to hire Zelena.”

“You really should cut her a break,” Emma said.

“Tell me Miss Swan,” Regina said and Emma knew this wasn’t going to be good. “Why do you seem to be the only one in this town that trusts her?”

“She hasn’t given me a reason not to trust her.”

“Perhaps that is because you were back here living in sweet oblivion with my son, with memories I gave you,” Regina said. “while the rest of us were back there apparently being harassed and stalked by her. She has admitted these things and yet you are running around being her best friend, why is that?”

Emma huffed out a frustrated breath. She looked down at her feet and then locked eyes with Regina. “Maybe she reminds me of someone I thought I knew, someone who has done bad things in the past but has shown she can change. I thought you might understand that, but apparently you don’t. Have a good day Madame Mayor.”

She stormed out, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. She got to her car and kicked the front tire although it didn’t do anything to relieve her of the emotions that were boiling over in her now.

She got into the car and drove off.

…

Regina was confused and she didn’t like feeling that way.

She had felt this way since Emma had rushed from her office. She didn’t understand why Emma continued to defend Zelena. Emma was practically an expert at seeing people, so what was she seeing with Zelena that she couldn’t see?

In addition to not liking feeling confused, she also didn’t like feeling guilty. And she felt guilty for how things ended there with Emma. For a moment they were both getting along, maybe even bonding a little over Henry, yet instead of graciously accepting Emma’s thank you she had turned it into something – something bad.

She had picked up her phone a couple of times today thinking she should call Emma and apologize but each time she merely sat it back down on the desk.

She knew there was more going on with her sister than what was being said and that in the end was why she didn’t call to apologize. How could she apologize when she knew that her missing memories had to contain something that Zelena probably didn’t want her remembering? She had been trying to come up with a potion to restore their memories but so far everything had failed.

Her work day ended and she went home. As soon as she hit the door Henry asked what was for dinner. He seemed to be at an age where all he wanted to do was eat. She had noticed his portions had gotten a lot bigger and she wondered if that had started while he was in New York. She thought again about Emma’s offer to go to dinner. It had seemed odd and out of the blue when Emma had suggested it and she couldn’t help but think there must be some alternative motive for it.

She and Emma didn’t exactly have a history of getting along well and despite her being the one to give her and Henry memories so they could live this other life Regina couldn’t help but feel a little bitter about losing a year of Henry’s life. It wasn’t just that, it was the idea that Henry saw Emma as his mother just as much as Regina now. At least before, even with Henry actively working to break her curse, Regina was still the one who raised him, who had shared all those firsts with him. Now Emma had too – sort of.

“Mom?” Henry asked as he watched his mother fall silent.

“What?”

“I asked what was for dinner,”

“Oh, um, will you be ok if we just order a pizza or something. I don’t really feel like cooking tonight.”

“Sure,” Henry said. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, just a little headache,” she said. She reached into her purse and pulled out some money and handed it to him. “Just order what you want. I think I am going to go lie down and see if I can get this headache to go away.”

“Do you want me to order you something so you can eat later?”

“That’s fine,” she said. She went up to her room, not remembering when the last time was that she had merely laid down after work. The headache wasn’t bad, but at least she could close her eyes for a bit and see if the headache would go away on its own. She changed clothes and slipped into bed thinking she wouldn’t

The truth was she hadn’t been sleeping well lately. She kept waking with these feelings of dread caused by dreams she either couldn’t remember or could only remember pieces of. A few nights ago she had a strange dream that involved her mother, but what little she remembered didn’t make sense because it was her arguing with a younger version of Cora.

Her sleep had become so restless she had spoken with Robin about it the other day to see if he could offer up any wood lore about something she could take to have a dreamless sleep. He said he knew of a plant that might help, but he would have to search to see if it existed here. If they were back in the Enchanted Forest she could have found the ingredients she needed for such a potion but in this world such a thing would be more complicated.

Robin was another unforeseeable situation in her life. Finding out that he was the man with the tattoo that she had rejected all those years ago as her soul mate had been a bit of a shock. Tink was excited by the prospect that this was another chance for them, a chance for her to make the right decision this time. She found him to be a pleasant enough man and he had flirted with her a bit, but she still wasn’t sure about the idea of a soul mate.

Perhaps that ship had sailed when she rejected the idea the first time around.

She rolled over on her side trying to block out thoughts of soul mates, Zelena and Emma. She just wanted to sleep peacefully.

 

….

Regina wasn’t sure if she had screamed out loud or if it had only been in her dream, but either way it was enough to bring her fully awake. She pushed the covers aside and got to her feet, the feelings evoked from the nightmare were threatening to overwhelm her and she rushed to the bathroom to splash water on her face.

She stepped away from the bathroom sink once she began to calm down but a moment later she was hovered over the toilet puking up what little was in her stomach. She let her body sink to the floor and sat there with her back against the tub.

The visions from the dream had faded quickly and like the others she only got a small hint of what it was all about, but it was enough.

Daniel. She had dreamt of Daniel and of losing him. This time she hadn’t lost him at her mother’s hand but by Zelena’s.

She thought back to dinner the other night and Zelena saying in that other time line she had lost Daniel as well. The key difference Zelena had said was that she had been the one to crush his heart – just like Regina had just dreamed it happening.

The mentioning of it the other night must have put the seed of it in Regina’s mind resulting in the nightmare she had just had.

She sat there for a while and then got up. She checked her phone and saw that it was only just past 11 p.m. Leaving her room, she saw no light coming from under Henry’s door – not that it meant he was asleep – and she continued downstairs. She went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water, drinking it down to erase the taste in her mouth.

She had been asleep for several hours and knew it was probably the only sleep she would be getting after that dream. It would give her time to think about what to do about Zelena once and for all.


	51. Chapter 51

Regina walked into the sheriff’s station going right up to Zelena’s desk, startling the other woman.

“We need to speak,” Regina said. “Tonight. My house at 6.”

She didn’t wait for Zelena to answer and left.

Emma was on her feet as soon as she saw Regina approach Zelena’s desk but wasn’t even out of her office by the time Regina turned to leave. She walked up to Zelena.

“What was that?”

“I have no idea. She said ‘we need to speak’ and then told me to be at her house at 6 p.m. tonight.”

“Shit,” Emma said. “She sent me a text about an hour ago asking if I could pick Henry up after work and take him for the night.”

“Did she say why?”

“No, and I didn’t ask. I just said yes.”

“Great,” Zelena said. “She probably doesn’t want any witnesses when she kills me.”

“She isn’t going to kill you.”

“Did that look pleasant to you?” she asked. “Because it sure seemed threatening from my end. It’s not like I’m really afraid she will kill me, but I don’t want to fight her. She may have been my equal or stronger in that other time, but here, I am. I don’t want to hurt her, but I will defend myself.”

“There isn’t going to be a fight,” Emma said. “I will drop Henry off at my parent’s place and I will go with you.”

“What do you think that will accomplish?”

“It will keep you two from fighting for one,” Emma said. “This is getting ridiculous.”

She rubbed her forehead, feeling like nothing was ever going to go right for her. When she had left Regina’s office yesterday she had been angry at Regina, at herself for putting on that damn pendant and angry at Zelena for starting all of this to begin with. Her anger was irrational, she knew that, but it all seemed unfair.

Why would the universe give her a true love only for her to lose her like this?

“No,” Zelena said. “I appreciate you wanting to help me out, and all the help you have given me so far, but she will feel like we are ambushing her if we both show up. I’ve already caused enough friction between the two of you. She is right though, we do need to talk.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, but you call me if things go south.”

Zelena nodded.

….

Regina was tired. Having gotten so little sleep the night before she was now dragging. She had gone to the sheriff’s station at lunch hoping that the rest of the afternoon would go quickly, but it wasn’t.

She hit the intercom on her phone and told her secretary to keep her from being disturbed for the next hour. With a flick of her wrist she used her magic to lock the door and draw the shades closed. She had never done what she was about to do, but she was so tired when she laid down on her couch and closed her eyes.

From an outside observer it might look like Regina had fallen asleep immediately and was having a peaceful dream. While she had fallen asleep quickly, the dream she was having was not peaceful. In her dream she saw herself battling her mother while armies clashed around them. People all around them were dying; she could hear their cries of pain but she kept her attention on Cora. She wanted, no needed, to defeat her. She felt her magic raging inside of her, fueled by her anger at this woman and what she had done.

And she wouldn’t be denied.

She didn’t see the end of it though as her subconscious moved to another scene – this time she was in a castle with her mother and sister and her mother was commanding her to do the impossible feat of melting a rock. She felt a compulsion to do what she was being commanded to do and she felt her magic roar from her. She could feel the heat from the fire she was producing and it along with the strain it was putting on her made a sweat bead trail down her face.

Again the scene changed and she was dressed nicely – like she would be back in the Enchanted Forest – in a ball gown. She was sitting on a throne while others danced in front of her and then suddenly Emma was there. She was dressed beautifully in a pair of black pants with a silver shirt and black vest. Emma held out her hand to her and Regina took it as they came down onto the dance floor and held each other close as they circled around the room. Regina was staring intently into Emma’s eyes and seeing the same reflected back.

For a moment in her subconscious mind Regina thought Emma was going to kiss her. But then a loud noise brought her awake. She sat up on the couch as Emma came rushing into the room as the door swung open hard. Zelena and her secretary were right behind her.

“Are you ok?” Emma asked, breathless and looking around the room.

“Emma … sheriff,” Regina said while standing up and straightening her skirt. “What’s this all about?”

“What’s this about? You weren’t answering your phone, answering the door, the door was locked. Your secretary called when she couldn’t get a hold of you.”

“What time is it?”

“Almost 6.”

“Six? That’s impossible. I just … I just laid down a little while ago,” Regina said, her eyes moving to the couch she had just been on. She didn’t feel like she had been asleep for hours. It felt like mere minutes.

“Are you alright?” Emma said stepping closer. She put a hand on Regina’s forearm and Regina paused, staring directly into Emma’s eyes before taking a step back.

“I’m fine,” Regina said, turning away and walking over to her desk. She needed some space and being close to Emma made her think of the dream she had just had. “I’m sorry to cause you alarm. I was taking a nap and I guess time got away from me.”

“You aren’t that deep of a sleeper,” Emma said.

The comment brought Regina’s eyes back to hers and Emma felt uneasy under that gaze.

“Nevertheless,” Regina said. “I was asleep. Again, I am sorry to have caused any panic but as you can see I’m fine. Now if you would excuse me it would seem I have work to catch up on.”

She started messing with papers on her desk, keeping her eyes off of the three women hoping they would leave quickly. Again, her mind thought about the dream and dancing with Emma. Where would her mind even come up with such a thing, she wondered. She heard the door close once more and it was only then that she looked up, but there was Zelena standing there.

“What are you still doing here?” Regina asked.

“Hey, you are the one who came storming into my work place today demanding we talk,” Zelena said.

She was so flustered she had forgotten she was supposed to be meeting with her sister this evening.

“Perhaps we could postpone until tomorrow.”

“No,” Zelena said. “No postponing. No delaying. We are going to talk and we are going to start with whatever it was that happened that you were sleeping in here so deeply that you couldn’t hear Emma pounding at the door or yelling your name. She had to call me because you had used your magic to seal the room shut and she was so out of her mind with worry that she couldn’t concentrate enough to use her own magic.”

“Why would she be that worried?”

“Because she cares,” Zelena replied. “Just like I do. She called; I used my magic to get over here and to get the door open. And don’t give me this you’re fine stuff, I can see through that. I’ve seen you do that routine way too many times.”

“No you haven’t,” Regina said. “I don’t care what you say about this supposed other timeline, you and I didn’t grow up together. You don’t know anything about me.”

“Then you don’t know anything about me either, yet you have no problem judging me and my intentions,” she shot back.

“You may have Emma fooled, but I know better.”

“How is that? How do you think you know what I am all about when you won’t even give me the courtesy of trying to get to know me? Why did you even want to speak to me tonight?”

“Because I want to know what it is that you are doing? Don’t try to deny it. You are up to something. You tell me that in this other timeline that you are the one who killed Daniel and then lo and behold what do I dream about, you holding his crushed heart in your hands. I didn’t even get to see you crush it because I was tied to that damn ring so all I got to see was the remnants of it flowing through your fingers.”

“Wait,” Zelena said. “I never said anything about you being tied up when that happened. Are you saying you remember?”

“It was just a dream.”

“Then explain to me how you knew you were tied up. What else did you dream about? Where were we at when it happened? What was our mother doing?”

Regina shook her head. “I won’t talk about him with you.”

“But we have talked about it. You don’t remember it, but I do. When I was here in Storybrooke originally you told me about Daniel. You said you had never really talked about if with anyone, but you talked about him with me. Then in the other timeline, I got to see it – I got to see your love for him. You would sneak out to meet him and I would cover for you – tell mother you were out for a solo ride or something. He made you so happy …”

“Stop it,” Regina said. “Don’t you dare talk about him like you knew him.”

“I did know him,” Zelena said. “I get that this is hard for you to think about, much less talk about, but I knew him. I saw that smile he would give you when you were around, how his hand would linger in yours until the last possible moment that you had to separate, and the night mother forced me to kill him I saw the pain in his eyes – a pain that matched my own because of what she was forcing him to do to you. You know, he looked at me, he … he was able to turn his head slightly and he looked at me and in that moment I knew what he wanted me to do. He just wanted you to stop hurting and I have no doubt in my mind that given the choice he would have sacrificed himself in a heartbeat for you.”

This time Regina used her magic to push Zelena back against the door and she advanced on her. “Whatever it is that you are doing to me with these things you are putting in my head, this is your one chance to stop it or I will stop it by stopping you.”

“I’m not doing anything to you. Those things in your head are your memories,” Zelena said. “I have no explanation for why you would remember that in your dream, but I gather there have been others. Is that why you were sleeping in here?”

When Regina backed up Zelena knew she had guessed right.

“You’ve had other memories, haven’t you?” Zelena asked.

“They can’t be memories.”

“Why can’t they be? What else have you dreamed about? Tell me and I will tell you if it is a memory or not.”

“They aren’t memories,” Regina said more forcefully.

“How do you know?” Zelena pressed.

“Because I dreamt of Emma,” Regina said so quickly she almost hadn’t realized she said it until she saw Zelena’s eyes get big. She released the magic that held her sister and walked away once more. “Emma wouldn’t have been in the Enchanted Forest so it wouldn’t have been possible.”

“But she was,” Zelena said.

When she and Emma had returned to Storybrooke and Zelena had told everyone about this other timeline, they had agreed she wouldn’t mention Emma.

“You brought her there by giving her the other half of the pendant I had given you for when the timeline shifted. It brought her there too because of what you did and it took a while for your memories of that timeline to take over so at first you knew it wasn’t your timeline and you knew Emma and you were from Storybrooke. Then those memories finally took over and you remembered all about the life we had together growing up. You were a different person than the one who is standing in front of me now. A part of who you were back there in that timeline, part of that was because of Emma. The two of you became … close.”

Regina rubbed at her temples. She bit her lower lip before speaking once more. “In this other timeline had our mother tried to make me melt a big rock?”

Zelena laughed, “Yes. Yes. You do remember.”

“I don’t want to remember,” Regina said. “I want it to stop. I have my own memories. This here, this life with all my faults is my life. This life is where I have my son. These dreams … I don’t want them.”

“Fair enough,” Zelena said. “But I’m not responsible for them so I can’t stop them from happening. But let me ask you this, do you not want them because of me or because of what you remember about Emma?”

Regina averted her eyes. “Does it matter?” she asked.

“I suppose not,” Zelena said. “So where does this leave you and I?”

“I don’t need a big sister.”

Zelena nodded. She didn’t say anything as she turned to leave.

“Wait,” Regina said as she opened the door. “Just how close did Emma and I become?”

“You know how I said I knew Daniel, and I saw the two of you together and how happy you were together; I saw that happiness again with Emma.”

She had faced Regina again when she said it and now she studied her sister as she took in this new information.

“I don’t need a big sister, but I need you, your magic,” Regina said. “I need to find a way to stop these memories from bleeding into this life. I can’t … I can’t have these in my mind. Will you help me?”

“I would do almost anything for you but I’m asking you to not ask me to do this,” Zelena said.

“It’s what I want.”

“You think it’s what you want. The memories, they aren’t all bad, they aren’t all good, but maybe if you had them you would see things differently. You would see that there is another path out there for you.”

“I don’t want another path. This is my life, why can’t you accept that?”

“Am I being selfish for wanting my sister back? Yes, I am. Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve acted selfishly,” she said. “You want my help, fine, I will help you under one condition and that is you give it some time. Give it a week or two, see what other memories come back and if you still feel the same way I will try and find a way to keep them from happening. It’s the best offer I can give you.”

Regina didn’t want anymore of these memories coming back. She didn’t like how unsettled they made her feel. And right now she couldn’t think of a way to stop them. She had worked with Zelena to separate Neal and Gold and they had been able to work well magically together which is the only reason she was turning to her now.

“One week,” Regina said.

….

Regina was still at the office a couple of hours trying unsuccessfully to work. When she finally gave up, she went to leave and found Emma standing next to her car. She stopped for a second and her breath hitched. She thought about what Zelena said about her and Emma becoming close and she thought again about that dance.

“What are you doing here sheriff, shouldn’t you be home with our son?”

“Would it kill you to call me Emma and I’m here because I wanted to check on you and make sure you were ok after what happened this afternoon.”

“I told you I’m fine.”

“I know what you told me and I also know you were not fine. Would you at least tell me that it wasn’t something I should be concerned with?”

“It’s nothing, I just haven’t been sleeping well lately,” she said. “But I appreciate your concern.”

“Ok,” Emma said as she moved out of the way for Regina to open her car door. Regina got in, but Emma held onto the door. “If it turns into something more or if you just can’t sleep and it’s four in the morning and you want someone to talk to, call me, I’ll answer.”

“Um … thanks,” Regina said.

Once she was settled in the car, she started it and pulled away with Emma still standing there. She felt flustered and hot so she lowered the window a bit to get some air. By the time she arrived home she was determined that even if her sister wouldn’t help for another week, she was going to get started immediately on figuring out a way to make these memories stop.

She ended up in her home office looking at some spell books late into the night. It was well past midnight when she first yawned. Going to the kitchen, she decided some coffee would help. The truth was she didn’t want to sleep again – not if it meant more of this. As she waited for the coffee to get done, she thought about all that had happened since Zelena arrived – more specifically since Emma had returned. She and Emma had spoken a lot since then in her estimation and had talked in a way that was not common for them – such as the scene outside her office with Emma waiting on her. Why would Emma have done that, Regina wondered.

Then there was the comment Emma had made in her office – the one about Regina not sleeping that deeply. How could Emma know she wasn’t a deep sleeper?

Then it occurred to her. Emma was in the Enchanted Forest in that timeline, the same as she was, did that mean Emma too was remembering?

Suddenly her anxiety rocketed up and she forgot about the coffee, needing to get back to her spell books.

…

A couple of days later Regina was standing at the counter at Granny’s waiting for her coffee. She was startled when someone said her name, only to see Robin who had come up beside her.

“Hi,” she said as Ruby put her coffee down in front of her. She picked it up and took a quick sip.

“I haven’t heard from you for a few days,” Robin said. “I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner tonight.”

She gave him a smile. Robin was a good guy and she liked him, but he was also a complication she didn’t need right now. She was about to answer when Emma entered the diner. Regina watched as Emma paused, seeing her and Robin standing there together, and then the other woman abruptly left.

“I’m sorry,” Regina said quickly. “I can’t tonight. Maybe some other time?”

“Yeah,” Robin said. “I’d like that.”

“I’ll call you,” Regina said hurrying out the door, but by the time she got out there Emma was driving away in her car. She wasn’t even sure why she had run out after her. What would she have even said to her? Even if Emma was remembering, she didn’t want Emma knowing she was remembering as well. She only needed to hold out for a few more days before Zelena had agreed to help.

And she needed the help because she was getting no where. The only thing she had succeeded in doing the last couple of days was severely cutting down on her sleep. When she had slept more memories had come – some of her and Zelena as children, her mother leading an army and then there was one of her and Emma walking along a market, laughing together and another one where Emma had been hurt and Regina had touched the spot where she had been stabbed and then they had kissed. That was by far the most vivid of the memories.

If Emma was remembering things like that then it would explain why she had run out of the diner like that.

She was still having trouble reconciling the idea that she and Emma would become close like that under any timeline or circumstance.

It’s not that she didn’t think Emma was an attractive woman – she certainly was – but being attracted to someone did not equate to the way she and Emma had looked at each other in these memories.

Part of her still wanted to blame Zelena for this, to say this was some trick she was pulling in order to undermine her and Emma in order to get them drop their guards before she did whatever it was she had really come here to do. She wanted to blame Zelena, but the more memories she had gotten of growing up with her, the harder it was for her to see her as an enemy.

She needed these memories gone so she could think rationally again – and get some sleep.

….

“Are you ok?” Henry asked two nights later at the dinner table. She realized she had her elbow on the table and her head resting against her hand on the verge of going to sleep.

“Yes,” she smiled.

“You seem really tired lately, are you sure you are ok?”

“I’m fine.”

“Emma doesn’t think so,” he said.

“You talked to Emma about me? What did she say?”

He shrugged. “Told me to keep an eye on you, that you looked tired all the time and she wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“That’s nice of her and you to be concerned, but really I am fine. I’ve had a lot on my mind in the last couple of weeks and I haven’t slept well. That is all,” she said. She only had a little more time before Zelena had agreed to help her and hopefully this would finally be over.

They finished up dinner and after she was done cleaning up, she went to her office to continue reviewing her books on magic. Like when she was trying to find a way to get their memories back from their year in the Enchanted Forest, she was running into a brick wall with finding a way out of this. Yes there were ways to make people forget, but she needed something more subtle, something that would only make her forget that timeline.

But her lack of sleep caught up to her and she made the mistake of putting her head down on her desk – thinking she would close her eyes for a few minutes.

This time she was out riding a horse, feeling conflicted about the mixture of memories inside of her. She gripped the pendant around her neck, infusing it with her magic, hoping to capture the memories of this life. Her actions spooked the horse she was riding and even as she felt dizzy, the horse reared up and she crashed to the ground. When she came to a man was there – Steadman Kane – and she was fearful of him and she wished suddenly that Emma was there. Emma would keep her safe, her mind had thought, even as she began to fight him off. He was too much for her though and she lost consciousness once more. This time when she woke she was in her own bed chambers with worried faces around her, including Emma. Hearing that it was Emma who had saved her filled her with unexpected warmth. Even in her confusion as to who this woman was exactly she felt like she could trust her with her very life and Emma would never fail in that regards.

The dream continued on as she slept, cataloguing the events over the following days until she was there in the ball room with Emma and others, insisting that Emma let her teach her how to do one of dances prior to the Unity ball. The dance started off with a little hesitation but then Emma told her the music reminded her of another song and Regina asked her to sing some of the lyrics for her. Emma again hesitated but then came the words to the song and it struck something inside her.

Regina woke, immediately checking her phone to see what time it was – it was just after 3 a.m. The tune from her dream quickly faded and she tried to recapture it, wondering what the song was.

She looked at her phone again and then she was dialing Emma’s number.

“Hello?” a sleepy sounding Emma said.

“Um … I’m sorry, I don’t know why I called.”

“Regina? Is that you?”

“Yes sheriff. I’m sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep.”

“No, wait,” Emma said sounding more awake. “Is there something wrong?”

“I had an odd dream is all.”

“Oh. Well at least that meant you got some sleep.”

“I don’t figure I will be getting anymore tonight.”

“I guess you don’t have an excuse to hurry off the phone then.” Regina got the feeling Emma was smiling when she said that.

“Except that the sheriff needs to get her sleep.”

“Emma,” she said. “Call me Emma.”

There was a pause. “How have your dreams been lately?”

“My dreams have been fine I guess. I don’t remember a lot of them but I don’t think there has been any that were out of the ordinary. Why, are your dreams the reason you’ve been having trouble sleeping?”

If Emma’s dreams were fine then maybe she had been imagining that Emma had been acting differently toward her, she thought. Maybe when she rushed from the diner the other morning it was because she had some place else she needed to be in a hurry. Regina found she was somewhat disappointed that Emma wasn’t experiencing dreams like she had been.

“I’ve had a lot on mind,” she said, repeating her earlier excuse to Henry.

“Anything you want to talk about?”

“No,” she said. “In fact I’m going to let you go so you can get some sleep. Goodnight Emma.”

“Goodnight Regina.”


	52. Chapter 52

Emma was smiling when she went into to work the next morning. While the conversation with Regina hadn’t last long last night, she still felt better that Regina had even called her.

“You seem happy today,” her father commented.

“I guess I am.”

“Any particular reason?”

“I don’t know, I guess I feel like things are starting to turn the corner, you know things are good.”

“It has been fairly quiet since we returned here,” he said. “And since we still don’t remember what happened in our missing year, I guess we should all feel lucky that Zelena hasn’t done anything.”

“Dad,” she said. “She made mistakes, mistakes she has owned up to. She has told everyone what she did and has even worked to get your memories back. If your memories come back you will see she was telling the truth about the things she had done back there. She wants the chance to be good. She wants the chance to be a good citizen here and build a relationship with Regina. If you and mom are waiting around for her to do something bad, you will be waiting a long time.”

“Why do you trust her so much?”

“Maybe I understand her need to build a stable life, a life that includes family.”

Charming looked at her, giving what she had said some thought.

“Well I trust you so as long as you trust her, that’s good enough for me,” he conceded. “Plus, she does seem to be working out here. Perhaps I shouldn’t be that surprised that she is related to Regina. They both are highly organized people.”

Emma went into her office and checked the overnight logs to make sure there wasn’t anything she hadn’t already been told about that she would need to know. The morning flew by as she got everything she needed to get done out of the way. Feeling good about her conversation with Regina had certainly made her day start off well and she hoped that this was a sign of good things to come. She was still worried about Regina and her sleeping problem but the fact Regina had called her meant that she must have believed in some part that Emma would answer.

Not being able to stand it any longer she pulled out her phone and sent Regina a text.

“Did you get back to sleep last night?”

When the answer “yes” came back quickly she smiled even more.

“That’s good. But if it happens again tonight, you know you can always call again. I have great stories that should only be told in the overnight hours.”

“I have no doubt,” Regina responded. “But I expect my sleeping issue will go away sooner rather than later.”

“I hope so. Offer still stands if you want to call though.”

“Thank you.”

Emma didn’t know what else to text after that so she decided not to press her luck. After lunch she went out on patrol, spending most of her time out there driving the roads. She spent part of that time daydreaming about Regina, about being able to kiss her again and hold her again. She imagined them waking up together, sharing an intimate moment before Regina would most likely get out of bed saying something about having to go to work.

She hadn’t even realized she was fingering the pendant while she was doing it. This was something she had found she kept doing. She didn’t even know why she continued to wear it, only that she felt like it was her only connection to that other time.

When she returned to the station, her father was already gone for the day as he was taking Snow out to dinner that night. Despite it being about an hour past her time to leave though Zelena was still there.

“Trying to get some overtime,” Emma said.

“No,” Zelena said. “I was getting ready to leave actually.”

“Do you need me to drop you off back home?”

“Thanks but I’m actually going over to Regina’s.”

“You are; that’s great.” Although as soon as she said it, she gathered it wasn’t. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Zelena said, standing up. She hadn’t told Emma about Regina getting her memories back. She knew she should have, but Regina seemed determined to get rid of them and she didn’t want Emma to know that and get hurt in the process. Emma had done too much for her.

“Hey,” Emma said putting her hand on her shoulder. “Don’t say it’s nothing when clearly something is bothering you. Did you and Regina have another disagreement?”

“Yes,” Zelena said. “But it’s nothing for you to be concerned about. When I decided to go back and change things back so we would all end up back here, I knew it wouldn’t be easy. At least she hasn’t cut me out of her life completely so there is still a chance right?”

She moved away from Emma and picked up her stuff to leave.

“Of course there is,” Emma said. “She even called me last night.”

“She did?” Zelena asked in surprise.

“Yes. She’s been having trouble sleeping and she woke up after having some odd dream and called me. We didn’t talk long, but it’s given me hope.”

“She mentioned her dream, what did she say about it?”

“Nothing beyond saying it was odd. She asked me how my dreams had been as well. Why, what do you know?” Emma said, knowing there was something here that Zelena wasn’t telling her.

“It’s nothing.”

“Zelena. You are forgetting I know when you are lying.”

Zelena sighed. “I wish I could tell you but I can’t.”

“Is something wrong with Regina? Is she sick or something, is that why she’s been having trouble sleeping? You have to tell me.” She was unable to keep the panic out of her voice.

“She’s not sick, it’s nothing like that,” Zelena assured her. “I know you don’t want to hear this, but let me handle it, ok?”

“You can’t do this to me,” Emma said. “You know how I feel about her.”

“Yes, I do, and I wish … I wish things were different, but one thing I learned about how not to deal with Regina – it’s not to feel like you are forcing something on her. That is the way mother handled things. I won’t be like that with her. She needs to make her own decisions about what she wants even if I don’t agree with it.”

“Does this have something to do with Robin? I saw them together at the diner the other morning. Have things gotten serious between them?”

“It has nothing to do with him. Look I’ve got to get over there.”

“Will you at least call me afterward, do a better job convincing me something isn’t horribly wrong?”

“Sure,” she said and then she left. Emma felt anxiety gripping at her. As happy as she had been, she now felt like she was in danger of losing Regina and she couldn’t say why. There was something going on that Zelena didn’t want her to know about which means it couldn’t be good.

….

Zelena was in no hurry as she walked to Regina’s house. She hadn’t heard from her sister until that morning when she called to tell her to come over that night after work so they could start working on removing these memories. She assumed Regina hadn’t gotten enough memories back for it to sway her into not taking this course of action.

She couldn’t understand why Regina was being so against this, but then she thought about all she had been through in both lives. She has lost her first love Daniel twice. She had been pushed and pulled in so many directions. She had worked hard to break from being the Evil Queen. Everything about her sister spoke of a resiliency to rise above hardship. Perhaps she saw these memories and what it meant for her and Emma to be another hardship – this time one she didn’t want to face so she merely wanted to erase it completely.

She didn’t want Regina to give up on these memories, but she had already decided she wasn’t going to fight her on it. Fighting her would only make Regina want to do it more. She knew her sister well even if Regina didn’t want to acknowledge it.

When she finally arrived, she was surprised when Henry answered the door.

“Hi aunt Zelena,” he said.

“Hi Henry, is your mom here?”

“Yeah, she is just finishing up dinner. She said you would be joining us.”

That was news to Zelena, but it was welcome news since she hadn’t eaten much for lunch. Although she wasn’t looking forward to sitting there in what she could only guess would be an uncomfortable silence. She came inside as Henry opened the door for her and then followed him back to the dining table.

“Hi,” she said to Regina who was finishing putting food on the table.

“Hi,” she said with hesitation. “Go ahead and take a seat.”

She sat down on the opposite side from Henry who started to tell them about something that happened at school that day.

Dinner turned about better than she expected as Regina actually spoke to her, asking her how work had been and if she liked what she was doing. There seemed to be hesitation each time Regina spoke but Zelena chalked that up to unfamiliarity with speaking to her.

After dinner she followed Regina back to her home office.

“Before we get started I wanted to say that I’m sorry for when we last talked. I shouldn’t have said what I did about you not knowing Daniel,” Regina said. “It’s just that I’ve been the only one to carry around his memory for so long that I guess I was unprepared to have to share it with anyone.”

“You don’t have to apologize for that. I know what he meant to you.”

“Still, I thought I should.”

There was a moment when neither said anything and Regina walked closer to her desk and picked up a piece of paper. “I’ve been thinking about this issue and I think the key may be with how you got our memories to integrate before with these pendants.”

Zelena walked over to her and took the paper from her. Regina had sketched out the beginning of a spell, but it was obvious that she wasn’t sure how to go forward with it although it was a good start. There were notations written that explained the thinking behind the spell.

“So you have remembered more,” Zelena said, not really asking a question.

“Yes,” Regina said. “They seem to be more frequent now.”

“Well, you might be right with the key being the pendant, but I no longer have mine,” Zelena said. “When I changed things back, I no longer had a need for it. The magic was tapped out of it and I saw no reason to recharge it.”

“What did you do with it?”

“I threw it away,” Zelena said. “In New York after I found Emma and Henry.”

“But you can recreate one, right?”

“I can, but there is no need. The other half of mine is here in Storybrooke. It’s just not in my possession. I can get it though.”

“Oh, that’s good. Where is it?”

“Emma has it.”

“Why does Emma have it?”

Zelena had wrestled with the answer to this question since Regina had revealed she was remembering things. After Zelena had told Regina that Emma had been in the Enchanted Forest with her, she knew there was a chance that Regina would wonder what if anything Emma remembered of that time.

While she had chosen not to tell Emma about Regina’s memories, she saw no reason not to tell Regina the truth.

“You haven’t remembered what happened to you in that other timeline yet have you? I mean when mother brought you here.”

Regina shook her head no.

“This is why I wanted you to wait, to give these memories a chance to return so you could have all the information before making this decision,” Zelena said. “But I can see you are set on your path so I might as well tell you that in that other timeline, you died. Mother killed you.”

Regina looked away as she processed this new information. She ended up taking a seat on the couch, but she remained silent.

“You and I had already discussed me coming back and changing things,” Zelena said after the silence stretched on. “When mother killed you, it seemed logical to me to put that plan in motion because even if you didn’t remember I was your sister when time reset, at least you would be alive. That is what I wanted and that is what Emma wanted.”

“Emma was there?”

“Yes, she was there when you died. At first she thought I was going to go back and merely prevent your death, but I explained to her that I needed to go back and stop this all from happening. You two would merely continue to exist in this time line but never know what happened in the other one. When you and I were discussing it though, I had given you a choice – you could take the other half of my pendant and you could remember this other timeline, remember that you and I were sisters. Or you could choose to forget.”

“Had I made a decision before I died?” Regina asked.

“You were going to remember,” Zelena said. “You even talked of leaving Storybrooke behind, leaving everyone here behind and going out into the world with me. You said there were places you had always wanted to visit. I knew that you why you may have actually left Storybrooke, it wasn’t going to be for my benefit. You were going to leave so you didn’t have to be around Emma and know what you lost with her.”

“What about Henry?” Regina asked.

“He would still not have his memories if I had done things as originally planned,” Zelena said. “He would have no idea who you really were to him, which was another reason you said you would leave Storybrooke for good. You didn’t get the chance to though, so when you died, I gave Emma the same choice. She could take the pendant piece and remember you and what you two meant to each other while you had no idea, or she could chose to forget as well. She chose to forget, or so she told me, because she believed it would be too painful to see you here and know what she had lost. And I had thought she had forgotten, up until recently when she confided in me that she had taken and worn the pendant when I went back in time. She remembers everything.”

This time Regina got to her feet as she thought about this new information.

“Emma remembers everything from that other time? She remembers us?” she asked.

Zelena nodded. “But don’t worry, I didn’t tell her that you are somehow remembering on your own and yet you want nothing to do with it. So let’s get on with getting the right spell down on paper and then I will retrieve the pendant from her and we can put everything back to how you want it to be.”

Regina stepped away and Zelena recognized that she needed a moment to process all of this, so she remained quiet.

“She remembers?”

“Yes,” Zelena said, studying her sister a little more now. She was confused as to why she seemed to be building up steam for some righteous anger as she had already told her that Emma didn’t know she knew.

“She remembers and she’s doing what about it?”

“What do you want her to do about it?”

“Nothing,” Regina said quickly. “I don’t want her to do anything. In fact maybe it would be best once we get this spell figured out to use it not just on me.”

“You are not suggesting we use this on Emma against her will. I won’t. And if you really have remembered that other timeline then you wouldn’t want me to.”

Zelena wasn’t sure she had ever seen her sister looking as insecure as she was right now. She had her arms wrapped around her midsection, hugging herself, and pacing the room.

“No, forget I said it,” Regina said, she said stopping her pacing. “This is a disaster. Why didn’t you tell me the truth before when you realized that I was getting my memories back? Why wouldn’t you tell me she remembers too?”

“Hey don’t turn this around on me,” Zelena said. “You wanted nothing to do with those memories. You wanted nothing to do with me or Emma. What was I supposed to do exactly?”

“How about doing anything,” Regina shot back. “It’s what you do. When mother told you that you couldn’t go to that ball, what did you do, you snuck out and went into the village and got drunk for the first time. Or there was that time when she nearly caught me and Daniel and you used your magic to trip her and you took her punishment just to protect me. You always come up with something. I was in awe of you growing up because you didn’t have boundaries. You risked everything and you weren’t scared of anything.”

“But I was,” Zelena said. “I was scared of losing you. I was always scared that I was going to lose you. At first I was afraid that mother would see you as weak and she would cast you aside. Then when she took an interest in you and your magic I was afraid despite everything she had done up to that point that you might actually follow her down that path. You had Daniel though and I realized that you would never be like her because you had this love to keep you strong. Then when he was gone, it finally happened. I finally lost you. When I was woken up in that tomb, even with all the shit she put us through, I can’t say I was entirely unhappy because I got to see you again, even laugh with you again. Then it was all gone. I lost you and if you persist in doing this, eliminating those memories, I’m going to lose you all over again. So don’t stand there and say I’m not scared of anything when all I do now is live in fear of the day you really are no longer a part of my life.”

Regina turned her back to Zelena, walking over to the far wall.

“I don’t know how to do this,” Regina said quietly. She looked again at Zelena. “I have these memories of growing up with you, and I have these other memories – my actual memories – of growing up an only child. I don’t know how to reconcile the two of them. I don’t know how to be your sister. I don’t know how to be whatever it is that I am to Emma.”

“If you do this, you won’t ever get the chance to know who you are to Emma, and who you are to her.”

She could see her sister was thinking hard about this; maybe even weighing the decision once more. Zelena silently prayed that Regina would make the right one.

“I think it would be best if these memories were purged from my mind,” Regina said. “Get the pendant from Emma. Please.”

“Ok,” Zelena said. “If that is truly what you want.”

She hesitated. “It is.”

…

Zelena waited until she got home to call Emma.

“Is Regina ok?” Emma asked immediately.

“She’s fine,” Zelena said. “These dreams she has been having are keeping her from sleeping and she wanted my help in dealing with them. I’m working on a spell to help her.”

It wasn’t technically a lie so Zelena hoped it wouldn’t set Emma’s lie detector off.

“What kinds of dreams are they?”

“She hasn’t really said a lot of specifics about them,” Zelena said, again hoping that was vague enough.

“I guess it’s a good thing she turned to you for help. Maybe that means she is starting to trust you,” Emma said.

“Yeah,” Zelena said. “I think maybe she is.” She felt horrible about lying to Emma. A part of her wanted to confess right there and tell Emma to go to Regina. She didn’t though. She had no idea how Regina would react to something like that and for all she knew it would make the situation worse than it already was. “Look, I think I know a way to help Regina but I need the pendant back in order to do it.”

“The pendant, why do you need it?”

“For the spell. It’s an object that has already been infused with magic once so it should work again. Once I put the new spell on it and Regina wears it she should be able to sleep peacefully again.”

There was a moment of silence.

“I’ve sort of gotten used to wearing it,” Emma said. “I haven’t taken it off since that day you went into the portal. I put it on and I went and I saw beside her body for the longest time. Even with my broken arm, I don’t think I registered the pain. I just sat there looking at her – thinking of all I was missing with her no longer in my life. I couldn’t even cry, that’s the weird thing. I couldn’t because crying would have made it real. All I could do was sit there and look at her dead body and think how I was going to see her again and she would be alive because you were going to fix things. It was silly though. It was stupid of me to think that somehow Regina would look at me in this timeline and know we were supposed to be together.”

She stopped talking once again and Zelena wasn’t sure what to say.

“I’ll give you the pendant tomorrow at work,” Emma said. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

…

When Zelena got into work the next morning, the pendant was already sitting on her desk. Emma was in her own office with the door shut. Zelena put the pendant in her purse and got to work.


	53. Chapter 53

“You seem distracted,” Robin commented.

He and Regina were having dinner at Granny’s – something Regina had hoped would take her mind off things, but apparently it wasn’t working.

“Sorry,” she said. “I’m afraid I am not very good company tonight.”

“Is there something on your mind? Something I could help you with?”

“No,” she said, giving him a weak smile. “I appreciate the offer though.”

“Anytime,” he said.

They continued on with their dinner, exchanging small talk mostly. Regina knew as their meal was wrapping up that while she liked Robin, she didn’t feel anything for him beyond maybe a budding friendship. It scared her a little that she could say that with such certainty. Nothing about her life right now seemed certain.

Robin paid for their dinner and as she stood up and he helped her put her coat on, she heard the beginning of a song playing in the background. Ruby usually kept music playing on low in the restaurant, and for the most part Regina usually ignored it. As this song started, she paused and then went up to the counter.

“Could you turn that up please?” she asked, earning her a strange look from Ruby who otherwise obliged the request.

Regina listened to the lyrics knowing she knew them.

 

_“If you go when the snowflakes fall_

_When rivers freeze and summer ends_

_Please see for me if she’s wearing a coat so warm_

_To keep her from the howling winds_

_“If you’re traveling in the_ _North Country_ _Fair_

_Where the winds hit heavy on the borderline_

_Please say hello to one who lives there_

_For she once was a true love of mine.”_

 

“Regina, are you ok?” Robin asked. She turned and saw the concern on his face, and on Ruby’s. She realized she had stood there listening to the entire song – and as she listened, she again remembered the dancing lesson she had given Emma. There had been a connection there in that moment between the two women. It was something that had gone beyond the fact that they shared a son.

“I … I’m fine,” she said. “I think it’s just time to go home.”

He nodded and they left Granny’s. When she arrived home to her empty house – Henry was with Emma that weekend – she was again alone with her thoughts. She went back to her office and sat down at her desk, opening the small container she had left there earlier. The pendant was inside.

Zelena had dropped it off prior to her leaving for dinner. Her sister had told her three days ago that she had gotten the pendant from Emma and that she would work out the rest of the spell for Regina. The spell was also sitting there on her desk.

There had been more sleepless nights, more mini dreams – glimpses into that other world – since Zelena had agreed to get the pendant from Emma. In all that time Regina had gone out of her way to avoid contact with Emma, including skipping the monthly public safety committee meeting and dropping Henry off at Snow’s today for Emma to pick him up there.

Knowing now that Emma did remember, Regina didn’t want to be around her. She kept wondering why Emma would choose this – choose to remember when she knew Regina did not (or so she thought). If they really did mean that much to each other, why would Emma put herself through that.

When Zelena dropped the pendant off to her, Regina had told her that while Zelena shouldn’t use the pendant against Emma’s will, she should give Emma the choice once more. If this spell worked on Regina, it would also work on Emma and give her some peace maybe by not remembering. Zelena hadn’t said a word about it. Instead, she said goodbye to Regina and walked off.

Regina couldn’t help but feel a finality in that goodbye.

She held the pendant in her hand for a long time before putting it on. She picked up the sheet of paper with the spell written on it. She stared at it for several minutes before putting it back down on the desk.

Her mind felt full – not just from these added memories, but from worrying about them and her lack of sleep. She knew the decision she had made was one born from emotion and that emotion was fear. She feared what would happen if she had all these memories back. She was afraid of what that meant for her life going forward.

As messed up as her life had become because of the various bad decisions she had made, she had reached a place of relative calm. She had her son back. She and the rest of the town were back and she was still mayor and people here for the most part no longer treated her like she was the Evil Queen. She had even managed to form a peaceful something with Emma. It was that something she now questioned.

She knew now that she and Emma had done more than simply kiss. That memory was beyond shocking to her. She hadn’t actually had many intimate partners over the years. She did her duty as wife to a king. She had sex with Graham. But in between them there had only been a small amount of lovers – mostly those she used to stave off loneliness. None of them were anything like what she had experienced with Emma.

She hadn’t had sex with Emma, she had made love to her.

The way Emma had touched her – with a rare combination of gentleness and passion – it had made waking up to that dream rather unnerving to Regina. What bothered her about it now wasn’t so much that it happened; it was that Emma remembered it as well. What did Emma think when she looked at her now? Did she think about that moment? Did she think about stolen kisses in hidden nooks within the castle? Did she think about the dance they shared at the ball?

The bits and pieces she had remembered had been adding up to a storyline that last night had brought her back to Storybrooke with her mother. She had been severely injured by her mother and was stuck with her in this house while she healed. In the dream she could feel the worry she felt over what her mother might do, especially to Henry and Emma.

A part of her wanted to know how it ended. She knew that she died and there was a morbid curiosity there of wanting to know how she had died. What had finally ended a life that had stretched on so long?

It was wondering about how it happened that led her to leave the office, leave the spell behind, and go upstairs to bed. She didn’t know what she was risking by trying to sleep and remember but the idea of her death wouldn’t let her go.

…

Regina tossed and turned, unable to get to sleep. It figures, she thought, the first time she had wanted to dream since this started, she couldn’t. She would have laughed if it weren’t so absurd.

She was lying there on her back, staring at the ceiling, fingering the pendant that she still wore around her neck. She thought back to the memory of the Enchanted Forest where she had used her magic to jumpstart the magic within the pendant to get her memories back. It wouldn’t work now since that magic had been used up apparently. It was nothing more than an object until she used the spell to infuse it with magic once more.

Rolling over on her side, she reached for her phone to check the time. It was only after 1:30 a.m. and she groaned as she moved once again, this time to sit up in bed and turn on the light. She was tired and sleeping shouldn’t be an issue the way she felt. Getting up, she went to the bathroom and pulled out a bottle from the medicine cabinet. She had bought these sleeping pills when this first started, but had yet to use them.

She didn’t like the idea of drugging herself to get sleep, nor did she like how such things made her feel. When she had first brought them all here to Storybrooke she had a lot of restless nights. She couldn’t sleep in these new surroundings where everything was unfamiliar to her. At the time, she had gotten some pills similar to these and used them. While they succeeded in knocking her out, she hated how groggy she felt in the morning so she had thrown them out, vowing never to use them again. It was yet another thing that her mind saw as weakness.

Thanks to her mother, at some point in her life she had begun to examine herself in terms of strength and weaknesses. When she identified a weakness, she turned her back on it completely.

Having these new memories of her mother, being raised by her once more, she had been even more indoctrinated with ideas of weaknesses and how she must not show any. In this new past of hers, her mother was even more ruthless when it came to her daughters not showing any weakness.

She sighed. She was no longer her mother’s daughter. She couldn’t be that person anymore.

Opening the lid, she poured a couple of pills into her hand and went downstairs to get a glass of water. Not bothering turning on any lights she went to a cabinet and retrieved a glass which she filled part way with water and then downed the pills. She wasn’t sure how long it would take for them to begin to affect her but she hoped it wouldn’t be long.

It took about an hour before Regina drifted off to sleep.

…

Emma was more than a little anxious to get Henry back to Regina’s that Sunday, which prompted her to yell, “Come on Henry, let’s move it.”

She hadn’t seen, nor heard from Regina, in days. The last thing she had heard from her was in the form of text telling her that Henry was being dropped off at her mother’s house so Emma could pick him up there for their weekend together. She had asked Henry how his other mother was doing, and she wasn’t happy when he reported that she still wasn’t sleeping well. That had prompted her to contact Zelena on Saturday to ask her again if Regina was ok and what was being done to help with this sleeping problem.

Zelena had assured her that she had taken care of the issue on Friday and she expected her sister was well-rested that weekend. Emma, still sensing there was something off about this, wanted to get to Regina’s place to see for herself if Regina looked rested. She had noticed in speaking with Zelena that she sounded depressed but when Emma tried to push her for answers, she got no where.

Henry finally made it out of his room with his bag slung over his shoulder. Once in the car, Emma may have speeded a little bit to get over there. They arrived and Emma walked with Henry up to the door, even though it earned her a questioning look from him. Henry tried opening the door but it was locked. Emma tried the doorbell and then knocked when no one answered.

“I have my key,” he said, getting it out.

He opened the door and they went inside, Emma calling out Regina’s name. Still no response. The lights were off and it looked as if no one was home. Emma pulled out her phone and dialed Regina’s number after a quick search of the house. It went to voicemail. “Regina, it’s me Emma. I just brought Henry home and you aren’t here. Give me a call when you get this.”

She hung up, not liking this at all.

“Her car isn’t in the garage,” Henry said. He had gone to check while she called.

“She didn’t answer either,” Emma said. “Are you sure she didn’t say she was going to be somewhere else when I dropped you off?”

“No,” he said.

Emma bit her lip, her foot kept tapping the floor as she thought about where Regina might be. She dialed her number again, but again got voicemail. Her next call was to Zelena who did answer. Emma quickly explained that she was dropping off Henry, but Regina wasn’t home and Emma wanted to know if she had heard from her at all. When Zelena said she hadn’t spoken to Regina since Friday, Emma began to worry.

“You have to tell me what is going on with Regina,” Emma pressed.

“I can’t,” Zelena said.

“Damn it. Something could have happened to her,” Emma said.

“Or she could be at her office or at Granny’s, lost track of time. There could be a dozen reasons why she isn’t there.”

“There something wrong, I can feel it. Please Zelena, I’m begging you. Tell me what this whole thing has been about with Regina not being able to sleep. You said she would be okay after Friday. I wanted to see for myself, which is why I am here,” Emma said. “I know there is something wrong. Why won’t you tell me?”

“Because I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Zelena sighed, and it reminded her very much of Regina. “Look, I didn’t want to tell you this, but … Regina has been remembering things, things from when she was in that other timeline in the Enchanted Forest. It’s been happening when she dreams. She thought that is what they were at first and that I was causing it. But they weren’t dreams, they were memories.”

“You mean she remembers that other timeline. She remembers me?”

“Not all of it, but enough of it,” Zelena said. “And what she has remembered, she wants to forget. I’m sorry Emma, that’s why I didn’t want to tell you. She asked me to help her purge those other memories from her mind so that all she would have is this time line, the one where she and I were never sisters and the one where you and her were never together.”

“Wait, I don’t understand. Why would she …”

“I don’t know,” Zelena said. “She just said it was too much, that she didn’t want to remember it. Even after I told her that you had your memories, she decided she wanted to forget that timeline.”

Emma almost dropped the phone. She leaned up against the wall, trying to make sense of what Zelena was telling her.

“Mom, are you ok?” Henry asked. “Is she ok?”

Emma bent over a moment, wanting to throw the phone from her hand, but she didn’t, instead standing up. “How much had she remembered?” she asked.

“I don’t know for sure. She didn’t know she had died in that other timeline. I don’t think she had gotten the memories back from when mother brought her back here. I’m sorry Emma. I didn’t want you to know because I didn’t want you to know what she chose.”

“This is why you needed my pendant back, isn’t it?”

“Yes. I spelled it to remove those memories and gave it to her on Friday. By now she would have forgotten all about that other time.”

“You should have told me. You should have let me speak to her about this,” Emma said.

“Maybe I should have, but it’s not what she wanted. You aren’t the only one who lost her,” Zelena said. “I lost my sister again. She chose to forget me too.”

Emma wanted to reach through that phone and wrap her hands around Zelena’s neck. Zelena’s pain meant nothing to her right now, although she knew it should. She was just in disbelief over all of this.

“Could you … can you use your magic to find her?” Emma asked. “Can you at least do that for me?”

“I’ll call you back once I locate her,” Zelena said.

She hung up the phone and Emma saw Henry standing there waiting for an answer. But she didn’t have one to give. “Zelena’s going to use her magic to find Regina. I’m sure she’s fine.”

“What was all that about remembering, you were talking about mom, weren’t you?”

“It’s complicated,” Emma said. “Right now, let’s wait here for your mom to get back or Zelena to call me back.”

“Is something wrong with mom, because you didn’t act like this was something not to worry about,” Henry said.

“That was just a disagreement between Zelena and I about how Zelena handled something with your mom.”

“Did mom remember the missing year when she and the others were back in the Enchanted Forest? Is that what you were talking about?” Henry pressed.

“No,” Emma responded. “She didn’t remember that. It’s something different. Look, it’s a long story and one I don’t feel comfortable with telling you until I speak with Regina.”

Her phone rang, and she answered.

“That was quick, did you find her?”

“Yes. She’s in her mausoleum.”

“Thanks,” Emma said. “I’ll head over there now.”

She hung up the phone and despite protests from Henry, she made him stay there while she left to find Regina. If she broke speed limits on the way to Regina’s, this time she flat out ignored them. She reached the mausoleum where Regina’s car was still parked much to her relief. Parking beside it, she got out and made her way down into the crypt. She didn’t call out Regina’s name this time, moving quietly into the structure until she saw Regina there sitting on a chest in the area where she had been held captive by Cora in the other timeline.

“Hey,” she said when Regina hadn’t noticed her.

Regina got to her feet in a hurry at the sound, turning to face her. “Emma. What are you doing here?”

“Um, I dropped off Henry at the house, you weren’t there so I got worried. You didn’t answer your phone,” she said moving closer. “What are you doing here?”

“I needed some space to think,” Regina said. “Sorry, I must have left my phone in the car.”

“Are you alright?” Emma asked. They were now a couple of feet apart and Emma wanted very much to step closer but stopped herself. She saw the pendant hanging from Regina’s neck and felt her heart break a little. She was too late. She had known she was after speaking to Zelena, but seeing that pendant there drove it home for her. Regina had chosen to forget to her.

“I’m … I’m not ok,” Regina said.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Emma said closing the distance between them. She touched Regina’s arm. “Whatever it is, just tell me and I will help.”

She watched as Regina glanced over to the wall. It was bare, but in that other timeline a mirror had hung here. She turned back to Emma.

“What happened after you found me here, after my mother gave me Daniel’s ring back?” Regina asked.

Emma had a sharp intake of breath. “You remember?”

“Everything, up to that point,” Regina said. “Did you … did we break the curse?”

“Yes,” Emma laughed. “Yes, we did. True love’s kiss. You remember.”

She hugged Regina, not caring if it was a welcome gesture or not. She just needed to feel Regina in this moment. She pulled back just as quickly though, looking down at the pendant. “Zelena said you chose to forget,” Emma said. “She said she put a spell on the pendant to make you forget.”

“No, she gave me the spell to do it myself. She left it in my hands. She gave me one last chance to choose another path,” Regina said fingering the pendant. “I was going to do it, I was going to forget but I wanted to remember a little more. It brought me to that point where I held the ring in my hand once again. I had to know what happened afterward, but last night when I slept I didn’t remember anything. For the first time since this started, I slept and I didn’t dream.”

“Why did you want to forget? If you remembered us and you knew that I remembered, why would you choose that? Why didn’t you come speak to me?”

Regina didn’t say anything at first. “I loved Daniel,” she said. “I loved him with all I that had and all that I was. In both timelines. I …what happened with you and me in that other timeline … the memories of it, I didn’t understand how I could feel what I felt for you. I’ve made too many mistakes in my life. I’ve done so many bad things that I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve a second chance at love.”

She stopped and moved away from Emma, who gave her the space she needed. She could tell Regina wasn’t finished speaking yet.

“I’m sorry,” Regina said. “I was afraid. I was afraid of loving you and losing you. I always lose those I love and I didn’t … I couldn’t go through that again with you. I’d rather not know that you and I had that if it meant I never had to feel the pain I felt when Daniel died. I couldn’t lose you like that. I don’t understand why you would choose this, choose to remember that other timeline.”

Emma risked coming closer to Regina. “Don’t you see that pain you felt when you lost Daniel. That is what I felt when I lost you in that other timeline. You died there in front of me and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I was powerless to do anything about it and it was like my entire world had come to a halt. I couldn’t believe I wasn’t going to see those beautiful eyes looking back at me anymore, or feel your lips against mine. Hell, I would even take every snarky remark you have ever made to me if meant hearing your voice again.”

“But you knew I wouldn’t remember, why would you choose this?”

“Because I’m an idiot. I am idiot who thought that if I wore the pendant and came back here that somehow you would remember too and we would still be together,” Emma said. “And then you didn’t and I was stuck seeing you here and not being able to tell you that I love you and that if you would give me the chance I would make sure you felt that love for the rest of our lives. Now you remember and I am standing here and I’m asking you for that chance. Don’t do this Regina. Don’t choose to forget us. I wish I could guarantee that you will never feel pain or hurt again but you know I can’t. If you choose to remember though I can promise you will feel love.”

Emma wanted to touch her again in that moment, but she held off. She didn’t want to pressure Regina or try and force Regina’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” Regina said. “I’m sorry I was too afraid to give you a chance.”

“It’s ok,” Emma said. She reached up and touched Regina’s face. “As long as this means you aren’t going to try and forget, I will forgive you. I will forgive you anything if you tell me right now that you aren’t going to run from this. I need you Regina. I need you in my life and you need me in yours. Please, tell me after all of this, we get to be together.”

She brushed her thumb along side Regina’s cheek bone and stared into her eyes.

Regina moved forward and their lips brushed against each others barely before a second pass was made and Regina kissed her fully. A wave of magic pulsed out from them as they kissed, surprising both of them and making Emma back up. She saw a look of confusion on Regina’s face that turned suddenly into a smile.

“What was that?”

“True love’s kiss,” Regina replied.

“Yeah, but you aren’t cursed.”

Regina smiled at her, pulling her in for another kiss. “Actually I was; the whole town except for you and Henry were,” she said. “I suspect the rest of the town got back their missing year of memories as did I.”

“You remember your year away from Henry?”

“Yes,” Regina nodded, looking sad for a moment. “I missed him so much.”

“Was he the only one you missed?”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Yes, Miss Swan. I didn’t know I was in love with you back then.”

“You could have lied,” Emma said. “At least given me an ego boost.”

“Something you clearly don’t need.”

Emma kissed her again. “And don’t call me Miss Swan.”

“Ok. Emma.”

They continued to kiss until Regina pulled away suddenly. “What’s wrong?” Emma said seeing the look of worry on Regina’s face.

“We have to get to Zelena,” she said. “The town just remembered what she did.”


	54. Chapter 54

**Epilogue**

Regina finished putting the last of the dishes in the dish washer and turned it on. Pouring a glass of wine, she carried it into the living room and sat on the couch. Emma immediately scooted closer to her putting her arm around her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“That had to be the oddest dinner party in the history of the world,” Emma said.

“I don’t disagree with your assessment,” Regina responded. “Still, it was good to have everyone over with no one trying to kill each other.”

“Did you really think anyone would?”

“My money was on your mother trying to kill me. It’s why I didn’t give her a sharp knife.”

In addition to Henry and the two of them, they had hosted a gathering that included Snow and Charming, Belle and Gold, and Zelena and her boyfriend, Neal.

That relationship still was a source of amusement for Regina. When she and Emma had broken the curse to return all their memories they had hurried over to Zelena’s to make sure there weren’t townspeople there asking for her head. To their surprise, no one was there – well almost no one – Neal was there and he answered the door when they knocked. As it turned out, Neal had been with his father and Belle when the curse broke and he had immediately gone over to check on Zelena. He had stayed, ready to ward off anyone who was about to give her a hard time.

While there were a few instances in the days afterward, it turned out that people getting their memories back and seeing that Zelena had been telling the truth, made those people trust her more. They saw that she had been upfront and honest in what she had done and they believed she did want to start fresh there and be a member of their community.

Neal apparently had been grateful for Zelena since she had helped Regina split him and his father up, thus saving his life. His chivalrous actions in coming to check on Zelena had earned him that first date and the two had been dating ever since.

She had spent many a night listening to Zelena break down their dates and asking Regina her opinion on how much exactly Neal liked her. Regina felt safe in saying that like had turned to love.

Regina was more than a little amused that Gold had to put up with Zelena dating his son, but it appeared that Gold was willing to let the past stay in the past now that both he and Neal were alive and Neal was obviously happy.

Since choosing to remember that alternate time, she had rebuilt her relationship with Zelena to the point it felt like it did in that other time. The sisters laughed, drank and exchanged details of their dating life with each other. Regina had to admit that it felt good to have Zelena in her life, even when she acted like the big sister. Zelena had one of those moments tonight after dinner – a dinner that was held to formally announce her engagement to Emma.

Zelena had pulled Emma aside and told her she better treat Regina right or else it was her right as the big sister to put an end to Emma if she ever hurt Regina.

Zelena had told Regina she had done that, knowing Emma would have later anyway. Regina shook her head at her sister. “I’m not a 12 year old,” Regina said. “I think you and I both know that Emma isn’t going to treat me badly in anyway.”

“I know,” Zelena said. “But how often am I going to get the chance to threaten my boss. It was fun.”

“You can be childish sometimes, you know that right?”

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I guess I wouldn’t,” Regina said. “There is one other thing I wanted to tell you or rather ask you as it concerns the wedding.”  
”What is that?”

“Will you be my maid of honor?”

Zelena smiled and then gave her a hug as she said yes. “I’m so happy for you,” Zelena said. “You are finally getting the happy ending you deserve.”

“I don’t look at it as an ending, but yes it would appear I am getting what I always wanted.”

More than a year had passed since she and Emma had shared true love’s kiss. Since that time, she and Emma had been dating and Emma had moved into the mansion so now Henry had both of his moms under the same roof.

Looking down at the ring on her finger, Regina could still hardly believe it.

“My mother wasn’t going to try to kill you,” Emma said. “How many times do I have to reassure you that my parents aren’t going to stand in the way of us being together?”

“Probably until we actually get married. You haven’t seen the dark side of Snow White. It would be just like her to wait until the day of and put an arrow through my heart once I am wearing the white dress.”

Emma chuckled. “I don’t know how you can even say things like that when you practically helped raise my mom in two timelines.”

“Yes, well I’m still not taking any chances with her.”

“Let’s talk about something other than my mother,” Emma said, taking a hold of Regina’s hand and admiring the ring she had put on there just a few days ago.

She had gotten the ring a month ago, but had been fretting for longer than that on just how to ask Regina to marry her. Everything she thought of seemed cliché or corny. She had taken to carrying the ring in her pocket because she didn’t want Regina stumbling upon it at the house and she didn’t want to keep it at the station in case Zelena should see it. She knew once Zelena saw it, there would be no keeping it a secret from Regina.

Those two would talk about everything and anything – much to Emma’s chagrin at times.

Then the other the night Regina had brought a load of laundry up to the bedroom and was putting the clothes away and that simple domestic task made Emma feel like despite all the chaos in getting to this point that she didn’t need a special moment to ask Regina. She didn’t need a ploy or a speech.

So she got down on one knee and simply held at the ring and asked her to marry her. Regina was stunned, not by the proposal, but by the random timing, but she said yes immediately.

And now here they were sitting on the couch, just being content to be together.

“And what would you like to talk about my dear?” Regina asked as Emma began nibbling on her ear.

“How about we talk about you using your magic to turn off all the lights and transport us to bed where I promise to serve my queen,” Emma said softly in her ear before she began kissing her neck.

“Pulling out the ‘my queen’ a little early this evening, aren’t you?”

“Yes your majesty,” Emma replied.

“I suppose I have earned a little serving from you,” Regina said waving her hand and moving them to their bed. She kissed Emma on the lips this time, savoring a slow and sensual approach. “Now show me how much you love your queen.”

“Yes your majesty.”

 

The end.

 


End file.
